Undisclosed Desires
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Y luego ya no. Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar. Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija. No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Renesmee está a salvo con Jacob, pero él lo está?
1. Prologo

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Prologo**

Él no quería ese trabajo.

El hombre frente a él, el hombre que le debía dinero a su padre… le acababa de ofrecer a su hija a cambio.

¡A su hija! A cambio de saldar la deuda de medio millón de dólares.

Él no quería ese trabajo.

Su padre solía ser un pilar de la comunidad, tenía negocios por todo el estado, era una persona decente, una persona de fiar, amado por todos. Él, en cambio fue rebelde, la mala semilla en su adolescencia, hizo lo que quiso con quien quiso. Se escapaba de clases, se drogaba, emborrachaba, auto que tocaba auto que chocaba, tenía malas calificaciones, se metía en peleas… bien podía ser hijo de un tipo borracho y golpeador que vive en un parque de remolques… pero eso cambió.

Cambió cuando su madre enfermó y él logró graduarse de la preparatoria y entrar a una buena universidad. Se encaminó en la vida y todo estuvo bien, su madre logró verlo graduarse de la universidad antes de morir. Por años se encargó de varios de los negocios de su padre y todo estaba bien.

Luego no lo estuvo.

Su padre murió y sus negocios fueron repartidos a sus más leales trabajadores, asociaciones, a sus amigos más cercanos… y con lo único que él se quedó fue con el nightclub Red Rose y el club de sexo Thorn -del cual no tenía idea- y millones en deudas por cobrar.

Esa fue su herencia.

Su padre era un prestamista y dicho negocio lo llevaba en el nightclub con un club de BDSM secreto.

Su vida dio un giro de 180 grados, tuvo que hacerse responsable de ambos clubs y de las deudas por cobrar, fue brutal.

Pasó de ser el heredero de un pequeño imperio a un cobrador de préstamos.

Fue duro.

Tuvo que ser _entrenado_ por un par de hombres _rudos_ que trabajaban para su padre en ese mundo, hacían el papel de guardaespaldas, cobradores, confidentes. Le enseñaron como tratar con la escoria que le debía dinero, con las excusas y como amenazar a las personas para conseguir el dinero.

Jacob sorprendió de sobremanera, al escuchar al hombre trajeado y flacucho al ofrecerle a su hija, cuando lo amenazaba con un arma en su cabeza.

Casi nunca llegaban a la violencia física, solo a las amenazas, amenazas escalofriantes, pero aun así.

El hombre le ofreció a su hija, Jacob no sabía que el tipo tenía una hija, lo había investigado para saber sus puntos débiles y saber que amenazar, pero este estaba limpio.

Se le revolvió el estómago. Le estaban ofreciendo una vida, la vida de una chica a cambio de saldar una deuda.

Era tan enfermo.

No tuvo idea de por qué aceptó.

Tal vez porque la niña estaría a salvo con él, así él podría cuidarla, así la niña no podría ser vendida a otra persona que tuviera otras intenciones, prostituirla, violarla, usar sus órganos… En los últimos meses se dio cuenta de lo podrido del mundo; solía juntarse con lo peor, _chicos malos_ , pero solo era juego de niños, esto era un mundo bajo para el cual no fue educado… o preparado.

No tenía idea de cómo su padre logró ocultarle a él y a la sociedad este negocio tan turbio, pero él quería ser diferente, quería ser una buena persona, pero sí lo era se aprovecharían de él y no sería bueno para el negocio, pero quería cambiarlo.

Quería contrarrestar lo malo, quería hacer algo bueno, ya no quería jugar al gánster, porque si lo hacía sabía que su viejo yo regresaría, últimamente quería moler a golpes a todos los que cruzaban por su puerta; en especial al que tenía en frente. En su cabeza imaginó como se haría cargo de la niña; una habitación en su casa seria remodelada para ella, ropa bonita, tecnología, libros, maquillajes… Tendría que saber su edad para adaptar sus necesidades, tal vez buscar escuelas buenas donde ingresarla…

Terapia, por supuesto. Tal vez haría un trato con el tipo, aceptaría a la chica por un tiempo, hasta que su padre le pagara. Sí, eso era. Solo la tendría como garantía. No tenía idea de cómo iba lidiar con una chica… una niña. ¿Cuantos años tendría? Tal vez era una adolescente.

Cuando la tuviera con él ya sabría cómo lidiar con ello, pero por mientras la protegería de su propio padre.

Pero no imaginó a Renesmee Cullen, no pensó que la chica a la cual aceptó a cambio de medio millón de dólares sería una mujer y no una niña.

Renesmee le robó el aliento...

¿Que había hecho?i


	2. Capítulo 1

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

A Renesmee se le revolvió el estómago cuando vio a Edward, su padre, entrar a la librería en la que trabajaba.

No lo había visto en más de un año, cuando ella huyó de la ciudad por enésima vez para no verlo más. Pero la encontró, siempre la encontraba y se establecía cerca de ella… hasta que ella huía de nuevo.

Su relación ahora no era la más fraternal, no lo fue en mucho tiempo, pero él hacía un esfuerzo, siempre lo hizo después de que murió su madre… Pero de alguna manera u otra se las arreglaba para decepcionarla, o peor, para engatusarla y ella cedía a ayudarlo, otras veces ella huía, pero siempre la encontraba.

Huyó de él a los diecisiete años, cuando la dieron de alta en el hospital… Era un milagro su recuperación, tanto física como mental… Ella era una sobreviviente.

Vio a su padre a través de los años, cuando la encontró… Le pedía perdón, le pedía dinero, le pedía favores… Era difícil decirle que no, a pesar de todo. Se odiaba a sí misma, con toda su alma. Lo odiaba a él, pero era su única familia.

Esa vez él estaba diferente, llevaba un traje, uno bueno. Se veía saludable, delgado como siempre, pero no tenía ese aspecto de borracho con resaca. Se veía triste y con barba de un par de días, pero limpio con traje planchado.

-¡Renesmee! - la abrazó torpemente, a pesar de saber que odia ser tocada.

Olía limpio, no a alcohol barato y pis. Su cabello color cobre, como el de ella, estaba peinado.

-Papá… ¿cómo… cómo sabes que estoy aquí? - cuestionó ella con nerviosismo, mirando a su alrededor en la librería.

Fue una pregunta muy estúpida. Debía estar acostumbrada.

-Yo siempre se dónde está mi bebé -le acarició el cabello rizado con cariño y ella se estremeció. Odia que la toquen-. Te tengo excelentes noticias, tengo un buen trabajo y mi jefe es el mejor, te he dejado en paz el tiempo suficiente, para establecerme y que vieras que estoy limpio y eso… ¿Qué te parece si te presento con él? Es muy guapo -la codeó juguetonamente y ella se apartó con ligereza-, mañana voy a cenar con él, en su oficina en donde trabajamos, en Red Rose - habló con una sonrisa, su tono era optimista y eso le agradó a Renesmee.

Estaba muy cambiado.

Su actitud era como lo recordaba de niña, invitándola a comer un helado o ir al parque…

¿Sería posible?

Su papá tenía una vida estable ahora, ella también.

 _Tal vez, solo tal vez…_

-¿Ahí trabajas? ¿En el nightclub? ¿Haciendo qué?

-O ya sabes, cosillas que sé hacer -Edward se encogió de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-. Él te quiere conocer, le hablo todo el tiempo de ti… No es nada… como antes. No, solo que a él le gusta conocer a las familias de sus empleados de confianza. La semana pasada desayunó con la familia de su contador, sus hijas son adorables. Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Cenamos mañana?

-No lo sé - desconfiaba de él, todo en ella le decía que desconfiara, su padre… era su padre.

Era la escoria de la escoria, pero había cambiado, se lo demostró con el tiempo, pasó de ser el padre irresponsable que le debía dinero a todos, borracho, a estar ahí… frente a ella, limpio y sobrio. No recordaba la última vez que lo vio así. Y llevaba un traje, no lo veía en traje desde el funeral de su madre.

Y era su padre. Así que aceptó la invitación a cenar con su jefe, tal vez si le estaba yendo muy bien a su padre, para que vistiera bien, para que su jefe lo considerara de confianza…

No había ido a ningún lado con su padre desde _esa_ noche… Pero estaba suprimido en su memoria… Bueno, no exactamente suprimido… estaba ahí, pero ella eligió olvidarlo muchos años atrás, si no lo hubiera hecho se hubiera convertido en alguien peor de lo que ya era.

Sin sentimientos, fría, aislada, no tenía amigos, siempre se mantenía para sí y esos impulsos que la aterrorizaban y podían traerle problemas. No podía salir con chicos, tampoco con chicas, su libido murió _esa_ noche… Todo en ella murió esa noche y se convirtió en una carcasa vacía de aquella adolescente que solía ser, con recuerdos _olvidados._ Solo existía, huía, se mantenía con vida… Lo único que le quedaba era su padre y era quien más le hizo daño y de quien jamás se podría deshacer, pero ambos estaban _bien_ ahora.

Así que la siguiente noche se vistió con su vestido azul marino, uno que encontró en una tienda de segunda mano y sus ballerinas negras.

Renesmee llevaba una vida sencilla, además no se podía dar grandes lujos por no tener un trabajo bien pagado, no tenía estudios, los años que debió de haber pasado en la universidad los pasó huyendo, olvidando y tratando de jugar con las cartas que le tocaron. Trataba de no llamar mucho la atención, no podía soportar que la tocaran de manera intencional, los roces accidentales eran una cosa, pero que la intentaran tomar de la mano, acariciar su rostro… no, eso no.

La única vez que intentó salir con alguien, terminó rompiéndole la nariz al chico que la besó de manera espontánea; fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo escalofriante.

Se dio asco.

Le dio asco la manera en que se sintió al verlo gritar de dolor, era tan horrible, tan retorcido y al mismo tiempo liberador.

Trató de olvidarse de ello y lo logró, como lo hizo con _esa_ noche.

Pero ahora todo estaba bien…

Lamentablemente, nada le advirtió, nada le dijo sobre lo que iba a pasar esa noche, cuando se reunió con su padre fuera del Red Rose. Él la abrazó con fuerza antes de entrar al club.

Eran las siete treinta, aún no había clientes, solo los meseros vestidos de negro y corbata roja haciendo sus labores. Padre e hija caminaron por el club vacío hasta una puerta en la pared más alejada y se adentraron a un corto pasillo, una puerta decía _Mantenimiento_ y otra _Bodega_ y junto a ella unas escaleras angostas e iluminadas.

-Vienes muy callado - susurró Renesmee, subiendo las escaleras. Tratando de alizar las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido.

-Um… - Edward se limpió el sudor de la frente y procedió a tocar y abrir la puerta cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras.

Al entrar Renesmee vio a un hombre moreno con barba, sentado tras un escritorio, el hombre miró a su padre y luego a ella y abrió mucho los ojos, su cara se puso roja y de sus ojos negros salieron llamas enfurecidas.

El hombre se levantó con lentitud apoyando los puños en su escritorio y miró a un par de hombres que se sentaban en un sofá a su derecha, estos se pusieron de pie y miraron a su padre con la misma expresión que el hombre de barba.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿No se suponía que la trajera?

Iban a cenar, ¿cierto? Y ella estaba invitada, ¿verdad?

Renesmee miró a su padre y él la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _¡No!_

-Lo siento mucho, Renesmee, vendré por ti, lo prometo - masculló su padre retrocediendo, hasta que estuvo en la puerta y salió corriendo.

La chica se quedó ahí, de pie, sin moverse, no respiraba y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 _Otra vez… No, otra vez no._

¡NO!

Soltó un alarido lleno de furia y las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro y corrió tras su padre, pero un par de brazos le impidieron su huida.

 _No, otra vez no._

Luchó, luchó con todas sus fuerzas, arañó, dio codazos, amenazó, pateó, abofeteó todo aquel que se le puso enfrente.

-¡Te voy a matar! ¡TE VOY A MATAR, EDWARD! ¡JURO POR DIOS QUE LO HARÉ!

-¡Renesmee! ¡Renesmee! - un par de manos se posaron en su rostro, mientras el par de hombres que había visto la sostenían en el sofá.

 _No, otra vez no._

Solo eran tres, pronto acabaría, solo eran tres…

 _No, otra vez no._

Tensó la espalda e hizo duro el cuello, respiro profundo, se relajó y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un cabezazo al hombre de ojos negros.

Vio estrellitas.

El hombre se alejó de ella cubriendo su nariz, aullando de dolor y ella logró darle una patada antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos de su alcance.

-¡Me rompió la nariz! - gritó cayendo de rodillas y ella fue sujetada con más fuerza.

-Y te voy a romper todos los huesos que pueda, voy a luchar, no me voy a rendir, lucharé hasta mi último aliento, no podrán contra mí, no lo permitiré, no sin luchar. No otra vez, no de nuevo - lágrimas de rabia recorrieron sus mejillas, no eran lágrimas de miedo, nunca más de miedo.

Su garganta se sentía adolorida y su frente… su frente latía con furia, pero ese dolor sería insignificante, era insignificante al dolor de _aquella_ noche.

-Jefe - murmuró una voz, era uno de los sujetos que la mantenían restringida.

El hombre, el jefe, a quien le rompió la nariz, la miró sosteniendo su ensangrentada nariz. Había algo en su mirada que no comprendió del todo. Era rabia, lastima, ternura, enojo. Miró a los hombres y se puso de pie, caminó hasta una puerta y la abrió prendiendo la luz.

Ella lo miró en el cuarto blanco, era un baño. Nunca dejó de forcejear. Lo miró inclinarse en el lavamanos y limpiar su nariz rota; tardó en quitarse la sangre del rostro y de sus manos, pero cuando estuvo limpio salió con una toalla en la mano, se acercó a un carrito lleno de botellas elegantes y puso hielo en la toalla. Al colocarla contra su nariz siseó de dolor.

Ella casi echaba espuma por la boca, su respiración parecían bufidos de un toro enfurecido en el ruedo. En sus oídos un zumbido sordo la atontó, pero eso no era lo peor… La retorcida sensación estaba ahí de nuevo, era horrible.

No sabía que era peor, si la situación en la que se encontraba parecida a la de _esa_ noche, o el asalto desprevenido de ese retorcido sentimiento.

-Renesmee, mi nombre es Jacob Black, ellos son Quil y él es Embry, son mis guardaespaldas - el hombre se sentó en una silla que trajo cerca del sofá. Renesmee quería patearlo de nuevo, pero estaba totalmente restringida-. Te juro por mi nariz rota, que somos los buenos de la historia. Tu padre me debe medio millón de dólares, tenía un arma en la cabeza cuando me ofreció a su hija para saldar la deuda.

La chica siguió luchando, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado.

-¿Sabes lo jodido que es eso? -cuestionó Jacob, bajando la toalla con hielos-. Las personas me ofrecen su casa, su auto, su vida, su alma, cualquier cosa que posean con tal de una prorroga o incluso más dinero. Me ofrecen kilos de cocaína, libras de marihuana, me ofrecen sus servicios, me dan información confidencial, productos ilimitados de lo que sea que fabriquen en sus pequeños negocios, el paradero de mafiosillos de la ciudad, datos confidenciales de la Bolsa para que invierta en una compañía que va bien… Pero nunca, nadie me había ofrecido a su hija, como si fuera cualquiera cosa… -Jacob veía puntos brillantes danzando alrededor de su nueva propiedad, por el dolor de su nariz, pero continuó hablando-. Me sorprendió, nos sorprendió a los tres -miró de soslayo a los dos hombres que la sujetaban con fuerza-, la facilidad con la que tu padre te ofreció… y nos sorprendió aún más que yo aceptara. Pero te acepté, porque si yo no te tomaba, él te ofrecería a otro prestamista al cual le pediría el dinero para pagarme a mi… Así que si me disculpas, te sacaremos de aquí y luego iré al hospital, hablaremos después.

Jacob salió por la puerta y ella abrió la boca para decirle de lo que se iba a morir, cuando sintió un pellizco en el cuello y todo se volvió borroso.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _¡MIERDA!_

Eso dolía.

Jacob estaba en la sala de Urgencias en el Hospital General de Seattle. Un doctor de guardia estaba acomodando su nariz y dándole instrucciones sobre los cuidados y posible cirugía, si su nariz quedaba torcida y tenía problemas para respirar o era vanidoso.

El doctor siguió charlando y le preguntó cómo es que le rompieron la nariz. Mintió, dijo que en una pelea.

Renesmee. Doble mierda.

¿Qué iba a hacer con ella?

No era una niña, no era una adolescente, era una chica a la cual hubiera visto, observado y tal vez follado en el bar que le dejó su padre.

Su tez blanca y tersa estuvieron en contacto con sus dedos unos segundos, sus ojos grandes y castaños estaban llenos de rabia, dolor, traición, su cabello rizado se había salido de la baja coleta al pelear contra sus hombres. Luchó hasta el final y su nariz rota era prueba de ello.

 _No, otra vez no._

Renesmee lo repitió varias veces, lo gritó, lo susurró…

 _No, otra vez no._

 _No, otra vez no._

¿Otra vez?

¿Ese gusano ya la había vendido antes?

¿Cuándo?

¿Cómo?

¿Qué le hicieron?

¡¿EN QUE DIABLOS SE METIÓ?!

Esa noche no regresó al Red Rose, estaba cansado, adolorido, su cabeza daba vueltas.

 _No, otra vez no._

Cuando llegó a casa junto a Embry, fue recibido por Quil, su ama de llaves la señora Emily y la sirvienta Claire. Ellas dos lo conocían desde muy joven y los cuatro fueron su consuelo cuando su padre falleció y lo dejó con ese loco negocio a cargo… Y ahora querían explicaciones las dos mujeres, ellas tomaron el rol de madre y hermana en su vida.

Esas cuatro personas eran lo único que tenía ahora, eran su familia, sus amigos… pues cuando la alta sociedad del estado de Washington se enteró que no sería el heredero de su padre y que solo se quedó con un club nocturno, sus _amigos_ lo abandonaron y solo un puñado se quedó a su lado.

-Sé que eres mayor de edad desde hace más de una década, pero, ¿por qué hay una chica inconsciente en una de las habitaciones?

-¿Y qué le pasó a tu nariz?

Preguntaron ambas casi al mismo tiempo y con los brazos cruzados; ya vestían para irse a la cama.

-Supongo que no les explicaste nada, ¿cierto? - Jacob le preguntó a Quil y él negó con la cabeza.

Los cinco se movieron a la sala y Jacob se sirvió un gran trago de whiskey, no era muy conveniente que se lo bebiera después de haber tomado los analgésicos, pero no le importó.

A esas alturas muy poco le importaba a su alrededor.

Todo era tan jodido.

Así que en pocas palabras y cortas oraciones les explicó que estaba haciendo ahí Renesmee y cómo debían cuidar que no huyera, pues podía ir a la policía… además ahora le pertenecía. Como si fuera una esclava, pero él no la trataría de esa manera. No. Jacob aceptó a Renesmee y en unos meses cuando su padre pagara, la regresaría… Pero su padre, su asqueroso padre, dijo que jamás podría pagarle, así que Renesmee era suya.

Mierda.

-Tendrán que vigilarla, quiero las puertas cerradas con llave, pero también quiero que se sienta cómoda… este será su hogar ahora - masculló pasando las manos por sus ojos cansados.

Mañana sería otro día y lidiaría con Renesmee sobre la marcha, por ahora quería dormir, descansar y olvidarse por unas horas en lo que se convirtió su vida.

.

Por la mañana, Renesmee despertó en una cama suave y cómoda, el lugar olía a vainilla y en sus manos sintió una suave tela, al igual que sus piernas y pies. Todo era muy desconocido, ella no tenía sabanas tan suaves ni un colchón tan cómodo. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y una vez acostumbrada a la luz miró a su alrededor y la noche anterior vino de golpe a ella.

No.

No.

NO.

¡NO!

Sus manos volaron a su entrepierna y no sintió dolor en absoluto, tampoco en su trasero y definitivamente su boca solo tenía aliento matutino. Pero la cabeza, la cabeza aun le dolía y sonrió un poco al recordar el sonido que hizo la nariz de… Jacob.

Jacob…

El hombre moreno vestía todo de negro y se veía que era ropa cara. Pudo recordar sutilmente su aroma, cuando se acercó a ella, desesperado, tratando de calmarla. Él le dijo que eran los buenos, que su padre la vendió por medio millón de dólares. Prefirió venderla a pagar sus deudas.

Era un deja vu tan doloroso, tan retorcido… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se detuvo a si misma de llorar.

No.

Ni una sola lágrima derramaría de nuevo.

No es esta vida.

No.

Nunca.

No por culpa de esa escoria.

Se levantó de la cama y miró con detenimiento a su alrededor.

Estaba en una hermosa habitación blanca. Todo era blanco, la cama de cabecera acolchada con terciopelo blanco y madera del mismo color, la alfombra era peludita y esponjosa, las ventanas francesas con cortinas vaporosas iluminaban la habitación.

Renesmee caminó despacio, descalza, disfrutando de la sensación de algo fino y caro tocando su piel.

El lugar era grande, amplio, tenía un lindo peinador y un armario vacío, el baño tenía una tina y una ducha, un tocador con un lavabo y espejo de pared a pared.

La habitación no tenía nada que le dijera a quien le pertenecía, tal vez era la habitación de huéspedes, pero ¿en dónde?

Todo era tan lujoso, tan… Ella jamás podría tener algo así, una vez lo tuvo. Vivió en una casa bonita, con ropa limpia y nueva, tres comidas al día, galletas horneadas en casa, fiestas de cumpleaños con pasteles caseros, amigos… Ella era feliz, pero su madre murió, su padre se hizo alcohólico, perdió el trabajo, la casa… Ella perdió tantas cosas… pero ahora, ahí estaba.

En una habitación preciosa, con una ventana con vista…

Le quitó el aliento lo que vio.

Un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas, su habitación tenía un diminuto balcón en el que apenas podía dar dos pasos y estaba demasiado alto para escapar… Pero… ¿en serio quería escapar?

¿Quería irse de ese lugar elegante y con un hombre que le dijo que él era de los buenos?

Hasta ahora ella estaba intacta, no la tocaron, tal vez la drogaron para que dejara de pelear, recordaba muy bien los golpes que dio, pero de cierta manera les agradecía que la drogaron, pues era la primera vez que dormía de esa manera en años.

Siempre dormía con un ojo abierto, siempre alerta, siempre atenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor; tenía que hacerlo pues donde vivía no era de lo más seguro.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y en ese momento se le ocurrió que ni siquiera trató de abrirla, había estado muy ocupada tocando todo a su alrededor; los finos materiales de las sabanas, las cortinas y los acabados de los muebles y envuelta en el olor a vainilla, viendo los rosales del jardín…

No, ella no se quería ir de esa habitación. Si pudiera llenar las vacías paredes con estantes llenos de libros ella sería feliz, bueno, no feliz, pero no sería infeliz.

-Ya despertaste - Jacob entró a la habitación, seguido de una mujer joven con uniforme de sirvienta, como si estuvieran en un programa de tv y una charola llena de comida.

Renesmee miró el apetitoso desayuno puesto en una pequeña mesa junto a una de las ventanas que daban al jardín y frunció la nariz al ver el vendaje de Jacob y los ojos amoratados.

Ella había arruinado el agraciado rostro de su captor, dueño… ¿Que nombre podría darle?

La chica, la sirvienta, se retiró discretamente guiñándole el ojo y cerró la puerta.

-Eres Jacob, ¿cierto? - Renesmee se cruzó de brazos. Tratando de escudarse. Su corazón se aceleró. Estaba sola con un hombre, en una habitación.

-Sí. Me alegra que lo recuerdes - tomó la precaución de no acercase a ella.

Lucia precavida, tensa, lista para saltar y defenderse. Pero eso no fue lo que le preocupó a Jacob, sino sus ojos. Los ojos castaños de la chica eran lindos, pero… A Jacob se le revolvió el estómago. Alguien tan linda como ella no debería de haber visto o sufrido, lo que supuso que ella sufrió, bajo el _cuidado_ de su padre.

Renesmee se veía joven, pero al mismo tiempo muy vieja. Se veía como su amigo Seth, luego de que regresó de su primer tour a Medio Oriente, cuando peleó en esa guerra sin sentido. Seguía siendo el mismo Seth, pero en sus ojos podías ver que envejeció; podías ver los horrores que el vio y que jamás podría olvidar.

 _No, otra vez no._

-Recuerdo todo lo de anoche… No sé si darte las gracias por drogarme o no… Lo que sí quiero agradecerte es que… no me hubieras tocado.

-Te lo dije anoche, somos los buenos. Yo no te tocaré. Lo prometo.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? -Renesmee cerró los ojos-. ¿Si eres de los buenos, por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué me aceptaste a cambio del dinero?

-Conozco a la escoria como tu padre, lo más probable es que te fuera a ofrecer a otro prestamista a cambio de dinero… dinero que me iba a dar a mí y sabrá Dios con quien ibas a ir a parar.

Si, ella lo sabía bien.

Jacob se movió despacio, mirándola en todo momento y se sentó a en la pequeña mesa, donde le dejaron el desayuno.

-Ven, siéntate. Necesitamos hablar.

Renesmee caminó hacia él y se sentó en la cómoda sillita acolchonada. Todo ahí era esponjoso y acolchonado. Caro. Miró la comida y su estómago gruño.

-Lo siento - murmuró avergonzada.

-No tienes por qué. Creo que debí de haberte despertado antes, es casi la una. Adelante, la comida que hacen aquí es deliciosa. Si tienes alguna alergia o alguna petición no dudes en decírselo.

Renesmee comenzó a comer, tratando de masticar antes de tragar, pero tenía mucha hambre…

Espera.

-¡¿La una?! Con razón tengo hambre, no como desde ayer a esta hora… Se suponía que iba a cenar contigo… - siguió comiendo, sin importarle que se llevaba a la boca.

Era huevos fritos, tocino y panquecitos de nuez recién hechos.

-¿Disculpa? - Jacob parpadeó confuso. Sus ojos oscuros, demasiado brillantes la miraron y fugazmente ella recordó el sentimiento de la noche anterior.

Renesmee se ruborizó.

 _Enferma._

Tomó de jugo de naranja antes de hablar.

-Él… él me dijo que trabajaba para ti… Supongo que no lo hace, ¿cierto?

-No, pero le debía medio millón a mi padre y yo se lo cobré, me pidió una prórroga, luego otra y luego otra y estaba amenazándolo y él me dijo que tenía una hija, que me la daba. Pensé que sería una niña y lo primero que pensé fue arrebatársela y protegerla de él. Por eso acepté, por eso acepté su trato, no quería ni imaginar lo que le harían a esa pobre niña… Pero cuando llegaste junto a él y vi que no eras una niña yo… quería asesinarlo - Jacob apretó los puños en su regazo.

Quería poner sus manos en el delgaducho cuello pálido de Edward Cullen y ver como la vida se extinguía de sus ojos verdes. Quería soltarlo en el último momento y hacerlo de nuevo una y otra vez.

-No solo tú. No quiero ser grosera, no quiero… -Renesmee dudó-. No quiero ser mal agradecida, esto podría haber sido mucho, mucho peor… pero… ¿Me vas a pedir algo a cambio de esta… protección?

Sabía bien como se manejaban los negocios fuera de la ley. Un favor por otro. En su caso, ella por dinero.

Dos veces.

-No es mucho y como ya dije, no te tocaremos… trataré de que estés cómoda y que nos adaptemos con rapidez a nuestra nueva situación… Cada noche estoy en el club y quiero que estés ahí. Cenaremos a las seis, nos vamos a las siete y regresamos a casa a las tres de la mañana, a partir de ahí hasta las seis de nuevo puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, dentro de los límites de la casa… Cualquier cosa que necesites, pídela.

-Um… ropa. Necesito mi ropa y mis libros. Y que me disculpes por lo de tu -apuntó levemente su nariz rota.

-Duele como la mierda, pero lo entiendo. Lo que dijiste anoche, tuvo mucho sentido… y no esperaba menos… Es decir, tú… tú… él… y dijiste… - Jacob no quería decirlo en voz alta.

No podía recordarle a la chica lo que su padre le hizo anteriormente.

-¿Que más tengo que hacer a cambio de que nadie me toque…? -Renesmee cambió el tema de inmediato-. Ir al club contigo por las noches después de cenar… no salir de la casa… ¿algo más?

-No, no se me ocurre nada más… Te lo diré después, pero te puedo asegurar que no te tocaré, ni yo, ni los chicos, ni nadie que trabaje para mí. Después de desayunar puedes ducharte e iremos por tus cosas.

-Gracias.

En verdad estaba agradecida.

* * *

thepack

Guest (jeje escribe tu nombre o un apodo y así sabré distinguirte entre los miles de coments jejejeje)

helenagonzalez26-athos

familycullenblack

samyvulturi (Gracias por darle Fav :*)

muse . rock . bonyz . ame (Gracias por darle Fav :*)

Gracias por su apoyo en esta nueva historia Little Perverts, espero que les guste y continúen leyendo cuando esto se ponga violento y pervert. Don't worry, esta vez no habrá EDITADO. Wink wink

BESSOS!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

¿En serio?

¿Así de fácil?

Todo aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pensó Renesmee, mientras Jacob y sus dos matones le ayudaban a empacar sus libros y la ropa que su captor aprobó.

Él dijo que nada de lo que ella tenía era apropiado para el bar.

Él era conocido en la ciudad y nadie lo iba a ver acompañado de alguien vestida así; comprendía la situación en la que había vivido, pero no podían verlo con ella vestida del _Salvation Army_.

Si Renesmee lo pensaba bien, parecía el cuento de Cenicienta, pasó de la pobreza a un castillo, siempre y cuando el príncipe fuera prestamista de una ciudad y su padre la intercambió para saldar su deuda. O tal vez La Bella y la Bestia…

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pero era real y mucho mejor que la última vez, cualquier cosa sería mejor que la última vez.

Jacob solo pedía que estuviera a su lado por las noches y no de _esa_ manera, sino como una dama de compañía o algo así, solo era para tenerla vigilada y que no huyera, pero Renesmee no quería huir.

¿Por qué lo haría?

Tenía una habitación limpia y preciosa, viviría en una mansión, comería tres veces al día, iría de fiesta cada noche… o al menos al bar de moda, al parecer tendría un nuevo guardarropa y todos los libros que quisiera.

Jacob y sus matones se rieron de ella cuando él le preguntó sus condiciones para ser una buena chica y no causarle problemas y ella respondió:

-Libros.

-¿En serio? Te digo que tengo dinero, que eres mi rehén, que no te tocaremos ni te haremos daño y que quiero que te sientas segura y cómoda, ¿y lo primero que se te ocurren son libros? - cuestionó él a su lado después de que la acompañó a presentar su renuncia en la librería en la que trabajaba.

Lo último que necesitaban era llamar la atención de la policía cuando su jefe denunciara su desaparición, alguien en el Red Rose la viera a su lado, hiciera una llamada diciendo que la vieron nada más y nada menos que con el príncipe de la ciudad caído en desgracia.

Eso pondría nerviosos a sus clientes que le debían dinero y a sus clientes de ambos clubs.

-¿Si vamos a comprarte algo para esta noche intentaras huir? - cuestionó Jacob, cuando la SUV negra se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo.

-No.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

Jacob la miró y ella se encogió bajo su mirada. Cuando entró en el auto con ellos esa tarde al salir de la casa, le cubrieron los ojos con un pañuelo de seda. Quil lo llamó precaución, por si llamaba a la policía y les decía donde se encontraba. A ella le pareció estúpido, pues si llamaba a la policía y decía que la tenían secuestrada -pero no lo haría-, solo podía decirles que Jacob Black, el dueño del club Red Rose, la tenía en su casa.

Se puso nerviosa con los tres hombres en el auto, no había entrado en un auto con un hombre desde _esa_ noche. No había estado rodeada de hombres si podía evitarlo. La ponían nerviosa, recordaba esa noche, eran demasiados… pero estos hombres a su lado le prometieron que jamás la tocarían.

Estaba a salvo, ellos eran los buenos en esa historia. No eran los buenos en la historia de otras personas, pero en el caso de ella, sí. Si lo eran.

Así que decidió ser sincera, quería que vieran que no escaparía. Eran lo mejor que le había pasado.

-Tenía una casa bonita, cuando era niña. Era mucho más chica que la tuya, pero era un vecindario bonito. Las casas tenían grandes jardines, mi casa tenía piscina y teníamos una señora que le ayudaba a mamá en la casa. Teníamos dos autos, yo iba a la escuela en un colegio privado. Tenía una buena vida… y luego no la tuve. Papá… Edward, él no fue el mismo sin mamá. Su nombre era Isabella, era muy hermosa, papá dice que tengo sus ojos, pero los de ella brillaban. Los perdí a ambos cuando ella murió. Él se perdió a sí mismo en el alcohol y perdió el trabajo, la casa, los autos. Nos fuimos a vivir a un feo edificio que siempre olía a pis y me inscribió en una escuela pública.

Renesmee suspiró.

-No hubiera sido tan malo de no ser… Él se metió con quien no debería y yo pagué las consecuencias. Yo traté de sacar lo mejor de la situación, pero fue empeorando cada vez más hasta _esa_ noche. Morí esa noche.

Los tres hombres en el auto estaban en silencio, escuchando el dolor desgarrador de sus susurros.

Renesmee no disfrutó de su niñez, pues se tuvo que hacer cargo de los errores de su padre cometidos al haber perdido al amor de su vida; no pudo seguir jugando, no hizo una que otra travesura, no tuvo más juguetes que le hicieran ilusión. Tampoco tuvo una adolescencia llena de desenfado, no tuvo enamoramientos, citas y tampoco un despertar sexual ni la ilusión de ese primer beso y esa primera vez… No, le fue arrebatado.

Ella no lloró, ya no lloraría por su padre, su antigua vida ni por _esa_ noche.

Miró a Jacob y le dijo con toda honestidad.

-Quiero algo que tú puedes darme.

-Lo que sea - replicó él en un susurro. Daria su vida de ser necesario, si eso borraba el dolor de los ojos de Renesmee. La acababa de conocer y quería defenderla con uñas y dientes, tenerla en una caja de cristal antibalas y que ningún mal llegara a ella.

-Tranquilidad. Si me juras por lo más sagrado que no tendré que hacer algo que no quiero, que no me van a tocar… tendrás en mí una aliada, una amiga, una compañera. Lo que tú quieras. No es necesario que me vigiles por las noches en tu trabajo, puedo quedarme en casa. Puedo limpiar para ti, lavar tu ropa, cocinar, cuidar el jardín.

Los hombres en los asientos delanteros se removieron incomodos.

Nadie tocaba ese jardín, solo las manos expertas de Jacob… y Quil y Claire cuando retozan entre las rosas por las noches de verano.

-Sonará extraño, pero por primera vez me siento libre… Quiero ser libre y poder respirar, no quiero este peso sobre mis hombros, no quiero seguir mirando cada cinco minutos tras de mi esperando que él me encuentre de nuevo o que alguien venga por mí, otra vez. Tú eres un criminal, pero me prometiste ser el bueno en esta historia. No pido nada más. Y además… me estas alimentando, me vas a comprar ropa que no ofenda tu sensibilidad… Es más de lo que puedo pedir, así que a cambio quiero trabajar para ti. Limpiaré los baños del club, seré mesera… Lo que sea - suplicó la chica.

Ansiaba lo que Jacob le dijo en la habitación blanca. Él le dijo que su primer instinto fue aceptarla para protegerla. Ella quería ser cuidada, protegida, alimentada. No importaba quien era su proveedor, pero si era Jacob y sus hombres, se daba por bien servida.

-No será necesario. Con el trato que hicimos es suficiente - replicó Jacob, queriendo abrazarla. Quería abrazarla y consolarla y prometerle que nada ni nadie le haría daño de nuevo. No mientras él viviera.

Minutos más tarde, entraron al centro comercial. Jacob tomó del codo a Renesmee y tras ellos caminaron Embry y Quil, bajo esas luces se veían aún más los moretones y rasguños que Renesmee les ocasionó. Parecía que los tres hombres se metieron en una gran pelea en un bar; nadie imaginaria que la delgada chica con ellos fue la que los golpeó.

A Renesmee le hizo gracia que Jacob la llevara de esa manera, reteniéndola contra su cuerpo, para evitar que huyera. No le agradó mucho que la estuviera tocando, pero no dijo nada. No la estaba tocando de manera sexual, solo era su mano grande rodeando su brazo, guiándola hacia la tienda de ropa femenina.

Jacob se dirigió a una sorprendida mujer, que trabajaba en la boutique.

-Necesita ropa. Ahora - el hombre empujó a Renesmee hacia la mujer y ambas sonrieron torpemente.

Fue demasiado _Tu Jane, yo Tarzan_.

-Ah… ¿qué tipo de ropa? - cuestionó con amabilidad, mirando a la chica y adivinando su talla en un instante.

-Una que no lo ofenda. Al parecer - murmuró la chica mirando alrededor. Desde pequeña no entraba a una tienda así.

-Muy graciosa. Necesita ropa de noche… Como esta - señaló un vestido azul índigo. Era pegado al cuerpo, muy corto.

-Jamás me veras en uno así - replicó Renesmee, viendo la minúscula prenda.

-Así se visten las chicas que van al club.

-Y yo no soy una de ellas… Soy… tu, lo que sea que yo sea. No me voy a vestir como una prostituta.

-Tampoco te puedes vestir como una monja.

-¿Ese se ve como de monja? - señaló Renesmee un vestido oro viejo, tipo coctel y él negó con la cabeza.

-Es… _lindo_. Muy cubierto, pero tienes buen gusto. Elige vestidos y faldas para el club y algo cómodo para la casa.

-¿Algún color en particular? - cuestionó Renesmee.

Era muy mandón.

-No.

Renesmee y la mujer de la boutique eligieron un sinfín de vestidos de coctel, faltas tipo lápiz y vestidos de la misma figura. La chica no se sentía cómoda mostrando tanta piel en la zona del busto, pero podría cubrirse un poco con su cabello. Cuanto menos se notara que era mujer mejor para ella, pero eso era en el pasado, ahora estaba a salvo… con sus secuestradores.

No podía negar que las telas eran finas y de buena calidad. Un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su memoria, ella y su madre de compras en un lugar como ese y su madre modelaba para ella en el probador.

-Claire me dijo que también necesitas zapatos y bolsos - Jacob la sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras tocaba un ligero suéter gris.

La siguiente hora la pasó en el centro comercial, con los hombres tras ella cargando bolsas. Todo eso era tan raro.

¿Qué clase de secuestradores criminales eran esas personas?

 _¡Una dulcería!_

Renesmee corrió a la vitrina del local con delicioso olor a caramelo y sin siquiera preguntarle a Jacob si estaba bien o permitido, entró cargando un par de bolsas de lencería; gracias al cielo entró sola a Victoria's Secret y solo asomó la cabeza para decirle a Jacob que ya era hora de pagar. Pero ahora, los tres hombres la siguieron.

El lugar tenía todo tipo de dulces. Chocolates, gomitas, paletas, caramelos de leche, pasitas con chocolate, grajeas aciditas, dulces con chile, algodones de azúcar…

Renesmee no lo pensó, comenzó a llenar bolsitas de los dulces a granel y al cerrarlas las metió en una canastilla que una de las empleadas le dio con una sonrisa; se robó una serpiente de gomita azucarada y un puñado de M&M's. Cuando terminó de servirse miró a Jacob expectante, pero él se estaba comiendo un algodón de azúcar como si no hubiera un mañana. Quil y Embry también estaban comiendo dulces y sirviéndose otros más, husmeando los contenedores.

Salieron del lugar riéndose y comiendo dulces como niños chiquitos.

Si, definitivamente no eran los malos de la historia, pero si criminales y días después Renesmee lo comprobó.

* * *

Gracias por el Fav!  
fan-up

Julky - y el Follow

mae . 91 - el Follow y tu coment!

Gracias por el Follow  
eacg

Gracias por sus lindos coments!  
AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO

helenagonzalez26-athos

thepack

mae . 91


	5. Capítulo 4

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Renesmee se miró en el espejo, con su nuevo vestido. Jacob le dijo que vistiera esa noche. Era un vestido de lentejuelas doradas, sin mangas y de cuello alto, era pegado al cuerpo, pero largo hasta las rodillas. Se veía guapa y femenina, sin mostrar nada que ella no quisiera.

Después de _esa_ noche se esforzó mucho por no parecer una chica, usaba ropa holgada que no mostrara ninguna de sus curvas en desarrollo. Poco a poco comenzó a usar ropa más ajustada, recobró un poco de confianza pues su padre no estaba a su alrededor, ni nadie que la conociera.

Estúpidamente había usado su vestido más lindo la noche en que conoció a Jacob; pensó que todo estaba bien, que su padre ya no la cambiaria como mercancía nunca más. Pero se equivocó…

Al menos Jacob le prometió que nadie nunca le haría daño y algo en sus ojos le dijo que era verdad. No debería creerle, debía tenerle miedo, era un criminal, era un prestamista que aceptaba chicas como pago de sus deudas.

Trató de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, Claire y la señora Emily le prestaron una secadora de pelo, hizo una nota mental para pedirle una propia a Jacob; él, que estaba tan dispuesto a complacerla y comprarle caprichos solo porque se sentía culpable.

Bajó al comedor en pantuflas, no estaba acostumbrada a usar zapatos altos y solo los usaría una vez que salieran al club.

En el comedor, se sentaron Jacob y ella en la gran mesa. No había rastros de sus matones, Claire o la señora Emily.

-¿Y el resto?

-Siempre ceno solo – respondió él sirviéndole la cena.

-Oh. Eso es… triste.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, si yo fuera tú y las únicas personas que son mi familia son las que trabajan para mí… les diría que se sentaran conmigo… o yo iría a la cocina.

-Pero ahora, ya no cenaré solo. Además, no quiero abrumarte. Vi lo que te hace estar rodeada de tantas personas, guarda tus energías para el club – Jacob le dio una sonrisilla, pero ella no se la respondió.

Jacob notó que ella no sonreía con él, la única vez que la vio sonreír fue en la dulcería. De hecho parecía una niña pequeña en la dulcería, sus ojos se iluminaron y poco a poco perdieron su brillo al salir del centro comercial. De nuevo su rostro no tenía ni rastros de expresión. Ahora, frente a él, lucia espectacular, parecía un hermoso maniquí. Con ropa cara, elegante, sin rastro de vida en su rostro.

Cenaron en relativo silencio y después él la envió a su habitación.

-Saldremos en quince minutos – masculló él limpiando su atractiva boca con la servilleta de lino.

-De acuerdo.

Renesmee se puso de pie ignorando la mano que él le ofreció para ayudarla.

Jacob miró al techo, frustrado, él era caballeroso, le gustaba cuidar de la mujer que tenía, cuando tenía una, pero Renesmee no era de él… Técnicamente lo era, pero no de esa manera.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi caballerosidad, además tendrás que entrar y salir del club de mi brazo. Para los demás, eres mía. Es bueno que me vean con alguien y más si es alguien lindo que mirar como tú.

-¿Ahora seré tu esposa trofeo?

-Si te gusta ese título, adelante.

-No me voy a acostar contigo.

-Las esposas trofeo solo son para lucir, no para follar. Ya te lo dije, estas a salvo con nosotros.

Renesmee se bajó del lujoso auto plateado, lo hizo como lo vio en una vieja película: ambos pies en el suelo al mismo tiempo para no enseñar su ropa interior. Con su mano en la de Jacob, cruzó la distancia del auto a la puerta trasera del Red Rose.

-Haré unas rondas primero, luego iremos a la oficina y cuando el local este lleno bajaremos y pasaremos un rato saludando a los regulares, regresaremos a la oficina y después… um…

-¿Después?

-Lo veras luego. Tú tranquila. Siempre y cuando estés a mi lado, nadie te tocará.

Jacob les presentó a sus empleados a Renesmee, pidió que la trataran como si fuera él, como si fuera la dueña y señora del lugar. Todos se presentaron con ella con respeto y amabilidad, pero no evitó que algunas cejas se levantaran. El jefe siempre tenía compañía femenina en su mesa en el área VIP, pero jamás hizo esa distinción con otra chica, si la chica estaba con él en su mesa se le trataba como VIP, nunca como a la dueña.

Renesmee siguió a Jacob por todo el lugar, él le mostró las instalaciones y parte del manejo, las revisiones que él hacia cada noche antes de abrir el local.

-Hay veces en las que me quedo a dormir aquí, porque los proveedores llegan temprano en la mañana, otras en las que tengo que estar aquí después del mediodía, porque a esa hora llegan. Por lo regular el gerente es el que se encarga de ello, pero siempre hay un idiota que la caga y el que la paga soy yo y tengo que venir a resolver el problema – explicó Jacob subiendo las escaleras que veinticuatro horas antes Renesmee subió junto a su padre.

Ella se detuvo a medio tramo.

-¿Renesmee? – Jacob giró y la miró preocupado.

-Yo… lo siento… ¿Decías?

-Nada, solo balbuceaba.

Cuando entraron a la oficina Renesmee la observó con detenimiento, no tuvo tiempo la noche anterior. Tras el escritorio de Jacob estaban dos ventanales que le daban la vista del club, aun con las luces prendidas y los trabajadores poniendo todo en orden. En la otra…

-¿Qué es eso? – la chica se acercó tentativamente a la ventana que le daba un resplandor rojizo.

-Ah… Um… si, eso. Es un club de… Yo ni siquiera sabía que eso existía hasta que heredé el lugar. Nunca pasé tiempo aquí en la oficina, solo en el Red Rose… Es un club de BDSM. El club Thorn.

Renesmee giró a verlo sorprendida y dio otro paso, decidida a husmear.

Ahogó un grito al ver lo que ocurría en el club Thorn, ya estaba abierto. Personas desnudas, semi desnudas, vestidas escasamente… tenían sexo, se golpeaban, gozaban, disfrutaban del hedonismo.

La chica se alejó de la ventana. No quiso ver más. Estaba asqueada.

-Yo… Me sentaré ahí, si no te molesta – murmuró bajando la cabeza, tratando de olvidar las imágenes que vio bajo esa luz rojiza.

Se sentó en el sofá, en el que la retuvieron Embry y Quil para que no huyera y de su bolso nuevo sacó uno de sus viejos libros; se metió en la trama que ya se sabía de memoria, tratando de ignorar su entorno. Jacob se dedicó a la contabilidad y a los pendientes que dejó la noche anterior por ir a Urgencias con su nariz rota.

El gerente de ambos clubs, Seth Clearwater, le preguntó qué le pasó en la nariz y Jacob inventó que entrenó con Quil demasiado rudo. El resto de sus empleados no dijo una palabra, pero era obvio que se morían por saber el chisme.

Los clientes de Red Rose comenzaron a ordenar, consumir, bailar, coquetear, enrollarse y casi follar en la pista de baile. De vez en cuando Renesmee levantaba la vista y miraba por ambas ventanas.

-Puedes acercarte, ellos no te verán, ellos ven un espejo – murmuró Jacob cerrando el documento en su computadora.

-Nunca he ido a un club – susurró la chica cerrando su libro. Se acercó a la ventana y Jacob se puso de pie junto a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

-Me olvidé de decirte, esa mesa de la esquina, la del área VIP que está vacía, es nuestra. Puedes bajar y sentarte ahí, ordenar lo que quieras. Nadie te molestará. Si quieres bailar, lo podrás hacer ahí mismo.

-No sé bailar.

-Todos pueden bailar –Jacob sonrió-. Solo sigues el ritmo, es solo instinto… - _como el sexo_ , se abstuvo de decir.

Ambos miraron en silencio al primer piso, lleno de personas jóvenes, alcoholizadas y divertidas.

-De acuerdo, creo que mentí, no todos pueden bailar ni seguir el ritmo, mira a ese – señaló Jacob con una sonrisa.

Renesmee solo miró al chico que intentaba bailar breakdance y parecía que lo electrocutaron.

-Ven, bajemos un momento.

Renesmee siguió a Jacob por el club y tras ellos Embry y Quil. La mano del hombre posada en la estreches de su cintura, guiándola entre la multitud, deteniéndose a saludar a unas cuantas personas.

La chica no se dio cuenta de que al llegar acompañada de Jacob a su mesa, varias chicas la miraron con envidia. Ella era la competencia de la semana. Pronto ella se iría, como las demás y otra tendría la oportunidad de recibir las atenciones de Jacob.

O eso pensaban.

-¿Qué quieres beber? – preguntó Jacob cuando una de las meseras se acercó a su mesa.

-Um… Agua mineral.

-¿En serio?

-Yo no bebo.

-Una agua mineral para Renesmee y para mí lo de siempre, al igual que para los chicos.

La mesera sonrió y se alejó.

Jacob miró su pequeño reino, observando todo a su alrededor. Nada estaba fuera de lugar, sería una noche tranquila, al parecer.

Renesmee miró todo con nuevos ojos. Era divertido ver a los bailarines, a las parejas, a los grupos de amigos que se divertían y a las conquistas que se originaban en la barra. Lo veía todo desde su posición privilegiada, unos escalones arriba sobre la pista.

El hombre a su lado levantó su vaso de whiskey en algunas ocasiones, saludando a viejos conocidos, ella bebió de su agua mineral con unas cuantas frambuesas flotando en la superficie en el alto vaso. Era un bonito detalle.

Los chicos, tomaron refresco de vez en cuando, cada uno sentado en las orillas del sillón de terciopelo rojo en forma de herradura.

Las luces danzantes, la música tan alta le dieron dolor de cabeza a Renesmee, pero hizo el esfuerzo de seguir al lado de Jacob sin quejarse. Pero después de la media noche, él le dio una bienvenida salida.

-Vámonos.

-De acuerdo – ¿qué más podía decir?

De nuevo, atravesaron el club, muy juntos, esquivando a los bailarines entusiastas que se restregaban contra lo que se moviera. Llegaron al pasillo de la escalera, pero no subieron a la oficina, siguieron caminando por el pasillo vacío hasta llegar a la oficina del gerente y dentro Jacob abrió otra puerta.

El resplandor rojo atrajo a la chica, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Ahora estaba en el otro club, el club de sexo.

-Bienvenida a Thorn – masculló Jacob.

La mano de Jacob no se posó en su espalda esta vez, no. Él la tomó con fuerza, enroscando su brazo en su cintura, pegándola a él.

-Si estás a mi lado, nadie te tocará, nadie te mirará más que como mi acompañante y no como el juguete nuevo. No tengas miedo – le aseguro Jacob, cuando la notó tensa como una cuerda.

-De… de acuerdo.

Jacob se abrió paso entre las personas que casi le hicieron reverencia. Personas desnudas, personas que lo veían como algo muy normal.

Era como una playa nudista.

Renesmee vio todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Una chica era follada por tres tipos a la vez, uno en su coño, otro en su trasero y otro en su boca, en una área del club que parecía sacada de Versalles, pero todo en rojo, negro y dorado.

Un chico era azotado en el trasero con una fusta, mientras otro lo chupaba profundamente, en otra zona que parecía de Las Mil y una Noches.

Una chica era masturbada con un enorme dildo, mientras un hombre le acariciaba la cabeza, como si fuera una mascota en otra zona que parecía la oficina del decano de una universidad.

Otras personas estaban sentadas bebiendo, platicando como si fuera un bar normal en una gran área al centro, llena de sillones bajos rojos y cojines negros. Había espectadores en casa escena alrededor del lugar. Chicas llevaban collares de cuero pegados al cuello, otras llevaban gargantillas y otras collares de oro. Hombres también usaban collares de cuero o muñequeras gruesas.

El lugar apestaba a sexo y alcohol.

Le dieron nauseas a Renesmee.

-Sigue caminando, no mires a los Doms ni a las Madams a los ojos y tampoco hables con ellos a menos de que ellos te hablen primero, no les hables a sus sumisos o mascotas hasta que sus dueños lo permitan – le susurró Jacob al oído.

La música era electrificante en ese lugar, el bajo vibraba en cada una de sus venas, haciéndola sentir aún más enferma.

Era muy tarde para seguir las instrucciones, una de las escenas le llamó la atención. Una hermosa y pequeña mujer de cabello corto y negro, tenía un hombre sobre un taburete, con el trasero al aire. Lo estaba azotando con una paleta de cuero y remaches. El hombre tenía las manos atadas a su espalda y la piel de su trasero era tan roja como las paredes del lugar.

Jacob sentó a Renesmee a su lado en un sillón cómodo de cuero negro y botones dorados. Tras ellos se colocaron Embry y Quil, de pie, la mirada al frente, mirando a su alrededor con el rabillo del ojo.

Renesmee se revolvió en el asiento, incomoda.

La respiración agitada, su pulso cardiaco subió con cada nalgada que el hombre recibía a manos de su Madame; sus gemidos no eran de dolor, eran de placer. Pronto él fue levantado del cabello, era rubio y ligeramente rizado. Su ama lo sentó en una silla cercana, ella le dio una bofetada antes de besarlo.

Los amantes sonrieron con sus labios unidos y con un movimiento fluido ella hizo a un lado la falda larga de gaza negra tipo pareo y se empaló a sí misma en el grueso miembro endurecido de su mascota.

La mujer lo montó con urgencia, con sus puños enredados en el grueso cabello rubio de su amante, impidiendo que él la volviera a besar.

Renesmee pasó la lengua por sus labios secos. Trató de no seguir viendo a la pareja, giró el rostro escondiéndolo en el hombro de Jacob, pero sus ojos volvieron a la mujer de pelo corto y su amante, quienes estaban en el punto culminante de su encuentro, gimiendo, retorciéndose, besándose, las manos de ella recorriendo el pecho del hombre, dejando rasguños a su paso.

Renesmee reprimió un gemido, volviendo a esconder su rostro en el hombro de Jacob. Estaba temblando.

Se sentía abrumada, desconcertada. Su visión estaba borrosa y su frente sudorosa.

Con horror se dio cuenta de que su ropa interior estaba empapada.

Sintió la cena haciendo su camino de regreso.

-Voy a vomitar – masculló alejándose de Jacob y de su caro traje.

-Embry – murmuró Jacob y este tomó a Renesmee del brazo y casi corriendo la llevó a través del club, hasta una puerta de vaivén con tapiz damasco rojo y negro.

Ella entró al baño aun con la vista borrosa y su cuerpo temblando. Sus rodillas fallaron y logró sostenerse del frio lavamanos de mármol blanco.

Abrió las llaves y se enjuagó la boca, se lavó las manos y mojó su nuca. Se miró en el espejo con la respiración agitada.

Su rostro tenía una mueca horrorizada, era tal y como se sentía.

Tuvo un orgasmo, el primero de su vida, viendo como dos amantes follaban en un club de sexo.

Pero no era el hecho de haberlos visto follar, sino como lo hicieron.

Él estaba atado.

Él jamás la toco.

Ella tenía el control, ella tenía el poder.

Ella lo usó a él.

No sabía que eso se podía hacer. No sabía que un hombre estaría de acuerdo a eso. Y estaría contento con ello. Él se veía… lleno de deseo, de lujuria, pero también vio amor en sus ojos, vio que sentía amor por la morena y ella por él.

No fue una violación, al estar el atado. No, fue sexo consentido.

Él estaba ahí por decisión propia. Él gozó de los golpes en su trasero, de las mordidas en sus labios y hombros, de los rasguños en su cuerpo.

Renesmee no quería hacerle daño a nadie al tener sexo, espera, ¿ella quería tener sexo?

 _No._

No tenía a nadie, ni un amigo de confianza y mucho menos un novio o prospecto. No dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella física o emocionalmente, pero…

Además, estaba asqueada de haber tenido su primer orgasmo viendo el dolor de otro.

Pero… si le interesó que las manos del hombre estuvieran atadas. Disfrutaron del sexo de esa manera.

¿Ella podría hacerlo?

Recordó con las mejillas enrojecidas, como se sintió correrse por primera vez, como imaginó tener sexo y gozar de el sin dolor… El olor de Jacob la envolvió en ese momento, era un olor que le gustaba.

No imaginó a Jacob entre sus piernas y atado, pero si le gustaría que…

¡No! ¿Qué?

 _¡No!_

Renesmee se metió a uno de los cubículos y al salir se lavó las manos viéndose una última vez en el espejo.

Más calmada, más tranquila. Tratando de olvidar.

Pero no pudo.

* * *

helenagonzalez26-athos - irán mejor para Renesmee!

Guest - Escribe tu nombre o un sobrenombre para poder distinguirte! :*

Guest - Escribe tu nombre o un sobrenombre para poder distinguirte! :* No me eches la sal!

AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO - A mi también se me antojaron los dulces.

Sakura Michel - De nada!

 **GRACIAS POR EL FOLLOW Y EL FAV!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Jacob se sentía asqueado de sí mismo.

No debió llevar a Renesmee al club Thorn.

¿En que estaba pensando?

Vio y sintió que ella no estaba cómoda. Vio como ella se retorció en el asiento, viendo como Jasper era golpeado y follado por su esposa, Alice.

La pobre Renesmee no pudo más y corrió al baño a vomitar.

Jacob y sus hombres se miraron preocupados. Lo que ella les contó… Lo que a ella le hicieron, se sintieron asqueados de compartir el mismo género que los hombres que la hirieron, siendo solo una niña.

Todo por culpa de su padre.

Ellos habían hecho cosas malas a hombres estúpidos que se endeudaron con su padre y con él, pero jamás le hicieron daño a una mujer y menos a la hija de uno de sus deudores. Hasta ahora. Pero él le dio su palabra, no la tocaría, nadie le haría daño.

.

Renesmee se levantó antes del mediodía.

Se estiró y ronroneó en su suave y limpia cama, rodó y se acostó bocabajo, disfrutando de las almohadas esponjaditas, su olor limpio.

Pero sobretodo, disfrutó del saber que en esa casa, la casa de un criminal, estaba más segura que viviendo sola o con su padre.

Después de que salió del baño la noche anterior en el club Thorn, Jacob la pegó a él y la sacó de inmediato. No sin antes darle un último vistazo a la pareja que la hizo correrse por primera vez en su vida. La morena estaba sentada, con una bebida en su mano izquierda y la derecha acariciaba con cariño el cabello rubio de su amante. Él estaba de rodillas junto a ella con el trasero en los talones, con la mirada abajo y una furiosa erección. Ella hablaba y reía con un Dom y su sub, quien estaba sentada de igual manera que el hombre rubio, tenía la polla del Dom entre sus labios.

La mano de Renesmee viajó por su vientre y se posó bajo su pijama, temerosa y emocionada se tocó por primera vez.

Sus dedos tocaron su delicada piel y se imaginó a si misma golpeando al hombre de cabello rubio, al mismo tiempo encontró un pequeño lugar que la hizo estremecerse.

Lo toco de nuevo.

Y de nuevo.

Sus dedos resbalaron hasta su apertura y esparció la humedad hasta el brote en el que sentía los latidos de su corazón.

Volvió a golpear al hombre en el trasero, pero su cabello ya no era rubio, era negro.

Renesmee se detuvo inmediatamente.

Con un jadeo horrorizado sacó la mano de su ropa interior.

Salió de la cama directo a la ducha y trató de no pensar en ello de nuevo. Cuando salió se vistió con un par de jeans y una camiseta negra de algodón y sus viejas ballerinas.

Bajó al comedor, pero no había nadie ahí. Nadie le dio el tour oficial por la casa, así que se dirigió a lo que supuso era la cocina y se encontró con la señora Emily y Claire haciendo la comida.

-¡Hola! Pasa, vamos, no seas tímida - la señora Emily la animó a entrar.

-¡Hola! - saludó Claire, cortando pimientos.

Ambas mujeres eran muy parecidas. Altas, delgadas de cabello negro y lizo, con una preciosa piel cobriza. La señora Emily tenía unas cicatrices en su mejilla, ocasionadas en el accidente de auto en el que perdió a su marido.

-Quieres tostadas francesas, ¿cariño?

-Sí, gracias - tostadas francesas. Wow.

Renesmee se sentó en la isla de la cocina, preguntándose porque eran tan amables con ella. No la conocían y el día anterior cuando Claire subió a preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo, ella le pidió la secadora de pelo, la chica salió corriendo con una sonrisa gritando que regresaría en un momento, luego ambas le ayudaron a secar sus rizos y alabaron su color de cabello.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? - preguntó Renesmee, sintiéndose inútil.

-No, cariño. Tu siéntate y déjate mimar.

-¿Saben por qué estoy aquí? - cuestionó impulsivamente.

-Sí.

-¿Y saben lo que hace Jacob?

-También.

-¿Y aun así trabajan para él?

-Es un buen hombre, cariño. Él jamás te haría daño.

-Lo sé. Es solo que… No sé… Ya he tenido más que suficiente con personas de ese mundo.

Renesmee comió su desayuno en silencio y cuando estaba terminando Jacob entró a la cocina con un vaso y un plato vacío.

-Oh, ya despertaste - le sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Sí.

-Ven conmigo - la invitó ofreciéndole la mano, pero ella no la tomó.

Renesmee lo siguió como un cachorrito.

-Ayer no te mostré el resto de la casa. Por aquí está mi despacho - le mostró un par de puertas dobles de teca-. El comedor y la cocina ya los conoces. El cuarto de lavado está a un lado de la cocina así como la alacena, puedes tomar lo que quieras. Los lunes Emily y Claire hacen la compra, puedes encargarles lo que tú quieras.

-Gracias.

-De nada. ¿Sabes nadar?

-Solía nadar de pequeña, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo nadaba también, pero… sé que me veo rudo y eso -Jacob sonrió burlándose de sí mismo-, pero tengo miedo de meterme al agua desde que en Miami un cocodrilo estaba en la piscina del hotel.

-Oh, eso es horrible.

-Lo sé, era de noche y estaba con esta chica… era divina, tenía unas tetot… Ejem… lo que quería decir… es que, es estúpido, pero le tengo miedo a la piscina. Se perfectamente que aquí no encontrare ningún cocodrilo, pero… ese tipo de mierdas no se olvidan - Jacob abrió una puerta cediéndole el paso a Renesmee.

La chica entró y su mandíbula se fue al piso.

Una piscina bajo techo.

La pared a su izquierda y el techo eran completamente de vidrio entintado, como las de una iglesia, pero los fragmentos coloreados no formaban santos, solo estaban colocados al azar, creando un hermoso arcoíris sobre el agua. La pared a su derecha tenia un hermoso mural de un océano a la hora del crepúsculo, hecho de pequeñas piezas de azulejo,

Renesmee entró y vio todo a su alrededor. Con la aprobación de Jacob husmeó su entorno. Abrió un par de puertitas y encontró trajes de baño y toallas, algunos todavía con las etiquetas en un par de probadores como los de las tiendas. En otras puertitas había juguetes acuáticos, goggles, salvavidas. En el último par de puertas estaban los artículos de limpieza.

-En invierno la temperatura es calientita, así que puedes usarla todo el año. Los chicos usan la piscina en cuanto se levantan y hacemos barbacoas en el asador que esta allá afuera cuando es el cumpleaños de uno de nosotros. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Podríamos hacerte una fiesta. No necesariamente aquí, pero si una donde tú quieras o como la quieras.

-Tengo años que no celebro mi cumpleaños… Es en septiembre.

-Bueno, cuando se acerque la fecha lo decidiremos.

Renesmee no negó ni aceptó su propuesta, ni de la fiesta ni de que usaría la piscina. Tenía que usar un traje de baño y no le gustaría estar frente a nadie con tan escasa ropa. Tal vez solo metería los pies de vez en cuando.

-¿Quieres ver el jardín?

-Por supuesto.

Salieron de la piscina y caminaron en silencio hasta una puerta de cristal corrediza. La chica se empapó del sol de verano de Seattle, cerrando los ojos disfrutando del aroma de las rosas del jardín. Unas cuantas nubes blancas y esponjosas surcaban el cielo azul.

Recorrieron el lugar por el camino de ladrillos grises hasta llegar a los rosales amarillos donde terminaba el gran jardín de cuidado césped verde esmeralda; bajo el balcón de la habitación de Renesmee estaban las rosas lilas.

-Son tan hermosas.

-Gracias. Yo me encargo de las rosas… Eran de mi madre, ella las amaba. Después que murió… fue una manera de tenerla conmigo.

-Mamá horneaba - confesó la chica.

Al parecer iban a compartir información sobre sus madres.

Eran una forma en la que Jacob quería que ella se abriera, que le tuviera confianza, después de todo ella era suya y viviría en la casa hasta… En realidad él no había pensado en el futuro. Si Renesmee hubiera sido una niña, la hubiera enviado a la escuela o conseguido un tutor.

Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer con Renesmee, más que hacerse su amigo, por eso le contó sobre su miedo al agua. Obviamente no podía acercarse a ella de manera romántica, ella le rompería las bolas. Y de hecho no quería acercarse a ella de esa manera, ya estaba lo bastante dañada y rota como para tener a su captor enamorándose de ella.

Renesmee era una mujer muy hermosa.

Sus grandes ojos cafés, su piel tan blanca y suave, sus labios llenos y rojos, y su cabello color cobre, todo en ella era perfecto. Pero no era para él. Ella se lo pidió, quería que la dejaran en paz, quería estar sola. Aceptó de buena gana estar ahí con él por lo que le podía ofrecer, tranquilidad y protección. Era todo lo que ella quería de Jacob.

Y Jacob se lo daría.

Pero también quería ser su amigo.

-¿Sabes hornear? - preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Solo sus galletas de nuez.

-Estoy seguro de que Emily te puede conseguir lo que necesites y te prestara las llaves del reino.

-Gracias. Lo pensaré.

Renesmee no notó la ropa de Jacob hasta que lo vio arrodillarse junto a los rosales y comenzó a hacer su trabajo en silencio. Vestía jeans gastados y una camiseta vieja, se puso sus guantes y un sombrero y comenzó a trabajar. La chica lo miró y acarició los pétalos suaves con la punta de sus dedos y por las siguientes dos horas vio a Jacob Black trabajar en los rosales de su madre.

* * *

AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO  
mae . 91  
helenagonzalez26-athos  
thepack

Gracias por sus coments!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

A las seis de la tarde, Renesmee comió con Jacob en el comedor e hicieron lo mismo de la noche anterior.

Fueron a Red Rose, revisaron que todo estuviera bien. Subieron a la oficina y bajaron de nuevo al club y se sentaron en su mesa. Luego fueron a Thorn.

Renesmee iba preparada.

Sabía lo que vería, sabía lo que sentiría.

Se sentó junto a Jacob en el sillón de cuero. Sintió el material en la palma de sus manos, era muy suave y cómodo. Los botones eran dorados y el respaldo le llegaba un poco más allá de la cabeza.

Era como un trono para dos.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Jacob, notando que no tenía la misma reacción de la noche anterior.

-No, pero estoy evitando hacer contacto visual.

-No tienes por qué estar aquí. Puedes quedarte en la oficina o en el Red Rose, te puede acompañar uno de los chicos.

-No, quiero quedarme. Estoy a salvo contigo.

-Lo estás.

La chica asintió, pero estaba mintiendo. Si estaba haciendo contacto visual. Lo observaba todo con avidez. Desechaba cualquier vista en la que hubiera un Dom. Buscó a las Madames y como interactuaban con sus mascotas.

El rubio y la morena de la noche anterior no estaban teniendo sexo. Él la estaba alimentando y ella chupaba los dedos del hombre con una mirada lasciva, que le prometía el placer que su boca le daría.

Un mesero vestido de blanco se acercó a Jacob.

-Señor Black.

-Quiero un vodka tonic y para ella agua mineral con frambuesas… Lo de siempre para ellos.

-Enseguida, señor.

Renesmee se preguntó seriamente, como es que los meseros del Thorn mantenían limpios sus uniformes, con todos esos fluidos alrededor.

Renesmee bebía su agua con una pajilla y trataba de pescar una de las frambuesas cuando el celular de Jacob vibró. Vio la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

-Quédate con Renesmee, Quil –ordenó poniéndose de pie-. No hables con nadie a menos de que hablen contigo primero. Si te invitan a participar, respetuosamente di: no gracias, estoy con el señor Black.

-¿Por qué no voy contigo?

-Quédate aquí y perdón por esto – Jacob se inclinó sobre ella y besó su frente.

Estaba marcando su territorio frente a todos, lo vieran o no, la voz se correría.

La chica se quedó sin aliento y lo vio caminar rápidamente hasta la salida. Se movió con elegancia, a pesar de su enorme cuerpo vestido todo de negro –de nuevo-, era muy ágil.

Renesmee miró a Quil, quien se paró a su derecha, en lugar de tras de ella.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-No lo sé.

-¿En realidad es seguro quedarme aquí?

-Por supuesto. Si estuvieras allá abajo en una de las mesas o como público de una de las escenas, significa que estás disponible y en especial si no traes un collar, pero aquí arriba… eres intocable. No tengas miedo, todo aquí es consensuado. Sé que se ve muy _desagradable_ la primera vez que entras, pero te acostumbras… Yo he aprendido mucho – el hombre moreno le guiñó el ojo.

Y eso esperaba también Renesmee.

Cuando estuviera lista ¿alguien estaría dispuesto a experimentar con ella? Tal vez un sumiso con experiencia… tal vez con la guía de una Madame.

Los ojos de Renesmee viajaron hasta la pareja de la noche anterior e hizo contacto visual con la mujer de cabello negro.

 _Maldición._

Miró a Quil por ayuda, pero él estaba mirando en otra dirección.

Renesmee miró al frente y la mujer ya estaba frente a ella, con un old fashioned en mano y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola. Eres nueva – no fue una pregunta.

-Umm… si – Renesmee habló con la vista en los escalones frente a la mujer.

-Puedes mirarme a los ojos, no eres mi mascota.

-Oh – Renesmee la miró parpadeando, aun confusa y ella le sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Alice. ¿Estas con Jacob?

-Sí.

-Genial. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?

-Renesmee.

-Mucho gusto, Renesmee. ¿Quieres venir a conocer a mi mascota? No muerde - canturreó.

Renesmee miró a Quil y él se encogió de hombros con ligereza.

-Um… no lo creo. Gracias

-No vas a jugar con él, solo lo vas a conocer. Somos buenas personas. Somos amigos de Jacob, ¿verdad Quil?

-Así es, señora Whitlock.

-Señora Whitlock – la risa de Alice tintineó. Ella siempre les pedía a los guardaespaldas de Jacob que la llamaran Alice.

-No lo sé – Renesmee dudó, quería ir, quería aprender, ahora que había recuperado su libido y supo que había otras maneras de tener sexo, quería explorar, aprender.

Lo necesitaba.

Alice se atrevió a subir los escalones y susurró en el oído de Renesmee.

-Sé que tienes preguntas, lo veo en tus ojos. Lo vi anoche. Podemos responderlas lejos de Quil.

Renesmee vaciló un momento, pero se puso de pie y bajó los escalones con Alice.

Quil dio un paso al frente para seguirlas, pero Renesmee levantó su mano.

-Puedes vernos desde aquí. Estaré bien.

Alice guió a la tímida chica por el lugar hasta que llegaron a su mascota, la morena susurró algo en el oído del rubio y el asintió.

-Renesmee, él es Jasper, es mi esposo y yo soy su Madame. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

-Um… No sé. No sé qué preguntar.

-Puedes acariciar el cabello de Jasper, eso le gusta.

-No, gracias – Renesmee junto sus manos al frente.

-No seas tímida. No muerde.

Alice hablaba de Jasper como si en verdad fuera una mascota.

La mascota en esta ocasión usaba un collar de cuero y ropa interior negra y estaba de rodillas. Alice vestía otro vestido negro vaporoso y usaba una gruesa gargantilla de oro pulido, en la que Renesmee pudo ver su reflejo. Su maquillaje era cargado en los ojos y sus labios rosados. Su cabello corto tipo pixie estaba peinado hacia un lado con algún producto dejándolo impecable en su lugar. Madame Whitlock parecía una diosa griega.

Renesmee se acercó poco a poco y acarició el cabello rizado y sedoso de Jasper. Primero, solo palmeó su cabeza, pero después hundió los dedos en el. Jasper sonrió complacido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo esto?

-Desde que nos conocimos, viniendo al club… desde que somos mayores de edad. Así que bastante. Hubieras visto la cara del pobre Jacob cuando una noche nos vio aquí. Hemos sido amigos desde la preparatoria y jamás se imaginó que viniéramos aquí. ¡Él ni siquiera sabía que su padre era el dueño!

-Oh… ¿Y aun así siguen viniendo, sabiendo que su amigo es el dueño y los ve… hacer… esto?

-¿Por qué deberíamos de detenernos? No herimos a nadie, somos mayores de edad… además, ese es el alcalde de la ciudad… Así que… - Alice se encogió de hombros.

Renesmee dirigió la mirada hacia donde Alice señaló estaba el alcalde y abrió mucho los ojos. El hombre entrado en sus cincuenta estaba en un potro, con una bola roja en su boca, las manos y pies atados y una mujer tras de él follando su trasero con un enorme dildo rosa.

¿Qué carajos?

Un detalle en la escena llamó la atención de Renesmee, la mujer con el alcalde también usaba un collar de oro. La chica miró de nuevo a las Madames y se dio cuenta de que todas usaban algún tipo de joya en su cuello. Algunas de las sumisas llevaban un collar de cuero, como Jasper, otras usaban muñequeras del mismo material.

Renesmee se tocó ligeramente el cuello, preguntándose si ellas mismas se compraron las joyas o su mascota o sumiso se las regaló.

Quería saber más y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Alice, cuando Quil le interrumpió.

-Jacob llamó, hora de irnos – murmuró Quil tomando a Renesmee del brazo y ella se tensó.

-Debo irme – se despidió de Alice con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Tan pronto?

-¡Gusto en conocerlos! – se marchó con Quil, llevándola lejos de ellos.

Cuando Renesmee llegó a la oficina de Jacob se sentó en el sofá, él estaba en el baño tratando de quitarse la sangre de sus nudillos. Por eso usaba ropa negra en el Red Rose, si tenía que ocuparse de alguien la sangre no se vería, a menos de que lo tomaran de las manos y vieran sus nudillos maltratados.

-¿Que hacías con Alice? – preguntó él saliendo del baño, secándose las manos con una toalla también negra.

-Ella se acercó a mí y me presentó a su mascota… Me dijo que son amigos.

Jacob gruñó.

-Si… Le ofrecí una de las habitaciones sin cargo, con tal de que no folle frente a mí y no quiso. Ella y Jas son unos exhibicionistas.

-¿Habitaciones?

-El segundo piso y el sótano son habitaciones especiales. Tienen todo lo que allá abajo hay. Columpios, potros, cruces de madera, mordazas, látigos, fustas, esposas, cadenas… Nómbralo y ahí lo tendrás. Yo también tengo una.

Renesmee lo miró.

-¿Tú también… haces eso?

-¿En serio quieres que hable de sexo contigo? – preguntó con suavidad.

-Solo tengo curiosidad. ¿Pegas o te pegan?

Jacob suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

-Para tener ese tipo de sexo, ese tipo de relación –Jacob señaló a la ventana con la cabeza-, se necesita cierta disciplina, intimidad y confianza. Yo solo follo ahí, no azoto ni nadie me azota. Lo he utilizado para una rápida follada… Siempre hay alguien disponible en el Red Rose. Siempre consensuado, no te preocupes.

-Está bien. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

Cierto, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

.

La noche siguiente, aparentaba ser otra noche tranquila.

Jacob y Renesmee cenaron juntos, ella eligió un viejo libro de su colección, pero no cabía en su nuevo bolso y lo llevaba en la mano cuando subieron al auto.

-Esa cosa apenas si se sostiene junta – dijo Jacob despectivamente, pero tomó el libro con delicadeza en sus grandes manos.

-Ha pasado por muchas mudanzas y huidas – respondió ella, avergonzada.

-¿Qué te parece si cuando lleguemos al club te sientas en la computadora y ordenas todos los libros que tu pequeño corazón desee? Toma – Jacob sacó su cartera de cuero negro y le entregó su American Express negra.

-Todo lo usas negro. Incluso tu pretenciosa tarjeta – susurró ella tomando el rectángulo de plástico que en si valía un par de dólares, pero contenía miles.

Jacob y los hombres en los asientos delanteros sonrieron.

-Es más fácil ocultar la sangre en algo negro, Renesmee. Por eso siempre vestimos de negro.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin darle más importancia.

¡Tendría nuevos libros!

En el club recorrieron el lugar viendo que todo estuviera listo para su apertura, como lo hicieron las noches anteriores. En la oficina Renesmee se sentó a leer y Jacob en la computadora después de que ordenaran unos cuantos libros, así como su nueva secadora de pelo, que llegarían a la casa a partir del lunes.

Jacob se sentía feliz, pudo hacer algo que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a la chica. Quería que sonriera más, pero no sabía cómo hacerla feliz. No sabía cómo tomaría ella que le ofreciera pagarle un terapeuta. Por la vida modesta que vio que llevaba en el apartamento en que vivía, supo que no era vanidosa, no tenía lujos, era sencilla. Pero maldición, se veía hermosa en los vestidos que le compró.

Esa noche Jacob pensó que se veía como una sexy bibliotecaria, ahí sentada en el sofá, con la espalda recta, sus piernas cruzadas por sus tobillos y el libro en sus manos, con la cara metida en el. Su cabello estaba recogido en una alta coleta, dejando al descubierto su hermosa cara que apenas si llevaba maquillaje. Usaba un vestido de falda negra de las costillas hasta debajo de las rodillas y la blusa era de cuadros blancos y negros, de escote cuadrado que no mostraba nada. Era un vestido muy cubierto pero para Jacob, era muy sexy, pues podía ver cada valle y curva de su cuerpo.

Se regañó a si mismo por estar pensando en ella de esa forma, ella jamás lo vería de otra manera, más que su secuestrador/protector. Pero no podia evitar admirar su belleza, aunque fuera a distancia.

Él jamas la tocaría, le dio su palabra.

De pronto, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, Renesmee se sobresaltó y un par de hombres que no había visto lanzaron dentro a un tipo delgado y rubio.

-Señorita – murmuraron ambos con cortesía, antes de marcharse.

Quil y Embry forcejearon con él hasta sentarlo frente a Jacob, quien no se había movido de su escritorio. El delgado hombre trató de ponerse de pie, pero una gran mano en sus hombros se lo impidió.

-Francis, que bueno que llegas. Te hemos estado esperando – saludó Jacob con una sonrisa.

Ah, una bienvenida distracción.

-Jacob, te juro que no sé dónde está mi hermano.

El moreno movió su mano, restándole importancia.

-Calma chico – Jacob se puso de pie y Renesmee siguió contemplando la escena, con su libro viejo aun en sus manos.

-No sé dónde está mi hermano. Lo juro.

Jacob sonrió de nuevo, pero no era una sonrisa amigable. Era una sonrisa siniestra y Renesmee y el rubio tragaron saliva; él de miedo y ella… aun no lo sabía con exactitud.

-¿Entonces por qué vieron tu auto en el Motel Conway? – Jacob tomó al chico del cuello de su camisa acercándolo a su rostro, levantándolo de su asiento.

-No sé de qué me hablas – las débiles manos del chico tomaron las muñecas de Jacob.

-Tengo ojos y oídos en toda la ciudad, niño. Tú y tu hermano son unos estúpidos hijos de papi. Les advertí que conmigo no se juega.

-Estaba en el motel con mi chica, lo juro.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano? – la voz de Jacob bajo amenazadoramente y Renesmee mojó sus labios secos con su lengua.

-No lo s… - el rubio no terminó de dar su respuesta cuando Jacob le dio un puñetazo en el oído.

El rubio cayó al suelo, aturdido. Jacob sacudió su traje negro y respiró profundo.

-No quiero hacerte daño, niño. Tampoco quiero ir con el chisme con tu papi el senador, porque el negocio es entre ustedes y yo. Ustedes son los que me van a pagar… o me las van a pagar.

-Jacob, yo… - Jacob pateó al chico y Renesmee escuchó como se rompieron sus costillas.

La chica miró a Jacob, sus rodillas y muslos se frotaron con anticipación, su respiración era irregular, pero en sus ojos se veía el horror. Horror de sus sentimientos.

 _Esto está mal. Eres una enferma._

Renesmee emitió un pequeño gemido, que Jacob mal interpretó con temor, cuando por fin se acordó que ella seguía ahí, viéndolo golpear a un chico apenas mayor de edad.

Los ojos de Renesmee se cruzaron con los de Jacob y ella soltó su libro y salió corriendo.

-¡Mierda! –Jacob jaló su cabello, viéndola irse, pero supo que no iría muy lejos y si salía del club uno de los guardias la seguiría y la traería de vuelta-. ¡¿Ves lo que hiciste?! – le gritó Jacob al rubio.

Jacob se concentró en la pequeña mierdecilla. Lo sentó de nuevo en la silla frente al escritorio, lo dejó que recobrara un poco más sus sentidos y estaba listo para molerlo a golpes, como un mensaje para su estúpido hermano mayor, cuando un pequeño bólido entro a la habitación, tomó un puñado de pelo del rubio y estampó su rostro contra el escritorio.

-¿Dónde diablos esta tu hermano? – la chica preguntó abriendo la boca del casi inconsciente chico, metió un par de pinzas, encontró lo que buscaba y jaló con un gruñido salvaje, que se convirtió en una risa infantil cuando logró su cometido.

Jacob, Quil y Embry jadearon al ver la muela ensangrentada con un pedacito de encía aun pegada a ella, brillando al final de las pinzas que sostenía Renesmee.

* * *

Julky  
helenagonzalez26-athos  
AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO  
familycullenblack  
Gracias por sus coments, mis linduras!

Pd: les dije que se iba a poner violento.

Pd2: Ya han sido Little Perverts Asesinas, Little Perverts Rosaditas (creo) y no se que mas perverts ha sido.

Que nombre quieren ahora? Little Perverts Madames? Little Perverts Mascotitas?


	8. Capítulo 7

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Renesmee salió de la oficina sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, pero bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta que decía Mantenimiento y sobresaltó a un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con pantalones negros y camiseta polo roja.

-Oh, pensé que estaba vacío…

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? - preguntó él con amabilidad.

-Um… Jacob, el señor Black necesita unas pinzas -mintió-. Necesita sacar algo.

-Vamos - el hombre se levantó tras su escritorio pequeño y tomó una caja de herramientas.

-Oh, no se moleste… es para… Es para su habitación privada… - Renesmee tuvo la audacia de lucir avergonzada.

El hombre entendió y no preguntó más. No quería imaginarse al jefe atascado con unas esposas y el trasero al aire o algo peor. Así que solo abrió la caja de herramientas y dejó que Renesmee eligiera las pinzas.

Un par de alicates de mango negro servirían.

-Gracias, muy amable.

Renesmee cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras corriendo. Ni siquiera pensó ni tuvo miedo de estar con un hombre en una habitación donde nadie la escucharía gritar. Su mente giraba e imaginaba como gritaría el chico rubio. Recordó fugazmente el rostro de Jacob, su voz amenazante, pero no tuvo miedo de él, sino de ella misma y lo que la violencia perpetrada por Jacob le hizo sentir… y ella quería experimentarlo de su propia mano.

Entró de nuevo a la oficina, se escurrió entre los enormes cuerpos de Quil y Embry, tomó el sedoso cabello rubio del chico y casi se vino al momento en que estampo su cara en la dura superficie del escritorio de Jacob.

Rodeó al chico, con su mano izquierda lo volvió a tomar del cabello y abrió su boca, no le llevó mucho esfuerzo, el casi estaba inconsciente. Metió los alicates, encontró la primera muela, acomodó las pinzas y jaló.

Renesmee era una cosa pequeña, uno sesenta de estatura, delgada porque casi no tenía dinero para comer, pero en un flash vio a cada hombre que profanó su cuerpo, vio a su padre y jaló la muela con todas sus fuerzas, imaginando que ese pequeño dolor insignificante lo infringía en ellos.

Felicidad.

Era un sentimiento tan extraño en ella, pero eso fue lo que experimentó. Felicidad, euforia, adrenalina, pero sobre todo… su libido regresó de los muertos y arrasó con ella.

Quería besar a alguien, sentir la piel de alguien contra la suya, quería hundir sus manos el en cabello de alguien y besarlo hasta el olvido, quería estar con ese alguien y satisfacer ese nuevo apetito.

Miró a su alrededor, Quil y Embry la miraron con horror, Jacob… Jacob respiraba agitadamente y una sonrisa fue naciendo en sus labios y ella no supo qué hacer con el cosquilleo en su pecho… y un poco más abajo.

-Toma - Renesmee le entregó a Jacob las pinzas, con una gran sonrisa.

Su deseo sexual vino tan rápido como se fue, su deseo de violencia se apagó también, al ver las pinzas en la mano de Jacob y al chico gritando de dolor con chorros de sangre saliendo de su boca. Se sintió enferma.

 _Eres un monstruo._

Su ropa interior estaba húmeda, como la otra noche en el club.

 _¡ERES UNA ENFERMA!_

Renesmee salió de la oficina, pero esta vez no iba por ninguna pinza o arma. Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, quería tomar aire, despejar su mente, pero no podía salir. No, estaba ahí atrapada, era de Jacob, su padre se la entregó a cambio de no pagar medio millón de dólares.

Estaba atrapada y no podía salir.

El Red Rose estaba a su máxima capacidad, era sábado.

¿Lo era?

¿Cuándo llegó a manos de Jacob?

¿El martes, el miércoles?

Se mezcló entre la gente que bailaba, entre los ebrios y las perras en celo que se frotaban unas contra otras, con tal de llamar la atención de un hombre que las cogiera sin sentido…

Renesmee llegó a la barra y se paró en un pequeño espacio vacío, vio a una chica que no reconoció.

-Agua por favor - pidió cuando la chica pasó por su lugar.

-¿Agua? - preguntó con incredulidad.

Renesmee se quedó pensando y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Vodka - es lo que tomaba Jacob.

-¿Con qué?

-No sé… ¿frambuesas?

La chica tras la barra puso los ojos en blanco, pero cumplió su orden. Mezcló jugo de frambuesas con vodka y se lo entregó.

Renesmee no dudó y lo bebió de un trago. Ardía un poco, pero sabía bien y estaba helado.

-Otro.

La chica la obedeció y le sirvió otro que bebió con la misma rapidez.

Renesmee se alejó de la barra, pero la bartender la tomó de la muñeca.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Fuera de aquí.

-¿Sin pagar? No lo creo, perra.

-¿Disculpa?

La visión de Renesmee se volvió borrosa y su lengua se sentía rara. La música a todo volumen y las luces siempre la mareaban, ahora incluso más con el vodka y el bajón de adrenalina.

-No… no tengo dinero… Él dijo que podía… pedir lo que quisiera.

-¿Quién?

-Ja-jacob.

-Si claro -la chica la apretó más de la muñeca-. Voy a llamar a seguridad.

Renesmee quería golpearla, pero algo estaba mal con ella. Quería vomitar, tenía el estómago revuelto y lo peor, aún recordaba la sensación de los alicates en su mano.

-Yo puedo pagar tu bebida, cariño -una voz masculina le susurró al oído-. Solo tienes que ser una buena chica.

 _Deja de pelear, sé una buena chica._

 _Si peleas dolerá más._

 _Sé una buena niña, como lo fue tu madre._

Renesmee forcejeó contra la chica de la barra y trató de alejarse de los hombres, pero no podía, dolía mucho. Dolía y quería que terminara, pero no la escucharon, se rieron de sus lágrimas, la golpearon, la usaron, la dejaron rota en el piso de un edificio abandonado. Su garganta dolía de tanto gritar, gritó por su papi para que la salvara, pero él no estaba ahí, no la defendió, él la dejo ahí, con ellos.

.

Renesmee no regresó a la oficina, Embry y Quil llamaron a Jared y a Colin para que se llevaran a Robbie, el chico rubio al que Renesmee le sacó una muela.

Jacob se puso duro cuando la vio actuar con tanta violencia, pero es que esa hermosa sonrisa era digna de una diosa. Renesmee sonrió como una chiquilla feliz en un carnaval, tenía hoyuelos adorables y sus ojitos brillaron emocionados.

Era tan hermosa.

Pero ahora estaba preocupado, ninguno de los guardias le llamó sobre ella saliendo del club, miró por la ventana buscándola en el área VIP, pero estaba vacía. Miró todo el club, y le llamó la atención y pequeño grupo en la barra. Renesmee era el centro y estaba en brazos de un tipo y ella trataba de quitárselo de encima. Pero se veía rara…

Jacob corrió y bajó las escaleras en un respiro, atravesó el club empujando a todos lo que se interponían en su camino, hasta que llegó a ella.

Su corazón se detuvo, Renesmee lloraba, débilmente trataba de defenderse, pero apenas si estaba consciente.

-Jefe, que bueno que llegó, esta perra se quería ir sin pagar, ya llamé a seguridad.

Jacob ignoró a su empleada y le dio un puñetazo en la nuca al hombre que se atrevió a poner las manos en su Renesmee.

Las personas a su alrededor gritaron asustadas, cuando el hombre se derrumbó a sus pies y Jacob atrajo a Renesmee a su pecho.

-Vuelve a llamar perra a Renesmee y te vuelvo a meter al agujero del que saliste en el parque de remolques - masculló Jacob con voz enfurecida y la chica lo miró asustada.

Jacob se llevó a Renesmee del club, casi cargándola, pero no quería hacer una escena más grande. Una vez en las escaleras la tomó en brazos y en la oficina empujó uno de los paneles tras el sofá donde ella suele sentarse a leer y entraron a la habitación privada de Jacob.

Las paredes eran de terciopelo rojo y al igual que la oficina era a prueba de sonido.

Todo era muy lujoso, sedas, satín y terciopelo, candelabros y una gran cama. Era la misma decoración que el resto de las habitaciones de Thorn, pero sin la parafernalia de BDSM.

Recostó a Renesmee en la cama y la examinó. Estaba bien, no estaba herida, pero su rostro estaba surcado en lágrimas. Jacob tuvo el impulso de borrarlas con sus labios y así lo hizo. Probó las lágrimas de Renesmee con su lengua y se alejó de ella, asqueado de sí mismo.

¡¿Que estaba haciendo?!

-Shh, calma. Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí. Tranquila - susurró acariciando su cabello y ella se hizo bolita.

Jacob continuó consolándola, con palabras dulces hasta que ella se quedó dormida.

Embry y Quil llegaron, Jacob salió de la habitación y le dieron un informe.

-Renesmee ordenó dos vasos de vodka y no tenía con que pagar -dijo Quil-, así que Laurie la retuvo y Renesmee le dijo que usted le dijo que podía pedir lo que quisiera, pero Laurie no le creyó. Luego el tipo le dijo que él le pagaría las bebidas y comenzó a molestarla y ella ya estaba muy ebria para poder alejarlo.

-Ella no toma… -murmuró Jacob para sí, por eso la chica ahora estaba desmayada en la habitación-. Espera. ¿Es una jodida broma? ¿No he desfilado con Renesmee frente a todos para que la conozcan?

-Laurie ha estado fuera esta semana, hoy regresó - explicó Embry.

-¿Dónde diablos estaba?

-De vacaciones.

-Hoy regresó, pero llegó tarde - Quil la disculpó.

-¿Y a nadie del personal de mierda se le ocurrió contarle de Renesmee?

-Ella dijo que sí, pero que Renesmee jamás le dijo su nombre - Quil se encogió de hombros.

-Es una idiota, la quiero fuera.

-Señor… su familia - Embry intercedió.

Ambos estaban preocupados por Laurie.

-Me importa una mierda su familia de porquería. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Renesmee…? Yo le prometí protegerla, que nadie la tocaría ni le haría daño. Se supone que está a salvo aquí, con nosotros… Y ella… Si no fuera por ella no sabríamos donde esta Joel. ¿La vieron sonreír? -el propio Jacob sonrió al recordarla-. No sonreía así desde la dulcería… y aun ese día… no fue como hoy, ella… -dejó de sonreír, saliendo de su pequeña fantasía-. Quiero a la maldita Laurie fuera, páguenle seis meses y sáquela de aquí y adviertan al resto. Renesmee debe ser tratada como se debe, lo que ella quiera se lo dan, si es su jodida alma, se la dan. Punto. Sin preguntas, sin dudas… Denle lo que quiera excepto salir de aquí sin vigilancia.

-Sí, jefe.

Laurie era la esposa de una de las mierdas deudoras, cuando fueron a cobrarle Jacob y los chicos la encontraron casi muerta por la paliza que la escoria de su esposo le dio. La sacaron de ese lugar, la llevaron a un hospital, le dieron asilo y de deshicieron del deudor. La chica se escondía también de su familia y bajo la protección de Jacob se sentía segura, como Renesmee.

Laurie por supuesto que escuchó todo sobre Renesmee, los empleados del Red Rose le dijeron que era hermosa y tímida. Jacob solo tenía ojos para ella y la mostraba por ambos clubs como si fuera su juguete nuevo y brillante. Unos decían que era su prometida, pero no traía anillo… ni collar.

Laurie no la conocía pero ya la odiaba. La odiaba con toda su alma.

Siempre pensó que Jacob sentía algo por ella, era atento, amable y siempre le preguntaba cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo él se lo daba.

Pero estaba equivocada.

Jacob solo la vio destrozada y trató de ayudarla a ponerse de nuevo en pie. Le dio un empleo, le consiguió donde vivir y estaba bajo su protección.

Ahora no tenía nada.

No tenía empleo, no tenía protección y definitivamente no tenía a Jacob.

Esa chica Renesmee, era la que lo tenía todo.

Laurie tomó el dinero que le entregó Embry en efectivo, pues Jacob le pagaba de esa manera para que no hubiera un registro suyo y no la encontrara su familia. Tomó el dinero y se marchó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Si hubiera sabido que esa era Renesmee no tenía idea si la hubiera tratado como Jacob deseaba… o le hubiera lanzado el trago en la cara.

Pero ya era muy tarde. Jacob no la quería volver a ver.

Y si no era cuidadosa, estaría muerta en menos de un mes.

No duro ni dos semanas.

* * *

helenagonzalez26-athos

AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO

Guest

The pack

Fran

mae . 91

Gracias por sus comentarios Madames!

Envíen buenas vibras para que las musas sigan a mi lado y pueda seguir publicando seguido.

En mi pagina de Facebook esta el álbum de esta historia y mi inspiración para esta Renesmee y este Jacob. Espero les guste

Kisses and Love

Mother Pervert


	9. Capítulo 8

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Renesmee despertó en su habitación blanca, en la casa de Jacob Black. Gimió adolorida. Su cabeza giraba y su boca se sentía rara.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y no sabía qué hora era.

Se movió en la cama, estiró el brazo y encontró la mesita de noche, luego la lámpara y la encendió, parpadeando bajo la tenue luz.

BÉBEME.

TÓMAME.

Decían un par de _post it_ , uno sobre una cajita de ibuprofeno y otro en un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

Renesmee obedeció a las pequeñas notitas, una vez que pudo sentarse sin que todo le diera vueltas.

Caminando como un _Walker_ , se dirigió al baño y se desvistió mientras la tina se llenaba. Se miró en el espejo, su maquillaje corrido y su cara con resaca no fue lo que le llamó la atención. Desnuda, se acercó aún más al espejo hasta que estuvo a una pulgada de su reflejo. Había algo en sus ojos, no sabía que era, pero algo en ella estaba diferente.

Se miró hasta que la tina estuvo casi llena y se metió al agua calientita con olor a vainilla.

Miró sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus costillas. Todo en ella estaba intacto, pero se sentía diferente.

Más… ligera.

Recordaba con nitidez la noche anterior, las hebras del cabello rubio, el delicioso sonido que hizo su cara al impactarse con el escritorio, su mirada aturdida cuando ella metió las pinzas, su grito agónico cuando sacó la muela… Recordaba la satisfacción, el placer que sintió al causar dolor.

Felicidad.

Se sintió feliz, eufórica… caliente.

Su mano viajó a su entrepierna y esta vez no se detuvo como la otra mañana. Siguió frotando, frotando, frotando, recordando los gritos y las suplicas del rubio hacia Jacob…

Jacob…

Su mirada amenazante, su voz baja.

Ya no era el rubio a quien Renesmee hería, sino a Jacob, cuando acabó con un pequeño gemido que hizo eco en las paredes blancas de su baño.

.

Renesmee se sentó en la cama de su habitación, envuelta en una esponjosa bata blanca, mirando sus pies desnudos.

Aun intentaba procesar todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos. ¿Cómo es que en tan solo unos días cambio tanto?

Siempre aislada de todo, de contacto físico, de cercanía emocional, evitaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con sexo, evitaba tocar su propio cuerpo excepto al ducharse. Y ahora ahí estaba, excitada con el dolor, tocándose, teniendo orgasmos pensando en un hombre que apenas si conocía… y peor aún, era su captor. Era su dueño.

Pero no podía detenerse. No se detuvo en el primer orgasmo; no salió de la tina hasta que el agua estuvo helada.

Ahora estaba ahí, contemplando a esa desconocida en la que se convirtió en cuestión de días.

No estaba tan perturbada por su libido desatado, era humana, como lo estaba por la causa de ello.

La violencia.

La sangre.

El control y el poder que sintió.

Quería hacerlo de nuevo. Tal vez esa sería su manera de pagarle a Jacob por su protección, ser uno de sus matones. En su cabeza podía imaginar las cosas que haría, como lo haría.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Jacob asomó la cabeza.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te sientes? – entró sin su permiso.

Las mejillas de Renesmee se encendieron y evitó su mirada, regresando su vista a sus pies.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Ya no – no con todas esas endorfinas en su sistema.

Jacob la observó, recordando su sonrisa de la noche anterior. Ese día sus mejillas estaban encendidas, y su cabello húmedo, ocultando su rostro. Quería que lo mirara, que sus ojos se encontraran para ver si esa chispa seguía ahí, quería imaginar que ella le pedía hacerlo de nuevo y él le llevaría en bandeja de plata a otra mierda deudora.

-Renesmee, mírame – se acuclilló frente a ella. Usaba sus jeans viejos y una camiseta deslavada.

Debía haber trabajado en su jardín de rosas.

-¿Cómo te sientes… después de lo de anoche? – _por favor, di que te encendió como a mí._

La chica cerró los ojos y respiró profundo antes de abrirlos.

-Me gustó – confesó en un susurro.

El corazón de Jacob se saltó un latido.

-A mí también. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-No supe… no sabía… Estaba tan confundida. Y luego… Lo siento.

-Creí que estabas a salvo, si solo Laurie te hubiera dejado ir… Cuando quieras beber ve a nuestra mesa, no te arriesgues a ir a la barra, es el nido de los depredadores. Promételo - rogó.

-Lo prometo.

-Solo quiero protegerte, protegerte de todo lo malo –Jacob extendió su mano, queriendo acariciar su mejilla encendida, pero se detuvo y regresó su mano-. Voy a construir un palacio de cristal, solo para ti. No quiero una caja, te mereces un castillo de cristal donde nada malo te pase.

Jacob se arrodilló y le tomó las delicadas manos que hirieron a Robbie la noche anterior, manos que quería Jacob que infligieran mucho dolor. Se atrevió a besar sus delicados nudillos ante la expresión atónita de Renesmee. Jacob quería adornar sus manos con anillos, pero no con anillos de oro y diamantes, sino con nudilleras y un poco de sangre.

La sangre contrastaría hermosamente contra su piel pálida. Su piel era tan suave, su manos pequeñas, sus uñas cortas y sonrosadas. Todo en ella era adorable y de aspecto frágil, pero Jacob quería que explorara con él esa violencia que ha guardado por temor a no saber controlarla… pero con Renesmee a su lado, sería diferente. No sería como antes, cuando solo era un chico.

Era tan enfermo, pero se puso tan duro al verla sonreír con los alicates en su mano. Se corrió gritando en la ducha, cuando la imaginó golpeando a todos los deudores de mierda.

-Ya no quiero ser bueno, Renesmee –su voz bajó, como la noche anterior al amenazar a Robbie-. Lo intenté –susurró contra sus manos-. Quise ser bueno… ya no quiero, no después de anoche. Dime que lo disfrutaste tanto o más que yo.

Los suplicantes ojos de Jacob al igual que su voz, hicieron cosas maravillosas en el centro de Renesmee. Quería que le suplicara, aun no sabía qué, pero lo quería.

-Lo hice – confesó en un susurro hambriento.

Ya, lo dijo. Estaba dicho. Lo disfruto, demasiado para su paz mental.

Ambos estaban hipnotizados con el otro, con la promesa de violencia, de hacer daño a otros. Sus ojos no se separaron del otro, hasta que Jacob fue el que rompió el hechizo, si no dejaba de verla… la besaría y eso a ella no le gustaría, solo quería su protección… y que le proporcionara a alguien a quien golpear y él gozaría cada minuto de ello.

-¿No has usado la piscina?

-No – respondió ella, cubriéndose con la bata, pero ya estaba cubierta, no había nada que mostrar de piel.

-Puedes elegir un horario y nadie te molestara –Jacob se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta-. Recuerda que aquí con nosotros estás a salvo.

Pero, ¿lo estaba de ella misma? ¿Lo estaba él de ella?

-¿Te importaría que hoy no fuera al club?

Necesitaba estar a solas de nuevo, para tocarse y para pensar.

-No, para nada. Mañana lunes y el martes cerramos el Red Rose, pero Thorn abre todos los días excepto en navidad. En año nuevo hacemos una fiesta de ropa, libre de sexo e intercambiamos regalos – Jacob sonrió, esperando que Renesmee lo acompañara a la fiesta en unos meses.

La chica casi sonrió, imaginándose la fiesta. ¿No sería raro?

.

Renesmee desayunó y comió sola en su habitación, leyó un poco y cuando escuchó a Jacob y sus hombres marcharse, bajó a la piscina. Dudando, se quitó la bata y se puso uno de los trajes de baño nuevos; era uno de esos que estaban a la moda, pero que parecían de los años cincuenta. La parte inferior le cubría el ombligo y la parte superior no mostraba escote. Creía haber visto a una cantante en uno parecido, en las revistas de chismes del supermercado.

Su cabello estaba atado en un moño alto, su traje de baño puesto, y ella en un lugar en el que se sentía cómoda, a salvo.

Saltó.

Se sumergió en el agua fresca y nadó. Con cada brazada que dio se fueron yendo sus inseguridades, sus miedos, el dolor, la traición, el frío, el hambre… y le dio la bienvenida a esa nueva Renesmee que se estaba construyendo con cada minuto que pasaba en compañía de Jacob Black.

La nueva Renesmee descubrió algo perturbador, le gustaba el dolor… no en ella, en otros. Se excitaba al ver a alguien siendo golpeado y más si era por ella. Jacob le dijo que ya no quería ser bueno y quería que ella… ¿Quería que ella explorara esa nueva faceta, con él?

¿Causar daño, dolor? Ella creía entender de donde venía esa nueva necesidad, de una u otra forma estaría desquitándose de lo que le hicieron a los dieciséis, pero él… ¿Por qué Jacob quería causar daño? ¿Era un sádico?`

A ella no le hizo daño, él le prometió no dañarla, no tocarla, pero ella si quería dañarlo… solo un poco. Tal vez atarlo y azotarlo y después… ¿A él le gustaría eso?

La otra noche dijo que para tener el tipo de sexo que las personas tenían en Thorn se necesitaba confianza el uno en el otro, pero dudaba que a alguien como a Jacob le gustara eso. Tal vez él era un dominante no un sumiso.

Renesmee salió a la superficie, con la respiración agitada, los músculos adoloridos. Se envolvió con una gran toalla afelpada y se secó con ella.

Salió de la piscina renovada, con un nuevo propósito, de servirle a Jacob, como lo pensó en la mañana. Aun pensaba en tener sexo con él, pero eso era solo una pequeña fantasía, se conformaba con ayudarle con sus deudores y sacar otro par de muelas, disfrutar de los gritos y las suplicas.

Pero por mientras, quería estar junto a él.

Por primera vez en su vida Renesmee se arregló pensando en un chico. En un hombre, Jacob.

Se preguntó cuál de sus atuendos le gustaría a Jacob, pero tampoco quería sentirse incomoda, no quería ser otra persona, quería ser ella misma, pero que Jacob la viera, la notara. No sabía qué hacer para llamar su atención, pero ¿y si lo conseguía y después se arrepentía?

Mejor ir poco a poco, por mientras solo aparecer de sorpresa en el Red Rose, quería estar junto a… ¿su amigo? pero ¿como iría? No creía que Claire y la señora Emily la dejaran ir. Pero no perdía nada con ir a preguntar.

Vestida con un vestido guinda hasta las rodillas con un poco de vuelo y sin mangas, unos zapatos negros de charol de tacón y su bolso de mano a juego, bajó las escaleras en busca de las chicas.

Las encontró en el cuarto de la televisión, viendo una película de terror, le daban la espalda y no le escucharon entrar a pesar de los tacones repiqueteando en el pasillo. Estaban abrazadas, con una manta cubriendo sus piernas y un recipiente con palomitas en el regazo.

Era muy tentador y Renesmee no se resistió. Con una sonrisa se acercó a ellas de puntitas.

-¡CHICAS! – golpeó en el respaldo del sofá y ambas saltaron gritando bajo una hermosa lluvia de palomitas con extra mantequilla y el asesino en la película destrozó las entrañas de la chica en ropa interior. Típico.

-¡RENESMEE!

-¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?

Gritaron ambas, con la mano en el corazón, tratando de calmarse.

-Porque fue divertido – se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Se sentía rara usando los músculos de su cara de esa manera. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió? Ah, la noche anterior y antes de esa con Jacob en la dulcería y antes de esa… su madre aún vivía.

-¿Por qué estas vestida? – preguntó Claire.

-Jacob dijo que no te sentías bien – murmuró la señora Emily, tocando su mano con simpatía.

-Sí, pero nadé un poco y ahora me siento bien y quiero ir al club. ¿Ustedes me pueden llevar?

-Um… no sé. Usualmente nosotros no conducimos, los chicos nos llevan cuando necesitamos salir… - respondió la señora Emily dudando.

-Podemos pedirte un Uber – dijo Claire emocionada.

-¿Que es Uber? – cuestionó Renesmee. Que no era un sinónimo que súper?

-Es como un servicio de taxi, pero muy seguro. Te recoge y te lleva hasta el lugar que le pides en la aplicación.

¿Sola en un auto con un hombre? Mejor se quedaba en casa.

-¿Hay mujeres conductoras? – preguntó temerosa de que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-Puedes pedir el conductor que quieras, y el auto disponible que quieras.

-¿Cuánto me costaría ir al club?

-No te preocupes yo lo pago, solo se buena clienta y seguiré con mi puntuación de cinco estrellas.

-¿En serio? Gracias – lo que sea que eso significara.

.

Media hora después, Renesmee se bajaba del Malibu rojo cereza, que conducía una amable mujer que trabajaba como conductora de Uber los fines de semana, aparte de trabajar en una fábrica de agua embotellada para pagarse la universidad comunitaria.

Renesmee quería estudiar Literatura Inglesa cuando era chica, ahora a unos cuantos años de los treinta ya estaba muy grande para entrar a la universidad y no tenía dinero.

-Adiós, Sheila. Suerte con el nuevo semestre – se despidió Renesmee al bajar del auto.

-¡Hasta luego, Ren!

Que amable mujer. Renesmee le agradecería luego a Claire.

Renesmee se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó al gran edificio que era el Red Rose, ubicado en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Seattle. Era grande, con unas líneas negras y curvas que formaban los pétalos de una rosa roja. La línea para entrar le daba la vuelta al edificio a pesar de ser domingo, pero los guardias habían visto a la chica cada noche cuando llega del brazo de Jacob; esperaba que la dejaran entrar sin hacer fila.

La chica caminó hasta la puerta y el gorila tras la cuerda de terciopelo rojo la miró sorprendido.

-Erick, ¿cierto? – pregunto tratando de sentirse segura, como si fuera la dueña, de la manera en que Jacob la presento con los empleados.

-Sí, señorita.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Si claro! – quitó la cuerda y ella entró después de darle las gracias, no sin antes escuchar las quejas de los que seguían en la fila esperando entrar.

Era raro para ella entrar por esa puerta, la única vez que lo hizo fue junto a su padre y parecía que eso fue meses atrás, cuando en realidad no había pasado ni una semana.

Renesmee entró al pequeño vestíbulo e iba a ser revisada como en los aeropuertos, hasta que se fijaron en su rostro.

-Discúlpeme, señorita. Adelante – le abrieron las puertas dobles al club y la música electrónica la envolvió por completo, el olor a alcohol y cigarro le dieron la bienvenida y ella se sintió en casa.

La chica caminó y hasta la baranda de las pequeñas escaleras y con una sonrisa localizó a Jacob y los chicos en el área VIP. Él estaba acompañado por una chica.

Bajó las pequeñas escaleras y caminó alrededor de la pista hasta llegar a la mesa de Jacob, quien no prestaba atención a su compañía rubia, veía al frente con la mirada perdida mientras ella hablaba en su oído y jugueteaba con su corbata negra. Quil y Embry se pusieron de pie, sorprendidos al verla.

-¿Interrumpo? – preguntó amablemente y Jacob levantó la vista.

-¡Renesmee! – saltó de su asiento y casi la abrazó.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo llegaste? – le sonrió aun sorprendido.

-En Uber – se encogió de hombros.

-¿En Uber?

-Claire lo pagó. Fui buena pasajera, eso era muy importante para ella para que no le quitaran estrellas… No entendí esa parte. Sheila fue muy amable.

Jacob sonrió durante su explicación y nunca en su vida nada le había parecido tan adorable.

-Ven, siéntate –la guió al asiento-. ¿Quieres agua mineral?

-Me preguntaba si… me enseñarías a beber. Lo de anoche sabía bien, pero mi lengua se sentía rara – murmuró avergonzada, apretando el pequeño bolso entre sus manos.

-Por qué no empezamos con algo más suave que el vodka. Tal vez un traguito de cerveza, o una de esa bebidas de frutas que venden en las licorerías…

-¿Quién rayos te crees que eres? ¿Quién es esta? – preguntó la rubia parándose frente a ellos.

-Ah, si… um… - Jacob frunció el ceño tratando de recordar algo más que su propio nombre y a la hermosa chica que acababa de llegar.

-¡Liza!

-Si eso, Liza – ¿quién rayos era esa fulana? Se preguntó Jacob mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-¿Quién es esta zorra? – Liza señaló a Renesmee con su mano enjoyada y la chica se puso de pie.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Me escuchaste!

Renesmee miró a Jacob, y él seguía sentado sin saber qué hacer, el ver a Renesmee llegar de sorpresa hizo cosas muy extrañas en él, como el que toda su sangre se fuera a su polla y no tenía ninguna en el cerebro para procesar algo más que la visión de la chica frente a él y además esa cosa rara en su estómago.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó Renesmee y Jacob no supo que le estaba preguntando, pero asintió.

Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Renesmee no lo pensó y le dio un puñetazo en el seno a Liza, el impacto la impulsó hacia atrás casi cayendo de las escaleras.

Jacob se llevó el puño a la boca y los chicos se encogieron en su lugar.

-Vuélveme a decir zorra y te reviento el otro implante – masculló Renesmee, la sangre corría por sus venas y sentía ese hermoso cosquilleo.

-¿Jacob quien coño es esta salvaje? – Liza se sobó el seno.

Jacob se puso de pie, tratando de no reírse y abrazó a Renesmee por la cintura, de la manera en que caminan juntos en Thorn.

-Solo vete Liza, no eres bienvenida.

Ah, ya recordaba a esa Liza. Era una puta, era hija de familia y se cada vez que un hombre entra a su cuerpo le pide dinero y joyas o si no le dirá a su padre que el hombre en turno le quitó la virginidad a la fuerza. Jacob no estaba para esas mierdas, así que jamás la tocó. La tipa no era virgen desde los trece.

Jacob miró a Renesmee y ella fue el centro de su atención el resto de la noche.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

-Tengo un regalo para ti – susurró Jacob en el oído de Renesmee, después de que seguridad sacó a como sea que se llamara la puta.

-¿Un regalo? No necesito regalos. Ya me alimentas, me vistes, me diste un techo.

-No es un objeto.

-¿No es un objeto?

-Son nombres.

-¿Nombres? – se sentía estúpida repitiendo todo lo que él le decía, pero no sabía a qué se refería.

-Cuando llegué, revisé las cuentas e hice una lista con los que no han pagado. Puedes elegir cualquier nombre y lo traeré para ti.

-¿En serio? – los ojos de la chica se hicieron enormes, llenos de sorpresa y anticipación.

-Sí, ¿quieres verlos?

Renesmee asintió luchando con la sonrisa que amenazaba partir su rostro en dos.

Jacob se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y en esta ocasión ella la aceptó.

Caminaron hasta la oficina con las manos unidas y Jacob se sintió de doce años de nuevo, en su primera cita.

Solos, en la oficina, caballerosamente la ayudó a sentarse en su silla tras el escritorio y con rapidez entró al archivo y se lo mostró.

-Aquí está – anunció con una sonrisa y ella se la respondió.

Esa noche ella estaba sonriendo más que en la última década.

-¿En serio puedo elegir al que yo quiera?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Ellos te dicen para que utilizaran el dinero?

-Casi todos, creen que si me explican para que lo quieren de alguna forma u otra lo comprenderé. No necesito excusas o explicaciones, solo necesito que me paguen como se acordó.

-¿Tienes esa información?

-Por supuesto, seguí los libros de papá. Era muy meticuloso.

-¿Tu sabias de eso?

-No. Por supuesto que no. Para mi papá era… el William, Billy para sus amigos. El empresario, el altruista, uno de los hombres más respetados, honestos y ricos del país.

-Oh. Alice me dijo que tú no sabías de Thorn.

-Tampoco. Yo me encargaba de muchos de sus negocios, el Red Rose para mí solo era un club al que venía de vez en cuando, entré a la oficina un par de veces, solo estaba la ventana que da al club, la que da al Thorn estaba oculta siempre que venía.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste?

-Cuando fue la lectura del testamento, vi lo que pensé que un día seria mío era dado a personas que yo no conocía. Papá compró muchos negocios familiares que estaban a punto de quebrar les inyectó nueva vida y al morir los regresó a sus dueños anteriores. Restaurantes, posadas, cafeterías, librerías, clínicas veterinarias, salones de belleza, tintorerías, tiendas de ropa, tiendas de electrónica, clubs nocturnos… Era prácticamente dueño del estado y a mí solo me dejó esto, sin ninguna explicación. Fui el hazme reír de mis _amigos_ , del país… Yo era uno de los príncipes del país, en la espera de que el rey muriera y yo heredar el reino y eso jamás llego.

-Lo siento.

-No, yo ya no – la miró con una sonrisa y Renesmee recordó la mañana de ese día, cuando la pasó hundida en la bañera con su mano entre las piernas.

 _Deja de pensar en eso, él no es para ti. Solo son… amigos._

Decidió seguir hablando de los deudores.

-Si hay alguien que te pidió el dinero para pagar la escuela o la enfermedad de un familiar… no creo que a ellos deberíamos hacerles algo. Tal vez solo a los que pidieron para pagar apuestas, droga o algo así.

-Veré lo que pueda hacer – Jacob le guiñó el ojo y ella se sonrojó.

¡Se sonrojó!

Jacob tecleó por unos minutos y dio clics aquí y allá y una nueva lista apareció. Hombres y mujeres que le pidieron dinero a su padre y a él porque su madre, su padre, su hermana o sus hijos estaban enfermos y el seguro no cubría los gastos y el banco no les daría un préstamo o una segunda hipoteca.

-Estos son los deudores con los criterios que la dama solicitó. Solo son cinco – murmuró Jacob con una sonrisa, hincado a su izquierda.

Renesmee lo miró y se imaginó posando su zapato de tacón en su pecho, la mano de él enroscándose en su pantorrilla y mordiendo la delicada piel de su tobillo.

Luego lo atraería a ella por su sedosa corbata negra y…

-Gracias.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos con ellos?

-Visitarlos y preguntarles por qué el retraso de los pagos.

-¿Solo visitarlos?

-Supongo –Renesmee encogió un hombro-. Pasaron por momentos difíciles o duros, hay que saber por qué el retraso y ver cómo pueden pagarte o… _motivarlos_ a pagar.

-De acuerdo –Jacob cliqueó un poco más y la impresora sacó una hoja con los datos de los deudores-. ¿Algo más?

-Ahora si muéstrame la primera lista – pidió con una sonrisa.

Jacob no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecerla.

Ambos leyeron los nombres, el motivo del préstamo y cuanto llevaban sin pagar, con cuidado y fueron descartando y agregando otros.

Pronto tenían una lista de los hombres a los que dañarían y una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Camino a casa, Renesmee se quedó dormida en el auto, Jacob sintió de nuevo esa sensación rara en su estómago. ¿Comió algo en mal estado? No, no quería ir al baño, pero si era algo así como náuseas y sudor en las manos.

Con un jadeo demasiado audible, que hizo que Renesmee se removiera a su lado, se dio cuenta de que era eso.

Mariposas.

Jodidas mariposas en el estómago.

Eso era lo que sentía al ver a Renesmee.

Sonrió para sí mismo y se burló de su propia idiotez. No era un niño como para sentir mariposas. Era un hombre por el jodido amor de Dios. Tenía treinta y seis años, estaba más cerca de los cuarenta que de los treinta y ahí estaba con un enamoramiento de adolescente por la chica con la que quería jugar al gánster.

Al llegar a casa Jacob la tomó en brazos y subió hasta su habitación. Con cuidado la depositó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos acariciando la suave piel de su tobillo, la cubrió con las mantas y le dio un beso en la frente.

Por un momento flotó sobre ella, preguntándose que se sentiría besar sus labios llenos y rojos. No se atrevió a besarla estando dormida, ella confiaba en él, él era su protector y le cumpliría cualquier deseo o capricho que ella tuviera; pero el capricho y deseo de Jacob en ese instante era besarla y tal vez un día despertar a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda para que ella se sintiera segura por las noches.

Se alejó de ella y le echó un vistazo lleno de anhelo antes de cerrar la puerta. En su habitación, Jacob se duchó e imaginó como sería hacerle el amor a Renesmee.

No quería follarla, bueno si quería, pero ella se merecía ternura, atención y cariño. Jacob le aseguraría en todo momento que estaba a salvo con él, que él no le haría daño. Se tomaría su tiempo en seducirla y tenerla retorciéndose bajo de él hasta que estuviera lista y Jacob seguro de que ella no se arrepentiría. Sería lento, suave, llenaría de besitos su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros, adoraría sus senos y seguiría moviéndose lento, prometiéndole que siempre cuidaría de ella.

Si tan solo ella lo viera como hombre y no como su protector.

Al día siguiente, Jacob y Renesmee se encontraron en las escaleras.

-Iba a buscarte – murmuró ella torpemente, acababa de pasar una hora masturbándose con él en mente.

-¿De verdad? Yo también.

-¿Para qué me necesitas?

Jacob suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas a Alice?

-Sí.

-Nos invitaron a cenar hoy a su casa. Le dije que te preguntaría primero.

-Oh.

Renesmee quería hablar con Alice, necesitaba preguntarle sobre ser una… una Madame y como conseguir un sumiso. Tal vez en su casa, un lugar más íntimo, podría hacerle preguntas.

-Me gustaría ir.

-Bien, le llamaré y le diré que estaremos ahí a las seis treinta.

-¿Que debería usar?

-Cualquier cosa estará bien. Solo es una cena entre amigos. También te buscaba para decirte que el deudor que elegiste, pasa los jueves en el club de campo. Solo. Y tengo un juego de palos extra que tal vez te pueda ser útil.

La cara de Renesmee se iluminó.

-Te enseñaré a jugar golf y estaba pensando en que tal vez te gustaría comenzar a entrenar con nosotros.

-¿Entrenar?

-Si, por las mañanas los chicos nadan mientras yo corro y hacemos kickboxing. Te sería muy útil que aprendieras a romper huesos y narices con algo más que tu linda cabecita – Jacob le acarició uno de sus rizos con una sonrisa y ella no se alejó de su contacto.

-Eso me gustaría – Renesmee vio el rostro de Jacob, sus ojos ya no estaban amoratados, solo tenían una ligera mancha amarillenta y esa mañana ya no usaba gasa, solo un pequeño curita.

-Genial. ¡Ven! – impulsivamente Jacob la tomó de la mano y bajaron las escaleras corriendo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-De compras. Necesitas ropa para entrenar y para el jueves si queremos pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Y los chicos? – preguntó Renesmee cuando llegaron a garaje.

-Es su día libre. ¿En cual quieres que vayamos, en el auto o en la camioneta?

Renesmee miró los dos autos tratando de decidir. Jacob le estaba dando la oportunidad de tomar una decisión por primera vez.

-¿Que hay ahí? – señaló un pequeño bulto al otro lado del garaje.

Jacob suspiró triste.

-Un pequeño recuerdo de la vida que solía llevar antes.

Renesmee se arrepintió de su pregunta, el Jacob de actitud jovial desapareció dándole paso a uno triste y melancólico.

Él se acercó al auto y quitó la cubierta de lona, revelando un auto deportivo gris. Renesmee abrió la boca maravillada con la antigüedad. No sabía qué tipo de auto era, solo que era uno que James Bond usaría.

-Es hermoso – se acercó y tocó el capó del auto con reverencia-. ¿Funciona? ¿Es veloz? ¿Qué tanto corre?

-Sí y sí y como si fuera nuevo.

-¿Por qué no lo usas?

-Porque ahí no caben Embry y Quil.

-¿Nunca sales sin ellos?

-Casi nunca.

-¿Y aun así quieres que salgamos sin ellos hoy?

-Solo iremos a comprar ropa, no es como si fuéramos al club o a cenar a un restaurante.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Jacob dudó, no quería asustarla, tarde o temprano tendrá que decirle, pero hoy no.

-No lo sé. Siempre estuve rodeado de seguridad. Sé que ahora no lo ves, solo ves al criminal que te tiene contra tu voluntad, pero yo era… -Jacob suspiró de nuevo-. De la única manera en que lo puedo explicar es que era millonario como en las películas. Tenía un penthouse en la ciudad, un yate, dos camionetas más, otro sedán más, y tres deportivos más, esos eran de este milenio. Tuve que vender colecciones valiosas, escatimar gastos, hacer presupuestos.

-¿Y aun así me quieres hacer regalos? ¿Comprarme más cosas? No deberías. Tengo lo que necesito.

Jacob se rio.

-Esto no es nada. Lo que solía gastar antes en un mes es lo que gasto ahora en un año. Tengo dinero, pero no soy el heredero de un pequeño imperio y creo tengo que ir a terapia para superar esto –bromeo-. Era un mocoso mimado, lo que apuntaba me era dado, luego comencé a ganar dinero manejando parte de los negocios de papá, él murió y solo me dejó un club que ni siquiera me importaba, a decir verdad. De hecho lo veía por debajo de mí, yo solía ir de fiesta en Ibiza o Dubái, duraba hasta dos semanas de fiesta ahí, así que un pequeño club en Seattle no era mi estilo.

-¿Y por qué te quedaste con este auto?

-Mamá me lo regaló cuando cumplí dieciséis.

El rostro de la chica se suavizó.

-Es un auto muy hermoso.

-Es un Aston Martin DB5.

Renesmee se rio.

-¿Como el de James Bond?

-Como el de James Bond.

-En los libros conduce Bentleys pre guerra. Y en Dr. No es cuando conduce un Sunbeam Alpine y en Goldfinger conduce…

-Voy a detenerte antes de que me ponga a llorar –Jacob levantó la mano-. Yo tenía esos autos también.

-Oh. Me callo entonces Renesmee miró el suelo retorciendo sus manos, avergonzada y triste por él.

-¡Vamos de compras! Eso siempre me pone de buen humor – la sonrisa de Jacob regresó.

-Entonces eres el único hombre que piensa así.

-No, solo a los que nos gusta gastar dinero – Jacob le guiñó el ojo.

-No voy a entrenar contigo y los chicos usando esto – murmuró Renesmee en el probador de la tienda de artículos y ropa deportiva a la cual la llevó Jacob.

La tienda estaba en una calle llena de boutiques y restaurantes pequeños de moda. Era una de las tiendas que solían ser de William Black. Renesmee como que se reía del pobre niño rico. Pero al mismo tiempo lo entendía. Claro que no se comparaba las situaciones de ambos, Renesmee si se quedó pobre, perdió a su madre, su casa, su estilo de vida. Jacob no, el sigue viviendo en su casa de infancia, con sirvientas y guardaespaldas y despilfarrando el dinero en ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices? No me digas que te di pantalones de yoga en lugar de pantalones deportivos.

-No, creo que no, es solo que… sabes que no me gusta mostrar nada y esto está muy ajustado – refunfuñó girando en el espejo viendo la redondez de su trasero, la estreches de su cintura y la curva de sus senos.

-Déjame ver.

Renesmee abrió la puerta y le reveló a Jacob la blusa deportiva sin mangas gris y rosa con los pantalones a juego, pero era totalmente pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

-Quédate ahí – él dio media vuelta tratando de olvidar la silueta de su cuerpo y buscó la prenda que necesitaba.

Momentos después regresó con la chaqueta del conjunto deportivo.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Sabes que si – replicó ella y el corazón de Jacob se saltó un latido. Renesmee ni siquiera dudó en su respuesta.

Jacob se acercó y pasó sus brazos por la cintura y le amarró los brazos de la chaqueta al frente de manera que la prenda le cubría el trasero.

-Vete en el espejo.

-Eso está mejor – susurró ella viéndose, girando el cuerpo para verse mejor.

-Genial. Le diré a Pete que nos llevaremos un juego completo en cada color y los sostenes deportivos.

Renesmee se cambió a sus jeans, blusa y sandalias y llevó consigo la ropa deportiva. También le compraron unos pequeños guantes para practicar boxeo y kickboxing y vendas para sus muñecas y nudillos, así como zapatos de deporte.

Era demasiado, pero a Jacob le hacía feliz.

Subieron las compras de ambos a la camioneta, pues Jacob también decidió comprarse ropa y unos guantes, así como vendas.

-Ahora hay que comprarte ropa para el club de campo. Unas cuantas camisetas polo y… no creo que quieras usar falda, ¿cierto? – preguntó él, integrándose al tráfico de la zona.

-¿Para jugar golf o lo que sea que haremos el jueves? Nop.

-Lo supuse – sonrió mirándola y deseó que un día condujera con su mano en el muslo de Renesmee o al menos tomados de la mano.

Mientras Renesmee se medía más ropa en otra tienda, se quedó pensando en Jacob, en su trato hacia ella, en sus modales elegantes y su sentido de… la _moda_. Su ánimo decayó.

Jacob era gay.

* * *

 **Julky** tu comentario hace muy feliz a mi corazoncito

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** espera a que verla en el campo de golf

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** si esta mejor, pero su "descubrimiento" de dejará medio triste

 **familycullenblack** no puedo darles mas, pero ya voy en el capitulo 14. Te conformarias con este pequeño spoiler? Alice le tiene un regalo a Renesmee

 **mae . 91** Si es algo rápido para que estén juntos. No ha pasado una semana de que se conocieron. Todo a su tiempo...

 **Guest** Jacob ha encontrado a su pequeña compañera del crimen

PD: CUANDO ESCRIBAN UN COMENTARIO LINDO SIN CUENTA, DÉJENME SU NOMBRE EN EL COMENTARIO, O SU SOBRENOMBRE, ALGO, LO QUE SEA CON QUE LAS PUEDA IDENTIFICAR. No sean malitas.

Bessos!


	11. Capítulo 10

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Para complacer a Renesmee, su nueva meta en la vida, Jacob la llevó a la casa de Alice y Jasper en el Aston Martin.

-¿En serio iremos en el? – preguntó ella en el garaje, vestida con el vestido que le compró Jacob esa misma tarde.

Era una hermosa visión de los años cincuenta, con la cintura marcada y la falda con vuelo; su cintura estrecha era aún más evidente con el cinto negro y el estilo de vestido. Renesmee había girado en frente al espejo de la boutique, con una gran sonrisa. El vestido era lindo y femenino sin revelar nada. Esa época fue la más elegante y femenina y ella quería vivir en esos años, pero el racismo y homofobia de la época le daban ganas de golpear algo, de preferencia a racistas y homofóbicos.

-Por supuesto – Jacob abrió su puerta caballerosamente y ella subió.

Renesmee se mordió el labio inferior para evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. El auto era precioso y el interior estaba impecable y se moría por saber que tanto corría. Jacob le dijo que todo era nuevo: el motor y piezas que ella no sabía ni que eran.

Alice y Jasper vivían fuera de la ciudad, Jacob giró a la derecha en la carretera y entraron al bosque siguiendo un camino recto hasta una casa grande de ladrillo rojo, con un par de columnas a un lado de la puerta y pórtico alrededor del segundo piso.

-¡Wow! – Renesmee vio la gran casa por el parabrisas.

-Lo sé.

-Es hermoso aquí – los Whitlock tenían el bosque de jardín y Mount Rainier como telón.

-Compraron la casa y la reconstruyeron después de casarse. Alice es decoradora de interiores y Jasper es ingeniero.

-¿Por qué me invitó a cenar a mí también?

-De hecho la invitación era para ti, soy tú más uno.

-¿Y por qué quiere…? ¿No me va a invitar a hacer algo, verdad? – cuestionó horrorizada.

Jacob se rio.

-¡No! Es que… nunca me ha visto con nadie en Thorn y de la nada me aparezco contigo del brazo y sin decirle a ella antes… Esta lista para el interrogatorio.

-¿Y qué le digo?

-Lo que tú quieras decirle, es tu historia, no mía.

-¿Ella se quedó después de la muerte de tu padre?

-Sí, ella, Jasper, Seth, otros que se acercaron a mí a decirme que cualquier cosa que necesitara estarían ahí para mí. Y si lo han estado.

-Lo siento.

Jacob se encogió de hombros, si su padre no lo hubiera apuñalado por la espalda al morir no tendría a la hermosa chica en su auto más preciado. Solo su madre entro en el.

-¿Lista? – murmuró Jacob apagando el motor justo frente a la puerta de sus amigos.

-Supongo.

Jacob se bajó del auto y sonrió al ver que ella esperó a que él le abriera la puerta. Tomados de la mano subieron las escaleras y él tocó el timbre.

Renesmee arregló su vestido innecesariamente y la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ya llegaron! –gritó Alice al interior de su hogar-. Me encanta tu vestido! – la mujer abrazó a Renesmee y se puso de puntitas para abrazar a Jacob a pesar de que traía zapatos altos.

-Alice, te presento oficialmente a Renesmee, Renesmee ella es Alice, nos conocemos desde la escuela primaria.

-Mucho gusto – murmuró Renesmee, estrechando la mano de Alice.

-Igualmente. ¡Vamos entren! ¡Jas, cariño! – Alice cerró la puerta y Jasper bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, el nuevo edificio del IRS me tiene hasta la coronilla, me acaban de llamar para decirme que tengo que bajar de nuevo el presupuesto – habló con acento sureño y Renesmee se tuvo que obligar a cerrar la boca. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

-Está bien, cielo.

Alice hizo las presentaciones.

-Jas, ella es Renesmee. Renesmee él es mi esposo Jasper.

-Mucho gusto – dijeron ambos estrechando las manos.

Estaba vestido con jeans y una camisa azul cielo remangada hasta los codos, Alice usaba pantalones cortos azul marino y una blusa de seda blanca sin mangas.

Para la chica fue un shock verlos así; en realidad no esperaba que la recibieran como vestían en Thorn… o más bien no vestían mucho. Pero no esperaba verlo tan… domésticos.

Pasaron primero a la sala, Renesmee vio todo a su alrededor, los materiales finos y caros, las obras de arte colgadas en las paredes, las fotografías en marcos metálicos. Los diferentes colores que contrastaban creando una hermosa armonía hogareña.

Espera, ¿esos de la fotografía eran los hijos de Alice y Jasper?

Tenian un niño y una niña, Renesmee no sabría decir que edad tendrían los niños, pero mostraban con orgullo sus sonrisas chimuelas. El niño era castaño y la niña rubia.

Renesmee ni siquiera sabía que tenían hijos.

-¿Que desean tomar? – Jasper se paró junto a un carrito de bebidas y comenzó a preparar un old fashioned a su esposa.

-Agua mineral para mí, gracias – murmuró Renesmee.

-Wiskey, por favor – pidió Jacob.

Minutos más tarde estaban los cuatro sentados con bebida en mano, contándole a Renesmee aventuras juveniles.

Pronto pasaron al comedor y una pequeña preocupación de Renesmee se esfumó. Pensaba que haría el ridículo al no saber que cubiertos usar, pero la mesa estaba adornada de manera sencilla, con un juego de cubiertos a cada lado del plato y la comida servida al centro de la mesa.

-Espero que no estén a dieta, porque solo cociné carbohidratos.

-Claro, tu cocinaste, cielo – murmuró Jasper sacando el asiento para ella.

-Oh, calla – replicó sonriendo avergonzada. La cocinera hizo todo bajo el mando de Alice, como siempre.

Renesmee miró a Jacob y él le sonrió.

-¿Vino blanco?

-Um… poquito.

Jacob le sirvió en su copa y Alice hizo un brindis.

-Por viejos y nuevos amigos y que esto sea el inicio de una hermosa amistad, Renesmee.

-¡Salud! – levantaron sus copas antes de dar un trago y comenzaron a comer los pimientos asados rellenos de lasaña.

Renesmee casi puso los ojos en blanco y trató de comer despacio, pero le era imposible. La comida llena de carbohidratos sabía delicioso. La señora Emily cocinaba muy bien, pero todo era cocido o asado, sin harinas y sin grasa. Tal vez así le gustaba comer a Jacob; él y los chicos estaban muy en forma y hacían ejercicio… y ahora ella se ejercitaría también.

Pero por ahora, le aceptaría a Jasper otro pimiento… y tal vez otro.

Durante la cena Renesmee vio fascinada a la pareja, Jasper y Alice no eran una mascota y su Madame, solo era un matrimonio común y corriente siendo los anfitriones en una cena con amigos. Bromeaban, se reían, se guiñaban el ojo a través de la mesa de manera coqueta.

De postre comieron pastel de lava. Al partirlo con la cuchara salsa de chocolate se derramó por el plato llegando hasta el helado de vainilla y tanto Renesmee como Jacob aceptaron otro cuando Alice se los ofreció.

Alice y Renesmee se llevaron los platos del postre a la cocina y Renesmee vio su oportunidad.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Alice?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Um… es sobre… lo que hacen en Thorn, espero no te moleste.

-Claro que no. Dime.

-Yo… um… -la chica dudó, casi hiperventilando-. Es que… yo…

-Tranquila, respira, aclara tus ideas – Alice la tomó de las muñecas con suavidad y ella la obedeció.

-Yo nunca he tenido sexo, no lo deseaba, no quería… aun no quiero que nadie me toque, pero el verte a ti y a Jasper… Yo no sabía que un hombre estaría dispuesto a… no… tocar.

-De… acuerdo… -Alice la miró confundida-. Espera, ¿nunca has tenido sexo, entonces Jacob y tú que son?

-Él es… -gay-. ¿Sabes lo que hace Jacob en Red Rose? ¿Lo que su papá le heredó?

-Sí, sé que Billy lo jodió. No sé por qué, no nos explicamos por qué le hizo eso… pero, si, sé lo de los préstamos y eso.

-Bueno…

Escucharon a los chicos ir a la cocina, buscándolas y Alice la tomó de la mano.

-¡Cariño, le mostraré a Renesmee el sótano!

Salieron por el pasillo, Alice abrió una puerta y entraron a un cuartito, la castaña posó su pulgar en un escáner y una puerta metálica se abrió.

Renesmee la miró con la boca abierta.

-Genial, ¿verdad? Es para que los niños no entren.

-¿Que hay en el sótano? – preguntó Renesmee con desconfianza.

-Nuestro propio Thorn – respondió Alice, bajando las escaleras iluminadas por un una luz ámbar.

-Si ustedes tienen un lugar así en casa, ¿por qué van a Thorn? Eso pone muy incómodo a Jacob.

-¡Lo sé! –Alice se rio y abrió una puerta blanca, pero giró para ver a Renesmee-. Eres la primera persona vainilla que entra a este lugar, ten una mente abierta. No nos juzgues, somos buenas personas.

-No juzgo – dijo con sinceridad.

-Bien – Alice entró y tras de ella Renesmee.

El lugar era un mini Thorn, equipado con toda la parafernalia del lugar, látigos y bastones, paletas y fustas estaban colgadas en las paredes de manera ordenada, cada categoría del más pequeño al más largo. Esposas de metal y de cuero estaban en una mesa, acomodaditas de igual manera, esperando ser usadas en el pobre Jasper. También había una cama enorme de postes gruesos y un sofá de cuero, una cruz y una reja con esposas de cuero acolchado colgando de ella.

El lugar tenía una paleta de colores tierra, olía a canela y menta. Nada que ver con el olor nauseabundo a sexo y alcohol de Thorn.

¿Por qué todo en ese mundo era de cuero?, se preguntó Renesmee, pero tenía otra pregunta más importante.

-¿Que es vainilla?

-Una persona que no está en el mundo del BDSM – explicó la pequeña mujer de manera simple.

-Oh.

-Sentémonos, está limpio – dijo Alice sentándose en un sofá de cuero color chocolate.

-Yo… ¿en que estaba? Ah, sí. Jacob siendo un… prestamista o algo parecido. Um… creo que empezaré por el principio para poder entender… me… a mí misma… -Renesmee tartamudeó y dudó, pero Alice escuchó sin apresurarla-. Papá se metió en problemas cuando yo tenía dieciséis… y ellos… ellos me hicieron… cosas… Y nunca quise tener sexo con nadie, no… me gusta que me toquen, lo odio y… pero verlos a ustedes… Yo nunca… no sabía que eso se podía hacer, que alguien estuviera de acuerdo y yo quisiera… que… que tú…

-¿Que te ayude?

-Sí – respondió en un suspiro apenado.

-¿Con que en específico?

-En… no sé… ¿ser lo que tú eres?

-¿Quieres ser una Madame?

-Eso creo.

-Eso puedo hacerlo – Alice se sentó derecha, entusiasmada con la idea de tener una alumna.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, por supuesto. Pero ser una Madame es mucho más que solo tener sexo sin ser tocada. Es una responsabilidad, no es solo tu placer, sino el de tu mascota o sumiso y su bienestar físico y emocional. Es confianza el uno en el otro, es un nivel de intimidad que muchos no comprenden.

 _Um… yo solo quiero follar sin ser tocada_ – pensó Renesmee.

No quería tener una relación, eso de conocer a alguien, ser novia de alguien, ser tocada por alguien… no. Ella no quería eso.

-¿Desde cuándo dijiste que tú y Jasper están juntos?

-Nos conocimos en la preparatoria –respondió Alice con voz soñadora, sus ojos verdes se iluminaron-. Era un amor. Estaba sola en la cafetería haciendo pancartas para el partido, él llegó y dijo: _Disculpe señorita, pero estoy perdido_. Casi muero con ese acento sureño, era tan pero tan adorable. Todo ese cabello rubio y alborotado, piel dorada, ojos color miel y acento sexy. ¡A partir de ahí no lo solté! –se rio Alice y después se puso seria-. Él hizo algo raro en mí, con su _sí señora_ , _no señora_ , _lo que usted diga señora_. Así que a los tres días de conocerlo le dije: _me vas a llevar a una cita el fin de semana_ y él respondió…

- _¿Sí, señora?_ – adivinó Renesmee con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. Luego de nuestra cita le dije: _Tú y yo vamos a ser novios_ y él respondió:

- _¿Sí, señora?_

-Aja, y un mes después lo estábamos haciendo en mi habitación llena de encaje y ositos de peluche. No dejamos de tener sexo como los adolescentes calientes que éramos. Si me sentía caliente a la mitad de mi clase lo sacaba de su aula y teníamos sexo en el baño, en la biblioteca, en el auto… en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Jamás me dijo que no y comenzamos a experimentar y ser más atrevidos… fuimos a la universidad y ahí nos enteramos del club Thorn y aprendimos cosas súper serias y las intentamos. Al graduarnos nos casamos, compramos la casa y la remodelamos, por supuesto –Alice señaló alrededor-. Solo aquí en el sótano me he dejado azotar y amarrar, en público no.

-¿Intercambian roles? – ese detalle la sorprendió.

-Claro, le da sabor a las cosas y él me hace cosas innombrables.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-No, en serio. Son en alemán y yo reprobé alemán en la preparatoria.

Ambas se rieron.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó Renesmee mirando el sótano de Alice.

-¡Por supuesto!

Renesmee se sintió como esa tarde en la dulcería. Tocó todo, lo tomó y lo sintió en su mano. Alice le explicó que era un látigo de tiras, las varas y unos aparatos que parecían sacados de las torturas medievales.

Lo que más le interesó fueron las fustas y los bastones.

Quería golpear a los deudores con uno de esos, Alice le dijo que dejaban marcas rojas en la piel y depende de la fuerza y el grosor de los bastones podía hacer sangrar o dejar hematomas.

-Quiero una vara como esta, un bastón como ese y una fusta… ¿Los hacen del color que uno prefiera? Porque me gustarían en blanco unicornio – pidió Renesmee con aire infantil y entusiasmado.

-¿Para que los quieres, aun no tienes sumiso ni el entrenamiento para usarlos? – preguntó Alice sonriendo.

-Tengo un proyecto con Jacob.

-Van a sacarle la mierda a alguien, ¿cierto? – la sonrisa se esfumó.

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo es que se conocieron?

-Papá me vendió – confesó Renesmee estudiando la fusta de cuero de un hermoso color azul que contrastaba con los colores tierra de la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién? – Alice la miró sin entender.

-Le debía mucho dinero a Jacob y no tenía para pagar y Jacob me aceptó – se encogió de hombros intimidada por la mirada furiosa de Alice.

-¿DE QUE MIERDA ESTÁS HABLANDO?

-Él me aceptó porque pensó que era una niña.

-¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?! ¡Eso es incluso peor!

-¡Él me está protegiendo! – Renesmee defendió a Jacob. No le gustó el tono de Alice.

-No… ¿Ahora trafica humanos? ¿Que esta…?

Alice se encaminó a la puerta y Renesmee la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

-No es como tú piensas. ¡Alice esos hombres me violaron, me destrozaron, tenía dieciséis años, me quitaron lo único que me quedaba! Hui de Edward cuando el hospital me dio de alta y él me encontró durante estos años y esta vez pensé que sería diferente, que él había cambiado y acepté a ir a cenar con él y me llevó a Red Rose. Me dejó con Jacob, me abandonó justo como lo hizo esa noche –Renesmee sollozó-. Yo le rompí la nariz a Jacob y él me drogó para que dejara de golpearlo y al día siguiente me explicó que estaba haciendo yo ahí con él. Jacob prometió protegerme. Él es bueno y confío en él. Solo lo conozco desde el miércoles y ya confió en él… en las personas que viven en la casa. Ellos son buenos.

-Pero eso no es legal, Renesmee.

-No, pero él… me da de comer, me dio un techo, ¡me viste! –tomó un puñado de la falda de su vestido-. Y lo más importante, no me pide nada a cambio… es obvio – porque es gay.

Renesmee se limpió las lágrimas y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que decía la palabra con V en voz alta.

Alice se alejó de ella, posando delicadamente sus manos en las sienes, tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza.

-Por eso no quieres que te toquen… - susurró Alice, girando para ver a Renesmee.

Se veía tan perdida. Pobre niña, ¿qué le habían hecho? ¡Su padre la vendió dos veces!

-Odio que me toquen… -excepto cuando Jacob la toma de la mano-. Jacob me advirtió que me tenía que tocar en el club, sino pensarían que estaba libre y las personas se acercarían a mí… y él… él me va a dejar ayudarlo con los deudores.

Alice parecía genuinamente asustada con su última declaración.

-No conoces a Jacob como yo… lo que van a hacer es muy peligroso, él…

-Ha luchado, él dijo que intento ser bueno…

-Maldición – Alice masculló enfadada queriendo golpear algo. De preferencia a Jasper esa misma noche.

-¿Que ha hecho? – preguntó Renesmee con temor. ¿Aun podía confiar en Jacob y su protección?

-Jacob era el chico mimado y nunca contento con nada –explicó Alice con un suspiro, sentándose de nuevo-. Era el típico niño rico que se creía mejor que el resto, solo unos cuantos lo conocíamos bien. Siempre se salía con la suya por ser hijo de William Black… Él era… _malo_. Se divertía con la desgracia de los demás, era… un bully. Después solo era… violento y hacia cosas con las que Jasper y yo no estábamos de acuerdo y se juntaba con unos chicos que conoció sabrá Dios donde… luego su madre enfermó y él cambio y para ese momento en la escuela solo nos tenía a mí y a Jasper.

Alice se perdió en su memoria de Jacob de joven, miró al vacío, recordando. Le dieron escalofríos.

La mujer miró de nuevo a Renesmee.

-Pero esa violencia siguió ahí, una que otra vez salió a la luz en estos años, pero con moderación… Solía pelear clandestinamente en la universidad… como en un tipo Club de la Pelea… -Alice hizo una mueca al recordar a Jacob moliendo a golpes a un tipo mientras una multitud de jóvenes enardecidos y alcoholizados lo animaba-. Y siento que si entras con él en ese agujero, a esa oscuridad que hay en él… y en ti… no van a salir. No esta vez, porque no estará su madre para sacarlo. Solo se van a hundir más el uno al otro.

* * *

 **Verónica, Gaby y Sofy**... QUE LES COSTABA PONERME SU NOMBRE HERMOSAS! Gracias! Y gracias por escribir un coment lindo. Y como regalo, les diré que este fin de semana... ESCRIBÍ _EL_ BESO ;)

 **helenagonzalez26-athos AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO mae . 91** Gracias por seguirme apoyando en esta nueva historia. En serio, cada palabra suya alegra mi triste corazoncito.

 **Bessos!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Las palabras de Alice se quedaron con Renesmee, cuando salieron de la casa de los Whitlock.

A Jacob le gustaba la violencia y había oscuridad en él, solía pelear en un Club de la Pelea y Alice no quería que Renesmee sacara de nuevo ese lado; la pequeña mujer se veía verdaderamente asustada y Renesmee no quería seguir pensando en eso. Recién acaban de descubrir esa faceta en ella y Jacob la ayudaría a desarrollarla.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si ambos no estaban contentos con solo golpear escoria? ¿Qué pasaría si querían ir a un camino más oscuro y no salir de él, como dijo Alice?

¿Qué tan lejos llegarían?

-¿Qué pasó en ese sótano, Renesmee? – preguntó Jacob saliendo a la carretera.

-Nada, ¿por qué?

-Porque tú y Alice salieron corriendo de la cocina, tomadas de la mano, riendo como un par de niñas jugando a las escondidas y al regresar venían calladas, con el ceño fruncido. Ya no eres la Renesmee de la mañana, eres la Renesmee que conocí hace unos días.

La chica suspiró, decidiendo ser sincera.

-Ella dijo que era ilegal lo que estábamos haciendo y que… - se mordió el labio mirando a la oscuridad que los rodeaba en la carretera.

-¿Y qué?

-Que… tu… que no es conveniente que hagamos lo que vamos a hacer, porque tú…

-¿Yo que?

-Eres… violento. Que eras _malo_ – susurró la chica y a Jacob se le heló la sangre al pensar que Renesmee estaría asustada de él.

-No tienes por qué tenerme miedo – susurró Jacob, pero sus manos apretaron el volante hasta que sus nudillos se vieron blancos.

 _Maldita Alice._

-No lo tengo. Solo me preguntaba, ¿qué hiciste para que ella esté así de asustada de que te ayude a cobrar de la manera en que queremos hacerlo?

Jacob respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Solo era un mocoso estúpido, lleno de ira, violencia y enojo. Y en realidad no tenía por qué ser así, lo tenía todo. Solo era un mocoso imbécil que golpeaba a sus compañeros y papá pagaba los gastos médicos y una remodelación a la escuela para que no me expulsaran. Rompí narices con mis puños, mandíbulas, uno que otro brazo y costillas. Pero si me gané la expulsión del cualquier equipo al que entré por falta de _espíritu deportivo_ –se burló Jacob-. Y eso solo fue en la preparatoria. En la universidad entré en peleas clandestinas, me ayudaban a sacar toda esa mierda, el estrés de la enfermedad de mamá, las clases.

-¿A mí no me harás daño? – era todo lo que le importaba a Renesmee.

-Jamás.

-Me conformo con eso – Renesmee se encogió de hombros y se relajó visiblemente.

Jacob sonrió, aliviado de que ella Renesmee siguiera confiando en el y quiso hacerla sonreír. Ella preguntó en la mañana que tanto corría el Aston Martin, podría tener más años que ellos dos juntos pero la maquinaria no tenía ni cinco años, así que pisó el acelerador.

Renesmee sonrió al sentir el viento nocturno de verano alborotar su cabello.

-¿Más?

-¡Más! – pidió entre risas.

Jacob pisó el acelerador un poco más y el auto voló sobre el asfalto negro de la carretera solitaria.

-¡Más!

-¿Segura?

-¡SÍ!

Renesmee gritó fascinada por la velocidad y la sensación de vacío e ingravidez.

-¡Más rápido!

Jacob sonrió, pero no aceleró, se aproximaba una curva y podría perder el control y la diversión acabaría mucho antes, pero al pasarla piso de nuevo.

-¡MÁS!

Jacob la obedeció por kilometros, Renesmee grito emocionada y sonreía de oreja a oreja, era tan hermosa. Pero pronto tuvo que quitar el pie del acelerador y bajar la velocidad, ya estaban en la ciudad. No quería una multa o que los detuvieran y su preciado carro terminaría remolcado.

-¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? – preguntó Renesmee casi saltando en su asiento.

-Hoy no, otro día – sin poder resistirlo, Jacob la tomó de la mano y le besó los nudillos.

Renesmee sonrió con tristeza.

¿Por qué tenía que ser gay?

Por eso era tan amable, considerado y atento con ella. Por eso sabia de moda y ni siquiera intentó aprovecharse de ella y de la situación. Por eso ignoró a la chica rubia que estaba a su lado en el Red Rose cuando llegó de sorpresa la noche anterior.

Se sentía terriblemente culpable por haberse tocado pensando en él, sentía que ella era la que se aprovechó y lo violó.

Pero Jacob le dijo que en la piscina de Florida estaba con una chica de tetas grandes, tal vez lo inventó y en verdad estaba con un chico.

Jacob ayudó a Renesmee a salir del auto y entre los dos colocaron la cubierta que protegía al auto.

-Gracias por… lo de la carretera. Fue increíble – murmuró Renesmee entrando a la casa.

-De nada, me alegro que te divirtieras.

Jacob miró la hora en su Piaget.

-¿Aún es temprano… no sé… quieres ver una película? – le preguntó a Renesmee cuando llegaron a las escaleras.

-¿En pijama? – preguntó con ojos brillantes.

-Um… si, si eso quieres. Haré palomitas.

-Yo traeré de los dulces que me quedan.

Renesmee quería ver una película en pijama, como si fuera… una pijamada, porque quería ser amiga de Jacob; sería su primer amigo en mucho, mucho tiempo. Quería verlo solo como eso y no pensar en él mientras se toca. Esa noche debía verlo como amigo y nada más, no debía pensar en él atado a la cama con el trasero rojo ni rasguños en su cuerpo.

Iba a ser difícil, a pesar de que solo el día anterior comenzó a hacerlo, pero fue increíble y adictivo.

Renesmee bajó al cuarto de la televisión, justo donde habían estado Claire y la señora Emily la noche anterior y ya la esperaban un gran tazón de palomitas extra mantequilla, Dr Pepper y Jacob, vestido con un pantalón de algodón de cuadros negros y grises y una camiseta gris sin mangas.

Ella vestía de manera similar pero en color turquesa.

-¿En serio? ¿Tu pijama también es negra? ¿A quién vas a golpear mientras duermes? – se burló la chica.

-¿Qué? Me gustan los colores oscuros. No critiques – Jacob le lanzó un puñado de palomitas cuando la chica se sentó a su lado.

 _Oh, sí. Jacob Black tiene un lado muy violento y oscuro._

-¿Qué quieres ver? – preguntó Jacob tratando de no reírse mientras Renesmee se comía las palomitas enredadas en su cabello.

-No sé, algo que no sea de terror o muy intenso.

-¿Una comedia?

-Sí.

-¿Te gusta Seth McFarland?

-No sé quién es.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

-No tenía televisión – susurró Renesmee y a Jacob se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Está bien, te presentaré al genial Seth. Lo vas a amar.

Jacob se movió por el menú de Netflix y encontró Ted, le dio Play.

-¿No te dijeron la señora Emily y Claire que las asusté anoche?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué hiciste?

-Estaban viendo una película de terror, muy juntas, casi abrazadas y llegué detrás de ellas y grité.

Jacob se rio de la travesura de Renesmee.

-Las palomitas volaron por el aire… Fue hermoso.

Ambos se rieron mientras iniciaba la película.

.

-¿Pero por qué el tipo está obsesionado con animales que hablan?

-¡Porque es gracioso!

-Sí, pero en Family Guy esta Brian, es un perro y tiene sexo con mujeres y me dio asco. En American Dad está el pez y también habla y el coala… ¿Por qué puso a un koala tan… sexoso?

-Pero eso es porque la CIA cambió su cerebro al cuerpo de un pez y al koala… Creo.

-Y en Cleveland, está un oso… ¿Por qué hay animales conviviendo con humanos, actuando como humanos? Y en Ted… Ni me hagas hablar de Ted. Es un maldito osito de felpa.

-No lo pienses demasiado Renesmee. Es gracioso y punto.

-Lo es, pero tiene que haber una explicación. ¿Seth era bullyado de niño e imaginaba que sus mascotas, un perro, un pez y su osito y un koala de peluche hablaban con él y esos eran sus únicos amigos?

-¡Yo que sé, no lo conozco! ¡Solo ríete de las cosas graciosas, no le busques mensajes subliminales!

-¡No busco mensajes subliminales! Solo quiero una explicación…

Quil y Embry se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco tan fuerte que casi se quedaron trabados.

Jacob y Renesmee vieron las dos películas de Ted ese lunes por la noche, el martes durante el primer entrenamiento de la chica junto a ellos, el jefe le habló sobre las comedias animadas de McFarland. Después de comer se sentaron el resto de la tarde viendo dichos programas y ahora no había quien los callara. Ella no le encontraba sentido a los dichos animales, los dibujos animados le parecían graciosos y en ocasiones muy crueles y el defendía a capa y espada lo que ella criticaba.

Era jueves y estaban en la SUV, vestidos con colores claros y a punto de entrar al Club de Campo listos para hacerle una visita a John Morgan.

Jacob la condujo por el lugar, riéndose de la estúpida pelea que tuvieron en el auto.

Desde el lunes Renesmee parecía otra. Se veía más ligera, sonreía y esa mañana sus ojitos brillaban emocionados.

Renesmee vio a Jacob saludar al chico de los carritos de golf y le parecía muy raro verlo con pantalones color nuez y una polo azul cielo. Era como ver a Batman al medio día. Así de raro se veía. La chica ya lo había visto con otra ropa que no fuera sus trajes oscuros, la ropa que usaba para el jardín de rosas era vieja y desteñida, pero verlo así, tan… _iluminado_ , era raro.

Ella vestía pantalones rosas a media pantorrilla y una polo turquesa, zapatos de deporte blancos y un guante del mismo color, su cabello en una coleta bajo una gorra blanca. Jacob le armó el atuendo y ella amó tener un amigo gay.

No se había tocado pensando en el desde su descubrimiento del lunes; ahora su amante imaginario no tenía rostro, tenía una máscara de cuero como la que usa uno de los sumisos de Thorn.

-¿Puedo conducir? – preguntó emocionada.

-¿Sabes conducir?

-No.

Jacob lo pensó un momento

-Está bien, el club está casi vacío y te puedo enseñar. ¡Sube!

Renesmee chilló como una chiquilla y se subió tras el volante y siguió las instrucciones de Jacob. Era bastante fácil, mantenerse en el camino, no dar vueltas tan bruscas y pisar el acelerador todo lo que su pequeño corazón deseara, siempre y cuando no hubiera nadie al frente de ellos.

-¿Siempre está así de vacío? – preguntó Renesmee conduciendo. Era muy emocionante.

-No. Es jueves. Los fines de semana los viejos ricos vienen a quitarse el estrés y presumir sus riquezas y participar en los pequeños torneos locales; los lunes vienen a hacer negocios; los martes está igual de vacío que hoy; los miércoles está de nuevo casi lleno, porque vienen a quitarse un poco el estrés; el jueves van de nuevo a trabajar y el viernes es cuando inicia el fin de semana. Por eso John va a estar aquí hoy, le gusta jugar tranquilo.

-Hasta hoy.

-Hasta hoy – Jacob sonrió complacido y le dijo a Renesmee donde detenerse.

Era hora de enseñarle a jugar golf… más que nada como golpear con los palos y no precisamente las pelotas.

Embry y Quil se bajaron de otro carrito y los acompañaron en unos cuantos tiros.

-Coloca tu mano aquí y no, no. No tan fuerte, mira así – Jacob no lo dudó y se paró detrás de Renesmee, rodeándola con sus brazos para enseñarle como tomar el palo.

Ella dio un salto alejándose de él.

-Yo… lo siento. No pensé… Renesmee, lo lamento.

Ella se quedó callada, con el corazón a toda marcha.

Pensaba que el tacto de Jacob ya no la incomodaba, no después de una semana tomándose de las manos o tomándola de la cintura en Thorn. Pero sintió algo y no fue agradable, seguía odiando ser tocada.

¿Cómo iba a tener sexo con un sumiso sin rostro si el simple e inocente toque de Jacob tratando de enseñarla a jugar golf le disgustó de tal manera?

-No, está bien, es que yo…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes… Lo lamento… Solo mira como lo tomo yo – murmuró Jacob y él mismo tomó otro palo y le mostro como tenía que sostenerlo.

Renesmee obedeció, siguió las instrucciones de Jacob, pero ni siquiera le pudo dar a la bola.

-No soy buena en esto - refunfuñó.

-No es eso, es que… Tendría que mostrártelo yo, pero… - _no soportas mi toque_ , pensó Jacob con tristeza.

Su rechazo le dolió más de lo que ella podría imaginar, no lo rechazó en días. Cada vez que él le oficia la mano o su brazo ella lo tomaba y ahora le respondía las sonrisas. ¡Y reía!

-Tienes que enseñarme… tocándome – completó su frase.

-Sí, pero no lo haré. No quiero que te sientas incomoda.

-Es que me tomaste desprevenida. Ahora estoy lista.

-No quiero que…

-Ven, enséñame.

Jacob obedeció a su pedido y se colocó tras Renesmee, tratando lo más posible de que sus cuerpos no se tocaran, solo tocó sus manos ya posadas en el palo.

-Levántalo hacia atrás y… No, estás mal parada, tienes que… ¿Te puedo tocar las caderas, para colocarlas en la posición correcta? – preguntó Jacob temeroso y ella asintió.

Jacob tragó saliva cuando vio el trasero de la chica en sus lindos pantalones rosados, mojó sus labios, pidió una pequeña plegaria y posó sus grandes manos en sus caderas. Pudo escuchar con claridad el jadeo de la chica cuando la tomó y rotó sus caderas.

-Ahora levanta el brazo un poco, así, perfecto. Ahora, golpea.

Renesmee le dio a la pequeña pelota y esta voló por los aires, hasta que ambos la perdieron de vista en el amplio campo verde, que se extendía ante ellos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

-¡LO HICE! ¡AAAAH! – Renesmee gritó y brincó feliz.

-¡ASOMBROSO! ¡Eres la futura Tiger Woods! – Jacob chocó las palmas con ella y Quil y Embry le aplaudieron.

La siguiente hora continuaron recorriendo el campo de golf hasta que Jacob vio la hora en su reloj. Miró a los chicos y ellos enviaron un mensaje, esperaron un momento y recibieron la respuesta.

John estaba en el campo, en el hoyo 7.

-¡Renesmee! – gritó Jacob con ambas manos a los lados de su boca.

La chica conducía sola el carrito de golf en el campo vacío, riéndose cada vez que estaba a punto de volcarse. Dirigió la mirada hacia Jacob quien tomaba agua junto a los chicos bajo la sombra de un árbol y giró el volante para ir a su encuentro.

-¿Es hora? – preguntó casi saltando en su asiento, con las manos en el volante.

-Es hora y todo está listo.

-Genial.

Jacob se subió junto a ella y atravesaron el campo de golf hasta que vieron una solitaria figura lanzando pelotas al lago.

Renesmee pisó el freno, se mordió el labio insegura.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que…

-¿Es que qué? ¿Te arrepentiste? Puedo hacer esto solo, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-No, no es eso. Es que no sé si arrollarlo con el carrito o que tu conduzcas y yo lo golpee con uno de los palos.

Jacob soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Por qué no ambos? Lo golpeas y una vez en el suelo pasas el carrito sobre él.

-¿En serio? – Renesmee volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente ilusionada con la posibilidad de hacer ambas cosas.

-Muy en serio.

Renesmee se bajó de carrito y Jacob tomó su lugar mientras ella elegía un palo de golf de la bolsa que Jacob asignó como suya.

-¿Puedo usar este? – preguntó Renesmee con voz suave y baja, mostrándole a Jacob el Driver de acero.

-No habría aceptado ningún otro.

La chica sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos y las mariposas estallaron en el estómago de Jacob.

Renesmee se subió de nuevo al carrito y Jacob condujo lo más rápido que pudo, ella se preparó y John no vio venir el palo de golf en la parte trasera de las rodillas.

-¡WOO! – Renesmee saltó del carrito cuando Jacob se detuvo y se puso tras el volante de nuevo, giró de manera impulsiva y pasó sobre John, riéndose a carcajadas de cómo su cuerpo bajo las pequeñas llantas la hizo rebotar.

Embry y Quil solo se miraron y se bajaron de su carrito, cuando llegaron a ellos. Renesmee estaba golpeando al pobre tipo como si fuera una piñata con un palo de golf de más de quinientos dólares.

John gritaba por ayuda, pedía clemencia, lloriqueaba para que se detuviera. La chica no lo hizo.

-¡Vas –golpe- a –golpe- pagarle –golpe- al –golpe- señor –golpe- Black! ¡Esta –golpe- solo –golpe- es –golpe- una –golpe- advertencia! ¡Tienes –golpe- una –golpe- semana! – gritaba la chica golpeándolo una y otra vez.

Jacob solo la veía apretando los puños, peleando con el impulso que tenia de unírsele… y de besarla.

Mierda, quería besarla, abrazarla, desnudarla y follarla en el green, tanto que dolía.

-Es suficiente – susurró Jacob quitándole el torcido Driver de las manos, cuando ella se detuvo a tomar aliento.

Renesmee se rio del pobre hombre golpeado, ensangrentado y definitivamente herido, casi inconsciente en el césped.

-¿Tan rápido? – su sonrisa se borró.

-Sí, vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea.

Desanimada, Renesmee subió al carrito y dejó que Jacob condujera.

Todo fue tan rápido. ¿Por qué? Ella quería golpearlo un poco más, le encantó los gritos de John pidiendo ayuda, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Le pidió a Dios por ayuda y Él no lo escuchó, nadie le ayudó. Sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos, así como las suyas propias en aquella fábrica abandonada, años atrás.

* * *

 **Veronica**

 **becky grandchester**

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO**

 **helenagonzalez26-athos**

 **gaby**

 **familycullenblack**

 **mae . 91**

Solo por ustedes lo subí MUCHÍSIMO antes, espero que les haya gustado. Solo para hacerlas sufrir un poquitin les diré que... el beso es en el capitulo 1987. Hagan la cuenta ;)

Resta, multiplica, suma o divide esos números.

1

9

8

7

Y les dará el numero del capitulo.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Renesmee veía desde su trono privilegiado como era azotado un tipo por su Madame, cuando se corrió antes de que ella le diera permiso.

-¡Rojo! – gritó el hombre y las personas que estaban viendo la escena jadearon, la Madame bajó el látigo y se apresuró a quitar las esposas de cuero de su mascota, desató primero las esposas de cuero de sus muñecas que colgaban desde el techo y de los tobillos que lo mantenían en su lugar en el suelo.

 _¿Rojo? ¿Con eso se detuvo?_

 _Interesante._

Renesmee necesitaba saber más sobre ese mundo, pero Alice no había ido a Thorn durante dos semanas.

Estaba enojada con Jacob y con ella por lo que iban a hacer. Si Jacob hubiera sabido que jugar de lleno al gánster era lo que alejaría a Alice del club, lo hubiera hecho desde que lo heredó y la encontró azotando a Jasper y después _obligado_ a comérsela frente a todo mundo.

Alice llamó a Jacob al día siguiente de su cena.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Jacob Black? ¿No crees que Renesmee ha sufrido lo suficiente? ¡Debiste de haberla dejado en libertad… o no aceptarla! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Mierda? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Y ahora es parte de tus matones? ¿Van a sacarle la mierda a golpes a los tipos que te deben? Ella debe de estar en terapia, a salvo.

-Ella no intentó huir, jamás –exclamó Jacob, enojado, pero recordó esa primera mañana con ella-. Al contrario, me pidió que la protegiera ¡y eso estoy haciendo!

-Sí, claro, protegerla. ¿A eso llamas protección? ¿Cómo puedes seguir con el negocio que te dejó Billy? ¡Una cosa es que cobraras las deudas que te dejó y otra es que siguieras prestando y cobrando! Renesmee no se merece lo que le estás haciendo.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!

-Te quiero, Jacob. Eres mi amigo, pero te estás pasando. Eso es secuestro.

-¿Ella te dijo que la tengo secuestrada? – Jacob sintió que el corazón se le iba a romper si ella dijo eso. Él había tratado de tenerla cómoda y feliz.

-¡Lo haya dicho o no, no quita el hecho de que sea verdad! Su padre te debía y no te pagó, a cambio te la dio a ella. Eso es trata de blancas.

-Solo cállate, Alice. Ella es mía, te guste o no.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo es! Es una persona no un objeto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Alice sollozó.

-No dejes que tu oscuridad salga Jacob, o al menos no dejes que Renesmee entre a ella… No se lo merece, ella tiene que ser feliz. Merece ser feliz.

Pero Jacob sabía que él estaba haciendo feliz a Renesmee. Ahora ella reía, sonreía. Él la estaba haciendo feliz y no se detendría solo porque la metiche de Alice lo ordenaba.

.

Renesmee estaba sola en el trono, el rey la envió lejos cuando una pelea en el bar se desató y se salió de control; Jacob le encomendó la seguridad de su reina a Quil y este cumplió.

Pero Renesmee se sentía sola, una hora había pasado ya sentada ahí, sin hablar solo viendo a las personas tener sexo. Ella veía todo el club Thorn desde su asiento y las personas la veían a ella. No tenía un collar, ni de cuero ni de oro, pero estaba con Jacob, tal vez a ninguno les gustaba ese tipo de sexo o no lo hacían en el club. El dueño llevaba una vida muy privada, todo lo contrario a su padre, quien era un miembro activo del club desde que lo compró.

El dueño original de Thorn era un viejo amigo de Billy, él y Sarah solían rentar una habitación un fin de semana al mes. Thorn fue lo que le ayudó a superar la muerte de su esposa y se distraía de su soledad con las mascotas sin dueño y las Madames sin mascota. Hubo un pacto entre los miembros del club: Jacob jamás se debía de enterar sobre sus padres, el chico ya había tenido suficiente. Una vez dueño de Thorn, Billy decidió hacer un club nocturno en la otra parte de la propiedad, y mandó hacer una nueva entrada por el sótano.

Jacob nunca le dijo a Renesmee como salir de Thorn, entre menos salidas conociera ella, mejor, pero eso era antes, cuando creía que huiría de él a la primera oportunidad. Los miembros de Thorn meten sus coches en el estacionamiento de tres pisos al otro lado de la calle, bajan en el ascensor al sótano, atraviesan la calle bajo tierra por un pasillo de apenas un metro de ancho, pero muy iluminado y suben unas pequeñas escaleras para poder entrar. Era un poco complicado, pero era bueno, pues así no habría mirones o peor, la prensa al asecho de personas importantes entrando a un club de sexo.

-Quiero irme – lloriqueó Renesmee haciendo un puchero y Quil sonrió.

Las últimas semanas convivieron más con ella, era más abierta e incluso comían todos en la barra de la cocina o en el comedor, no más comidas solitarias para el rey y la reina.

Los seis fueron al cine, a ver la película de superhéroes más taquillera del verano y después a cenar a un parque lleno de _food_ _trucks_ que Claire les recomendó; el pasado fin de semana hicieron una barbacoa y nadaron en la piscina, excepto Jacob y Renesmee, ella metió los pies y Jacob ni eso. Por supuesto ella se burló de él toda la tarde.

-Jacob aun no llama – murmuró Quil, revisando su celular, solo tenía una foto de Claire sin ropa en su bandeja de entrada.

-¿No podemos ir a la oficina? Ahí también es seguro y no tenemos que entrar al club, solo caminaremos por el pasillo al salir de la oficina de Seth y subimos las escaleras.

Quil dudó un momento.

-De acuerdo.

Renesmee se levantó y caminaron muy juntos, el siempre cuidándola.

No tuvieron ningún percance en el camino, en la oficina vieron por la ventana como Jacob hablaba con la policía, el club casi estaba vacío y Renesmee jadeó al ver como un paramédico trataba de curar la herida en la cabeza de Embry.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-Jacob hizo bien en enviarte a Thorn, ahí estás más segura que en cualquier otro lugar.

Renesmee se sentó en la silla de Jacob tras el escritorio y dio vueltas, tratando de entretenerse. Esa noche no llevó libro, ya había leído los que Jacob le compró y no quería releer por enésima vez los que ya tenía.

Después de ese día en el campo de golf no ocurrió nada emocionante, no fueron tras de otro deudor, Jacob le dijo que no podían ir golpeando a la gente en lugares públicos tan seguido, así que tenía a su gente vigilando a los otros deudores y si no pagaban actuarían ellos.

La chica seguía entrenando con Jacob, Quil y Embry y usando la piscina cuando ellos no estaban en casa.

Quil y Embry hablaron sobre la chica, no les parecía correcto que Renesmee estuviera tomando ese camino. Ella no estaba hecha para ello, o eso creían, no querían que algo malo le ocurriera o tomara un camino más oscuro. No querían que fuera una criminal. Ellos no tuvieron más opción, eran chicos de la calle y Billy los rescató, les dio comida, techo, educación y ellos le pagaron con su lealtad. De una forma se sentían como hijos de la otra familia de Billy, nunca conocieron a Jacob y él a ellos, hasta que su padre murió y se presentaron al funeral y a la lectura de testamento.

Billy los dejo bien protegidos, pero querían seguir trabajando con Jacob, cuidar al _niño_ _mimado_ y guiarlo en el negocio. Pero muy pronto se hicieron cercanos y más después del incidente del cual Jacob no le ha querido contar a Renesmee.

Quil y Embry querían que Renesmee estuviera alejada de ese mundo, lo que vivió fue muy duro y no podían ni siquiera imaginarlo, así que si ellos fueran Jacob la tuvieran rodeada de algodones, que nada la tocara, que la podredumbre de mundo no llegara a ella, que todo le fuera dado en charola de plata y ser alimentada con cuchara de oro.

Merecía ser feliz, merecía ser amada.

Así que ambos tenían miedo de lo que se podría convertir Renesmee, si seguía trabajando con ellos. Algo en su mirada era lo que les dio miedo, era la misma mirada de Jacob al encargarse de los deudores. Una mirada feliz y casi enloquecida y que decir de la sonrisa y las risillas maniacas…

La manera en que golpeó y atropello al tipo en el green, cuando golpeó a la puta y lo que le hizo a Robbie… ellos estaban asustados de la violencia en la pequeña chica. Y solo era el principio.

Jacob había tenido arranques violentos con los deudores, unos se lo merecían, otros no tanto. Luchó para controlarse, lo logró, pero también quería ser tomado en serio. Billy le dejó esa herencia extraña, un negocio que él no sabía que existía e hizo lo mejor que pudo para adaptarse y lo hizo muy bien, mejor de lo que ellos esperaban.

Pero incluir a Renesmee en ello, era otra cosa. Cuando su padre la ofreció como pago ellos mismos lo querían matar y cuando la llevó, los tres se sorprendieron al ver que no era una niña, era una mujer y no tenía idea de lo que su padre le estaba haciendo, de nuevo. Lo que ella les contó, les rompió el corazón. Habían tenido contacto con la escoria de la sociedad desde muy chicos, vieron cosas feas, hicieron cosas malas para sobrevivir, pero nunca lastimaron a una mujer.

Jacob le pidió a su gente que investigara a Renesmee y su padre, sus registros se perdían a partir del día en que la dieron de alta en el hospital, los registros estaban sellados por la corte y jamás se encontró a los que le hicieron tal atrocidad.

Y tampoco Jacob tuvo suerte, encontrar a las personas que la hirieron en Phoenix hace más de diez años era difícil. La típica aguja en un pajar.

Pero si encontraron –o más bien no encontraron- algo que no se explicaban, Renesmee dijo que su madre murió, su padre no pudo con la muerte de su mujer, perdió el empleo, la casa y se fueron a vivir a un edificio feo… pero no encontraron el acta de defunción.

Pasó otra hora y Renesmee se quedó dormida en el sofá, así la encontró Jacob y él también se sentía exhausto, jamás hubo una pelea así en Red Rose desde que él estaba a cargo.

Estaba tentado a quedarse a dormir en el lugar, pero no creía que a Renesmee le gustara despertar con él en una cama desconocida, así que la tomó en brazos y se marcharon a casa.

Amaba tenerla entre sus brazos, aunque fuera de una manera tan inocente.

.

-¿Podemos elegir a otro? – preguntó Renesmee con alegría, casi saltando alrededor de Jacob en el jardín, mientras él trabajaba en las rosas blancas.

-¿Y si elegimos a uno de la lista de los buenos?

-Oh, no recordaba esa lista –se detuvo por un momento-. ¡Hay que hacerlo!

.

Renesmee caminó con Quil y Embri flanqueándola, hasta una casa pequeña de un solo piso, el césped era apenas un cuadro y estaba amarillento. El vidrio de la ventana a la izquierda de la puerta tenia cinta gris, tratando de mantenerlo unido. La puerta mosquitera se estaba cayendo y la pintura azul estaba desconchada.

El vecindario era peligroso de día, no querían ni imaginarlo de noche. Pero era un barrio que ellos conocían muy bien, ahí crecieron Quil y Embry y desde que Billy los tomó bajo su ala no miraron atrás.

La chica tocó la puerta con sus nudillos y segundos después una mujer menuda y afroamericana, abrió la puerta. El olor a mugre llenó la nariz de Renesmee.

-¿Si? – preguntó la mujer, asomando solo la mitad de su rostro.

-Hola, buscamos a Otto Coleman – dijo Renesmee tratando de ver más allá de la mujer, al interior de la sucia y oscura casa.

-Es mi esposo… o lo era.

-¿Lo era?

-Si… él… um… falleció un par de meses atrás – susurro con voz temblorosa.

-Oh.

-¿Para qué lo buscaban?

-Le pidió dinero al señor Black para el tratamiento de su hijo… dijo que el seguro ya no lo cubría.

La mujer apretó los labios, cerró los ojos, pero nada impidió que derramara grandes lágrimas y un sollozo escapara de sus labios.

-El tratamiento no funcionó y mi bebé se fue y él también… Yo no sabía del préstamo – la mujer sollozó de nuevo.

Renesmee miró a sus acompañantes.

-Lamento escuchar eso.

-Me dejaron sola… - la mujer continuó llorando y Renesmee no supo que hacer.

No sabía si consolarla o… Sí, no tenía ni idea. Eso de no haber tenido contacto humano la última década le estaba cobrando factura… No tenía empatía ni simpatia, al parecer. Había leído muchos libros, tanto técnicos como literarios, en los últimos había escenas de consuelo, pero no sabía cómo llevarlos a cabo en la vida real. Sentía que serían falsas sus palabras.

Jacob no los acompañó, porque tenía que lidiar con unos proveedores, así que tendría que hablar con él para saber qué hacer con la mujer de Otto, era obvio que no tenía con que pagarles.

Fue una mala idea hacer una lista de los deudores buenos. Deberían de apegarse a las mierdas.

Renesmee se alejó de la casa, sacó su nuevo teléfono celular, para llamar a Jacob.

Cuando él se lo regaló ella se rio.

-¿Para qué quiero un celular? No tengo a quien llamar, siempre estoy contigo.

-Ya te instale Uber, y tu propia cuenta de Amazon, puedes ordenar lo que tú quieras y llegará a la casa, puedes ordenar más libros.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¡Gracias! – Renesmee casi saltó a sus brazos, quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero Jacob estaba fuera de su alcance, pues a él le gustaban los chicos.

Ahora, frente a la casa de la viuda de Otto, la chica llamó a Jacob y él contestó en cuanto vio el nombre que le asignó a Renesmee en su teléfono y sonrió, era la primera llamada que le hacía. Pero su sonrisa se borró, si le llamaba era porque algo salió mal.

Dejó a Seth con los proveedores discutiendo los nuevos precios y contestó saliendo de la oficina del gerente.

-¿Renesmee?

-Hola… um… Otto murió.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué le hiciste? Estaré ahí lo más pronto posible, llevaré a Colin y Jared. Limpiaremos todo, no te preocupes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Él estaba muerto antes de que llegáramos!

-¿No tocaste nada verdad?

-¡No! No… Su esposa abrió la puerta y dijo que Otto murió después de que su hijo murió, el tratamiento no funcionó – explicó la chica como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Eso está muy jodido!

-¿Qué hago?

-No, pues… ¿qué se le va a hacer? – Jacob no necesitaba esos cincuenta mil dólares. No podría cobrarle a una viuda que aparte perdió a su hijo.

-¿Cobrarle a ella?

-¿Crees que pueda pagar?

-No lo creo. La casa se cae a pedazos y ella también. ¿Le quebró una pierna y un brazo? – cuestionó Renesmee con alegría.

-¡No! No, solo… Salgan de ahí, vayan a comer o regresen a la casa. No la toques, Renesmee – advirtió Jacob.

Jacob estaba más que a favor de abrazar la violencia que vivía en ellos, pero esto…

-¿Qué tiene de divertido eso? – la chica le dio una patada al suelo con sus nuevos zapatos rojos de tacón.

-No la toques, Renesmee. Salgan de ahí. Ahora.

-¡Bien! – Renesmee quiso lanzar el celular al suelo y haer un berrinche, pero se veía muy costoso y estaba muy lindo, era color oro rosa y era un regalo de Jacob.

Así que solo respiró profundo y lo guardó en su bolso. Caminó de regreso a los chicos quienes escuchaban y consolaban a la mujer que aun lloraba.

-Vámonos.

Dio media vuelta y caminó enfurruñada a la camioneta.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Renesmee entró a Thorn, acompañada de Jacob y los chicos, aún estaba enfurruñada porque no la dejó golpear a la viuda. Jacob saludó a un par de personas, pero él se detuvo al ver a Alice.

-Demonios, Alice está aquí.

-¿Donde? – Renesmee la buscó con la mirada y Jacob volteó a ver a su acompañante.

-¿Te importaría que te deje aquí? No quiero verla.

-¿Aun sigues enojado con ella?

-No tiene ningún derecho de opinar sobre nosotros, no la quiero haciendo ningún escándalo. Si quieres quédate aquí, yo estaré en la oficina, desde ahí te veré – Jacob besó la mejilla de Renesmee y la dejó en compañía de Embry.

Renesmee lo observó marcharse de Thorn, suspiró y miró a Embry. Ambos se encogieron de hombros y caminaron hasta su trono.

De nuevo, la reina estaba sola.

En cuanto la chica se sentó, un mesero llegó con su bebida usual: agua mineral con un vodka de frambuesa, con mucho hielo y dicha fruta en una coqueta presentación. En ocasiones le agregaban granada o limón. Amaba que cada día la presentación fuera diferente. Los meseros y bartenders de Red Rose y Thorn se desvivían por atenderla, tal y como el jefe lo deseaba. Escucharon lo que le ocurrió a Laurie y no querían correr con la misma suerte.

Renesmee bebió con una pajilla y miró a su alrededor, tomando pequeñas notas metales sobre lo que le gustaría hacer y lo que no. En las últimas semanas notó un par de mascotas sin dueño que cambiaban de Madame según se ofreciera la ocasión. Por fin se estaba armando de valor para acercarse a uno de ellos, lo había observado y gustado lo que vio en él –dolor extremo- y pedirle que si quería ser su conejillo de Indias, cuando Alice se acercó a ella.

-Hola – saludó Alice con timidez.

-Hola – respondió Renesmee sorprendida, estaba preparando el discurso que le daría a la potencial mascota.

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo?

-Yo no estoy enojada contigo – replicó Renesmee sorprendida de que haya llegado a esa conclusión.

-Eso parece. No me has visitado, no has llamado – Madame Whitlock encogió un hombro haciendo un puchero.

-Alice, tu llamaste a Jacob, discutieron… Yo… no tengo… no sé qué decirte… Tú no entiendes, necesitas estar en mi lugar para entender lo que estamos haciendo, él…

-¿Mataste a Laurie? – soltó de golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién?

-A la bartender que solía trabajar aquí, ¿ustedes la mataron?

-¿Mataron a una bartender? – la sangre huyó del rostro de Renesmee.

-No te hagas la tonta que no te queda.

-¿Alice de que estas hablando? – Renesmee dejó su bebida a un lado y bajó las escaleras.

Alice retrocedió un paso, asustada.

-Mataron a la chica que no te reconoció, Jacob se lo contó a Jasper sobre esa noche… Salió en las noticias lo que le ocurrió. Encontraron su cuerpo cerca de Mount Rainier.

-Oh por Dios… Yo no lo sabía – respondió la chica, sin aliento.

-No estas mintiendo – susurró Alice, sintiéndose enferma de haber acusado a Renesmee de tal cosa.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Jacob no te dijo nada?

-No.

-¿Ni lo has visto en las noticias?

-No veo televisión.

-¿Jacob te tiene encerrada en el sótano? – Alice se estaba enojando de nuevo con su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Leo mucho y cuando veo la televisión es con Jacob y vemos Netflix. Esta semana iniciamos Star Trek.

Alice la miró raro.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es que… tú y él suenan tan domésticos y… es extraño dado las actividades ilegales que hacen.

Renesmee puso los ojos en blanco, bien podía decir lo mismo de los Whitlock.

-¿Aun quieres ser una Madame? – preguntó Alice, en tono conciliador.

-¡Sí! Bueno, no Madame _Madame_ , sino… saber más.

-¿Que en específico?

-¿Todo?

Alice se rió.

-Cariño, ni siquiera yo lo sé todo, pero te puedo ayudar. Jasper estuvo hablando conmigo y… bueno, espero que no te importe, pero le dije lo que hablamos en el sótano.

-¡Oh! Alice… - Renesmee pasó saliva. ¿Jasper sabía lo que le pasó?

-Queremos ayudarte y él creyó que… No lo hice con mala intención, solo en verdad queremos ayudarte. Es más… ¡te tenemos un regalo! ¡Ven! – Alice tomó a Renesmee de la mano y la soltó como si le hubiera quemado.

Ambas se miraron.

-Lo siento, sé que no te gusta que te toquen.

-Está bien, Alice –la chica la tranquilizó-. Sé que no es un toque sexual. Sé eso, así que no… entro en pánico. Ya no.

-Oh, de acuerdo – la chica la tomó de nuevo y se la llevó a una pequeña área, era un sofá cómodo y una mesita con una bebida a medio tomar de Alice.

Jasper estaba hincado, desnudo y con un aparato que enjaulaba su pene de manera dolorosa.

Renesmee hizo una mueca al verlo.

Definitivamente nunca quería usar eso en nadie para obtener placer… para los deudores, eso era otra cosa.

-Siéntate – Alice ordenó y Renesmee le dio la espalda a Jasper, no quería ver a su potencial nuevo amigo en esa cosa… o desnudo de nuevo, pero eso sería inevitable.

-Le pedí a mi chica que lo hiciera en blanco unicornio, como lo pediste… y esto es lo más cerca que se le ocurrió – Alice puso en el regazo de Renesmee una caja blanca alargada, con un lazo de seda color magenta.

Renesmee la miró con la boca abierta, desató el lazo y abrió la caja.

Ahí estaban, descansando sobre más seda magenta, una fusta de cuero blanco, un bastón blanco holográfico y una vara blanca con el mango holográfico.

-¡Alice! – susurró sin aliento.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias! Es… tan hermoso – golpeó los pies en la alfombra, tratando de contener su alegría y no brincar como una chiquilla.

-Jasper me dijo que no soy quien para juzgar las razones por las que quieres entrar en este mundo y mucho menos para que quieres utilizar esto, así que este es mi gesto de buena voluntad y mi más sincero ofrecimiento para ser tu amiga y tu… maestra.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-¡Por supuesto!

Renesmee puso la caja sobre la mesita y saltó de su asiento para abrazar a Madame Alice.

-¡Oh, de acuerdo! –Alice también la abrazó-. Me alegro mucho que no hayas matado a Laurie – murmuró Madame Whitlock aun abrazándola.

-Pero si golpeé y atropellé a un tipo en el club de campo – confesó su nueva alumna soltándose del abrazo, sonriendo como una chiquilla traviesa.

-¡¿Esos fueron ustedes?!

Jacob se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio, pero la acercó a la gran ventana para poder ver a Renesmee. El sofá negro donde ella se sentaba quedaba directo a la oficina y podía verla bebiendo de una copa.

No quería ver a Alice y no quería que se acercara a Renesmee y la molestara, pero el gusto le duró poco, pues su amiga se acercó a su reina y discutieron, Renesmee se levantó y se acercó a Madame Whitlock, hablaron y vio como la chica perdió el color de sus mejillas.

Jacob estaba a punto de ir a su rescate cuando las vio caminar hacia un área privada y Alice la soltó, dijeron unas palabras y caminaron de nuevo hasta donde Jasper las esperaba. Alice le dio un regalo y el rostro de Renesmee se iluminó. Se le revolvieron las tripas al ver a su Renesmee abrazar a Alice con efusividad.

Se levantó de su asiento, queriendo atravesar el vidrio y llegar a ella. Posó la mano en el cristal, incrédulo, enfadado, triste, decepcionado.

Le había dado regalos a Renesmee, comprado lo que ella quisiera y jamás, jamás se lo agradeció con un abrazo.

Era lo que Jacob anhelaba, que ella lo tocara, que le tuviera confianza y se fijara en él. Pero para su gran desgracia, ella solo lo veía como su protector, su proveedor… a lo mucho, como su amigo.

Renesmee habló con Alice un poco más, jugó con el cabello de Jasper como si acariciara a una mascota. Jacob nunca deseó tener la vida de otra persona, ¿por qué lo quería? Lo tenía todo, aun después de haber muerto Billy. Seguía siendo guapo, tenía dinero y un negocio rentable y _respetable_ , pero en ese momento deseó ser Jasper, deseó estar hincado a los pies de Renesmee y recibir sus atenciones como si fuera una simple mascota. Quería sentir los dedos de Renesmee jugando con su pelo, quería que ella confiara en él y que lo viera, que en verdad lo viera y lo deseara.

Él sería paciente con ella, le daría todo el tiempo que necesitara para acostumbrase a su toque, a su deseo.

Vio como la chica se despidió de Alice, palmeó la cabeza de Jasper y caminó de regreso a Embry.

-Madame Alice me dio un regalo, no puedo esperar a usarlo en otro nombre – murmuró Renesmee abriendo la caja y le mostró el llamativo bastón a Embry.

-Es… _lindo_ – murmuró su niñera con una ceja levantada.

-¡¿Verdad que sí?! No puedo esperar a ver como la sangre lo adorna – replicó ella con una sonrisa infantil y a Embry se le puso la piel de gallina.

La chica se marchó de Thorn poco después, y fue a la oficina de Jacob a mostrarle sus nuevos juguetes, quería que él se sintiera igual de feliz que ella con la expectativa de golpear personas, verlos sangrar y suplicar, mientras ella empuñaba el regalo de Alice.

-¡Jake! ¡Mira lo que me dio Alice! – gritó entusiasmada, dejando la caja en el escritorio.

-¿Qué es?

-¡Ábrelo!

Jacob la obedeció aun tratando de pensar en algo más que ella llamándolo Jake.

-Oh.

-¡¿No es genial?!

Él la miró, no sabía que pensar.

¿Renesmee quería una mascota?

El corazón de Jacob se hizo una bola y le costó respirar.

El solo imaginarla con otro que no fuera él… No, no quería llegar más lejos con ese pensamiento.

-¿Por qué… por qué Alice te hizo un regalo así?

-Porque yo se lo pedí en el sótano de su casa. Y quiere hacer las paces y ser mi amiga – omitió la parte en la que será su maestra, tampoco le dirían a Jacob, se suponía que solo iría a casa de Alice a pasar el rato.

-¿Tu amiga?

-Si… Pero ella pensó que matamos Laurie. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la mataron…? ¿Fuiste tú? – preguntó Renesmee en un susurro.

-Eso quisiera, pero no. Ella tenía problemas desde antes de que se casara con el tipo que era su esposo, yo le ofrecí protección y estaba a salvo, hasta que cometió el error de faltarte al respeto. Espera, ¿ella pensó _que_? – Jacob se sentó derecho.

-Eso no importa ya –Renesmee movió sus manos restándole importancia-. Ahora somos amigas y me va a ayudar a usar esta vara, este bastón y… esta fusta.

Renesmee dudo al mostrarle la fusta a Jacob, pues no la quería para usarla en las mierdas deudoras, quería usarla en su mascota. Había visto cómo usarla, dando pequeños golpecitos por el cuerpo en incluso en las bolas, hacía que las mascotas se retorcieran de dolor, e incluso uno de ellos se corrió con solo esos pequeños golpecitos eróticos, pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de hermosas marcas rojas.

-¿En quién vas a usar esto?

-En los deudores, ¿en quién más?

Jacob respiró de nuevo, no sabía que dejó de hacerlo, el saber que ella no quería una mascota le quitó el dolor en el pecho, pero estaba equivocado.

Tomó la fusta y la estudio con cuidado, Jacob había visto a muchos de sus clientes ser azotados con uno parecido, solo que siempre era negro y Renesmee lo pidió blanco, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué blanco?

-No sé, todo en mi habitación en blanco – se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te he dicho que cualquier cosa que quieras cambiar puedes hacerlo, ya tienes una tarjeta ahora para que puedas ordenar lo que tú quieras, o puedo llamar a alguien para que decore la habitación… También te puedo llevar a que tú escojas todo – le ofreció Jacob.

Quería verla contenta, pero por su causa, no por unos simples regalos de Alice.

-No, así está bien. Me gusta que todo esté limpio y ordenado.

-Pues estas cosas no van a durar limpias y ordenadas mucho tiempo, se van a manchar de sangre – Jacob puso de nuevo la fusta en la elegante caja blanca.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Se verá genial! – Renesmee sonrió y Jacob no pudo evitar responderle.

Amaba verla feliz y más si esa felicidad se debía al dolor ajeno.

* * *

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** No, hasta ahorita no :o

 **AIDEE** **SANCHEZ SALGADO** Yo también espero que no acabe mal, pero si se como acaba... mas o menos MUAJAJA

 **mae . 91** Tal vez te parezca dificil porque es una historia adaptada. La escribí original y despues la adapté a Jassie. Y gracias por aun así leerme y tomarte el tiempo de comentar. MUAH!

 **Vernica** (Eres Veronica?) Dijiste algo sobre las historias terriblemente largas? No te preocupes, no creo que sea una historia muy larga, no haré vueltas innecesarias, el camino que están tomando estos dos los llevará a uno muy especifico... **And guuuuuuurl! Este capítulo está dedicado a ti** , porque por fin alguien esta poniendo atención a la historia! OMG me hiciste feliz, como no tienes idea! Y en el capitulo anterior también veía un detalle, espero que no te lo perdieras.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Jacob le tenía una sorpresa a Renesmee esa noche y apenas si podía contener su entusiasmo. Ambos clubs estaban llenos, pero no le pudo entregar el regalo, pues Alice estaba en Red Rose, no en Thorn.

Ella y Jasper querían bailar, divertirse y pasar el rato con sus amigos: Jacob y Renesmee.

Las chicas se abrazaron en el área VIP y se sentaron a cuchichear. Jacob quería saber que hablaban, la última semana ellas se habían texteado mucho, hablado por teléfono y Renesmee se fue todo el día anterior con Alice. Regresó con el cabello más corto y las uñas pintadas color rojo caramelo. Al parecer ahora eran las grandes amigas.

-Vamos a bailar, Renesmee – pidió Alice a su nueva amiga.

-Um, no sé cómo.

-Oh vamos. ¡Yo te enseño!

Renesmee miró a Jacob, tanto para pedirle permiso como para que la ayudara.

Él solo le guiñó el ojo y ella no supo cómo interpretarlo –solo le temblaron un poco las rodillas-, así que siguió a Alice a la pista de baile abarrotada.

Jasper solo tenía ojos para Alice y Jacob para Renesmee. Él le había dicho que vistiera de negro esa noche, ella eligió un vestido negro de tirantes y dobladillo dorados, era lo más corto que Renesmee había usado, le llegaba a medio muslo, pero se sentía a salvo con su amigo Jacob y los chicos. Nada malo le pasaría en Red Rose y en Thorn. Ella estaba totalmente a salvo, así que disfrutó de la noche, bailando con Alice al ritmo de la música que escuchaba noche tras noche.

Primero lo hizo tímidamente, apenas si se movía en la pista, Alice le dio instrucciones de cómo moverse al ritmo de la música y ella las siguió lo mejor que pudo.

-No te quise decir frente a Jacob, pero Jasper y yo tenemos unos amigos que están dispuestos a enseñarte lo que realmente quieres– gritó Alice en el oído de Renesmee mientras bailaban al ritmo de Sia y David Guetta.

-¿En serio?

-¡SÍ! Ella te puede enseñar lo básico de cómo tomar placer causando dolor y darlo al mismo tiempo. Es experta en látigos y fustas.

.

Renesmee bailó y bebió junto a sus amigos hasta la media noche, Alice tenía que ver a su nuevo cliente por la mañana y Jasper aún seguía haciendo corajes con el tacaño gobierno, que le seguía haciendo recortes para el nuevo edificio de Hacienda. Como iban las cosas el edificio entero seria de tablaroca, como las escenografías de series y películas.

-¡Pensé que no se irían jamás! – exclamó Jacob en su mesa, bebiendo de su whiskey.

-Creí que Alice y tú ya habían hecho las paces.

-Sí, pero te tengo un regalo en la oficina y no quería que ella lo viera.

-¡¿Otro?! –Renesmee abrió mucho los ojos-. Ya no necesito nada. Tengo de más.

-Vamos, te va a gustar.

Renesmee lo siguió ciegamente, tomados de la mano y al entrar a la oficina la guió hasta la habitación que él utilizaba para dormir y follar, pero no la utilizaba desde que tenía a Renesmee.

-Feliz aniversario – le entregó una caja negra y pesada con lazo blanco.

-¿Qué?

-Nos conocimos hace un mes – murmuró Jacob, avergonzado. Era la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en su vida y todo por una chica que no lo veía como hombre, sino como su amigo.

-¡Oh!

Renesmee no sabía que decir, era un gesto muy bonito para algo tan feo.

-Ábrelo – pidió Jacob con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, viéndose tímido y avergonzado.

Para no perder la costumbre usaba camisa, corbata, saco y pantalón negro. Se veía realmente guapo y Renesmee estaba a segundos de echar a perder su amistad y besarlo. Pero puso la caja en una mesa en la habitación roja y la abrió.

Contuvo el aliento al ver el hermoso contenido.

Pinzas pelacables, alicates planos, de corte diagonal, de punta larga, alicates de electricista, todas de mango blanco. Una palanca plateada y un bate de baseball de aluminio.

-Jacob – susurró deslumbrada.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es hermoso.

Tomó cada una de las herramientas y las inspeccionó, balanceó el bate y la palanca, probando su peso y abanicó el aire un par de veces, imaginando un cuerpo al que sacarle la mierda.

-Y todo es blanco…

-La palanca y el bate no los pude conseguir en blanco, no tuve tiempo de mandarlos a hacer, solo son comprados.

-No importa, los amo – la chica acunó el bate contra su pecho, como si fuera un osito de peluche.

-¿En serio? – el corazón de Jacob se calentó.

-Sí. Por supuesto. Gracias.

Amaba sus regalos, pero no recibió un abrazo como Madame Whitlock. Jacob se tuvo que conformar con un _gracias_ y una sonrisa preciosa con hoyuelos.

-¿Quieres estrenar las pinzas? ¿Estas pequeñas en específico? – Jacob le entregó unas pinzas pequeñas de pico afilado, entusiasmado, anticipando lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?

-¡Vamos! – Jacob el quitó el bate y lo dejó de nuevo en la caja, la tomó de la mano sacándola de la habitación y caminaron hasta el baño blanco.

Renesmee contuvo el aliento al ver al siguiente en la lista.

-Lucas Bettany – susurró la chica.

El hombre era de unos cuarenta años, atlético, cabello rubio rojizo, le debía a Jacob desde hace tres meses. La suma total era de doscientos mil dólares. Los despilfarró en Las Vegas.

Lucas estaba atado en una silla: con una mordaza en la boca, los pies atados en las patas y las manos en el descansabrazos.

-Está intacto, solo para ti – susurró Jacob en el oído de Renesmee, acomodando sus rizos tras su hombro.

-¿Las pinzas? – preguntó aun viendo a Lucas, quien los miraba aterrado.

-Para sus uñas.

Renesmee lo miró sorprendida.

Asombrada, excitada.

-¿Por eso el vestido negro?

Jacob asintió y le paso un par de guantes de látex y él también se colocó un par.

Renesmee se mordió el labio tratando de no brincar como una chiquilla emocionada y Jacob sonrió al verla tan feliz.

Quil y Embry se sentaron en el sofá de la oficina y los observaron en silencio, con una mirada desaprobatoria. Renesmee no debía entrar en ese mundo, Jacob estaba sacando las cosas de control muy rápido.

La chica se acercó a Lucas e inspeccionó sus manos.

-¿Cual saco primero? – preguntó con aire pensativo.

-El que tú quieras – respondió Jacob observándola.

-Um… el pulgar. El pulgar se utiliza para todo. Por eso somos más avanzados o algo así, por nuestros pulgares… Y luego saco… -Renesmee miró sus propias manos-. Sin el pulgar podemos tomar las cosas con el índice, medio, anular y meñique… así que… ¡El anular! Le será difícil vivir por unos meses sin usar el anular y el pulgar. Será como si no pudiera utilizar la mano completa – Renesmee doblo el pulgar y el anular y flexionó los otros tres, contenta de que no pudiera tomar o hacer nada con esos dedos.

-¡MOOO! – gritó Lucas tras la mordaza, cuando Renesmee se acercó con las pinzas, abriéndolas una y otra vez.

La chica respiró profundo e insertó la punta de las pinzas bajo la carne de la uña del pulgar de Lucas.

Lucas se retorció, gritando, suplicando, llorando. Solo tenía la pinza insertada bajo la uña y ya dolía como el infierno, no quería saber cómo dolería al arrancarla. ¿Quién era esa chica?

¿Y por qué estaba haciéndole eso?

Él le debía dinero a Jacob, algún día se lo pagaría, no era necesario que lo torturaran; el torturarlo no significaba que les fuera a pagar más rápido.

Pero él no sabía que ese no era el punto, el debería saber que en ese tipo de negocios o se pagaba lo que debía o se atenía a las consecuencias. En este caso, una hermosa chica sonriendo ante la expectativa de poder torturarlo.

-Jala con fuerza – aconsejó Jacob y ella obedeció.

-¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGG! – el grito agónico del deudor fue como música para los oídos de Renesmee.

La chica sonrió, inspeccionando la ensangrentada uña en la punta de las pinzas, tal y como lo hizo con la muela de Robbie. Colocó la uña en un pequeño recipiente que le ofreció Jacob y continuó con el anular.

-¡Ahora la mano derecha! – canturreó encantada.

Jacob se reajustó a si mismo con disimulo, cuando ella no veía.

La temperatura de Renesmee subió, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, sus pezones se sentían duros y sensibles, su respiración era casi superficial, sentía su ropa interior húmeda y en lugar de estar concentrada en Lucas… lo único en lo que podía pensar era en besar a Jacob, follar a Jacob, azotar a Jacob.

-No creo 62,500 dólares sean justos por uña… ¿Tu qué opinas, Jake?

-Haremos lo que tú quieras, Nessie – Jacob cerró los ojos, avergonzado de haber dicho ese pequeño sobrenombre en voz alta.

-¿Nessie? ¿Cómo el monstruo del Lago Ness? – la chica lo miró inclinando la cabeza.

-Eres un mito. No existes. Nadie es como tú, nadie que se vea como tú puede pensar como lo haces tú –explicó Jacob acomodando sus rizos tras su hombro, de nueva cuenta-. Además te queda.

-Nessie. Me gusta. ¿Quil, Embry, podrían ayudarme?

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie y se les revolvió el estómago al ver los pequeños charcos de sangre en el suelo blanco de mármol, justo debajo de donde descansaban las manos de Lucas Bettany, quien estaba empapado de sudor, la cara surcada en lágrimas e inconsciente.

-¿Podrían quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines? ¡Gracias!

Jacob esperó junto a Nessie, su pequeña reina, a que sus hombres siguieran sus instrucciones. Ella hizo un trabajo impecable. Sacó esas uñas con tanta fuerza que salieron completas.

Renesmee se alejó de él, caminó hacia la mesa donde Jacob tenía las botellas de cristal cortado llenas de licores finos y caros. Se sirvió coñac en una pequeña copa y le dio un trago. Quemó deliciosamente su garganta y le entregó a Jacob el resto.

-Gracias.

-De nada – Renesmee regresó a la mesita y sirvió un poco de vodka en un vasito, regresó al baño y tomó la mano derecha de Lucas. Metió el pulgar ensangrentado.

-¡AAARRRGGG! – gritó Lucas despertando.

Nessie siguió metiendo los dedos sin uñas, deleitándose con sus gritos y suplicas.

Cuando los chicos tuvieron listo a Lucas, de nuevo atado, pero descalzo, Renesmee se hincó frente a él en un cojín que Jacob le trajo de la habitación y sacó la uña del dedo gordo de ambos pies y con una sonrisa derramo sobre ellos el ahora rojo vodka.

-Creo que ya está listo – murmuró satisfecha, poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Jacob.

-Es perfecto. Excelente trabajo – Jacob la abrazo por la cintura, ambos observando a Lucas, desparramado en la silla.

Renesmee casi se cae al suelo, con el pequeño espasmo en su interior, cuando Jacob le dio un beso en la sien.

-Sáquenlo de aquí. Tírenlo en algún basurero y espérenos en la nuestra mesa, necesitamos lavarnos – le ordenó Jacob a Quil y Embry.

Obedecieron sin decir una palabra y entre los dos sacaron a Lucas del baño.

Renesmee y Jacob se quitaron los guantes y los tiraron a la basura, se lavaron las manos y salieron del baño. Ambos sonriendo de oreja a oreja, excitados, él sirvió otra copa de coñac y la compartieron de nuevo, muy cerca del otro.

-¿Estas contenta? ¿Te gustó tu regalo?

-Demasiado, muchas gracias, ¿y tú?

-Como no tienes una idea – Jacob le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla, pero Nessie hizo algo que les sorprendió a ambos.

Lo tomó de la corbata y le plantó un beso feroz en los labios.

Él abrió la boca sorprendió y ella introdujo su lengua saboreando el licor.

Renesmee hundió sus manos en el cabello de Jacob y se restregó descaradamente contra su cuerpo hasta que encontró la manera de que su polla dura se rozara contra su centro.

-¡Ah! – gimió en su boca y él por fin reaccionó.

Enroscó sus brazos en la cintura de la chica y la pegó aún más a su cuerpo, pasó sus manos avariciosas por su espalda, sus caderas, su trasero y ella no se quejó.

-Tu habitación – susurró ella antes de morder el labio inferior de Jacob.

Dieron tumbos por la oficina, tiraron un par de cosas a su paso, hasta llegar a la pared que era la puerta de la habitación privada de Jacob.

Renesmee se dio la vuelta aun en sus brazos para decidir donde quería follarlo y el aprovechó para amasar sus senos con una mano y la otra viajó hasta sus piernas para subir el vestido y enterrar la mano en sus bragas.

Ambos gimieron cuando sus dedos encontraron su clítoris y ella lo tocó sobre los pantalones.

-La silla – ella giró y lo tomó por la corbata, él se dejó guiar y se sentó en la silla de la esquina, cuando ella lo empujó sin cuidado.

-Hay condones en esa mesa – masculló Jacob señalando a su derecha, pero Nessie lo ignoró, ella se sentó a horcajadas y se restregó contra él una y otra vez, besándolo con la misma agresividad, jalando su cabello negro.

Jacob se perdió en el beso, en se perdió en el abismo del placer, feliz de estar en una fantasía tan vívida y sensorial.

La chica se levantó y tomó un preservativo del cajón de la mesita que él señaló, mientras Jacob se abría el cinturón y le quitó el cuadro plateado para cubrirse él mismo.

Renesmee ni hizo el esfuerzo de quitarse la ropa interior, solo la hizo a un lado y se sentó sobre la dura y gruesa vara de Jacob. Ambos gimieron cuando la punta comenzó a abrirla. Lo hizo poco a poco, con cuidado, ajustándose a él con un poco de dolor.

-Jacob – lloriqueó aferrándose a su cabello negro, con sus frentes unidas y mirándose a los ojos.

Jacob gimió, casi lloró luchando por no correrse de inmediato como un adolescente.

La chica comenzó a bajar y subir, moviéndose con cuidado, Jacob trató de tocar sus senos y ella se lo impidió. Movió las manos a su trasero y ella le dio un manotazo sin dejar de moverse sobre él. Jacob la tomó de la cintura para empalarla a su ritmo, pero Renesmee le cruzó el rostro con una sonora bofetada.

-No me toques – gimió moviéndose más rápido y cerró los ojos perdida en el placer.

-Pero…

-¡Dije que no me toques! – le dio otra bofetada en la otra mejilla y aceleró el ritmo.

Jacob dejó caer sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo convirtiéndolas en puños, mirando directamente a los ojos achocolatados de Renesmee y ella posó sus manos en los hombros de él, tomando más impulso en sus estocadas.

-¡Ah! – gimió rebotando sobre Jacob y pronto llegaron los espasmos que la hicieron inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, perdida en el éxtasis.

Jacob estaba embobado viéndola, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida y duró demasiado poco.

Ella abrió los ojos bajando rápidamente de ese mítico lugar perfecto y lo miró horrorizada.

¿Que había hecho?

Como si la polla de Jacob aun dura y dentro de ella le quemara, se levantó de un salto.

-¡Renesmee!

-No… - salió corriendo, dejándolo sentado aun con la ropa puesta y la polla a punto de reventar.

.

Renesmee bajó corriendo hacia Thorn, buscaba un refugio, una salida. Estaba abrumada, no sabía qué hacer, a donde ir. ¿QUÉ COÑO ACABABA DE PASAR?

-¡Renesmee! – gritó Alice, tomándola del brazo y la chica se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de darle un puñetazo.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? No dijiste… No importa, ¿cómo salgo de aquí? ¡Alice, por favor, ayúdame!

Alice la miró asustada, el olor inconfundible del sexo emanaba de Renesmee.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Sácame de aquí antes de que él venga por mí!

-¿Jacob te hizo daño?

-¡No! Solo sácame de aquí.

Alice la miró, miró hacia la ventana de la oficina de Jacob y miró de nuevo a su amiga.

-Ve a esa puerta, baja las escaleras, ve por el pasillo y sube al ascensor, saldrás al estacionamiento de al otro lado de la calle.

-¡Gracias!

Renesmee corrió por el estrecho pasillo subterráneo pensando en Jacob. En sus ojos, en sus labios, en su lengua, en su sabor, la forma en la que la llenó por completo, el placer que le produjo golpearlo.

 _¿Qué es lo que hice?_

Al salir del estacionamiento, en la calle, respiró profundo, estaba llorando.

¿Que había hecho?

¡¿Por qué le hizo eso a Jacob?! Lo violó, lo tomó sin pedirle permiso, lo hizo contra su voluntad.

La adrenalina, el placer de haber herido a Lucas, el deseo por Jacob, todo estaba en su cabeza, en su sistema y se salió de control.

Necesitaba estar en un lugar donde estuviera sola y a salvo. Pero no se le ocurrió ninguno, excepto su hogar, el hogar que compartía con su secuestrador al que violó.

-¡TAXI! – gritó de manera desgarradora a media calle, ocasionando que los que salían del club la miraran asustados.

Un taxi de detuvo y ella se subió, no sin antes ver a Jacob saliendo del Red Rose.

-¡RENESMEE! – corrió tras el auto amarillo y alcanzó a golpear la ventanilla.

-¡No se detenga! – le gritó ella al conductor llorando y él obedeció.

Cuando la chica por fin pudo dejar de sollozar, le dio la dirección de la casa de Jacob. No le dijo al taxista que no tenía dinero para pagarle hasta que estuvieron fuera de la gran casa.

El taxi se detuvo en una casa muy grande, tenía altas paredes blancas alrededor y un portón de hierro forjado que se abre con control o una clave en el tablero.

-¿Podría esperarme aquí? No tengo dinero conmigo – susurró limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Por supuesto – el taxista la miró por el retrovisor y ella se le ocurrió que estaba sola con un hombre que no conocía, en un auto, de noche… y no tenía miedo.

Solo tenía miedo de ella misma.

Acababa de torturar a un hombre sin siquiera dudarlo y violar a otro.

Se bajó del auto y marcó la clave para entrar a la casa, caminó deprisa hasta entrar y corrió por los pasillos oscuros hasta llegar a la habitación de Claire.

La chica dormía cómodamente en la habitación que compartía con Quil, una lamparita de noche estaba encendida y uno de los libros que le prestó Renesmee abierto en la página que se quedó leyendo, antes de quedarse dormida.

-¡Claire! – Renesmee la movió por el hombro.

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Claire! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! – la chica la movió con más energía.

-¿Renesmee? – Claire parpadeó tratando de enfocar.

-Necesito dinero, vine en taxi. ¿Podrías pagarle? El taxi está afuera.

-¿Qué? Um… Um… sí, claro –se quitó las sabanas parpadeando y bostezando-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada - mintió.

-¿Donde esta Jacob? – Claire se sentó y se estiró, desperezándose.

Renesmee se encogió de hombros.

Claire la miró detenidamente, el maquillaje de Renesmee estaba ligeramente corrido y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se levantó de la cama, buscó su cartera y salió de la habitación.

Renesmee aparentó seguirla, pero dio la vuelta en otro pasillo.

Necesitaba pensar en lo que hizo, en las consecuencias que ello le traería… pero no podía soportarlo. Abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y saltó a la piscina.

No salió a la superficie.

* * *

Ahí está su tan ansiado beso, espero les haya gustado :D

pd: 1987 = 14

1+9-8x7 = 14


	16. Capítulo 15

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Jacob se quedó sentado, mirando a la nada, con la polla aun fuera de los pantalones… tratando de entender que pasó.

Quil y Embry entraron corriendo a la oficina y vieron la silla en el suelo, la lámpara rota y sin Jacob a la vista.

-¡Jefe! – gritó Embry.

Jacob salió de su trance, se deshizo del condón y metió con dificultad su polla dura de nuevo en los pantalones.

-¿Qué? – preguntó enfadado y dolorido, saliendo de la habitación, abrochando su cinturón.

-Renesmee… acaban de avisarnos que la vieron salir por la puerta de Thorn.

-¡¿Qué?!

Los tres hombres salieron de la oficina y empujaron a todo aquel que se les interpuso en Red Rose.

-¿Cómo conoce la salida de Thorn? – exigió Jacob.

-Nos dijeron que la señora Whitlock habló con ella antes de salir.

-¡CON UN CARAJO! – Jacob quiso golpear algo, pero lo único disponible a su alrededor eran sus clientes y personal.

Jacob salió de Red Rose, justo para ver como su Nessie se subía a un taxi.

-¡RENESMEE! –gritó corriendo tras el auto amarillo.

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue golpear la ventanilla.

Jacob siguió corriendo tras el auto, no podía perderla. No iba a perder a su reina justo ahora que por fin ya era suya. Respiró de manera constante y la familiaridad de sus músculos al correr le ayudó al seguir el auto como un loco, por las calles de Seattle.

-¡Jefe! – le gritó Quil, cuando Embry frenó un par de metros delante de Jacob.

Jacob se subió al auto y golpeó el asiento delantero hasta que su mano casi sangró. Quil soportó los golpes en su asiento.

-¡AAARRRGGG! ¡CON UN CARAJO! ¡MIERDAAAAA!

Siguieron al taxi, pero lo perdieron de vista en la avenida; trataron de seguir al auto amarillo y cuando se emparejaron con el y se dieron cuenta de que el pasajero era un hombre.

Se equivocaron de taxi.

-¡MIERDA! – Jacob golpeó de nuevo el asiento.

-Jefe, Erick está llamando al servicio de taxis, anotó el número y están localizándolo con el GPS – murmuró Q uil leyendo el mensaje del cadenero.

Jacob le dio otro puñetazo al asiento.

-Ella es mía, solo mía – susurró para sí mismo una y otra vez, moviéndose inquieto en el asiento.

El teléfono de Quil hizo _ping_ y él leyó el mensaje.

- _Quil, Renesmee acaba de llegar a casa, pagué su taxi, pero… no la encuentro._

Jacob se metió entre los asientos delanteros y le arrebató el celular a Quil, le marcó a Claire y Embry dio la vuelta en la siguiente calle para tomar el camino a casa.

-¿Hola?

-¿COMO CARAJOS QUE NO LA ENCUENTRAS?

-¿Jacob… que le pasó a Renesmee? Llegó llorando y…

-Encuéntrala – susurró de manera amenazante.

La SUV atravesó las calles a toda velocidad y al entrar a la casa las llantas chillaron con el frenazo.

Jacob ya había bajado la camioneta antes de que ésta se detuviera del todo.

Las luces de toda la casa estaban encendidas.

-¡Búsquenla en cada habitación! – gritó Jacob cuando entró a su hogar, quitándose el saco y la corbata y lanzó las prendas al piso.

Quil, Claire, Embry y la señora Emily se dirigieron a una parte diferente de la casa a buscar a Renesmee, a pesar de que ellas ya la habían buscado en cada habitación.

Jacob subió las escaleras y la buscó en su habitación, debajo de la cama, en el pequeño balcón, en el baño y en el armario.

Nada.

Fue a su propia habitación y recorrió los mismos lugares.

Nada.

La buscó en la habitación que fue de sus padres.

Nada.

Bajó y la buscó en la cocina, abrió cada cajón y gabinete.

Nada.

Abrió la puerta de la alacena.

Nada.

La buscó en el cuarto de baño, abrió la lavadora y la secadora.

Nada.

El cuarto de televisión estaba vacío de igual manera.

Corrió a su estudio y al no encontrarla tiró los sillones, las cosas sobre su escritorio, gritando de dolor.

Ella no podía haberlo dejado.

NO.

Renesmee era suya… Lo quisiera ella o no. La buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras, pero la encontraría.

Salió al jardín después de encender las luces y recorrió cada yarda, buscó entre los arbustos y los rosales, escaló los árboles.

Nada.

Se quitó la camisa negra empapada en sudor y la tiró al suelo, quedando en camiseta interior negra. Su cabello estaba levantado en todas direcciones por pasar tanto las manos por el.

Corrió al garaje y abrió las puertas del sedán y le quitó la cubierta al Aston Martin.

Nada.

¿Donde podría estar?

Espera, solo le faltó un lugar donde buscar.

Se le heló la sangre a Jacob.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que le temblaban las piernas de miedo, hasta estar frente a la puerta de la piscina.

No quería abrirla.

Pero si no la abría tal vez era demasiado tarde.

Abrió la puerta y su corazón se detuvo al ver un pequeño cuerpo flotando en la piscina.

-¡Renesmee! – gritó aterrado por la visión, se quitó los zapatos y se lanzó al agua.

Nadó hasta el cuerpo de su pequeña reina.

-No, no, no. ¿Nessie que hiciste? – preguntó con la voz rota, tomándola entre sus brazos y acariciando su rostro.

Renesmee abrió los ojos, asombrada.

-¿Entraste a la piscina… por mí? – susurró la chica tocando su mejilla.

Jacob soltó una risilla nerviosa y dio una pequeña y rápida plegaria.

Estaba a punto de llorar.

-Por ti, iría al infierno.

Renesmee sonrió y abrazó a Jacob por los hombros.

-Estoy tan cansada – susurró adormilada acurrucándose contra él.

Jacob besó su frente una y otra vez, pegándola a su cuerpo con fuerza. No le importaba si la estaba lastimando o lo rechazaba de nuevo.

Ella estaba en casa, a salvo.

Pero estaba seguro que el susto le quitó al menos una década de vida.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación – Jacob la llevó hacia el área menos profunda y con ella en brazos subió las escalerillas saliendo de la piscina, ambos empapados de pies a cabeza.

Caminó por la casa con ella en brazos, dejando un rastro de agua por donde pasaban y en silencio subió las escaleras.

La señora Emily posó sus manos sobre la boca, ahogando un grito al verlos mojados y a ella…

¿Ella estaba…?

-¿Ella está bien? – susurró Claire y Jacob la ignoró.

Renesmee pudo haber muerto.

¿Qué hacía en la piscina?

¿Cómo es que…?

Jacob no quería ni pensarlo. No quería… No, no iba a perder a su Nessie.

Al llegar a la habitación de Renesmee la llevó al baño y la depositó en la tina y abrió el agua caliente.

-¡Ah! – Renesmee abrió los ojos.

-Báñate, no quiero que te enfermes o te duermas oliendo a cloro. Ya regreso – Jacob la dejó sola.

Renesmee salió de la tina y cerró el agua, quitó su vestido negro y lo dejó caer al piso con un sonido húmedo y se metió a la ducha con agua calientita. No tenía paciencia para un baño, quería irse a dormir, quería estar sola y hundirse en la mierda, así como lo estaba en la piscina.

Cuando salió del baño, envuelta en su bata esponjocita, Jacob la esperaba de igual manera, pero su bata era gris oscuro.

-Ven, acuéstate – Jacob señaló la cama y Renesmee caminó hasta ella.

Ella no lo miró a los ojos mientras él la cobijaba.

-Descansa, mi Nessie – depositó un besito en su frente y se macho.

Renesmee se echó a llorar.

Lloró el resto de la noche hasta el amanecer. Jacob corrió con la misma suerte, excepto el llanto.

No podía dormir pensando en lo que sucedió esa noche, Renesmee bailando, Renesmee torturando a una mierda deudora, Renesmee sonriendo ante los gritos y suplicas de cómo sea que se llamara. Luego, ella besándolo, tocándolo, llevándolo a su habitación, ordenándole que no la tocara, golpeándolo y montándolo hasta que llego al éxtasis.

El horror en su cara al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y con _quien_.

Eso le dolió a Jacob, sintió que su corazón se rompía y terminó de romperse cuando le avisaron que ella huyó. El verla en el taxi, ignorándolo a pesar de sus gritos… Jacob no podía con ese dolor.

Y la piscina… En verdad pensó que ella se ahogó, que se suicidó en su propia casa. Pero la manera en que lo miró al tomarla en sus brazos, él saltaría a mil piscinas solo por ella.

Haberla encontrado sana y salva, el abrazo que le dio en la piscina y la confianza que vio en sus ojos le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber… Amaba a Renesmee.

La amaba como a ninguna otra.

Haría lo que fuera por ella, sería quien fuera que ella quisiera.

Jacob se levantó de un salto en la cama.

¡¿Esa fue la primera vez de Renesmee?!

¡MIERDA!

Eso estaba tan jodido.

¿Cómo es que ella quiso ese sucio e incompleto rapidito en un lugar donde el solía follar solo por hacerlo, que esperar a que el al cortejara, sedujera y llenara de amor en una habitación decorada como lo merecía la ocasión?

Pero más que nada su mente regresaba a ese momento.

 _No me toques._

Le impidió tocarla cuando estaba dentro de ella… pero no cuando se besaron. Él exploró su cuerpo y ella no se lo impidió, lo disfrutó.

No importaba eso ahora. Lo que importaba es que Renesmee era su reina y debía tratarla como tal.

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido un par de horas y salió de casa muy temprano, en el Aston Martin. Con Quil y Embry siguiéndolo en la SUV negra. Se sentía un poco como el antiguo él, se sentía… feliz. Verdaderamente feliz y con una vida llena de… felicidad. Veía un futuro prometedor.

Llegaron al banco y cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde salieron de regresó a casa.

Jacob esperaba que Renesmee ya estuviera despierta, pero no. Aun dormía.

.

Renesmee despertó a las cuatro de la tarde, se duchó y mientras lavaba su cuerpo decidió actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era buena en eso, en olvidar, en dejar las cosas atrás.

Así que se sentó frente a su peinador y comenzó su pequeña rutina de maquillaje, cuando Jacob entró en su habitación.

-Hola, Nessie – saludó con su voz ronca y Renesmee apretó los muslos.

-Hola, Jake – su voz se quebró.

-¿Todo bien?

-Aja – respondió distraídamente y continuó pasando la brocha delicadamente por su rostro.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto.

Jacob se hincó junto a ella y Renesmee tragó saliva visiblemente.

Era una vista hermosa, Jacob vestido todo de negro, como siempre, como ayer, hincado junto a ella con ojos suplicantes.

-Lo de ayer…

Renesmee alejó la vista de sus ojos y se concentró en los suyos propios frente al espejo.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar sobre lo de ayer – replicó con desdén.

-Con una mierda eso. Tenemos que hablar – le dio un puñetazo al peinador.

Había sido muy benevolente con ella, pero no después del chistecito de ayer, iba a poner las cartas sobre la mesa: ella era suya y no se iba a ir de su lado. Él seria su sombra, no la alejaría de su vista. Era suya lo quisiera o no.

Pero Jacob no tenía intenciones de ser duro con ella, solamente dejarle las cosas muy en claro. Y de ser posible, decirle que a partir de ahora comenzaría a cortejarla y ganarse sus afectos.

Era muy cursi, demasiado, pero ella se merecía cursilerías, se merecía ser cortejada y amada y él lo haría. No la tomaría por la fuerza, esperaría a que ella viniera a él. Y ella algún día se abriría a él y cuidaría su corazón y su cuerpo como si fuera el más grande de los tesoros, pero lo que jamás se imaginó, ni en sus más salvajes sueños, era lo que Renesmee en realidad quería de él.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –ella lo miró enfadada-. ¿Que estaba, mojada, empapada, casi goteando por haber torturado a esa mierda? ¿Que pensaba que no era él al que le hacia daño, sino a las mierdas que me violaron y que quería follarte como una posesa? ¿Que cuando te besé me sentí viva por primera vez? ¿Que cuando estabas dentro de mí y me tocaste me diste tanto asco que casi vomito? ¿Que casi me corro cuando te golpeé y cuando me vine lo hice pensando en que tus gemidos eran de dolor? ¿Eso quieres saber? ¿De eso quieres que hablemos, _mascota_? Porque eso quiero que seas, quiero que Alice me enseñe a hacerte daño hasta que te corras en mi mano, en mi boca, en mis tetas y al final me agradezcas y beses mis pies. Quiero que te arrastres y supliques mi toque… Pero no te devolveré el favor. ¿De eso quieres que hablemos?

Renesmee respiraba agitadamente, temblaba de pies a cabeza y gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Acababa de revelarle a Jacob Black sus más oscuros secretos, sus deseos retorcidos. Él la miraría como el fenómeno que era, el mismo ya le decía Nessie. Nessie es un monstruo, como ella. La correría de su casa. Se quedaría sin hogar, sin amigo, de nuevo estaría sola.

Jacob la miró con la boca abierta, le costaba trabajo respirar y su polla casi reventaba los pantalones de su traje.

-¿Y sabes que es lo más jodido? Es tan enfermo y que ni siquiera me puse a pensar anoche… Te usé… como ellos a mí –su voz se quebró irremediablemente-. Te tomé sin tu permiso y… además tú… bueno tú… Yo no soy tu tipo –Renesmee sollozó, pensando en que violó a un gay-. Por eso salté a la piscina. Primero porque quería despejar mi mente, pero después… no quise salir… Te violé… Violé a un homosexual… debería estar en la cárcel.

Jacob quiso consolarla, pero lo que le dijo de su toque le volvió a romper el corazón.

-No me violaste –Jacob sonrió con tristeza-. No me usaste. No sé si no te diste cuenta, pero estaba más que dispuesto a complacerte. Y… yo también… me… Me gusta hacerle daño a las personas, ¿Alice te lo dijo no? Pero no pienso en ti al hacerlo… Eso jamás, preferiría morir que tener un pensamiento como ese. Pero no hay nada que me guste más que verte a ti hacerle daño a las mierdas. Y no tengo ni puta idea de donde sacaste eso de que soy gay, estoy un poco ofendido a decir verdad – trató de aligerar la situación con su broma.

Renesmee lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Nunca he pensado en mí como alguien que da _vibras gays_. Pensé que era bastante varonil – Jacob flexionó sus brazos, aun arrodillado a su lado.

-Nunca intentaste tocarme. Eres amable y generoso conmigo, eres caballeroso… eliges mi ropa, eres…

-Solo quería que te sintieras cómoda junto a mí, que no me temieras. Te di mi palabra de protegerte, que nadie te tocaría, incluido yo… Pero eso no quiere decir que casi desde el día en que te conocí no desee lo que ocurrió anoche. Te deseo, te quiero y quiero que seas feliz. Haría lo que fuera por ti. Si quieres amarrarme y azotarme hasta la mierda, hazlo. Soy tuyo… lo he sido desde hace un mes. Me arrastraré, te suplicaré y no te tocaré a menos de que tú lo quieras.

Renesmee se sintió abrumada con la declaración de Jacob. Él quería ser su mascota, él era suyo. Él la deseaba y no era gay.

 _¡NO ES GAY!_

-Me gustó el beso – susurró Renesmee mirando los labios llenos de Jacob, semiocultos por la barba de días que siempre llevaba. Amó el picor en sus labios, en su mano. Quería saber que se sentía tener esa barba rosando el interior de sus muslos de piel sensible.

-A mí también.

-Esto es muy jodido, Jacob. Esto está mal… ¿Por qué alguien como tu querría eso?

-Para verte sonreír como ayer –tomó delicadamente su rostro entre sus grandes manos y limpio su rostro lleno de lágrimas-. Para sentirte explotar de nuevo a mi alrededor y ver cómo te vienes en mi polla o en mi lengua una y otra vez. Si tú me dejas, te puedo dar todo el placer que quieras, desees… o me exijas. Estoy a tus pies, mi Reina. ¿No lo ves? – Jacob señaló su posición, aun de rodillas a su lado.

Renesmee suspiró perdida en sus ojos negros.

¿En verdad eso estaba pasando? ¿Él estaba de acuerdo con sus retorcidos deseos?

-Tengo un regalo para ti.

-¿Otro? No hay día en que no me des uno.

-Pensé en este regalo desde anoche, antes de que siquiera llegara a tener la fantasía de ser tu mascota. Y ahora es incluso más apropiado – Jacob sacó una caja de terciopelo negro del bolsillo interior de su saco.

-¿Qué es?

Jacob abrió la caja con solemnidad y le mostró el interior. En satín negro, descansaba un hermoso collar de perlas de tres tiras, con un dije de diamantes y topacio al centro.

-¿Son reales? – Renesmee miró la joya y luego a él.

-Por supuesto. Fui al banco esta mañana y las saqué de la caja de seguridad.

Renesmee vio el collar y luego al hombre que se lo ofrecía y viceversa, una y otra vez. Tentativamente extendió su mano derecha y tocó las redondeadas gemas con la punta de los dedos, mordiéndose el labio.

Su propio collar de Madame.

Jacob cerró la tapa sobre sus dedos y ella saltó del susto y él se rio.

-¡Lo siento, siempre he querido hacer eso!

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Aplastar los dedos de alguien mientras ve una joya? – preguntó con una sonrisa acunando su mano contra el pecho.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Como en _Pretty Woman_.

-¿Es una serie?

-¿Estas jodiéndome?

-No, aun no. Creo.

Jacob la miró con ternura.

-Después te muestro _Pretty Woman_ – se puso de pie dejando la caja en el peinador, pero tomó el collar.

Posó los rizos de Renesmee sobre su hombro derecho, rozando la sensible piel de su cuello, sintiendo su pulso. Colocó el collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello de alabastro.

-Perfecto.

-Es precioso – tocó de nuevo la joya, ahora puesta en su cuello y admiró los diamantes y el topacio que brillaban en su garganta.

Era lo más bonito que Renesmee alguna vez hubiera visto o tenido.

-Era de mi abuela, luego de mi madre y ahora es tuyo. Ahora soy tuyo. Ahora eres mía – declaró Jacob acariciando la clavícula de su Reina.

* * *

 **Julky** Te conseguí un pañuelo de seda de Jacob para limpiarte la baba ;) jeje

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** Yo les dije: sumen, resten, multipliquen o dividan esos números. Que ustedes solo hayan sumado todo o asumido que seria en el capitulo _mil novecientos ochenta y siete_ no es mi culpa JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. No te preocupes, Jake ya le aclaró todo.

 **mae . 91** Si, se fueron de golpear a alguien con un palo de golf a torturar por completo... y de pensar que el otro no estaba interesado a foshar como conejos jajaja. No te preocupes, publiqué el capitulo un día antes.

 **Edna Becerra** Sip, soy una mala mujer... ya deberían de estar acostumbradas MUAJAJAJA. Como le dije a Mae, adelanté un día la publicación :D

 **virginia** No, Nessie no se va a morir, aun. Hasta ahorita en mi cabeza no se ve muy feliz el panorama y se ve aun mas oscuro y mas con el ultimo cap que tengo escrito. Please no te cabrees!

 **Guest** Créeme, ya no se va a quedar plop! Jijijiji

 **Vernica** Adelanté un día la publicación :D

 **gaby** Oh, muchas gracias!

 **Fran Ktrin Black** FRAAAAAN! Ya te extrañaba! Pensé que te había olvidado de mua!

 **rinna16** JAJAJAJA Pobre Jacob "Bolas Azules" Black. No te preocupes, ese sobrenombre se irá ;)

 **Veronica** No te preocupes, no le pasó nada del otro mundo, solo gajes del oficio. En el ultimo capitulo que escribí ya se lo contó a Nessie. En cuanto a la otra historia... um no sé para cuando la termine, si es que un día la termino.

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** Como dije mas arriba, pobre Jacob "Bolas Azules" Black jajajajajajajaja

OH MY GOD! Cuantos comentarios! Que hermoso! Creo que las respuestas son mas largas que el capitulo jejeje. Me sentí como al principio, en la época de _Bad Romance_ y _Moonlight_ , cuando me querían y era popular jeje. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un lindo comentario. Sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero significa y mucho para mi que hay alguien allá afuera en este inmenso mundo leyendo las tonterías que salen de esta cabeza loca que está sobre mis hombros. No será un best seller, pero lo escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Kisses and Love

Mother Pervert


	17. Capítulo 16

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Renesmee se puso de pie y miró a Jacob. Él era bueno, no era malo como dijo Alice. Él no se merecía lo que ella le estaba haciendo o le quería hacer.

-Jacob… todo esto… No sé… El collar, tu… no… No puedo aceptarlo – trató que quitarse la joya y Jacob se lo impidió.

-No. No te lo quites, es tuyo.

-Era de tu abuela… de tu madre… Yo no puedo tener algo así.

-¿Por qué no? Es mío y yo quiero dártelo, quiero que lo tengas. Es tuyo. Si no es de tu agrado, dímelo y te compraré uno que si te guste, uno más moderno.

-No es eso –Renesmee resistió el impulso de acariciar su mejilla-. Es que… No te mereces lo que puedo darte. Te mereces alguien que te haga feliz.

-¡Me haces feliz! Anoche… Anoche rompiste mi corazón, Renesmee… -declaró con voz queda-. La manera en que te fuiste después de que tú y yo… No me rechaces de nuevo –Jacob era consciente del tono suplicante de su voz y no le importó que tan patético se escuchó-. Seré paciente, te esperaré, no te pido nada a cambio. Iremos a tu ritmo, tan despacio como tú quieras – tomó delicadamente el rostro de su Reina.

-¡Ese es el problema! –Renesmee se alejó de él, ya extrañando su toque inocente-. No quiero ir despacio. Ya esperé demasiado. Por fin tengo esa necesidad… Tuve sexo contigo, después de más de diez años de que la sola idea me llevara a un abismo tan oscuro… -no quiso entrar en más detalles, no quería ir a ese lugar-. Lo sé, no es la manera más convencional, pero es la única manera en la que puedo lidiar con ello. Te deseo, te quiero arrancar la ropa y… Pero tampoco quiero que me toques. ¿Entiendes eso? ¿Qué clase de relación sería esta? ¿Yo queriendo hacerte daño, que no me toques, pero si follar? No te mereces eso.

-¿Entonces qué quieres? –preguntó Jacob enfadado y dolido-. ¿Acostarte con un desconocido de Thorn? ¿Azotarlo y dejarlo entrar en ti y luego qué? Confía en mí, Nessie. Déjame entrar, déjame hacerte feliz. Y eso de ser tu mascota, creí que eso significaba que estoy más que dispuesto a intentarlo y aprender contigo – señaló el collar de perlas en su cuello.

-¿¡Por qué harías eso?!

-¡Porque te amo!

Ambos se quedaron callados, Renesmee lo miró por un segundo y desvió la mirada, no podía con la declaración y le intensidad de sus ojos.

¿Qué era eso?

¿Que era ser amada?

Una vez lo fue, su madre la amaba, se suponía que su padre también. ¿Qué significaba ser amada? Y lo más importante, ¿ella podría amar a alguien? ¿A Jacob?

-Sé que tu aun no estás ahí –susurró Jacob levantando su mentón delicadamente para que lo mirara-. Seré paciente, te lo dije. Esperaré.

-¿Y si tienes que esperar por siempre? – susurró tan bajo que casi ni ella misma se escuchó.

Jacob tragó saliva.

-Al menos habré tenido la dicha de que me dejaras amarte. Hay que intentarlo – lentamente pasó sus brazos por su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo-. Ayer me dejaste tocarte, cuando me besaste… No te opusiste. Pero dijiste que cuando estaba dentro de ti e intenté tocarte…

-Me gusto besarte y tocarte… -Rensemee pasó sus manos por las solapas del saco negro de Jacob, concentrándose en el nudo de su corbata, para no verlo a los ojos. Sentía las mejillas arder, se sentía como una adolescente, hablando de besos con un chico guapo- y estábamos vestidos, así que no…

-¿Eso no estuvo mal?

-No.

-¿Quieres amarrarme y azotarme? – Jacob sonrió de lado y su mirada se tornó maliciosa.

Ella cometió el error de mirarlo, le temblaron las piernas y su centro anheló tenerlo dentro de ella tan profundamente.

-Sí – respondió sin aliento, imaginándolo desnudo y con el trasero al rojo vivo, como las mascotas en Thorn.

-Y te excitas cuando golpeas a alguien…

-O te veo a ti golpearlos.

-¿En serio? – Jacob pasó saliva y se lamió los labios.

Ella asintió sin mirarlo.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo contigo – susurró en su oído y ella se estremeció.

Lo miró a los ojos y él bajó la vista a sus labios.

-¿Puedo besarte, Nessie?

-Sí.

Jacob plantó un besito en sus labios. Uno muy pequeño, apenas rosando sus labios con los suyos. Le dio otro, luego otro. Entreabrió los labios de Renesmee con los suyos y jugó con su labio inferior regordete. Pasó la lengua por su labio superior y ella abrió más su boca, lista para recibirlo y él aceptó la invitación.

Sus lenguas apenas se rosaron, al igual que sus labios. Jacob la besó de nuevo y volvió a entrar despacio. Renesmee no tuvo paciencia para su beso tierno, lo tomó de la nuca y empujó su lengua contra la de Jacob.

Gimió cuando él la pagó agresivamente contra su cuerpo, tomándola fuertemente del trasero cubierto en la suave bata blanca.

-Renesmee… - susurró besando su mandíbula y ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se retorció gimiendo cuando mordió la delicada piel tras su oreja.

-Jake…

-¿Me detengo?

-¡Mierda, no!

Jacob se rió por lo bajo y volvió a besarla, moviéndose poco a poco hacia su cama. Cuando la chica sintió su cama tras las rodillas se sentó y atrajo a Jacob hacia ella hasta que estuvo sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Me detengo?

-No.

-¿Puedo tocarte?

-Sí.

Jacob pasó sus avariciosas manos por los brazos de la chica hasta que encontró una curva y se desvió a sus senos, su cintura, sus caderas. La tocó sobre la bata y la abrió un poco para poder besar sus senos, mientras contoneaba las caderas contra ella y Renesmee se movía contra él, descaradamente, rozando su clítoris desnudo contra la cremallera de sus pantalones negros.

Renesmee se retorció bajo su peso cuando mordió el pezón derecho y revoloteaba la lengua por la punta.

-Quítate eso – la chica forcejeó contra el saco de Jacob y entre los dos lo pudieron quitar entre risas y estirones.

-¿Mejor?

-Por ahora – susurró ella en su oído y mordió el lóbulo mientras lo tocaba sobre el pantalón.

-Quiero verte – Jacob intentó abrir su bata por completo y Renesmee lo abofeteó antes de cerrar por completo la prenda.

-No.

-Ow. Solo hubieras dicho no – Jacob hizo un puchero, amando el ardor en su mejilla.

-No hubiera sido divertido – lo tomó del cuello y le pasó la lengua por la mejilla enrojecida, sintiendo su barba de días en su lengua, la sensación de la áspera superficie retumbo hasta su centro.

Jacob continúo tocándola sobre la bata y ella retorciéndose debajo de él. Se detuvo, con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Tengo que detenerme o llegaremos más lejos – dijo Jacob con las respiración superficial, aun empujando sus caderas contra ella.

-Yo quiero ir más lejos.

-No tengo un preservativo.

-¿No tienes aquí en la casa? – Renesmee iba a llorar si no tenía condones.

-Sí.

-Entonces ve por ellos.

-¿En serio?

-Ve – Renesmee lo empujó y él casi se cae de la cama.

Regresó en menos tiempo del que ella pensó con un par de paquetes plateados entre los dientes, pues sus manos estaban ocupadas desvistiéndose.

-¿En dónde?

-Aqui – ella indicó, hincándose en la cama, mientras le quitaba la corbata sin deshacer el nudo-. Date vuelta.

-¿Para qué?

Ella no espero a que la obedeciera, así que tomó sus manos y le colocó la corbata en las muñecas detrás de la espalda. Terminó de bajar el pantalón de Jacob y lo empujó a la cama.

Él se rió, era divertido eso de ser una mascota y ser movido al antojo de una pequeña chica que deseaba hacerle cosas malas que resultarían ser muy buenas.

Jacob le dio instrucciones de cómo ponerle el preservativo y una vez puesto ella se sentó en su regazo.

-¿Estas segura?

-No hables – susurró antes de besarlo y empalarse en él al mismo tiempo.

-Oh por el jodido amor de Dios. Tan bueno. Mierda, Nessie.

Renesmee lo calló con otra bofetada.

-Auch.

Ella se rió y lo montó cubriéndole la boca.

-Necesitaré… una… mordaza – dijo sin dejar de moverse sobre él y Jacob le lamió la palma de su mano de manera sugestiva, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Renesmee llegó a la cima moviéndose frenéticamente sobre él, gimiendo su nombre como una plegaria, con los ojos cerrados y Jacob esta vez llegó junto con ella.

Jacob vio estrellas, una galaxia desconocida y él la nombró Renesmee.

Nessie se recostó en su hombro, tratando de recuperar el aliento y Jacob le besó el cabello, haciendo lo mismo.

Sin darle a él una segunda mirada, se bajó de su regazo, lo desató y se alejó de él.

-Ya puedes irte – susurró antes de meterse al baño.

De nuevo, Renesmee lo dejó después de follar, como si él fuera una puta barata. Solo faltó que le dejara un par de billetes en la mesita de noche.

.

Comieron solos en el comedor; de nuevo el rey y la reina estaban solos, por órdenes de él.

Renesmee actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido y Jacob se sintió más solo que nunca. ¿A eso accedió? ¿A ser solo su juguete sexual?

¿En serio se estaba quejando?

Él hizo lo mismo miles de veces con cientos de chicas. Entrar, salir, irse. ¿Eso sentían ellas cuando él las echó o cuando se marchó en cuanto terminó?

Cuantas veces no deseó que las chicas fueran así, sin ser empalagosas, que no quisieran arrumacos post coito. Ahora, ahí tenia a la mujer ideal y lo odiaba. Porque él quería abrazarla, acurrucarse con ella y prometerle amor eterno.

Bien, su deseo se cumplió, ella lo veía como algo más que su protector, lo veía como al tipo que podía follar cuando quisiera sin compromiso.

-Alice me dijo ayer que una pareja amiga de ellos son expertos en látigos y fustas –Renesmee rompió el silencio cuando estaban terminado de cenar-. Ellos me van a enseñar, pero no creo que quiera conocerlos. Acabo de tener sexo contigo sin necesidad de golpearte o alguien más.

Jacob se señaló la mejilla enrojecida.

Renesmee se rió.

-Ah, me olvidé de eso.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? – Jacob bebió un último trago de vino blanco.

-¿A dónde?

-Con la pareja esa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy la mascota real.

-¿Qué? – Renesmee quitó la servilleta de su regazo y la colocó en la mesa, junto a los platos sucios.

-No eres mi Madame, quiero que seas mi Reina… y yo tu mascota real – Jacob sonrió, pero no le llegó a los ojos.

-Necesitas a Jesús – Renesmee sonrió y él también. Esta vez en serio.

-Lo que necesito es mi lengua enterrada en tu coño.

Ambos escucharon un jadeo.

Renesmee dejó de respirar y no giró, temerosa de ver a quien los escuchó. Jacob se aclaró la garganta moviéndose incomodo en su asiento.

-Ya puedes llevarte los platos, Emily. Gracias.

La señora Emily se llevó los platos sucios en silencio y Renesmee continuó con la mirada baja hasta que se marchó.

-¡Qué vergüenza! – masculló ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

Jacob se rió. Se rió a carcajadas hasta las lágrimas.

-¡No te rías! – Renesmee le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Hubieras visto tu cara!

-¡Mala mascota! – se levantó y le dio un golpe en la nuca y se marchó zapateando hasta su habitación.

.

-Solo para que lo sepas, no pensaba usar eso de premios y castigos… Pero voy a estrenar mi pequeña fusta blanca en tus bolas – anunció Renesmee al subirse al auto, sin darse cuenta de que Quil ya estaba tras el volante.

Quil comenzó a toser, cuando la goma de mascar se atoró en su garganta.

Esta vez fue el turno de Jacob de ponerse rojo como un tomate y Renesmee tan pálida como un fantasma.

-Y a ti también te va a tocar un latigazo si repites lo que dije – lo amenazó Renesmee con voz fría y él se lo creyó.

Ya la había visto torturar y golpear a las mierdas, no quería estar en su lugar por nada del mundo.

La pequeña chica les daba pavor desde la noche anterior. Le sacó las uñas de las manos y los pies al pobre tipo. Solo por deberle dinero a Jacob Black.

¿QUIÉN HACE ESO?

Ellos casi vomitaban al verla sonreír sacando limpiamente las uñas.

Quil y Embry escucharon eso de la mafia y de los capos de la droga, no de una chica con rostro de ángel.

Renesmee tuvo al jefe envuelto alrededor de su meñique en el momento en que la conoció… ¿y ahora él iba a ser… su mascota? ¿En serio?

Wow, simplemente wow.

.

Antes de que Renesmee y Jacob entraran a Thorn ella se detuvo en la oficina de Seth y se apartó un poco de Quil y Embry.

-¿Que sucede? – preguntó Jacob alarmado.

-Um… las personas en Thorn van a ver mi collar – murmuró nerviosa, toqueteando la joya en su garganta.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué van a pensar? Ellos sabrán que… lo que vamos a ser.

-¿Y eso que?

-¿No te preocupa? ¿Que vean que el grandioso Jacob Black es la mascota de alguien… que se ve como yo? Toda insípida y ratonil.

Jacob la miró sin entender, haciendo una mueca digna de Jim Carrey.

-Di algo, _Ace_ _Ventura_.

Jim Carrey era la obsesión de la semana.

-Lo siento, es que jamás escuché nada más estúpido en mi vida. No te ofendas.

Renesmee posó las manos en las caderas.

-Hablo en serio. Todas esas Madames son… espectaculares. Las ves en la calle y hay algo en ellas que dice que son fuertes y…

-Y tú también lo eres, no te menosprecies. No se ve bien en ti. Eres mi Reina, punto. ¿Que importan los demás? – Jacob besó su frente con ternura y abrió la puerta.

Jacob le ofreció su brazo como un caballero y entraron al club de sexo con la cabeza en alto.

El collar de perlas alrededor de la garganta de Renesmee, no pasó desapercibido en Thorn. Las personas lo notaron y ella se dio cuenta de que la miraban con respeto y más importante aún, como una de ellos al fin, pues su presencia ese mes resaltaba y más del brazo de Jacob.

Y Jacob, él era una orgullosa mascota, sonreía como nunca y dedicó su atención entera a su pequeña Reina.

.

-¿Cómo entran las personas a Thorn? – preguntó Renesmee, antes de dar un traguito a su bebida.

Esa noche sirvieron su vodka de frambuesa con un chorrito de jugo de limón, la fruta en una pequeña brocheta en una copa de Martini congelada.

Era el cielo.

-Por el mismo lugar por el que escapaste – respondió él mirándola con desaprobación.

-No, es decir, ¿por recomendación? ¿Por invitación?

-Si sabes de este lugar es que te mueves en ciertos círculos. La entrada por un fin de semana es mil dólares, si no eres miembro. Si compras la membresía anual pagas veinte mil dólares.

Renesmee lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Eso es… demasiado.

-Está incluido el uso de las instalaciones por el tiempo que deseen, pueden venir diario, las bebidas y refrigerios están incluidos, así como los artefactos que soliciten.

-Oh.

-Si piden habitación se tiene que hacer la reserva con al menos una semana de anticipación e incluyen las especificaciones que deseen.

-¿Puedo ver las habitaciones?

-Otro día, todas están ocupadas hasta la siguiente semana. Podemos venir temprano el lunes. Creo que dos de ellas estarán vacías y limpias al medio día. Tendré que revisar. Pero no prometo nada.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Todas son iguales a la mía, solo que la mía no tiene una cruz de madera, ni látigos, esposas, ni el columpio, ni las rejas en el techo. Solo dejé la cama y el resto de los muebles. Todas las habitaciones tienen baño y minibar. Como un hotel cualquiera.

-¿Cuantas habitaciones son?

-Cinco arriba, contando la mía y siete en el sótano.

-¿Ves a esos de ahí? – discretamente Renesmee señaló con su bebida a una pareja, una Madame y su mascota.

-Sí.

-Quiero eso.

Jacob miró de nuevo, la mascota estaba desnuda, las manos atadas sobre su cabeza en una viga, las piernas separadas y atadas a los aros del suelo; su Madame le daba pequeños golpecitos con una fusta. Le golpeaba los pezones, el vientre, la polla endurecida, las bolas, el trasero. La Madame se detenía, se arrodillaba y lo chupaba totalmente en su boca, cuando la mascota estaba a punto de correrse ella lo sacaba de su boca y lo azotaba de nuevo.

-¿En verdad quieres… hacer eso? – Jacob tuvo que aclararse la garganta y recordar cómo se respira, después de imaginarse a su Reina Nessie chuparlo hasta el olvido.

-No creo que pueda tragarte por completo de esa manera, pero sí. Quiero que sufras, porque quieres correrte pero no puedes, quiero que quieras tocarme y no puedas… y golpearte un poquito – bebió más de su copa mirando otras escenas y Jacob se bebió de un trago el resto de su whiskey.

Mierda, él también lo quería.

Quería estar a su completa merced, quería estar a su disposición entera y que ella se aprovechara de ello.

* * *

 **Edna Becerra** Muchas gracias, lindura. Creo que ya contesté tu coment en PM :D

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** también contesté en PM :D

 **MiluBlackCullen** te contesté por PM :D

 **Julky** Yo tampoco me esperaba que no fuera gay ajajaja. Um y respecto al pañuelo... um... ¿ok? jajajajajaja. OMG Maxi? :o

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** la de este cap estuvo mejor *-*

 **Vernica** OMG! Que te pasó chiquitina? Estas bien? Como dije anteriormente, tengo muy en claro lo que pasará con Edward (por cierto, no lo odien, recuerden que es una historia original mía que adapté a Jassie, así que realmente no es Edward. Me explicó? Bueno como iba diciendo...)Lo siento, pero si va a estar trágico el asunto... pero si llegaran a disfrutar su "relación".

 **gaby** No, no mueras! ÑO! No la voy a aclarar, me gusta esta Nessie darks jejeje (bueno no es darks en ese sentido jeje) Aww, en serio has leído esas? Déjame decirte, de que a pesar de los errores histograficos (?) amaba Princesa Esclava, en serio que lo hacia, pero después de los horrores que pasé por culpa de una mocosa que la plagió y la hizo pasar como suya, terminé aborreciendola. Killer Love aun me gusta a pesar de su final oficial :D Bad Romance me da pena leerla, tantos HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS y tramas sin sentido... PPPPFFFFFTTTTT! Una historia con Carlisle? No sé, no creo. No quiero corromper la imagen que tengo de él, escribiendo un lemon con él y Esme... es como ver a un familia teniendo sexo o algo así de raro.

 **mae . 91** Ese par son unos raritos. Los amo jajaja. Actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo, no seas avariciosa jajaja. Lo importante es que al menos se pubicó el comentario :D

 **Fran Ktrin Black** No te preocupes chiquitina, comenta cuando puedas. Niños tontos masoquistas y sádicos jejeje. Bessos para ti también! :*

 **rinna16** Aaaawww, no me digas eso, me harás llorar. Muchas gracias. Muuuaaah! :*

Por cierto, no me di cuenta de que el discurso de Nessie en el capitulo anterior, una frase no tenia sentido. Jejeje como si el resto si lo tuviera jaja. Pero ya lo arreglé, espero.

Amo que las respuestas a los coments sean mas largas que el capitulo jejeje

Gracias mis hermosas Little Perverts!

Bessos!


	18. Capítulo 17

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Alice guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea.

Renesmee le dijo que Jacob quería ir con ella, cuando conociera a la pareja que era experta en látigos y fustas.

-¿Por qué quiere venir él? – preguntó al fin.

-Um… porque… él me dio un collar de su madre.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Es una gargantilla de perlas… de tres hilos.

Alice se quedó callada y después ahogó un grito.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¿Qué carajos está pasando? Tú dijiste que odias ser tocada, ¿y ahora serás la Madame de Jacob? ¿Él será tu mascota?

-Algo así.

-¿Y él está de acuerdo con eso?

-Dijo que quiere aprender junto conmigo. Nosotros… ya lo hicimos el otro día en su habitación en Thorn. Y después al día siguiente en mi habitación, luego… ya perdí la cuenta.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡¿QUE CARAJOS?! ¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿Cómo es que dejaste que él…? ¿Y qué es lo que paso la otra noche? No me habías contestado el teléfono hasta ahora.

-Acababa de sacarle las uñas a un tipo y no pensé, solo le salte encima y lo bofeteé cuando me quiso tocar –confesó Renesmee mordiéndose la uña del pulgar-. La otra vez lo até con su corbata y después… cualquier cosa que esté disponible o se abstiene de tocarme. Quiero usar los regalos que me diste en él, en especial la fusta blanca… y la otra noche le mostré una escena en Thorn y parece que le gustó. Quiere intentarlo… quiero intentarlo.

Alice respiró profundo.

Ese par era tan retorcido.

¿Renesmee le sacó las uñas a un tipo y quiso tener sexo con Jacob?

Era una maldita sádica. No era un Madame.

Eso estaba más allá de sus capacidades.

-Le diré a Madame Johnson que te llame y te pongas de acuerdo con ella – dijo Alice de manera cortante.

No quería tener algo que ver con ese par de retorcidos. Ella misma le dijo a Renesmee que ser Madame era algo íntimo, profundo, tenía que haber confianza. Tal vez debió decirle que ser una Madame no era ser una sadica que le gusta provocar dolor y toma placer en ello. Y ahora a Jacob le gustaba el dolor y seria la mascota de Renesmee? Alice lo veía mas en el rol de Dom/sádico que de mascota/sumiso/masoquista.

-Pero tú dijiste que serías el contacto entre ambas.

-¡Cuando pensé que querías ser una Madame y no una psicópata, eres una sádica Renesmee! Eso no es ser una Madame. ¿Y ahora Jacob es tu mascota? ¿Crees que quiero ver eso?

-¿Pero nosotros si los tenemos que ver follar casi diario en Thorn?

-No me vengas con eso tú también. Además no creo que Jacob quiera que lo vea follar contigo y ser azotado por ti.

-No, creo que no.

-Tengo que irme, adiós.

-Adi… - Alice ya había cortado la llamada.

Renesmee lanzó su celular a la cama y se quedó sentada en la misma, triste. Acababa de perder a su única amiga. La juzgo sin importarle o que le explicara. Ella no le iba a hacer daño a Jacob, solo quería golpearlo un poco y seguir con las mierdas deudoras. Jacob estaba de acuerdo con eso. Él le dijo que quería aprender junto con ella, quería que se conocieran y exploraran hasta donde podían llegar.

Por ahora ambos querían lo mismo, follar como conejos, Jacob no debía tocarla mientras estuviera dentro de ella, se podían besar cuando ella lo quisiera y se alejaba de él al terminar. La fusta aun no la usaba en sus bolas, como le advirtió días atrás.

Era martes, ese día no irían a Red Rose, Jacob le prometió mostrarle una de las habitaciones de Thorn pero todas estarían llenas por al menos un mes. Renesmee necesitaba animarse un rato, así que buscó la fusta que Alice le regaló y bajó a buscar a Jacob.

Jacob estaba en su oficina, sumergido en información sobre Madames y mascotas. Tenía un club de BDSM, había visto más que suficiente para saber que, como, cuando, donde, pero siempre desde la perspectiva exterior, nunca como una potencial mascota.

Tenía una lista de cosas que quería probar y una ventana abierta en la página que les suministraba artículos a Thorn.

Quería intentar que su Reina Nessie lo castigara retardando su liberación, como le señalo en Thorn.

Quería ser azotado con su pequeña fusta blanca y con paletas, ya tenia en su carrito una de suave cuero blanco lizas, una con remaches alrededor de un lado y el otro lado completamente lleno de remaches. Ya quería sentir el dolor en sus nalgas al sentarse en su mesa en Red Rose como si nada hubiera ocurrido por la mañana.

Quería ser atado y amordazado, tener enterrado un plug vibrador en su trasero y ella montándolo o chupándolo.

Le gustaba la idea de estar atado completamente indefenso y ella tomando de él lo que le diera la gana. Pero también quería tocarla, al menos lo dejaba manosearla sobre la ropa cuando se besan.

Agregó al carrito de compras un par de muñequeras y tobilleras de cuero blanco con el interior afelpado, unas cadenas, unas cuerdas de algodón, un par de correas y… ¿debía encargar un collar?

¿A su Reina le gustaría ponerle un collar, una correa y…?

Renesmee entró a su oficina sin preguntarle o tocar la puerta, le gustaba que tuviera esa confianza, pues esa también era su casa, su hogar.

-Arrodíllate – ordenó ella cuando cerró la puerta con seguro y señaló el centro de la habitación, con la fusta blanca en su mano.

Era un lugar acogedor, lleno de libros viejos en altos libreros, sillones orejeros muy cómodos y un sofá en las esquina. El escritorio era grande, pesado y ornamentado, una antigüedad preciosa. A Renesmee le gustó que ese fuera el escenario para su primera escena. Rodeada de libros se sentía segura.

Jacob tragó audiblemente y la obedeció, hincándose en la suave alfombra. Usaba su usual atuendo para el jardín. Olía a sudor y a hombre y en lugar de darle nauseas a Renesmee y recordar esa noche –todos olían así-, se lamió los labios en lugar de lamerlo a él.

-Mierda, no puedo hacer esto. Levántate – murmuró la chica, perdiendo esa aura de confianza.

-¿Hice algo mal…?

Renesmee se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó. Fue como esa primera noche de nueva cuenta. Labios, lengua, dientes, las manos de ambos recorriéndolos enteros. Jacob besó su cuello y ella lo lamió, amando el sabor salado de su piel. La chica besó ese punto que le llamaba tanto la atención, el hueco justo entre las clavículas, la horquilla esternal. Se besaron casi por media hora contra la puerta, con las manos de ambos recorriéndose sobre la ropa, las manos hundidas en el cabello, piernas enroscándose y los corazones de ambos a todo galope.

-Ahora sí, de rodillas – ordenó sin aliento, alejándose de él.

-Sí, Reina.

Renesmee se quiso reír al escucharlo. Se oía tan ridículo. No solo el Reina, sino el Madame, Ama o cualquier otro nombre le parecía ridículo, pero ese nombre escogió él.

-Extiende tu mano.

Jacob la extendió ofreciéndole la palma y ella le dio un golpecillo con la fusta, probando que tanto podría Jacob soportar de dolor.

Sin la ayuda de Alice y su contacto irían a ciegas.

-¿Te dolió?

-No.

Lo golpeó de nuevo con más fuerza.

-¿Y ahora?

-Dolió un poco.

Perfecto.

Jacob quería esos pequeños golpes por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres esto en tu espalda, en tus bolas? – preguntó Renesmee golpeando su palma de nuevo.

-Eso creo.

-Desvístete.

-¿Vamos a follar? Porque no tengo preservativos aquí.

Renesmee puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ve.

Jacob se puso de pie y salió corriendo. No tardo mucho. Llegó con una caja completa.

Renesmee reprimió una sonrisa.

-Me agrada tu entusiasmo mascota, pero es demasiado.

-Pensaba dejar unos aquí, por si acaso – era adorable la manera en que lo dijo.

Renesmee sonrió con todo y hoyuelos y a él se le detuvo el corazón por un instante.

-Serás recompensado por tu iniciativa, mascota – le guiño el ojo y Jacob casi se vino.

-Gracias, Reina.

En serio, ella se quería reír.

Jacob se desvistió hasta quedar en sus boxers y ella asintió, se deshizo de la última prenda.

Era la primera vez que Renesmee lo veía desnudo por completo. Las otras veces solo le bajaba los pantalones y le abría la camisa. Ahora ahí estaba de pie, en todo su esplendor, piel dorada y músculos marcados sin ser exagerados. Jacob era un corredor, un luchador y no usaba pesas, solo su propio cuerpo para ejercitarse. Sus hombros y espalda ancha le llamaron la atención, quería morderlo y arañarlo, su cintura estrecha y esas cosas en sus caderas que llevaban hasta su orgulloso y erecto pene que goteaba por ella.

En su costado derecho, tenía una cicatriz grande e irregular. La chica no preguntó, ella tenía sus propias cicatrices y no le gustaría que le preguntara por ellas.

-Cierra los ojos – no le volvió a ordenar que se arrodillara.

Jacob cerró los ojos y ella se acercó y el primer golpe se lo dio en una nalga. Era un exquisito musculo duro y apetecible. Lo quería morder, se arrodilló tras él y cumplió su pequeño deseo. Jacob siseó de dolor y sorpresa al sentir sus dientes en su carne y después sintió su lengua, aplacar el dolor.

El siguiente golpe fue en sus muslos, después en su espalda, en su vientre bajo y Jacob apretó los puños a sus costados, ella mordía y lamia cada latigazo.

Mierda, ese último dolió tan bien. Casi se corre con ese y… MIERDA.

El siguiente fue en su polla.

-¿Te dolió?

-Si – respondió sin aliento.

-¿Mucho? – cuestionó jugueteando con la fusta en su polla. Era divertido verla rebotar.

-Duele más el no correrme – respondió la mascota en su susurro.

-¿Te estas aguantando?

-Mmm hum.

-¿Quieres follarme? – susurró besando de nuevo el hueco entre sus clavículas.

-Si – Jacob sonrió, aun con los ojos cerrados. Lo quería tanto que dolía. Sus bolas dolían, pero los golpes y las mordidas dolían de manera deliciosa.

-¿Cómo?

-Contra el escritorio, pero eso no le agradaría a la Reina.

-Descríbelo, mascota – le dio otro latigazo en las nalgas y ella gimió al ver que dejó una hermosa marca roja.

-Tú inclinada –susurró la mascota amando el ardor de ese último golpe-, yo detrás de ti, enterrado hasta las bolas, muestras manos en el escritorio. No te tocaría, Reina. Lo juro.

Renesmee le dio otro latigazo en el pene y se arrodilló de inmediato y lamio la punta antes de meterla en su boca. Arremolinó la lengua alrededor como si estuviera lamiendo una paleta de caramelo. Las rodillas de Jacob fallaron y ella lo sacó de su boca arrastrando los dientes por su hipersensible piel.

-¡ARG! – la mascota hizo un esfuerzo titánico por no correrse. Era demasiado y al mismo tiempo no era nada a lo que habían visto en Thorn.

-Inclínate en el escritorio – ordenó la Reina.

Jacob la obedeció y ella azotó sus nalgas una a la vez. Cinco golpes en cada una y un golpe final en sus bolas.

-¡AH! – Jacob convirtió sus manos en puños y enroscó los dedos de los pies en la alfombra de su oficina.

-Gira. Baja mis shorts. Pero no me toques – ordenó su Reina.

Jacob abrió el botón y bajó el cierre de sus capri color caqui y los bajo poco a poco manos torpes, el pobre casi estaba ciego de excitación. Los bajó hasta los tobillos y esperó a que ella asintiera para bajarle la ropa interior.

Renesmee tragó saliva, era la primera vez que él la veía así de expuesta.

-Permiso para… hablar, Reina.

-Habla.

-Quiero besarte y lamerte hasta que te vengas en mi lengua. Sería un gran honor para mí, Reina.

-Hazlo – susurró y él no tardó ni un segundo.

Hincado, su lengua encontró de inmediato su clítoris y ella casi se cae de espaldas.

Jacob la sostuvo por las nalgas y ella saltó hacia atrás.

-Lo siento… yo… um…

-Mejor me sentare ahí – señalo tímidamente el sofá, pero Jacob negó con la cabeza.

-El escritorio es mejor.

Renesmee se inclinó en el escritorio y él se acercó a ella.

-Necesito tocar… abrirte…

Ella negó con la cabeza y abrió las piernas, evitando su mirada.

Jacob hundió su lengua y la lamio y ambos gimieron, su lengua revoloteo en su clítoris. Lamió, chupó, besó a su antojo mientras ella se retorcía sobre el escritorio, con las manos cubriendo su cara, avergonzada y sorprendida de que en tan pocos días ella se abriera así a él. Y la sensación… la sensación de su barba en sus muslos era increíblemente erótica, y su lengua, esa lengua era… ¿Qué era?

Renesmee olvidó formar palabras y como respirar.

Jacob cumplió su palabra, no la tocó, pero le costó enormemente el no hacerlo. Quería acariciar su cuerpo desnudo, desde sus pequeños pies, sus pantorrillas, sus rodillas, sus muslos, sus caderas, su cintura, su costillas, sus senos, regresar su camino y aferrarse a sus nalgas mientras se enterraba en su Reina. Pero ella jamás se lo concedería. Así que solo se aferró a la orilla de su escritorio.

Esperaba que un día, cuando viera que él nunca le haría daño, lo dejara tocarla, adorarla como ella se merecía.

Renesmee gritó su nombre, se retorció mientras se corría en su lengua y él bebió su néctar, como si fuera un hombre sediento, haciendo que ella temblara de pies a cabeza.

-¿Puedo follarte ahora, Reina?

-Mierda, sí.

Con las piernas temblorosas se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta ofreciéndole el trasero a Jacob y él dio una pequeña plegaria para que un día le concediera jugar con su pequeño agujero.

Jacob se puso el condón a toda prisa y entró en ella de un solo golpe.

-Ah, es tan bueno, Reina. ¡Gracias!

-Cállate y fóllame.

-Sí, Reina.

Jacob salió casi hasta la punta y se hundió de nuevo con fuerza, impulsándola hacia el frente. Lo hizo de nuevo una y otra vez, de manera lenta, se tomó su tiempo disfrutando de la manera en que su pequeño coño apretado y caliente lo envolvía centímetro a centímetro.

-Más rápido.

Jacob la obedeció.

-Más rápido, más fuerte.

Ambos gimieron y se retorcieron el uno contra el otro, Jacob deseando poder tomarla de las caderas, deslizar sus manos por su cintura y aferrarse a sus tetas y pellizcar sus pezones, quería bajar su mano y jugar con su clítoris, hacerla retorcerse de deseo y lujuria, quería que su Nessie lo dejara tocarla. Pero en cambio se aferró a la orilla del escritorio y siguió empujándose en ella hasta el olvido.

-Reina, voy a…

-No. No aun.

-¡Carajo! – su voz se cortó a punto de llorar de frustración.

Renesmee sonrió al escucharlo maldecir y tratar de contenerse, las manos de Jacob a un lado de las suyas se convirtieron en puños furiosos. La respiración en su nuca era cada vez más trabajosa.

-Por favor, Reina. Por favor. Por favor, por favor – pidió, rogó, suplicó una y otra vez con la frente pegada a su nuca, envuelto por completo en el aroma dulce de la chica que se convirtió en su todo en tan poco tiempo.

-Ahora – susurró ella, esperando que no la escuchara, para hacerlo trabajar aún más, pero si la escuchó.

-Oh, gracias. Dios, gracias. ¡Gracias! ¡REINA GRACIAS! – murmuró una y otra vez esas palabras mientras se corría en potentes chorros dentro del condón.

La mascota continúo dándole las gracias, aferrándose al escritorio, enterrado hasta las bolas en ella, con su grueso miembro aun pulsando dentro de ella, hasta que sintió las rodillas hechas de gelatina.

 _EL MEJOR POLVO DE MI VIDA._

Renesmee se enderezó y él salió de ella.

Caminó hacia su ropa interior, se la puso, al igual que sus pantalones cortos. Tomó su fusta blanca y salió del despacho sin decir una palabra.

Jacob se quitó el preservativo, se dejó caer en su silla de cuero y se quedó mirando a la nada. De nuevo ella no le dirigió la palabra o lo miró después de tener sexo.

Fue el mejor sexo en la vida de Jacob, nunca fue de los que se acurrucan al final, pero él quería acurrucarse con ella, lo quería tanto que era patético.

Con un suspiro triste se puso de pie y también se vistió.

Y esa se convirtió en rutina las siguientes semanas.

.

Renesmee arrastró su bate de baseball metálico por el pavimento de la callada calle, de un bonito barrio suburbano.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y la mierda deudora salía a esa hora a fumar un cigarro de marihuana, todos los días sin falta. Estaba sentado en la acera, frente a su casa bonita, color menta, junto a un gran y frondoso árbol de moras, en el jardín estaban regados los juguetes de su nieto. Las casas alrededor eran casi iguales a esa, casa de dos pisos, ático, sótano, un gran jardín trasero con jacuzzi, un jardín delantero. Casas del árbol aquí y allá, bicicletas en la entrada de los garajes.

Era una hermosa calle donde vivir, era pacifica, lejos de la violencia de la ciudad.

Hasta esa noche.

Tras Renesmee caminaba Jacob, observando el cadencioso movimiento de sus caderas en su ajustado vestido negro debajo de las rodillas. Ahora ya sabía usar zapatos de tacón y usaba un par de Bottega Veneta rosa fucsia, Jacob quería que su Reina usara zapatos altos y ella aprendió a caminar en ellos solo para el placer de su mascota. En su cuello, portaba su gargantilla de perlas.

-¡Hola, Danny! – saludó ella con una sonrisa y el hombre se ahogó con el humo que sostenía en la boca.

Lo asustó como la mierda. Lo único que había visto pasar por su calle a esa hora, todos esos años, eran gatos y perros, uno que otro mapache y zorro. No una chica tan guapa como esa, que se sabía su nombre.

Toció una y otra vez, haciéndole perder la paciencia a Renesmee.

Suspiró exasperada y miró a Jacob, quien la observaba a un par de metros.

-Danny, Danny, Danny. El dinero que le pediste al señor Black… ¿Lo recuerdas? El que le pagaste a tu secretaria, para que no le dijera a nadie que el bebé de la chica del aseo… apenas mayor de edad… la que se queda en las noches ayudando a su padre a limpiar tu oficina, es tuyo. El plazo de pago se venció hace un par de meses… -Renesmee se encogió de hombros-. El señor Black ha sido muy paciente… Pero ya no más – abanicó su bate este aterrizó en el brazo izquierdo de Daniel Kent.

El hombre de más de cincuenta años, canoso y en pijama cayó en el pavimento quejándose de dolor.

-No, no. No llores. Despertarás a tus vecinos, te verán fumando, a mi golpeándote y tendremos problemas, porque yo les daré el contrato que firmaste en el que dice que si no pagas… sea legal o no, tengo derecho de cobrarte como se me dé la gana. Tu pobre esposa se irá a la ruina, dejará de ser la presidenta del consejo vecinal, y ser el pavorreal del vecindario. Ambos sabemos lo frágil que es, eso la mataría. Y eso sin saber de tu pequeño bastado – Renesmee fingió estar apenada.

La esposa de Daniel era una mujer débil, su esposo la engañó en los primeros años de matrimonio y eso la devastó. Daniel haría cualquier cosa por ella. Excepto dejar de engañarla, aunque era cuidadoso, hasta ahora.

-No le hagan nada a ella, por favor – lloriqueó aun sobando su brazo.

-Por supuesto… págale a señor Black y ella no sufrirá.

-No tengo el dinero.

-Nunca lo tienen… De una u otra forma tienen que pagar, así que esto tómalo como un incentivo. Tienes dos semanas, Danny Boy. O la señora se va a enterar de todo – Renesmee le dio un par de batazos más, como si estuviera golpeando una piñata.

No le rompió nada, solo unas pequeñas fisuras y moretones.

-Dos semanas, Danny, no lo olvides – le dio un último golpe, este más fuerte que los anteriores.

Dio media vuelta y brincoteó en sus altos zapatos hasta donde la esperaba Jacob.

-Fuiste muy suave con él – susurró Jacob contra su cuello y las manos amasando su trasero, pegándola con fuerza contra su erección.

-Me dio lastima –enredó una mano en el cabello oscuro de Jacob, el cual estaba dejando crecer por petición de ella-. Llévame a casa, mascota.

Su Reina se alejó de él y caminó de regreso al auto, donde los esperaban Quil y Embry.

* * *

 **!HORA DE RESPONDER COMENTARIOS!**

 **becky grandchester** Si, así es... mas o menos.

 **mae . 91** Aaaaw, muchas gracias. Y tu nivel de asiedad crecerá mas cuando se metan con quien no debieron, créeme. PARA QUE SE LES QUITE ACTUALICE UN DÍA DESPUES MUAJAJAJAJA

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** Espero que estés mejor. Cuídate mucho, toma muchos líquidos y como dicen en México: Ya no te las tomes tan frías (las cervezas) jejeje. Si pobre señora Emily jeje.

 **Vernica** OMG dos Little Perverts enfermitas, que ocurre en este mundooo?! Seeeh, la Nessie se va a morir como la Nessie de RRH (SPOILER ALERT!). MUAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJA

MUUUUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **gaby** CARLISLE Y BELLA? Nooo iiiuuuk! jejejeje

 **Rosario** TODOS MORIRAAAAAN! Nessie, Jacob, Emily, Quil, Claire, Embry, Seth, los meseros, las Madames, las mascotas, TODOOOOS! jajaj nah. Solo los primeros dos.

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** Muchos latigazos ;)

 **familycullenblack** En serio? Aww muchas gracias! Muah!

 **Edna Becerra** la respuesta a un coment que enviaste:

No una propuesta de matrimonio en si, sino él aceptándola como su Madame, poniéndose a sus pies y marcando su territorio jeje

Psicópata/sadomasoquista TERMINO CORRECTO! Eso es lo que es.

Me debrayo? No conozco ese termino... Es bueno o malo? jejeje

Edward... OMG tengo planes para él, no te preocupes, si saldrá de nuevo y como dije, el panorama no se ve muy bueno.

Las clases de Nessie, um... no diré nada, no sé si les vaya a gustar lo que haré con eso. Pero a mi me gusta.

Ya te di respuestas, a pesar de ser una mala mujer jajaja

Mi pequeño corazoncito de pollo se alegra mucho de que te guste esta historia. Muchísimas gracias!

Bessos!

Ahora con los collares: Las Madames en Thorn usan un collar pegado al cuello (gargantilla /choker) de oro, de plata, de perlas (como en el caso de Nessie), las mascotas usan un collar de cuero, como cualquier otro sumiso en ese mundo. Estuve investigando, hice mi tarea no es un detalle al azar. El collar se lo pueden comprar ellas mismas o se lo puede regalar su mascota oficial, como en el caso de esta historia.

Que parte es la que esta perdiendo sentido para ti en la historia?

 **¿EL RESTO TAMBIÉN LE ESTA PERDIENDO EL HILO?**

 **DIGANME PARA CORREGIRLO, PORQUE EN MI CABEZA SI TIENE SENTIDO**

 **! ! !**

Es muy simple: padre vende a su hija a cambio del dinero que debe cuando ella tiene dieciséis y de nuevo cuando ella tiene veintisiete, veintiocho (aun no me decido). Jacob la acepta la proteje, se gustan, pero ella cree que es gay, él le cumple sus caprichos (regalos y golpear a las mierdas) y se ayudan el uno al otro hasta que ella lo besa, follan, huye y él le presenta su corazón y le da placer de la única manera en que ella puede tomarlo. Luego se meterán en problemas y morirán. Tan tan.

 **Por cierto** , si hasta ahora no han descubierto que este fic es:

1) un _Reboot_ de un fic pasado mio, me han decepcionado jejeje neh no es cierto. Si no lo descubren se los diré en el cap 20 :D

2) mi versión retorcida de un cuento/pelicula de Disney.

Pista para ambos: ella tenia "Síndrome de Estocolmo"

Si no le encontraban el parecido a ninguna de las dos, he fallado como escritora... snif snif.

Jajaja

EN SERIO DÍGANME SI LA HISTORIA YA NO TIENE SENTIDO.

KISSES AND LOVE

Mother Pervert


	19. Capítulo 18

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Jacob llevó a Renesmee al cine, ella quería ver la adaptación cinematográfica de uno de sus libros YA favoritos.

Como cada adaptación de un libro, pareció que le arrancaron capítulos de tajo y dejaron detalles y tramas e incluso personajes fuera.

Fue una decepción total.

Pero se divirtió junto a Jacob, comieron palomitas, chocolates, nachos, dulces y lo que pareció un galón de gaseosa, cada uno.

Jacob esperó caballerosamente a Renesmee fuera de los sanitarios, él salió mucho antes que ella; las mujeres duran una eternidad en el baño, retocando el maquillaje o lo que fuera que hacían allá adentro y cuando ella salió con una sonrisa para encontrarse con él, un pequeño humano grito:

-¡TIO JACOB! – la pequeña cosa rubia corrió y Jacob la atrapó en sus brazos.

-¡Jessamine!

-¡Tío Jacob! – otro humano pequeño corrió y abrazó la pierna de Jacob.

-¡Hey, Archi! ¿Cuándo regresaron del campamento? – preguntó despeinando el cabello castaño del niño, que lo miraba con cariño.

-¡Ayer! – respondieron ambos sonriendo.

Puso a Jessamine en el suelo, pero se acuclilló para abrazarlos a ambos, besó sus caritas bronceadas y ellos lo abrazaron con el mismo amor que él a ellos.

-¿Dónde están sus papás?

Alice corrió siguiendo a sus hijos, hasta encontrarse con Jacob, tras de ella venia Jasper, cargado de dulces y golosinas para los cuatro.

-Jacob.

-Alice.

Se asintieron el uno al otro y Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

Renesmee seguía de pie, a un par de metros de ellos. Vio a Jacob interactuar con sus sobrinos y algo en ella rompió.

-¡Hola, Renesmee! – la saludó Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Jasper.

Alice solo asintió en su dirección, pero no le habló y Renesmee hizo lo mismo.

Alice no aprobaba que Renesmee fuera la Madame de Jacob, porque era una sádica. No sabía que es lo que le hizo a su amigo durante las casi tres semanas en las que no tuvieron contacto. Pero Jacob se veía bien, sano. Feliz incluso, pero últimamente Alice estaba más que al pendiente de las noticias, de crímenes al azar en la ciudad y un par de ellos sí tuvieron que ver con Jacob y Renesmee. No todos ellos.

Jacob escuchó atento a las historias que sus sobrinos le contaron sobre el campamento. Que no era un campamento en sí, solo todos los nietos pasaron dos casi dos meses con los abuelos en Texas, aprendiendo sobre el rancho, el ganado, los caballos.

-La película está por empezar – dijo Alice casi arrancando a sus hijos de los brazos de Jacob y los niños de despidieron de él.

-¡Adiós, tío Jacob! – canturrearon al mismo tiempo haciendo adiós con sus pequeñas manitas pegajosas.

Alice pasó junto a Renesmee, sin mirarla.

-Hasta luego, Renesmee.

-Hasta luego, Jasper.

-Vamos – Jacob le tendió la mano y ella no la tomó, se limitó a caminar junto a él.

Salieron del gran complejo de cines y los recibió una cálida llovizna de mediados de agosto.

Renesmee caminó por la acera hasta el auto, sin importarle que su ropa y su cabello se estuvieran mojando. Jacob guardó silencio, pensó que estaba molesta aun con Alice y sus palabras.

La llamó sádica y psicópata.

Las lágrimas de Renesmee se fundieron con la lluvia y se las limpió cuando Jacob cerró la puerta y rodeó el auto para entrar el.

No quería pensar en lo que vio. Jacob era bueno distrayéndola, así que en cuanto el cerró la puerta del auto ella lo besó.

Jacob sonrió contra sus labios y la besó como siempre, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Se besuquearon en el auto, sin importarles quien los veía, hasta que un oficial de policía les tocó la ventanilla empañada.

-Circulen. Y váyanse a un hotel – refunfuñó cuando Jacob bajó la ventanilla.

-Sí, oficial – murmuró limpiándose el labial de su Reina.

-Váyanse antes de que los arreste por indecencia pública.

-Sí, oficial. Gracias.

Jacob se sintió como un adolescente siendo encontrado con las manos en la masa y Renesmee experimentó por primera vez un besuqueo adolescente después de una cita.

Ya no estaba tan triste.

Jacob encendió el auto y pronto estuvieron camino a casa, pero no se quitaron las manos de encima.

En cada semáforo en rojo se besaban y Renesmee lo tocaba sobre el pantalón.

-Quiero hacerlo aquí – susurró la chica en su oído antes de morder su lóbulo de manera dolorosa y él sintió su miembro brincar en sus calzoncillos.

-¿Aquí en la calle?

-No, en el auto… En el asiento trasero.

-Mierda, sí.

¡Más experiencias adolescentes!

Jacob condujo hasta la casa en un estado de excitación zombie. Metió el auto al garaje y lo apagó. Entre jalones y empujones se pasaron al asiento trasero y se desvistieron de la cintura para abajo. Sabía que Renesmee nunca estaba completamente desnuda frente a él y jamás la presionó, él era paciente. Él si se desnudó varias veces por órdenes de su Reina.

Pronto estuvo cubierto y ella guiándolo a su cálido y pequeño coño.

Cada vez era mejor que la anterior, era el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

-Manos en las puertas o en el techo – ordenó ella moviéndose poco a poco sobre Jacob.

-Sí, Reina.

Ella si lo tocó, lo besó, lo mordió, lo arañó y lo montó hasta el olvido, como en cada ocasión.

Jacob sabía que podía venirse cuando ella lo hiciera, a menos de que antes le dijera que no podía. Una cosa eran los juegos previos y otra tratar de contenerse dentro de ella. Sería el infierno.

.

El paquete que el rey ordenó para su reina semanas atrás, por fin llegó.

-¡Nessie! – gritó Jacob cerrando la puerta de su estudio.

La buscó por la casa, en el cuarto de televisión, en la cocina, subió a su habitación y no la encontró. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y le dio deja vu a esa noche en la que ella huyó.

-¡Nessie! – gritó bajando de nuevo con la caja entre sus manos.

-La vi entrar a la piscina – murmuró Claire, con una gran cesto de ropa limpia entre los brazos.

-Oh, gracias.

Jacob caminó hacia la piscina pero no entró, dejó la caja en el suelo y tocó a la puerta, no hubo respuesta. Sabía que a Renesmee no le gustaría que entrara sin avisar, puesto que estaba en traje de baño y era una regla no dicha que no la podía ver desnuda. Así que abrió un poco la puerta y la vio nadando, se atrevió a entrar y gritó su nombre para llamar su atención.

-¡Renesmee! – se giró de inmediato para darle su espacio.

La chica lo vio de pie, dándole la espalda y le pareció de lo más extraño.

-¿Jacob? – pregunto quitándose los goggles.

-Sí, hola… um… Llegaron unas cosas que encargué para… um… nosotros – dijo sin voltear a verla.

-Oh.

-Puedo mostrártelas más tarde.

-Quiero verlas.

-Te traeré una toalla.

-No, así está bien. ¡Quiero verlos! – descansó los brazos en la orilla, recuperando el aliento.

Jacob salió por un momento y regresó con la caja roja con un escudo plateado en la tapa. Se arrodilló a su lado y le quitó la cinta adhesiva roja.

-Um… encargué unas cosas, espero te gusten, si no… pues no las usamos – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Solo déjame verlas – exclamó emocionada.

Su pequeña y adorable y muy folláble mascota encargó cosas para jugar, por su propia cuenta. No sabía que encargó, pero ya quería usarlos.

A ella no se ocurrió comprar más cosas para jugar con su mascota, ¿eso la hacía una mala Madame?

-Un par de paletas… - Jacob las sacó de la caja y se las mostró.

-¡Son blancas!

-Así es. Hay que tener un patrón… Tal vez necesitemos un cuarto de juegos.

Renesmee arrugó la nariz.

-Me gusta que cambiemos de escenario… o lo hagamos cuando queramos. No quiero algo estructurado, me gusta la espontaneidad.

-De acuerdo, sin cuarto de juegos. Muñequeras y tobilleras… también son blancas, cuerdas, cadenas –acomodó los artículos en el suelo a su lado-. Un… um… un plug anal vibrador.

-¿Anal? No lo sé, Jacob – Renesmee tragó saliva, asustada.

-Es… um… para mí – confesó Jacob y sintió su cara y orejas arder.

-Oh – el rostro de Nessie se iluminó.

-¿Muy raro?

-Si a ti te gusta, a mí me gusta. Además… ¿esas paletas con remaches? –su Reina levantó una ceja-. Me agradan.

-A mi trasero también le van a agradar.

Ambos soltaron a reír.

-De acuerdo, también encargué este anillo para el… pene. Retarda mi liberación, duele, lo odio, pero es genial.

Renesmee se rio y se impulsó para besarlo.

-Eres una adorable mascota.

-¿Gracias?

-¿De nada?

Se rieron de nuevo.

Estaban de muy buen humor y un poco excitados.

-Um… esto es para ti.

-¿Para mí? – la sangre huyó de su rostro.

Jacob sacó una caja negro mate, larga y delgada. Tomó una toalla cercana y colocó la caja sobre ella, con cuidado la abrió y le mostró el contenido a su Reina.

Nessie contuvo el aliento.

-Es… hermoso – sus ojos color chocolate brillaron emocionados, Jacob se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Está hecho especialmente para ti, por eso el pedido tardó en llegar – explicó orgullosamente.

Renesmee se mordió el labio observando el precioso regalo que su mascota le hizo.

Era un látigo de largas tiras negras de cuero y el mango era de cristal ornamentado, con una pequeña bola al final.

Lucia como un…

-¿Esto es un dildo? – cuestionó la chica, mirando su regalo con nuevos ojos.

-Si lo quieres lo puedes utilizar de esa manera, pero está muy grande, mejor me quedo con mi pequeño plug – de nuevo se ruborizó.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias por mi regalo. ¿Cuándo lo estrenamos?

-Cuando su majestad lo desee – replicó Jacob.

Renesmee sonrió de oreja a oreja y le hizo señas con el dedo, para que se acercara a ella. Jacob se acercó esperando un beso apasionado, pero ella aprovechó para tomarlo de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia el agua.

Jacob se hundió sin elegancia y con un gran _splash_ , movió los brazos y las piernas incontrolablemente.

Estaba asustado.

-Tranquilo, confía en mi – murmuró Renesmee, tratando de calmarlo.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos y sus piernas.

-Tranquilo, solo somos tú y yo. Nada más.

Jacob no le regresó el abrazo, movió los brazos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando un cocodrilo imaginario.

-Shh, shh. Mírame –lo tomo del mentón-. Entraste a la piscina la otra noche, no tuviste miedo.

-Porque pensé que te había perdido. No es como si fuera a dejar tu cadáver flotando por siempre.

-Fuiste muy valiente – ella le dio pequeños besitos, tratando de calmarlo.

Quería que superara sus miedos con su ayuda, tal y como él lo hizo con ella. Pero ellos no fueron despacio, fueron de 0 a 100 en segundos.

En la piscina sería diferente.

Ella lo calmó con palabras al oído, flotaron por unos minutos, después ella se alejó poco a poco, dejándolo por su cuenta.

-Vas muy bien, sigue así.

-Ness.

-Aquí estoy contigo. Todo está bien… Estamos en Seattle, tú tranquilo. Solo somos tú y yo. Solo un par de minutos más y luego iremos arriba a jugar – murmuró ella alejándose cada vez más de él.

Jacob siguió flotando en su lugar, pero quería llegar a su Reina, así que dio un par de brazadas y ella le asintió alentadoramente.

Cuando por fin estuvo de nuevo en los brazos de su Reina, ella lo besó.

Fue un beso descuidado, apasionado, húmedo, con mucha lengua y mucha saliva. No les importó.

-¿No fue tan difícil, cierto? Te dije que solo éramos nosotros dos – jugó con su cabello oscuro, húmedo y cada día más largo.

Si, solo eran ellos dos y un hermoso látigo/dildo de cuero y cristal.

.

La música pulsaba al ritmo de sus latidos, el rey y la reina veían su pequeño reino desde la mesa VIP que solo ellos compartían.

Jacob tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Renesmee y ella tenía su mano derecha en el muslo de Jacob, acurrucada contra su costado. Ambos tenían una bebida en su mano y disfrutaban del espectáculo de los bailarines ebrios y en plan de conquista desplegaban ante ellos.

-¿Ves al pelirrojo y al chico delgado con afro? – susurró Jacob en el oído de la chica antes pasar la lengua por su agitado pulso.

-Sí.

-Son de quien te hablé.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó y partir de ese momento les prestó atención el resto de la noche. Los dos chicos se movían por la pista, aparentando bailar para llegar al otro lado del Red Rose. Se acercaban a las mesas y pretendían platicar, bailaban de manera sensual con chicas y chicos por igual y cambiaban de pareja constantemente.

Estaban vendiendo drogas.

Jacob podría gustarle sacarle la mierda a las mierdas deudoras, prestar dinero con los intereses que le diera la gana, pero no permitía drogas y prostitución en Red Rose y en Thorn.

Ya les había advertido a esos chicos que no se volvieran a meter en sus negocios, solo se alejaron un par de meses. Una advertencia era la única que recibían.

Jacob no quería enemigos, los carteles, la mafia o quien fuera el o los jefes de esos chicos recibirían una advertencia.

Él no quería más negocios ilegales, con el que tenía era más que suficiente. Es más, ya no estaba dando prestamos desde que conoció a Renesmee, solo estaba cobrando.

Así que los chicos iban a ser un pequeño regalo para su Reina y le habló sobre los chicos que habían estado vendiendo drogas el último par de días; ellos creían que eran muy discretos, pero solo eran un par de chicos estúpidos que querían dinero rápido.

Él no iba a ser su mecenas.

Jacob asintió y Quil, Embry, Colin y Jared se acercaron al pelirrojo y al chico del afro y los desaparecieron por las escaleras.

Renesmee se puso de pie y Jacob la siguió en silencio, tomados de la mano. Las personas, día de la semana que fuera, clientes regulares o no, se quitaban de su camino. Tenían algo en les advertía que era mejor no meterse con ellos, no molestarlos, no enfadarlos.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, el par de chicos ya estaban atados a las sillas y amordazados, listos para Renesmee y su cruel castigo.

-¡Caballeros! – saludó ella con una sonrisa, sentándose en la orilla del escritorio y cruzó las piernas cubiertas por los pantalones del jumper negro de tirantes y espalda descubierta.

Jacob se sentó en su silla, deleitándose ya con el espectáculo que su Reina le daría.

-Me han informado que han sido chicos malos –los reprendió como si fuera una amble maestra-. El señor Black fue muy bueno con ustedes, les advirtió que no se pararan de nuevo por aquí… pasaron un par de meses y se meten de nuevo en Red Rose pensando que él no los recodaría. La audacia que tienen –murmuró fríamente-. ¿Creen que el señor Black es estúpido? Gran error. Pero no se preocupen, él no les hará daño –sonrió de manera amigable y la sonrisa se borró de su hermoso rostro al segundo siguiente-. Yo sí.

La chica tomó la nudillera bañada en oro que Jacob le regaló un par de semanas atrás, se la puso admirando de nuevo sus anillos, se bajó del escritorio y golpeó al pelirrojo en la cara. Su movimiento fue rápido, limpio, eficaz. Haber entrenado con los chicos casi desde que estaba con ellos, le había ayudado mucho.

Le quebró la mandíbula de inmediato. Embry y Quil cerraron los ojos al escuchar el espantoso sonido y el grito agónico del chico.

Jacob se acomodó a si mismo aun sentado.

El chico del afro gritó aterrado, al ver el rostro de su compañero inconsciente después de que la hermosa chica de mirada maniaca, que estaba frente a ellos, lo golpeara hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Era una chica delgada, pequeña de estatura, de tez perfecta y blanca, cabello rizado y largo, usaba ropa cara, joyas y zapatos altos. Parecía que no rompía ni un plato, que no mataba ni una mosca, pero algo en sus ojos te hacía temblar de miedo.

La chica se detuvo, el hombre de negro, el señor Black, se levantó de su asiento y desapareció de su vista. Regresó con una toalla negra y húmeda, limpió con cariño la mano ensangrentada de la chica. No era su sangre, era la de su amigo.

Luego, se besaron, se secretearon no sé qué, se sonrieron y continuaron con su besuqueo contra el escritorio. Él se sentó de nuevo. Ella tomó una palanca y ahora se enfocó en él, con una gran sonrisa.

El chico del afro se hizo pipí.

-¡Mo bo baremos be buebo! – gritó aterrado bajo la mordaza.

-¿Que fue eso? – se detuvo la hermosa y letal chica a punto de golpearlo.

-¡Mo bo baremos be buebo! ¡Bo biento! – gritó de nuevo.

-Sí, bueno… No te creo – fueron las últimas palabras que el chico del afro escuchó antes de ser molido a golpes.

Jacob y Renesmee pensaron que el problema se arreglaría, que la venta de drogas en Red Rose acabaría. Ellos no lo sabían, pero acababan de hacer una bola de nieve y la rodaron por la colina.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Ese ultimo párrafo tenia sentido cuando lo escribí a la una de la mañana, pero ahora ya no... Cuando se me ocurra una frase mejor la cambio. Pero se entiende el punto no? The sh*t it's gonna hit the fan!**

 **Hastag DAFAC**

 **JEJEJEJE**

!HORA DE RESPONDER COMENTARIOS!

 **LV31** CAPITULO 20 es todo lo que diré. No sé si cumpla tus expectativas, pero como que lloré un poco al escribirlo. pd1: YEEI! Pd2: jejeje seeeh. pd3 AB me quedé atorada en el capitulo 10, creo. Tengo en claro como continua, pero las musas ya no cooperaron. Sorry.

 **becky grandchester** piensa que esto es DC o Marvel ;)

 **Julky** Chiquitina ya te contesté por PM y tomate un tecito de limón con miel y cebollita, esa tos me preocupa.

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** bien que le gusta jejeje

 **mae . 91** MUAJAJAJA

 **Kony Greene** Ya hablamos por PM :D

 **blankitapia** Traté de contestarte por PM pero me sale que tienes bloqueada esa función :( Respecto a tu coment... OMG no me había dado cuenta, que bueno que no la puse rubia y psiquiatra, porque si no entonces si me meto en problemas con DC. Con quien me quiero meter en problemas en con Superman, pero ese es otro cuento jajaja

 **MiluBlackCullen** si habrá mas momentos de mascota/Madame, pero no se si como lo requieres. Hasta el momento siguen igual. No sé si se me ocurra mas adelante o encaje en la historia.

 **Veronica** ni todas las adorables caritas de borrego que me hagas impedirán que pase lo que va a pasar con este par y con Edward MUAJAJAJAJA

 **VIRGINIA** No, no me dejes de leer! Habrá fiesta, pastel, lemon... no lo escribo así de uy que bruto que rico, pero me esfuerzo jejejejejejeje Déjame ser mala un ratito. Ándale, que te cuesta?

 **gaby** inche Alice meticholandia. Jajajaa. No llores, serán felices... antes de morir. No te preocupes. Todavía falta para eso, aun no lo escribo. Yo les aviso.

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** No de nuevo? Ah, si... Killer Love! SPOILER ALERT! Upsi! Y eso que no los maté en _Bad Romance_ como originalmente iba a terminar el fic, creo que ahí si me linchan jeje

 **Veronica** Verdad que si esta padre que se mueran? Tu si captas *inserte gif de Rihanna guiñando el ojo* Y respecto a _ellos_ , en un capítulo lo dije: seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Fue en Phoenix, hace diez años, tal vez unos ya hasta murieron.

 **LV31** **El capitulo está dedicado a ti** , porque RESPONDISTE CORRECTAMENTE! Yeeeiii. Eres una VERDADERA Little Pervert!

 **BESSOS Y LÁTIGOS CON MANGOS DE CRISTAL PARA TODAS!**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Era por fin el cumpleaños de la Reina y el reino entero lo celebró.

Jacob invitó a Red Rose a los amigos que aún le quedaban y presentó a Renesmee como su reina, su todo.

Los amigos de Jacob querían saber todo sobre ella y la historia oficial fue que se conocieron en Red Rose, se hicieron amigos y un mes después estaban juntos y Jacob tenía la intención de pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Para sorpresa de Renesmee, Alice y Jasper le llevaron el pastel con velas encendidas y entre todos cantaron Feliz Cumpleaños.

Claire fue la primera en felicitarla, cuando la cumpleañera sopló las velas pidiendo un deseo. La señora Emily también estaba, pero ella quería irse temprano y en cuanto Renesmee apagó las velas pidió un Uber.

Renesmee bailó junto a sus amigas Claire y Alice bajo la atenta mirada del rey. Esta última le pidió disculpas, de nuevo, por pensar y suponer y meterse donde no la llamaban y dar su opinión no solicitada.

-Jasper me dijo que son adultos, que pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana y… haces feliz a Jacob, con lo que sea que estén haciendo… Jamás lo habíamos visto así de feliz. Nunca.

Renesmee solo puso los ojos en blanco y abrazó a Madame Whitlock antes de irse a bailar.

Alice podría ser la Madame de Jasper, pero él era su conciencia, el que la guiaba en la vida, el que la aconsejaba y le decía sus pequeñas verdades.

-Cariño, te amo, pero eres una entrometida de mierda y mala amiga – le dijo a su mujer cuando se enteró de que se distanció de nuevo de Jacob y Renesmee.

Renesmee se divirtió como nunca y sin golpear a una sola persona, bebió, bailó, comió pastel, se besó con Jacob en la pista y sus amigos los abuchearon y los mandaron a conseguir una habitación.

Renesmee se sentía como Pinocho. Por fin era una niña de verdad. Hacía cosas que las chicas de su edad hacían: tener un novio (mascota), tener amigos, salir a divertirse, celebrar su cumpleaños. Jacob le dijo que esa fiesta en Red Rose era el inicio de los festejos, le tenía regalos y más actividades dignas de una Reina cumpleañera.

Pero como todo en la vida de la chica, la felicidad no le duró mucho, pues camino a casa a la SUV le fue cerrado el paso por un auto.

-¿Que está pasando? – preguntó Renesmee asustada.

-No lo sé – respondió Jacob sacando su celular, marcó un número y no tuvo que decir nada, ellos estarían ahí en un segundo.

Quil y Embry se bajaron del auto después de sacar un par de armas de la guantera.

La chica los miró aterrada y miró a Jacob quien sacó otra arma de debajo del asiento.

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Quédate aquí, agáchate si escuchas disparos. No salgas, Renesmee – le ordenó con voz fría antes de bajarse.

-¿Qué? ¡Jacob! – sus manos trataron de agarrarlo, pero él se escurrió entre sus dedos.

La chica se quedó petrificada en su asiento, mientras veía a Jacob, Quil y Embry acercarse a los hombres que se bajaron del auto que les cerró el camino.

Jacob aparento amabilidad, incluso camaradería, Quil y Embry estaban tensos, de pie a su espalda, como siempre, cuidándolo. Renesmee quería saber que hablaban, pero todos hablaban con voz normal. Los otros hombres se tensaron y comenzaron a subir la voz.

-No me amenaces, no te atrevas a meterla en esto – alcanzó a escuchar Renesmee a Jacob. Su voz le dio escalofríos, como esa vez que amenazo a Robbie y toda esa locura comenzó.

Un tipo de barba se acercó peligrosamente a Jacob hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz y Quil y Embry sacaron sus armas, el resto de los otros hombres también, al igual que Jacob y el otro sujeto.

Remesmee se bajó de su asiento y se hizo bolita en el suelo de la SUV, de repente el chillido de llantas y múltiples puertas se cerraron de golpe y oficiales de policía ladraron órdenes. Se atrevió a echar otro vistazo y la policía estaba esposando a los que les cerraron el camino, los chicos acomodaban sus armas a su espalda y Jacob saludó de mano al que parecía tener mayor rango de la policía, luego señaló hacia la camioneta y el hombre le palmeó el hombro a Jacob antes de despedirse.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?! – gritó Renesmee cuando los tres se subieron al auto y Quil giró en redondo.

Estaban regresando al club.

-Al parecer te tengo otro regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Quiénes eran esos tipos, Jacob?

-Los jefes del pelirrojo y el chico del afro.

-Oh por Dios, venían por nosotros – susurró asustada.

Su mente se convirtió en un torbellino. Alguien quería hacerle daño, a ella… No había tenido tanto miedo como aquella noche y los años siguientes. Con Jacob se suponía que estaba segura, tenía protección, era casi intocable ella era… una reina. Una reina que amaba golpear mierdas, pero esos chicos no eran mierdas… tenían jefes y… Ella estaba en peligro, Jacob estaba en peligro…

Tenían que detenerse, tenían que estar a salvo. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su placer culposo, sus deseos retorcidos a cambio de su seguridad, la de Jacob. Le gustará a él o no.

-Sí, pero yo estaba en todo mi derecho de hacer lo que se me diera la gana con ellos –replicó Jacob-, se metieron en mi negocio sin mi permiso.

-¿Que querían? ¿Matarnos?

Jacob le sonrió con ternura y la abrazó.

-Jamás te tocaran, nunca te lastimarán – pero fue una promesa que no pudo cumplir.

Los tres hombres que les cerraron el paso, estaban arrodillados en la parte trasera de Red Rose, con armas apuntando a sus cabezas.

Jacob le explicó a Renesmee que el alcalde de la ciudad, cliente frecuente de Thorn le dio un número telefónico y cuando lo necesitara podía llamar y saldría su dirección y la policía estaría ahí de inmediato. Era como un botón de pánico que solo ciertas personas en la ciudad tenían y Jacob era uno de los afortunados.

-¿Cómo es que tienes eso?

Jacob suspiró.

-No te lo quería decir, no quería que tuvieras miedo, pero… ¿Has visto la cicatriz que tengo en el costado derecho?

-Sí.

-Nunca me has dicho nada, nunca has preguntado.

-No está en mi hacer esas preguntas, tu no preguntaste por las mías, yo no pregunté por las tuyas. Pensé que era una especie de trato.

Jacob sonrió y la acerco a él y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Me apuñalaron.

La chica jadeó.

-¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando recién inicie en esto. Pensé que no necesitaría a Quil y Embry y fui a cobrar –se rió sin alegría-, pensé que sería fácil. Pero no, me golpearon y me apuñalaron. Los chicos me siguieron, sabían en lo que me iba a meter, pero llegaron tarde. La policía y la ambulancia tardaron mucho en llegar y casi me muero en sus brazos. Trataron de detener la hemorragia… Casi muero. Luego de eso ellos se convirtieron en mi sombra y me alegré. Me enseñaron como debía lidiar con los que venían a pedir dinero y con los que no pagaban. Al parecer aun tenía algunos amigos y entre ellos el congresista del estado en ese entonces, ahora alcalde. Él y mi papá eran socios. Así que me dio ese número y hasta la fecha no lo había necesitado.

Renesmee posó su mano delicadamente en la mejilla de Jacob, lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un pequeño beso. Agradeció que él se hubiera salvado, que ahora estuviera bien, a su lado. Agradeció que fuera él quien le prestó dinero a su padre y la tratara como lo hace. Por eso más que nunca decidió que debían de detenerse, no podían ponerse más en peligro. No sabía con quién más podrían encontrarse…

-Renesmee, mírame – murmuro él cuándo ella se acurruco contra él. Tenían algo importante que hacer.

La chica lo miró con esos enormes ojos de chocolate y las mariposas estallaron en su estómago.

¿Siempre será así? Se preguntó Jacob brevemente.

-Nadie, escúchame, nadie se mete con lo mío, nadie me amenaza y mucho menos a ti. Así que… quiero que decidas que quieres hacer con ellos –señaló a la ventanilla del auto, por donde podían ver a los hombres arrodillados, con un arma en la nuca-. Si fuera por mí, los molería a golpes, quiero asesinarlos, pero te los dejo a ti.

-¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos?

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Sin consecuencias?

-Sin consecuencias.

La chica sonrió y saltó fuera de la camioneta y miró a los hombres detenidamente, se paseó frente a ellos, pensando en su castigo, el último que daría. Lo único que ellos veían eran unos zapatos altos plateados de suela roja que movían un par de delicados pies y unos tobillos delgados de piel pálida.

-¿Sabían que es mi cumpleaños? Arruinaron el ánimo que tenía, tuve una linda fiesta, con amigos y conocí muchas personas agradables –habló con un tonillo aniñado y malcriado, el tono que le ponía los pelos de punta a Quil y Embry-. Estaba a punto de ir a follar como una maniaca y ustedes llegaron y amenazaron al señor Black… y tengo entendido que a mí también. A mí, que no me conocen. A mí que no he hecho nada.

-Tu eres la puta que golpeó a Brandon y a… - no terminó de hablar, pues Renesmee le dio una patada en la cara, lanzándolo hacia atrás, con la mejilla cortada por el tacón.

Solo le faltó gritar: ¡ESTO ES ESPARTA!

-No me llames puta – le arrebató el arma a Colin y estuvo a punto de disparar, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Las voces en su cabeza se repitieron una y otra vez.

 _Mira como lo disfruta la pequeña puta._

 _Grita de placer no de dolor._

 _Todos se rieron._

 _¿Eres una puta igual que tu madre, verdad?_

 _Escucha como grita, como una puta cualquiera._

 _¿Serás una putita buena? ¿Vas a gritas para mí cuando te corras?_

Jacob llegó tras ella y le sostuvo la mano y la muñeca.

-No tiembles. Toma el arma con ambas manos, endurece los brazos, así el latigazo del disparo no te lastimara – susurró emocionado en su oído, abrazándola por la cintura, pegándola discretamente a su erección.

Él no lo sabía, pero su toque, sus palabras en el oído de la chica fueron como un salvavidas. La sacó de ese doloroso mar de recuerdos, pero no le quitó las ganas de matar a alguien. Quería desesperadamente que el hombre al que le apuntaba fuera uno de _ellos_ , pero lamentablemente no lo era. Jamás lo serian, nunca lo serían.

Tenía que conformarse, como lo había hecho desde Robbie. Pero tenía que detenerse, su seguridad estaba en peligro y era más preciada para ella que los _regalos_ que le hacía Jacob, así que estas mierdas serían las últimas.

Para Jacob verla con el arma apuntándole al tipo, respirando agitadamente con una mirada enfurecida por que la ofendió, lo excitó de sobremanera, quería que ella enfocara su ira en él y lo azotara con su pequeño látigo, quería que le hiciera daño y después lo follara hasta que su cerebro se hiciera papilla.

Jacob jamás se hubiera imaginado que le gustaba el dolor y la sumisión, hasta ella. Siempre folló y ya. Nunca se tomó el tiempo de explorar, aprender y experimentar que otras cosas le podrían gustar. Nunca tuvo una relación seria o larga.

Hasta Renesmee.

Renesmee ya no era esa chica asustada de la noche en que se conocieron, pero de hecho ella siempre fue fuerte, le quebró la nariz con su frente, por Dios santo, pero tenía miedo de que la dañaran de nueva cuenta.

No era una chica negociando por su seguridad con él, era una mujer que sabía defenderse con sus propias manos y ahora usaría un arma.

Jacob hizo una nota mental de reservar un lugar en el campo de tiro y llevar a su pequeña Reina, para que supiera utilizar armas, de todo tipo.

No había visto nunca nada más sexy que a Renesmee, con sus altos zapatos plateados –uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños- su adorable vestido rojo con los hombros al descubierto, su collar de perlas en su cuello y un arma en sus manos.

Era una deliciosa fantasía que él ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba.

Quil y Embry se miraron, aun con sus armas en las nucas de los otros hombres. Este era el punto sin retorno que tanto temían. Si Renesmee mataba a ese hombre, ahora sería una de ellos, ya no habría salvación para ella. La oscuridad de Jacob había enterrado sus garras en ella tan profundamente que ella, no podía escapar y al parecer no quería.

-Dispara – susurró Jacob en el oído de su Reina y ella tragó saliva.

Estaba a punto de dispararle a un hombre solo porque la llamo puta. Él no era uno de _ellos_.

¿En verdad lo iba a hacer? Una cosa era lastimar a los deudores, otra matar a alguien porque la llamó puta, no era uno de _ellos_. Pero estos hombres iban a lastimarla, si Jacob no tuviera su botón de pánico, las cosas se hubieran salido de control cuando uno de ellos se acercó a Jacob y todos sacaron sus armas. Eran tres contra tres, puede que Jacob, Quil y Embry hubieran podido matar a los hombres, pero y si uno quedaría vivo y los mataría a ellos… ¿y luego qué? La tomaría a ella y solo el cielo sabía que le harían, a donde la llevarían.

Necesitaban darse a respetar.

Nadie se metía con ella y Jacob Black.

Y era la última indulgencia.

Renesmee apretó el gatillo.

Pero no mató al hombre. Lo hirió en el hombro y su grito de dolor y temor casi la llevaron al éxtasis. Le gustó disparar un arma, pero no era tan satisfactorio como golpear.

Jacob se alejó de ella antes de subirle el vestido y follarla frente a todos en el callejón. Su Reina disparó y el casi se corrió, si no tuviera esas semanas aguantándose cuando su Reina se lo ordenaba, esa noche se hubiera puesto en vergüenza.

-Jake, son todos tuyos – murmuró Renesmee entregándole el arma a Colin, quería que Jacob disfrutara de las ultimas mierdas.

Jacob sonrió y se quitó el saco y la corbata se lo entregó a Renesmee, se remangó las mangas hasta los codos y comenzó a dar pequeños brincos en su lugar. Estaba calentando.

Se acercó a uno de los tipos y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Levántate – le ordenó con un gruñido y Renesmee se alejó un par de pasos, mordiéndose el labio, preparándose para el espectáculo.

El hombre se levantó y comenzó a pelear con Jacob, no fue un rival digno. Cayó casi de inmediato, Jacob era un excelente luchador, el segundo tipo fue más duro, logró darle un par de golpes en los riñones y otro en el rostro.

Jacob usó cada técnica, cada golpe sucio que pudo y dejó al hombre inconsciente en el suelo, junto al hombre herido de bala y al otro por sus puños.

-Nadie amenaza a mi Reina – masculló antes de hincarse sobre el tipo y golpearlo hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

-Suficiente – susurró Renesmee acercándose a Jacob y lo tocó del hombro.

Él se detuvo de inmediato y se puso de pie, respirando agitadamente, los nudillos le sangraban, pero no dolían, la adrenalina y la excitación le impedían sentir algo más que deseo por Renesmee.

-¿Me llevas a casa? – preguntó enroscando los brazos en su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo.

-Como lo desee su majestad.

.

-¡Por Dios, Jacob Black! ¡Eres un desastre! ¿Cómo jod…? – Renesmee vio a Jacob a través de la cocina.

Honrnearon su pastel de cumpleaños, era de terciopelo rojo y ellos mismos hicieron el betún de queso crema, mantequilla y azúcar glass.

Jacob quería comprarle un pastel, pero la chica del cumpleaños insistió en que quería hornearlo ella misma. Renesmee compró los ingredientes un par de días antes cuando fue con Claire y Emily al supermercado. Después de desayunar comenzaron a preparar el pastel de cumpleaños, mientras Quil y Embry encendían el carbón en la parrilla.

Todo salió muy bien, Renesmee le dio instrucciones a Jacob durante la preparación del pastel, pero de una manera u otra, Jacob terminó con la mezcla hasta en el cabello.

Renesmee se rio de su aspecto y comenzó a limpiarlo.

-Tienes queso crema en la oreja. ¿Cómo demonios llego queso crema en tu oreja? – Renesmee iba a limpiarlo con un trapo húmedo, pero lo pensó mejor.

Con su boca limpió el azúcar y el queso crema de su oreja, nariz y mandíbula.

-Eres un desastre, mascota.

-Lo siento, Reina – susurró Jacob aferrándose a sus caderas.

-¿Ya pusiste los pasteles en el horno a la temperatura que te dije?

-Sí.

Renesmee miró sobre su hombro y vio el horno con los cuatro pasteles cuadrados.

-Vamos – lo tomó de la mano y subieron a la habitación de Jacob.

Era la primera vez que ella entraba en su habitación. Ella no quería entrar a su habitación por un miedo absurdo. Era su territorio, era su santuario y cuando estaban en su habitación se sentía segura. Ahora en su cumpleaños ella quería darle un regalo a él, después de todo él le había dado mucho. Demasiado.

Le dio un techo, una cama, comida. Le dio un hogar, ahora tenía una familia. Le dio amigos, le dio un propósito, le dio placer y su voluntad. La hizo más fuerte, segura de sí misma, el miedo ya no era una constante en su vida y que decir de los regalos materiales.

La noche anterior cuando llegaron del Red Rose, después de haberle sacado la mierda a golpes a los jefes del pelirrojo y el chico del afro, Renesmee curó sus heridas y después follaron en su oficina. Después él la llevó a su habitación y le mostró sus regalos de cumpleaños. Una computadora, una Kindle, más libros y esos libros y los que ya tenía, acomodados en libreros alrededor de su habitación.

Ahora su habitación parecía una pequeña biblioteca y ella lo amó. Como agradecimiento lo folló de nuevo y dejó que se corriera en sus tetas, como Jacob se lo pidió en una ocasión.

Jacob miró a Renesmee fuera de su habitación y ella respiró profundo antes de asentir.

Él no era estúpido, notó que ella nunca sugería su habitación para ir a follar como conejos, lo habían hecho en el garaje, en la sala, en el cuarto de televisión, en la oficina, en su habitación, menos en la suya.

Jacob abrió las puertas dobles y dejó que la chica entrara.

Las paredes eran de un gris claro, casi blanco. La ventana a la derecha ocupaba toda la pared y tenía cortinas azul cobalto, la alta cabecera acolchada de la cama tamaño king era del mismo color. Tenía un pequeño sofá beige a los pies de la cama y un sillón también beige junto a la ventana y una mesita al lado y una lámpara.

La habitación tenía muy buen gusto, masculina… se parecía a Jacob. No dijo nada al respecto, solo comenzó a darle órdenes.

-Quita las sabanas, no quiero que se arruinen, pon un par de toallas en la cama, desnúdate y acuéstate bocabajo, piernas y brazos abiertos. Ya regreso.

Jacob la observó marcharse, al segundo siguiente cumplió sus órdenes. Quitó las sabanas y las dejó a un lado de la cama, en la alfombra, fue a su baño y sacó toallas del armario bajo el lavabo y diligentemente las acomodó al centro de la cama, se desvistió por completo y se acostó bocabajo totalmente extendido…

Mierda, dejó la puerta abierta, si la señora Emily o Claire pasaban y lo veían ahí…

-¡UGH! – gruñó contra la almohada.

Se debatía entre levantarse y cerrar la puerta o quedarse ahí, como su Reina lo ordenó… además ella no le dijo que cerrara la puerta.

Acomodó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha, después posó el mentón en la almohada, la cara entra también, pero no podía respirar. Se removió en su lugar una y otra vez, acostarse bocabajo con una erección no era de lo más cómodo, pero su Reina se lo ordenó.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?

¿Diez minutos?

¿Veinte?

Se rascó la cabeza y se acomodó de nuevo, luego le dio comezón en una nalga y se rascó.

Suspiraba aun esperando a su Reina cuando sintió el aguijón de un latigazo en sus nalgas.

Contuvo el aliento y apretó los puños.

No giró para verla, pero la escuchó cerrar las cortinas y cerrar la puerta con seguro. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, pues las cortinas eran a prueba de luz y ella solo dejó una pequeña rendija abierta para iluminar la habitación.

Jacob la escuchó hacer algo, pero no sabía que.

-Si crees que me estoy acercando a tu límite de dolor, dices Amarillo. Si llegué, ya no quieres jugar, duele demasiado o cualquier otra cosa por la que quieras dejar de jugar, dices Rojo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, Reina.

Renesmee tomó su látigo blanco y comenzó a azotar a Jacob como lo tenía acostumbrado, las nalgas, los muslos, la espalda, pero esta vez golpeó con cuidado las plantas de los pies.

Jacob no se esperaba ese golpe y lo sintió directo a su pene, estaba a punto de correrse.

-Amarillo.

-¿Fui demasiado dura?

-No… Casi me corro con eso.

Renesmee sonrió y caminó alrededor de la cama y tomo el látigo de tiras que él le regaló, acarició la espalda musculosa de Jacob con las tiras, pasándola por su elegante columna y le dio un azote duro en la nalga derecha y después en la izquierda.

Jacob se retorció, apretando la sabana del colchón y retorció los dedos de los pies, respiraba agitadamente y se frotaba contra las suaves y esponjosas toallas.

-¿Te gustó?

-Sí, Reina – susurró sin aliento y ella le dio otro en las plantas de los pies.

La mascota mordió la almohada, ahogando un gemido.

-No te calles lo que sientes – susurró Renesmee en su oído y él se estremeció.

No era nada justo, ella sabía que sentía al susurrarle al oído, sentía su aliento recorrerlo entero hasta alojarse en sus bolas apretadas y llenas, listas para ser vaciadas dentro de ella.

Jacob gimió en voz alta, pero recordó que Embry, Quil, Claire y Emily lo podían escuchar.

-¿Están en el jardín, recuerdas?

La mascota asintió y comenzó a gemir con cada pequeño golpe, pero los siguientes picaban más, no se sentía como la fusta blanca ni el látigo de tiras.

-¿Te gustó? – volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué es?

-La vara. Acabas de estrenarla. Los regalos de Alice son solo para ti, no los usaré en nadie más – confesó Renesmee y le dio otro golpe en las nalgas.

Oh gracias a Dios, pensó Jacob. Los regalos de Alice serian usados solo en él y no en las mierdas deudoras. Se sentiría enfermo del estómago y celoso si la veía usando uno de esos artículos en alguien más.

-¡Ah! – Jacob gimió con cada pequeño golpe, retorciéndose y anhelando ser tocado por su amada Reina.

-Date vuelta – ordenó la Reina.

Jacob la obedeció de inmediato y se puso bocarriba y su polla se balanceó con el súbito movimiento. A Renesmee se le hizo agua la boca. Le puso un pañuelo sobre los ojos y él tragó saliva.

Lo golpeó en los pezones, en el abdomen, en el pubis hasta acercarse a su pene y lo golpeó con ligereza hasta golpearlo cada vez más fuerte, acostumbrándolo al dolor con cada golpe en la gruesa y endurecida polla.

-Rojo – susurró sin aliento, con la boca seca, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, imaginando que la envestía, que estaba rodeado por su calidez.

Renesmee dejó caer la hermosa vara de madera clara con mango holográfico, que le regalo Madame Whitlock.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, ella se subió a la cama y le quitó la venda de los ojos y besó sus labios.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que…

-No te detuve porque el dolor fuera insoportable, lo hice porque estaba a punto de correrme y quiero hacerlo enterrado en ti – sonrió embobado con la visión de su Reina con las mejillas enrojecidas por la excitación.

Renesmee sonrió.

-No te preocupes, me encargaé de ti – se bajó de la cama y cerró las cortinas en su totalidad.

Se quedaron casi a ciegas.

Jacob escuchó como se desvestía su Reina, se acercaba a él y sintió como le puso el preservativo.

-Recuerda no tocarme – susurró ella antes de besarlo hasta el olvido y al terminar el beso, se empalo en él.

Se movió lentamente sobre él con los ojos cerrados, amaba tenerlo en su interior, si fuera por ella eso harian por siempre, solo denteniendose para comer y ducharse. Balanceó sus caderas de una manera ondulante, pero era muy lento para Jacob, quería tomarla de las caderas inmovilizándola y enterrarse de manera frenética hasta estallar en su interior.

Pero no debía, tenía que controlar el impulso de tocarla. Así que convirtió sus manos en puños y disfrutó de la hermosa mujer a la que amaba y esta comenzó a moverse con más rapidez y menos control. Gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

A pesar de que solo lo usaba para el sexo, era a él a quien eligió para hacerlo, era el quien estaba dentro de ella, nadie más. A pesar de su dolor, del daño que le hicieron ella estaba con él, disfrutando del sexo y su sexualidad a su manera. Y lo eligió a él, a nadie más. A él y no a una mascota sin dueño de Thorn. Dormía en su casa, usaba sus perlas, sonreía y reía con él.

¿Que más quería de esa chica rota? Él sabía que le daba lo que podía darle, pero Jacob quería más. Quería tener una verdadera relación, una donde al menos durmieran juntos, o ella no se marchara después del sexo.

Pero tenía lo que ella podía darle. Lo veía con cariño, no con amor, lo besaba y le gustaba ver la televisión junto a él, abrazados, no le disgustaba su toque a menos de que estuviera dentro de ella, confiaba en él y se divertía a su lado. Pero no lo quería, no se imaginaba una vida entera a su lado como él lo hacía. Como él lo deseaba.

Así que se tenía que conformar con eso, con sus besos y caricias y esa falta de intimidad. No era la relación que él quería, pero se conformaba.

O eso creía.

Renesmee se levantó de su cuerpo cuando ambos culminaron en una sinfonía de gritos y gemidos y Jacob se preparó para que ella se marchara, pero no, ella misma le quitó el preservativo y se deshizo de el. Luego regresó a la cama.

-Date vuelta – ordenó y encendió una pequeña vela y la dejó en la mesita de noche, la vela desprendió un aroma a mango y a Jacob le gustó.

Renesmee pidió unos artículos en línea, quería consentir un poco a su mascota, después de todo él hizo el esfuerzo por comprar artículos para ellos, era lo menos que podía hacer ella.

Jacob sintió que ella subía de nuevo a la cama y le sorprendió cuando un líquido caliente cayó en su espalda.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Renesmee dándole un masaje en su espalda azotada.

-Es increíble, ¿eso es naranja? Huele a naranja – gimió Jacob cuando ella comenzó a deshacer un nudo en su espalda.

-Así es –Renesmee leyó que a los hombres no les gusta los aceites florales, así que eligió algo dulce y algo cítrico. El olor a mango y a naranja era un olor neutral y afrutado sin ser femenino-. ¿Por qué esta tan tenso, señor Black?

Jacob suspiró.

-No lo sé, tengo todo. Todo está bien en los clubs, te tengo a ti – lo de la noche anterior lo tenía estresado, pero no quería preocuparla.

-¿Quiere que lo haga sentir bien, señor Black?

-¿Como un final feliz? – Jacob sonrió como niño en la mañana de navidad.

-Tal vez.

Renesmee se movió por sus hombros, su espalda, su cintura, las muy azotadas y enrojecidas nalgas de Jacob y él sintió alivio en sus pequeñas heridas de guerra. Le prestó atención especial a la cicatriz en su costado. Su pobre pequeña mascota, casi lo pierde incluso antes de conocerlo. No sabía de lo que sería de ella sin él.

Su Reina continuó dándole un sensual masaje desde los muslos hasta los pies, los cuales también recibieron su parte justa de azotes.

-Date vuelta con los ojos cerrados.

Renesmee no dejaba que la viera desnuda, ella a él sí, pero según lo que sabía Jacob ese era un _límite infranqueable_. Así que la obedeció. La escuchó apagar la vela.

-Ya puedes abrirlos – lo hizo pero no veía nada en realidad, hasta que se adaptó a la oscuridad de la habitación y solo vio su silueta.

Renesmee le puso más aceite cítrico en el pecho y también masajeó cualquier parte de su delicioso cuerpo que pudiera encontrar, incluida su gorda y endurecida polla.

-¿Tan pronto, señor Black? – preguntó con una sonrisa, masturbándolo con ambas manos.

-Contigo, siempre – respondió Jacob con voz ronca, anhelando de nuevo su pequeño coño.

-Por más que me gustaría quedarme aquí retozando, follando, copulando o como quieras llamarlo, tengo que recordarte que tu invitaste a tus amigos para celebrar mi cumpleaños… a pesar de que te dije que no. Así que ese es tu castigo, quedarte duro, sin correrte el resto del día… Y voy a comprobarlo, si cuando te toque durante la fiesta estás blando –se acercó al oído de Jacob y chupó su lóbulo- voy a sacarte la mierda sin estas tonterías de cuidado post sesión y tendrás que quedarte duro por al menos tres días mas. Sin correrte, sin besarme y sin follarme, por supuesto. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Reina – respondió de inmediato, asustado. No quería decepcionarla, la sola idea de no tocarla por tres días, rompía su corazón y sus bolas.

-Y si te toco y estas duro… tal vez te de un regalo.

-¿Que regalo? – ¿poder tocarla?

¿Poder follarla a su ritmo?

¿Poder follar su boca con el plug puesto?

¿Jugar con su trasero?

¿Que ella jugara con _su_ trasero?

-A nadie le gustan los codiciosos, señor Black – se bajó de la cama después de darle un beso.

Renesmee se vistió y tomó los artículos que llevó a la habitación de Jacob.

-¡Te veo abajo, cariño! – canturreó a manera de broma, cerrando las puertas dobles.

Jacob no supo que le dolió mas, si las bolas azules o ese _cariño_ sarcástico.

* * *

 **mae . 91** Alice es una metiche que no sabe nada. Es como Jon Snow. Jajaja Pero ambas intentaran cambiar, ya lo viste hoy :D Les dieron un buen sustirijillo LOL.

 **Veronica** Muajajaja

 **LV31** Nessie ya entró en razón ella solita. Era algo que necesitaba, ahora ya no, no después del susto. Y de nada, al contrario, gracias a ti por leerme y por seguir aquí (y eso que no has leído Snow Angel (historia original)... tal vez un día muy lejano lo convierta en fic) y no abandonarme no como otras, cof cof COOOOF! Traía algo atorado, disculpa. Tal vez les de una sorpresa cuando esto acabe, todo depende de las Musas ;)

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** Ya les había dicho hace mucho de como iban a morir en Bad Romance: Nessie desangrada por el aborto y Jacob un año después en la tumba de su Nessie. Iba a estar super Darks el asunto... Pero como las amo y ustedes amaban el fic, les di su happy ending 3 Los hijos de Jasper y Alice son Jasper y Alice en Life and Death ;) Dobby heria de gravedad y mutilaba? Esa no me la sabia... Lo pensaré...

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** Espera ver con quien se metieron...

 **blankitapia** Si son medio calientes, pero aun así los amo jajaja

 **Guest** Gracias por leerme, a la otra que dejes un coment escribe tu nombre o un nickname ;) y así sabré quien eres y la cosa sea mas personal. Y les contesto de esta manera los comentarios porque si los contesto por PM ni en cuenta y así también les contesto a los Guest, como tu... :D :* Actualizo cada 5 días :) Tendrán su pequeño infinito como Gus y Hazel Grace... Disculpa, se me metió una basurita en el ojo. Y no, lo siento. No tengo ningún Jacob escondido y si lo tuviera... NO. LO. COMPARTO.

 **Veronica** Gusto conocerte. Lamento que te vayas. Siento haberte decepcionado.

Um... un pequeño anuncio... lloré un poco al escribir el siguiente capitulo... espero que les guste y si deciden abandonar la historia como Veronica, lo entenderé. Las amo y gracias por haber dado click en mi historia y quedarse, comentar e invertirle tiempo y sentimientos; lamento que la historia las decepcione con el rumbo que tomará, pero así la ideé desde un principio. Tipo la Bella y la Bestia, pero ella es la bestia (?) algo así...

Kisses and Love

Victoria Wittaker - Mother of Dragons... Nop, no, perdón. Mother Pervert.

pd: ya buscaron la canción que inspiró parte de este fic? No? Escriban el nombre de la historia en Youtube y a ver que les sale ;)


	21. Capítulo 20

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Renesmee vio con el ceño fruncido a los hijos de Alice y Jasper correr por el jardín y jugar con el tío Jacob Toda. La. Puta. Tarde.

Jacob también invitó a su prima Rachel y su esposo Paul, gracias al cielo ellos no tenían hijos, a pesar de que eran un par de años mayores que Jacob.

Alice, para no perder la costumbre, se disculpó con Renesmee. Sabía más que de sobra que seguía juzgándola, a pesar de haber hablado con Jasper la última vez y rompió su promesa de ayudarla a ser una Madame, la abandonó cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

-Alice, solo cierra la boca. Jacob y yo nos las arreglamos, experimentamos, y si soy una psicópata o una sádica, ¿a ti qué?

-Pero anoche…

-Anoche bailamos, bebimos, la pasamos bien, me llevaste un pastel. Fue todo. No creo que necesite o quiera tu amistad si cada palabra que sale de mi boca la vas a juzgar. Gracias por venir, sírvete pastel y llévate a tus hijos de mi casa – Renesmee dejó a Madame Whitlock sentada bajo el árbol y caminó hacia Jacob.

Sabía muy bien que no era justo lo que le dijo a Alice, esta vez ella hablaba en serio, ya no la juzgaría, al contrario le ayudaría con lo que pudiera. Hicieron las paces la noche anterior, pero Renesmee quería que se fuera de inmediato, no soportaba ver a sus hijos y como interactuaban con Jacob.

-El pastel esta delicioso –dijo Jacob con la boca embadurnada de betún-, eres muy buena reposte… - Renesmee estampó sus labios en los suyos, pegándose a su cuerpo.

Jacob gimió en su boca cuando ella se restregó contra su dureza a punto de estallar.

-Deja un poco de pastel y lo podrás comer de mis tetas más tarde, glotón – susurró antes de marcharse al interior de la casa.

Le dolía la cabeza, quería que todos se fueran y así ella poder entrar a la piscina y contemplar su vida, sus decisiones, lo que tenía y lo que jamás tendría, pues le fue arrebatado. No debería de estar pensando en eso, en especial en su cumpleaños. Tenía a Jacob, tenía un hogar, protección. Pero no tenía una decisión, debería de ser su decisión pero hasta eso _ellos_ se la quitaron.

.

Jacob pensó que había muerto y fue al cielo. Su Reina lo había torturado durante lo que le parecieron horas.

Lo azotó con el látigo de mango de cristal, lo chupó, lo golpeó, lo besó, lo nalgueó, lo hizo que suplicara, comió pastel de sus senos como ella le prometió en la tarde, hizo todo eso con el plug vibrando en su trasero. Lo llevó a un punto precioso en el que si ella le pidiera que sacara su propio corazón y se lo diera, él se lo daría en un cofre enjoyado.

Jacob leyó sobre ese lugar, pero nunca imaginó que él pudiera alcanzarlo.

Nessie se levantó de la cama y Jacob la tomó de la mano.

-Quédate. Por favor.

-No, tengo que ir a ducharme, estoy toda llena de pastel y de ti. Tengo sueño – pero se acostó de nuevo junto a él.

-Quiero que te quedes para siempre. Siempre te voy a amar, Nessie. Puedo hacerte feliz. Quiero que seas tan feliz como yo lo soy a tu lado. Solo dame una oportunidad. Te haré feliz hasta que estemos canosos y llenos de nietos… Quédate – suplicó Jacob en la penumbra de su habitación, abrazando a su Reina.

Pero Renesmee se tensó y se alejó de él.

-Adiós, Jacob.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – preguntó él antes de que se fuera.

-¿Hacerte qué? – Renesmee giró a verlo, mientras se cerraba su bata.

Jacob guardó silencio, odiando con toda su alma el nudo en su garganta.

¿Por qué dolía tanto amarla y que ella no lo amara?

-Sé que te gusta hacerme daño físico, ¿pero también te excita lastimarme así?

-Jacob – susurró ella apretando los puños.

-Te amo, te dije que sería paciente, pero quiero más…

-¡¿Mas?! ¡Ya te di todo lo que me quedaba! Lo que tenía me fue arrebatado, destrozado y solo me quedaron pedazos y migajas. Te los di a ti. ¿Qué más quieres?

-¡Que me ames! ¡Que confíes en mí! Al menos que… no sé… ¿Te gusto al menos?

-Tú eres todo lo que tengo – susurró la chica.

¿Cómo podía Jacob ser tan cruel con ella, pidiéndole más? No podía darle nada más, no había nada más que dar de ella y algo que Renesmee quería darle, algo que quería tener junto a él… jamás podría.

Estaba rota, destrozada y aun así los pedacitos se los dio a él.

-Eso no responde la pregunta. ¿Tan siquiera te gusta estar a mi lado? ¿O solo soy conveniente? ¿El que te quita la comezón?

Renesmee atravesó la habitación y le cruzó el rostro con una sonora bofetada.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – preguntó con la mandíbula apretada, tratando de no llorar.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así? Lo que tenía con Jacob era casi sagrado para ella. Él era su todo.

-Lo siento – susurro él, ya arrepintiéndose de haber hablado.

La lastimó, él lo sabía.

-No puedo darte nada más, Jacob. Aunque quisiera, no hay nada más en mí. ¡Estoy vacía! No hay nada dentro de mí. Yo no te pedí que me amaras y tú mismo dijiste que me esperarías, que serías paciente aunque eso significara que esperarías por siempre… ¿y ahora me dices esto?

-Porque te amo. Me duele que te vayas cada vez que estamos juntos, comprendo que no quieras que te toque, que no me dejes hacerte el amor, que solo tengamos sexo sin sentido, que me golpees… eso lo entiendo hasta cierto punto, pero, ¿por qué tienes que irte? ¿Me sigues teniendo asco? ¿Mi toque te repulsa?

-Y a mí me duele que me estés diciendo esto.

-Es lo que menos quiero. Lastimarte.

-Pues ya lo hiciste. Y siento lastimarte, pero no hay nada más que darte… Estoy vacía.

Renesmee se marchó y Jacob se quedó en su cama fría y vacía. Como ella.

¿Por qué no era suficiente para su Reina? ¿Por qué no confiaba en él? Él podría cuidarla en las noches, alejar las sombras y las pesadillas. La había escuchado gritar un par de veces por las noches, le partía el corazón. Jacob solo quería dormir a su lado, quería hacerla feliz, amarla por siempre y algún día tener una familia.

Pero eso jamás lo tendría con Renesmee.

.

Renesmee se duchó, se puso su pijama y cepilló su cabello húmedo, sentada en la cama, mirando hacia la nada.

Jacob quería más.

¿Pero qué significaba ese más?

¿Ella quería más de Jacob?

No le parecía justo querer más de él, pues ella no podía darle nada más que unos momentos con su cuerpo y su compañía. Las cosas se salieron de control esa noche tanto física como emocional.

Pasó una noche increíblemente erótica y violenta con él. Lo llevó a su límite y dejó que la follara a su ritmo. ¿No le pareció suficiente? No la tocó, pero él marcó el ritmo de las deliciosas embestidas.

Si eso no era más… ella no sabía lo que era.

Luego él le pidió que se quedara y comenzó a profesarle amor eterno y planear un futuro, quería más. Sabía que no eran simples palabras post coito, eran promesas…

Dormir junto a él no sería tan malo, tal vez.

Pero era tener más intimidad con Jacob, si dormían juntos, si pasaban la noche juntos la relación seria más profunda, pues ahora compartirían el lecho, dormirían y despertarían juntos y de pronto él le pediría más y ahora si ella no sabría que más darle.

Tendría que ser sincera con Jacob antes de llevar las cosas más lejos.

Tal vez sería un punto sin retorno, tal vez Jacob se daría cuenta por fin de que tan rota estaba y la dejaría, terminaría su relación e incluso la dejaría libre, pues no tendrían ningún futuro juntos. Un futuro que Renesmee no sabía que quería hasta que se dio cuenta de que jamás podría tener.

Respiró profundo, dejó el cepillo en su peinador y salió de su habitación, esperaba que Jacob no hubiera cerrado su puerta con llave.

Con cuidado giró el picaporte y este giró sin dificultad.

La habitación de Jacob estaba a oscuras, pudo distinguir su silueta gracias a la luz del pasillo, estaba acostado sobre su lado derecho.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y caminó hacia él, preparándose por si esa sería la última noche a su lado.

Se acostó junto a él, a sus espaldas y respiro profundo.

-Tenia dieciséis años, Jacob. Solo había besado a un chico. Nunca tuve una cita, nunca fui a un baile. Aprendí sobre el periodo y los tampones por chicas de la escuela… Estaba sola, solo tenía a papá… a medias… siempre estaba ebrio. Decía que tenía un trabajo, llegaba a casa con dinero y comida… luego ese dinero se lo bebía y perdía el trabajo y todo se repetía de nuevo. Llegó a desaparecer por días, una vecina me daba de las sobras de su comida, cuando le quedaban… La vida era dura, soñaba despierta con que un día iría a la universidad y conocería un buen chico, tendríamos citas, me trataría bien, me presentaría con su familia y ellos me… adoptarían. Tendría una familia de nuevo. Aun no me decidía si le daría mi virginidad antes o después de casarnos… tal vez al comprometernos.

Renesmee sonrió con tristeza.

-También soñaba con que papá un día dejaría el alcohol, conseguiría un buen trabajo, ahorraría y nos sacaría de la pocilga en la que nos metió… Tal vez se conseguiría una buena mujer, yo no me opondría, mamá ya tendría mucho de muerta… Pero de alguna forma yo quería una mamá. Quería que fuéramos felices de nuevo.

Renesmee guardó silencio.

Lo que venía no era bonito.

Era lo más doloroso, lo más feo y devastador.

-Papá no vino a casa por una semana… Cuando regresó, lo hizo golpeado, pero sonreía… No era la primera vez que venía herido. Se cayó en la calle, lo asaltaron… inventaba excusas y ahora sé que no era así, pues tal vez se topó con alguien como tú y yo. Sonreía, estaba alegre, traía mucho dinero. Dijo que me pusiera guapa, pues saldríamos a cenar. No tenía con que ponerme guapa, apenas si tenía un par de jeans, shorts y camisetas. Pero me peiné y me puse de un brillo labial que me robé de una farmacia… Era de uva. No sé si has notado que odio las uvas…

Renesmee hizo una mueca de asco, siempre asociaría a la fruta y ese olor con esa noche.

-Papá conducía un auto feo y viejo ese día. Pensé que las cosas comenzarían a cambiar, como en mis fantasías… Dijo que tenía que llegar con unos amigos, antes de que fuéramos a cenar. Me pidió que me bajara que sería rápido. Yo tenía mucha hambre, no había comido en dos días. Cuando entramos a la vieja bodega… algo dentro de mí se hizo nudo. Tal vez fue las miradas que me dieron… No te diré lo que pasó después, ya lo sabes…

Renesmee contuvo el llanto.

-Desperté en el hospital, gritando… No podía moverme… Tenía tanto dolor… En todo mi cuerpo… en mi alma. Las enfermeras trataron de calmarme y cometieron el error de tocarme… Me volví loca, gruñí, pateé, arañé, incluso vomité… Me dijeron que ataqué a las enfermeras… Y ellas hicieron algo horrible –las lágrimas corrían libre por su cara-. Cuando desperté de nuevo, me tenían atada a la cama, para que no me hiciera daño ni a las enfermeras. Fue lo peor que pudieron hacerme, restringirme… _Ellos_ me habían tomado de las manos y pies, para que dejara de pelear… así que estar atada a la cama, de nuevo indefensa, fue lo peor que pudieron hacerme.

Renesmee sollozó audiblemente y cubrió su boca con las manos. No habló hasta que se calmó un poco.

-Luego vino una doctora. Era muy guapa y olía bonito –Renesmee sonrió recordándola-. Ella me desató y me contó cuando y como me encontraron… Me habló de mis heridas y de cómo ella iba a tratar de ayudarme… Duré casi un mes en el ala psiquiátrica… porque traté de… Ya no quería estar aquí… Ella me ayudó a escapar por primera vez. Me dijo que papá había ido a verme, pero dado como reaccionaba con los doctores y los enfermeros, creyeron que no era conveniente que me viera… Y tenía razón. Quería asesinarlo, fue a la primera a la que le conté como estuvieron las cosas, ella estuvo a mi lado cuando di mi declaración a la policía, ellos no pudieron hacer nada, por supuesto. Cuando buscaron a papá… no lo pudieron encontrar y como era menor de edad, me llevarían a una casa de acogida o un orfanato… lugares donde tal vez me harían lo mismo… Me escondí en un motel que ella pagó en lo que lograba recuperarme… regresar a la escuela o conseguir trabajo… pero una noche un dolor insoportable en mi vientre hizo que me desmayara… La señora del servicio de limpieza me encontró en la mañana, en un charco de sangre…

Renesmee guardó silencio, este era el momento en el que perdería a Jacob, pues por fin sabría que era mercancía dañada, se daría cuenta de que no podrían tener un futuro como él lo quería.

-Quedé embarazada, Jacob –su voz se rompió como su corazón-. Esos malditos dejaron su semilla en mí… ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme eso? Yo era una niña… Las cosas que me hicieron, las cosas que me dijeron… ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer eso? ¿Yo que culpa tenia…? Yo era una niña, tenía dieciséis años… y me dejaron embarazada, tuve a esa asquerosa criatura dentro de mí por dos meses… Pero… el embarazo fue ectópico… No estaba en el útero, sino en una de las trompas y esta se rompió… Quedé muy dañada… No se conformaron con dañar mi cuerpo, no se conformaron con tomar mi inocencia, no se conformaron con violarme y humillarme, no se conformaron con arruinar mi presente… sino también mi futuro… No podremos estar juntos, canosos y con nietos… Jamás. Dices que me amarás por siempre, _quiero_ que me ames por siempre, más de lo que te puedas imaginar… Quieres que te dé más… pero ya te di todo lo que puedo darte, pero ¿si te cansas… o si sigues queriendo más…? No puedo darte más, solo puedo darte mi cariño, mi agradecimiento… pero no mi amor, porque amé una vez y ella murió y él me vendió… Quiero contigo lo que soñé tener un día cuando fuera a la universidad, pero no puedo. ¿Qué pasa si te doy lo que pueda darte, las partes feas y rotas y quieras más y te doy mi amor… y si no es suficiente y quieras más…? Te he visto con los niños de Alice y Jasper… yo no puedo darte eso… _Ellos_ me quitaron todo, Jacob. No puedo darte lo que más quiero. Mis pesadillas solían ser sobre esa noche, pero ahora te sueño a ti… dejándome porque te diste cuenta de que no valgo la pena. Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que seamos felices, pero temo que tú dejes de serlo conmigo y me dejes.

Renesmee se limpió el rostro con la blusa de su pijama, sollozó en silencio, abrazándose a sí misma, tratando de controlar la herida supurante en su pecho.

-No tienes idea de cuan feliz me haces, Jacob Black… Me hace feliz lo que me dejas hacerte y lo que hacemos juntos con las mierdas… Pero no creo que esto deba continuar. No creo que tengamos un futuro en el que te siga haciendo feliz con migajas… De hecho, ya no lo eres.

Renesmee se levantó de la cama de Jacob y salió sollozando en silencio. No pudo llegar a su habitación, cayó de rodillas en el pasillo.

Ella también quería más, quería toda una vida con Jacob, quería tantas cosas. Pero no podía tenerlas, quería un futuro con Jacob uno donde algún día tuviera un bebé en sus brazos, uno con la sonrisa de Jacob… Pero lo que más quería, es que las mierdas deudoras fueran los que le hicieron daño. Quería que fueran ellos, pero jamás lo serian y ahora perdería a Jacob.

.

Jacob abrió los ojos y las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro.

Le costaba respirar. Su pecho dolía, lloró durante todo el relato de su Reina. Pero guardó silencio.

¡Su Reina, su adorada Reina!

Cuanta pena, cuanto dolor.

Sentía que moría de dolor por ella.

¿Cómo podría él alguna vez estar a su altura?

¿Cómo podría ser alguna vez digno de ella?

¿Cómo podría algún día borrar todo el dolor y sufrimiento?

¿Cómo podría hacerla feliz?

Era un tonto niño mimado, pidiéndole, exigiéndole más, cuando ella ya le había dado todo.

¿Por qué le pidió más? Si no le hubiera dicho eso, ella no tendría por qué dado explicaciones, no tendría por qué haber recordado todo eso.

Pero ahora la entendía más, por completo y la amaba más por ello. Y sobre su futuro, con que ella estuviera en el era más que suficiente. No negaba que la idea de tener hijos con ella era tentadora, demasiado, pero eso no importaba, se tendrían el uno al otro.

La quería a ella, a nadie más.

Él la haría feliz o moriría en el intento.

Renesmee se merecía felicidad, se merecía amor, él le daría todo lo que ella le pidiera, su alma, su corazón, su espacio… Lo que fuera, excepto dejarla ir. Ella era suya, así como él era de ella.

Nada ni nadie impediría que ella fuera feliz.

.

Renesmee abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos negros e hinchados de Jacob. Al igual que ella, lloró toda la noche.

-Te amo, Renesmee –susurró acariciando sus mejillas-. No me importa que solo seamos tú, yo. No es el fin del mundo. El fin de mi mundo sería perderte. Te amo y no me importa si jamás te escuchó decírmelo a mí. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, por siempre, sin importar nada. Solo confía en mí, déjame entrar – besó suavemente su frente.

-Me escuchaste – las lágrimas se derramaron de nuevo por su rostro.

-Sí. Y desearía nunca haberte pedido más, porque al hacerlo tuviste que abrirte y contarme… tuviste que ir a ese lugar tan horrible. Me haces feliz, nunca lo dudes. Y si pudiera vendería mi alma para poder regresar en el tiempo, sacarte de ese lugar antes de que tu padre llegara y así evitarte tanto dolor… Nunca dudes que me haces feliz. Quédate a mi lado, ya lo dije antes… seré paciente, esta vez de verdad.

-Y tú me haces feliz a mí. Jamás pensé que eso fuera a ser posible. Río, sonrío contigo, tengo una vida ahora… Te tengo a ti.

Renesmee lo abrazó y él le beso el cabello. Amaba sus rizos sedosos color cobre, su piel suave y el delicioso olor a vainilla de su cuerpo.

-Si quieres… hoy puedes dormir aquí… conmigo – susurró Renesmee tímidamente.

-¿En serio? – Jacob creía estar soñando. Su Nessie lo invitó a su cama.

-Sí.

-Eso me gustaría –se acurrucarían, dormirían abrazados, pero no quería abrumarla, tal vez solo le aceptaría su invitación un par de veces a la semana, no podía adelantarse mucho a los hechos, que es lo siguiente que hizo-. Y en cuanto a nuestro futuro… hay muchas opciones hoy en día…

-Aun no hablemos de eso, nos conocimos apenas unos meses y… - la chica comenzó a bromear.

Pero en serio, no quería hablar de eso, era muy doloroso, era mejor concentrarse en el presente donde Jacob ya sabía todo sobre ella, lo feo, lo malo y aun así la amaba sin esperar nada a cambio. Solo esperaba poder amarlo como él se lo merecía.

-Eso pensé – Jacob se levantó de la cama de su Reina.

-¿Qué? ¡Jacob! ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que no estoy de acuerdo con algo, te enojas? ¿No acabamos de…?

Jacob cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Renesmee se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿Qué rayos acababa de pas…?

Jacob abrió la puerta y entró con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ta-dá!

-¡UN PERRITO! ¡AAHHH! – Renesmee se levantó en la cama y comenzó a brincar.

-Este puede ser nuestro primer hijo. Podemos practicar con él – en ese momento Jacob se dio cuenta de que tal vez eso la entristecería o se enojaría con él. Era un maldito insensible, pero quería mostrarle todas las posibilidades.

Pero ella se veía tan emocionada, brincando en la cama, alargando las manos para poder tomar al perrito.

-¿Qué es? –se arrodilló en la cama junto a Jacob y él le entregó al cachorro-. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Es niño y se puede llamar como quieras. Es un Jack Russell Terrier.

-¡Es tan hermoso! – Nessie acarició al cachorro y el movió su colita y comenzó a lamer las lágrimas que aún tenía en el rostro.

Y en verdad lo era, era blanco con manchitas negras y Renesmee lo adoraba.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Busqué en la mañana perritos lindos pero no tan… _femeninos_ como los tacita de té, buscaba un bulldog o un pitbull… pero vi los ojitos de este y me ganó por completo. Al siguiente lo adoptamos de un refugio y tú lo eliges.

-¡Yeeii! Le pondré Beaufort. Te llamarás Beau, cosita linda – Renesmee lo levantó en sus manos como si fuera _Simba_ e intentó cantar.

Jacob se partió de la risa.

-Siempre he querido hacer eso. Cállate.

-Yo también, dámelo.

-Espera, ¿lo buscaste en la mañana y ya está aquí?

-El dinero lo puede todo, Nessie y más si dices que es para impresionar a tu… um… tú.

-¿No lo separaste de su madre antes de tiempo verdad? – no quería que su cachorro sufriera por su mami, sabía bien lo que se sentía.

-No para nada, pero viajó en avión… privado – masculló Jacob entre dientes, aun jugando con Beau.

-¿Mejor un perro casi recién nacido ha viajado en avión privado que yo? –Nessie fingió estar indignada y Jacob entró en pánico-. ¡Estoy bromeando! Si pagaste para que un cachorro… _un cachorro_ viajara en avión privado… no eres tan pobre como dices ser.

Jacob soltó una carcajada.

-Nunca dije que era pobre, te dije que en comparación a como era antes, ahora soy un pobretón solo dueño de un club nocturno en Seattle.

- _El_ club nocturno de Seattle. He visto los libros… y las líneas para entrar. Lo que consume la clientela, las personas aman Red Rose.

-Y yo te amo a ti – Jacob le robó un beso y comenzó a planear las vacaciones de navidad, llevaría a Renesmee en avión privado, ella se lo merecía.

Jugaron con el pequeño perro y minutos más tarde Jacob bajó por el desayuno, cuando el estómago de la chica gruño. Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde, ella durmió todo el día.

Renesmee sentía que un gran peso se quitó de sus hombros, Jacob aun la amaba, a pesar de que no podrían tener hijos. La amaba a pesar de estar manchada y perseguida por su pasado. La amaba a pesar de que ella no se lo había dicho. La amaba por ella y no por lo que podía darle.

 _¿En verdad es así de fácil ser feliz?_

.

Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de la habitación de Renesmee, ella comió dándole vueltas a un pensamiento y no sabía cómo Jacob reaccionaria a ella.

-Ya no quiero que hagamos lo que hacemos – susurró retorciendo la servilleta entre sus manos.

-¿Qué? – Jacob pasó saliva, su corazón se aceleró y las manos comenzaron a hormiguearle.

-Sobre las mierdas…

-Oh – respiró de nuevo. Pensó que terminaría con él.

-Lo hacía porque me excitaba y… porque pensaba que… imaginaba que eran _ellos_ … Que les hacía daño como me lo hicieron a mí, pero no lo son. Jamás lo serán. Tú ya no estas prestando dinero y la lista de los deudores que tienen retraso en los pagos ya casi acaba… No me está llevando a ningún lado… solo… es violencia sin sentido, me convertí en alguien que no conozco y ya no creo que me guste. Estaba ciega… llena de dolor, rencor, esa fue la única manera en que pensé que se iría… y luego estaba eso de que me gustaba provocar dolor… Pero creo que lo que me excitó fue solamente que… era una posibilidad tener sexo sin ser tocada… y verte a ti, tan… fuerte y… tal vez la idea de ti… defendiéndome, protegiéndome fue lo que me excitó. Pero también creía, imaginaba que eran ellos y me gustaba escucharlos llorar… Y luego tú me dejaste golpearte, pero ya no necesito golpearte… ni amarrarte… Ya no quiero más violencia…

Renesmee respiró profundo antes de volver a hablar.

-Tal vez… puedes… podemos… intentar… -tragó el nudo en su garganta-. ¿Me harías el amor, Jacob? – susurró y una lagrima se derramó por su mejilla.

-Nessie – susurró Jacob sin saber que decir. Ni en respuesta a su discurso ni a su pregunta.

-Puedes negarte – encogió un hombro.

A Jacob jamás le pareció tan pequeña o tan indefensa como en ese momento. Por fin le estaba dando lo que él tanto quería, que lo dejara amarla, lo estaba dejando entrar.

-Jamás me negaría, será un gran honor hacerle el amor a mi Reina por primera vez– Jacob se arrodilló a su lado y le deshizo los puños de sus manos.

-No lo es y lo sabes.

-No digas eso, tu no los elegiste, así que tu historial esta en blanco, yo fui el primero… e intento ser el último – besó sus pequeñas manos. Manos que causaron dolor y ahora quería detenerse.

Beau dormía a los pies de Renesmee, ajeno a lo que sus padres hablaban.

-¿Aunque este incompleta, rota…?

-No lo estás. No pienses eso, jamás. No de nuevo –en su afán por hacerle entender tomó su cara entre sus manos y le aplastó las mejillas, haciéndola ver graciosa y adorable-. Si en verdad un día quieres que tengamos hijos… podemos ser padres de acogida y después adoptar. O podemos conseguir una madre sustituta, una que se parezca a ti… o podemos clonarte y listo – Jacob bromeó.

-¡Hablo en serio!

-Yo también – le beso las manos.

-¿En verdad no te importa… que no tengamos hijos?

-Los hijos no son una prioridad para mí. Jamás me imaginé siendo padre, recuerda que era un junior cualquiera y después una burla y no es que hubiera muchas candidatas a convertirse en la próxima señora Black.

-Pero te he visto con Jess y Archi, como los miras, como juegas con ellos, los amas.

-Porque son hijos de Alice y Jasper, ellos son como mis hermanos. Los quiero como a mis sobrinos, nada más. No niego que si me había pasado por la mente que fueras mía y tuviéramos algún día una familia. Pero quiero que seas mi familia. Solo tú. No importa nadie más y como dije, tenemos opciones.

-¿Y sobre lo de las mierdas?

Jacob suspiró.

-Fue tu idea hacer la lista, ahora es tu idea olvidarnos de ella… Será un poco difícil ya que es divertido y excitante. Verte a ti con ellos es… -Jacob se aclaró la garganta, tratando de no recordarla sacándole la mierda a los deudores-. Pero si es lo que quieres… lo haremos…

Aunque tuvieran que pelear juntos contra la oscuridad que tenían. Pero si eso la hacía feliz, con gusto lo dejaría.

Estaban juntos, estarían juntos, eso es lo único que le importaba a Jacob. Nada más.

Renesmee tragó saliva, fue muy grosera con Alice, ahora ella era la que se tenía que disculpar. Pero es que ver a Jacob con sus hijos le rompía el corazón, creía que él quería uno, pero le aseguró que solo la quería a ella.

Esperaba que fuera verdad.

Pasaron el resto del día en la cama, jugando con su pequeño perro. La vida era buena para ambos, eran felices.

Pero la felicidad del rey y la reina no duró para siempre.

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **MiluBlackCullen** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el cap anterior. A ver que te pareció este :D

 **ladyvani** Jajaja ese Jasper, tan loquillo. En los fics trato de ponerlo agradable y carismático... porque se supone que así era de humano, por eso tiene el don de influir en las emociones de los demás y en los libros era el típico vampiro emo, la única vez que fue medio agradable fue en el primer libro cuando hablaron sobre el partido de basebol. Que yo recuerde.

 **GABY** Esta Ness ya tiene mas luz, esta sanando.

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** sii! Están cambiando!

 **Adanire** Que mal que no te lleguen las notificaciones, pero al menos una vez a la semana actualizo. Y el collar lo tengo en mis archivos, solo que no lo he subido a su álbum oficial en mi pagina de Facebook, pero de esta semana no pasa que lo suba. No pude ver el que me enviaste, sorry. No te preocupes, yo tampoco me recupero aun de Killer Love, pero cuando lo escribí fue emocionante y me pareció que ese era un final adecuado, no todo es arco iris y florecitas como en otros de mis fics... entiéndase Black The Beast, El Crepúsculo y Princesa Esclava. Pero yo no soy quien los quiere matar, yo no soy la jefa de la mafia... Y muchas gracias por tus palabras, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Muuuah! un besote.

 **Veronica** Oh mujer! Te vas o te quedas? jajajajaja

 **mae . 91** Espero que este capitulo te haya hecho entender un poco mas a Renesmee y lo que presta Jacob no son tres dolares, eran miles de dolares... Sabes a cuanto esta el dolar en estos días? jajajaja Mi tía me pidió 5 dolares hace unas semanas y tuve que recurrir a la intimidación para que me los pagara... No llegué al nivel de Ness, claro. Ademas a eso se atienen al pedir prestado a ese tipo de personas... es el ultimo recurso. Si no quieres dejar un comentario negativo, envíame un PM ahí podremos charlar :D Mi obra maestra Bad Romance? Oh basta! Por mucho que eso me halague, cuando la leo de nuevo... me da pena ajena. Es horrible, las tramas, los diálogos, los horrores ortográficos... Espero un día redimirme y hacerle justicia cuando le de su buena pulida y editada.

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** No te preocupes si escribo un final alternativo o una historia super cute serás la primera en saber, lindura.

 **familycullenblack** En serio? Gracias! Estoy un poco atorada con los siguientes capítulos, me llevan a donde quiero llevarlos pero no están fluyendo muy bien, espero no echar todo a perder... snif snif.

 **LV31** GUUUUURRRL! **De nuevo te dedico el capitulo**. Tu si entiendes mis estupideces, encuentras los easter eggs... y buscaste la canción, fue una gran influencia cuando cree a Hayden (versión original), o sea a Jacob en el fic. Y no te preocupes, no será como en Killer Love. Pero subí el final alternativo, recuerdas? Estaban los tres en la playa :D

 **PD:** Anoche ya escribí _ese_ capitulo...

¡Conejitos y huevitos de chocolate para todas!


	22. Capítulo 21

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

 **Capítulo 21**

Renesmee se duchó y buscó su pijama más bonita, solo tenía de algodón, cuando las compró jamás se le ocurrió que algún día Jacob dormiría con ella. Tal vez era tiempo de comprar sedas, satén y encajes… pero el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y tendría frío… a menos de que subiera la calefacción al máximo…

Ya vería que hacer, pero por mientras eligió un pantalón a cuadros rojos y blancos y una camiseta blanca de suave algodón, se dio cuenta de que se notaba demasiado sus pezones… tal vez eso le gustaría a Jacob, pero solo dormirían juntos, nada más.

Jacob entró a su habitación cuando ella se ponía crema en las manos, Jacob se endureció de inmediato al oler la vainilla.

Siempre asociaría ese olor con ella, con su Reina.

 _Abajo chico._

Solo dormirían.

Beau ya estaba acostado en su nueva camita en el baño, rodeado de periódicos. Renesmee le tomó infinidad de fotografías, era tan lindo que podría comérselo.

-Hola – saludó Jacob, nervioso.

-Hola – Renesmee se acostó al lado derecho y Jacob la imitó al lado izquierdo.

Ambos estaban muy quietos bajo las cobijas, sin tocarse, solo miraban al techo iluminado por la lamparita de la mesa de noche.

-¿Y ahora qué? – susurró Renesmee.

-No lo sé. ¿Quieres… quiere intentar… no sé… acurrucarnos?

-De acuerdo.

Se movieron torpemente hasta que encontraron el lugar perfecto. Renesmee acurrucada en su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura y las piernas entrelazadas, Jacob acomodó su mejilla sobre los rizos de cobre de su Nessie y su brazo rodeando su cintura. Suspiró complacido.

Era el cielo.

Ambos durmieron toda la noche, cambiando de posición, ajustándose al otro. Despertaron de cucharita y con una gran sonrisa.

Renesmee sonrió todo el día, amó dormir junto a Jacob. Amó su calor, su gran cuerpo rodeándola, el ritmo pacifico de su respiración, el ocasional suspiro al darse cuenta entre sueños de que estaba en su cama.

Jacob también sonrió todo el día, durmió en la misma cama que Renesmee, la pequeña mujer a la que amaba. Ella se abrió por completo a él, le contó sus secretos, lo dejó dormir en su cama, era su mujer y algún día su esposa, pero por ahora, era su Reina.

Cuando buscó algo con que animarla, no podría comprar en cinco horas un pequeño niño en el mercado negro, además eso estaría mal… ¿o no?, pero no tenía tiempo… Así que buscó perritos. Vio cientos de ellos, buscaba un bulldog o un pitbull, incluso un Pug. Vio un pitbull adorable de ojos claros, pero después vio Beau. Era una cosita blanca y negra adorable, un Jack Russell Terrier de grandes ojos que lo miraron con ternura desde la pantalla de su computadora.

Así que se comunicó con la señora que lo estaba vendiendo y hablaron por Skype, pero el cachorro no estaba en Seattle, estaba en Newport. Podía comprarle un Pug a su Reina, vio uno color negro con la lengua rosadita de fuera y le causó gracia y estaba ahí mismo en Seattle, pero el Russell Terrier… fue amor a primera vista y sabía que Renesmee lo amaría. Hizo unas cuantas llamadas, argumentó querer impresionar a su futura esposa y un par de horas más tarde el cachorro estaba en un avión privado camino a Seattle.

Y fue todo un éxito su regalo.

Hizo sonreír a su Reina, la vio jugar y rodar por el suelo con el cachorro, tomarle fotos y después presentarlo oficialmente en la familia. Claire y la señora Emily se derritieron con él, Quil y Embry querían un Huskey, no esa cosita diminuta, pero no pudieron evitarlo y pronto jugaron con el.

Renesmee y Jacob regresaron a la habitación y jugaron con Beau hasta que ella dijo que ya tenía sueño. Jacob de marchó y se duchó. No lo iba a negar, estaba nervioso como la mierda, quería que todo fuera perfecto para su Nessie, no quería abrumarla, no quería que se sintiera incomoda a su lado, incluso pensó en rechazar su invitación, pero no era tan fuerte. Era egoísta. Siempre lo fue y más desde que Renesmee entró a su vida. La quería para él y solo para él, ella era suya, para bien y para mal, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad… y… se dio cuenta de que esos eran votos de matrimonio.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír y su corazón se hinchó.

Al regresar a la habitación de su Nessie ella ya estaba en pijama y pasaron la noche abrazados.

Jacob cuidó de ella, cuidó sus sueños, quería ser un caballero de brillante armadura para cuidar y proteger a su Reina; cuidar de ella pronto se convirtió en un trabajo de tiempo completo.

.

Desde el cumpleaños de Renesmee, Jacob contrató más seguridad, dejaron de ir todos los días a Red Rose y Thorn, solo iban los fines de semana, alguien más se encargó de los cobros y Jacob cerró definitivamente el negocio de los préstamos.

No sabía si algún día comenzarían a extrañar a las mierdas, ciertamente no cobraron diario y fue poco el tiempo en que se dejaron consumir por la oscuridad, pero por mientras estaban en la luz. No eran tan malos o sádicos como dijo Alice.

Renesmee se imaginaba que eran _ellos_ , los que la hirieron y amaba escucharlos gritar hasta el punto de excitarse sexualmente, pero ahora ya estaba sanada, Jacob la curó, él juntó sus pedacitos rotos y los pegó. Pero era como un espejo roto, aunque juntó de nuevo los pedazos, aun podía ver los cortes, pero a Jacob no le importaba.

Y tampoco le importaba que no volvieran a ponerle una mano encima a nadie, la tenía a ella, a su Reina. Fue en lo único en lo que Jacob no dio marcha atrás, quería seguir siendo su mascota, pero también quería que hicieran el amor.

Y también comenzó a pensar a futuro.

Aun no le había hecho el amor a Renesmee, porque ella no volvió a sacar el tema, pero desde esa noche durmieron juntos unas cuantas veces. No quería abrumarla.

Pasitos de bebé.

.

Jacob buscó a su Reina por la casa y la encontró en su habitación, acurrucada en la cama, abrazando a Beau. Ya era principios de octubre y el clima comenzaba a enfriar, ella usaba un gran y suéter azul marino que le era familiar.

Recientemente sacó de su armario lo que ya no usaba, como su madre le enseñó años atrás y le dijo a la Señora Emily que llevara las cosas al refugio de siempre… Pero al parecer, alguien saqueó sus donaciones.

En lugar de molestarse, sonrió. Le gustaba verla con algo suyo. De hecho se molestó con él mismo, por no haber pensado en darle a ella unas prendas de ropa, para verla en la casa desfilar con ellas. Lo que se robó era un cárdigan de suave lana, no lo usó en al menos dos años y ahora ahí estaba envolviendo a su Reina como una manta, acurrucada en su cama. Por ahora, su Nessie estaba a salvo.

-Renesmee… – susurró entrando a la habitación, pensó que estaba dormida.

-Genial, estas aquí… -se levantó Renesmee, con una gran sonrisa-. Bájate los pantalones – tomó a Beau y lo encerró en el baño, quería jugar con Jacob y que el perro los viera le parecía retorcido.

Nessie comenzó a abrir sus pantalones y él la detuvo con suavidad, por mucho que le gustara sus pequeñas manos en él.

-No, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? – la alarmó la seriedad de su tono.

Jacob respiró profundo.

-Necesito que firmes estos papeles –le entregó una carpeta-. Son del seguro médico y del seguro de vida.

-¿Qué? – se sentó en la cama.

-Te incluí en mi seguro médico y en el seguro de vida como mi beneficiaria y un seguro de vida para ti – las cosas estaban peor, Jacob trataba de cuidarla y protegerla, pero sobretodo no preocuparla.

Renesmee lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Por qué harías eso?

-A principios de año me hago chequeos y necesitas ir conmigo, quiero que nos hagamos pruebas y no sé… dejar de usar condón… Y lo del seguro de vida… también hay uno para ti – Jacob esperaba jamás cobrar ninguno de los cheques.

-¿Mis enemigos ya planean mi funeral? – levantó una ceja con desdén.

-¡¿Qué?! – ¡¿ella sabía?!

-En una frase de la película que vimos la otra noche, ¿recuerdas? ¿La película en blanco y negro?

-¡Ah, sí!

Sudor frío recorrió la columna de Jacob.

-¿Puedo leer los papeles antes de firmar? Quien me dice que no le estoy vendiendo mi alma al diablo.

-Por supuesto.

Renesmee comenzó a leer y ahogó un grito.

-¡Esto es mucho dinero! Yo no valgo esto…

-Solo firma los papeles, Renesmee.

-Tu cifra tiene más sentido, ¿pero la mía?

-Solo firma los papeles, Renesmee – repitió entregándole una pluma.

-Ya me está dando desconfianza todo esto – bromeó, pero firmó los papeles.

-Gracias… -aliviado, Jacob le robó un besito-. Ahora sí, a jugar, mis nalgas necesitan arder.

-¡Sí! – su Reina aplaudió emocionada.

Caminó hacia su armario y sacó su caja de juguetes.

.

Jacob nunca había estado tan asustado como en ese momento, no había tenido tanto miedo cuando se enteró que su madre estaba enferma, tampoco cuando su padre se murió, o cuando vio a Renesmee flotando en la piscina después de que ella huyera de él después de tener sexo por primera vez… Tampoco tuvo miedo la noche en que los emboscaron… eso era cosa de niños.

Esa tarde tenia pánico, terror.

Renesmee estaba al volante, el auto volaba por la carretera y él se aferraba al asiento con ambas manos mientras ella sonreía pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo.

-Semáforo en rojo. ¡Semáforo en rojo! ¡SEMÁFORO EN ROJO! – gritó Jacob cubriéndose la cara con los brazos, esperando el golpe de un auto en la intersección.

-¡Relájate!

-¡Eso era un semáforo en rojo! –Jacob giró en su asiento y vio por el vidrio trasero como se alejaban con rapidez de la intersección que pudo matarlos y vio como la camioneta con Embry y Quil se detuvo en la luz roja.

-¿Que importa? Es divertido.

-No lo es. ¡Podemos morir o lastimar a alguien más!

Renesmee fue quitando poco a poco el pie del acelerador y el auto se movió más lento y el corazón de Jacob también.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien, pero no lo hagas de nuevo, a menos de que estemos en un lugar más despejado… como en el desierto o el apocalipsis – masculló Jacob para sí mismo – viendo por el retrovisor lateral.

Al parecer nadie los seguía.

Renesmee condujo hasta casa en silencio y cuando metió el auto al garaje se quitó el cinturón.

-Gracias por enseñarme a conducir – susurró acercándose a Jacob cautelosamente.

-De nada. Aprendiste muy rápido – tomó un sedoso rizo de su Nessie. Se alegró al ver que su mano ya no temblaba.

-Perdón por pasarme esa luz roja – le dio un besito, con mirada arrepentida.

-Está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Prometido?

-Prometido.

Quil y Embry se detuvieron junto a ellos en el garaje y miraron enojados a Renesmee. Pero no le podían decir nada, era la Reina del jefe y ella no sabía nada y ellos no estaban de acuerdo. Si Renesmee sabía, no los pondría en peligro como lo hizo ese día.

Renesmee insistió en que Jacob le enseñara a conducir, bromeó diciendo que al fin y al cabo ambos ya tenían seguro médico y seguro de vida, las cosas no serían tan difíciles o peligrosas. Jacob no quería, pues no era necesario que Nessie supiera conducir, pues tenían chófer y además Jacob no quería salir sin seguridad, había cosas que estaban pasando allá afuera y no quería alarmar a su Reina. Pero acepto, porque ella lo convenció con su boca y porque quería hacerla feliz.

Y por esas razones es como terminó con la presión alta, asustado y casi orinado de miedo porque ella conducía como una loca, cambiando de carril, acelerando, dando vueltas rechinando las llantas, pasándose luces rojas… Lo único bueno es que se ponía el cinturón y respetaba zonas escolares.

.

Para Halloween, Jacob tenía una invitación anual a una de muchas fiestas de caridad de la ciudad. La crema y nata de la Seattle se disfrazaba y donaba dinero. Jacob solía hacer una aparición, entregaba el cheque se marchaba a casa o a follar en Red Rose. Cuando aún era el hijo de William Black la fiesta le parecía muy por debajo de él o festejaba hasta el amanecer y hacia un espectáculo.

Ahora, quería llevar a su Reina a la fiesta de disfraces. Renesmee le dijo que nunca fue a un baile en la preparatoria y quería llevarla a uno. Le compraría un vestido, tal vez una flor para su muñeca… Pero lo que más quería era disfrazarla de alguna reina famosa, la primera que le vino a la mente fue Cleopatra.

-¿Cleopatra? –preguntó Nessie acostada a su lado, ella lo invitó a dormir esa noche en su habitación-. No lo sé. Es como muy cliché. ¿Qué tal la reina Victoria? Ella y Albert eran perfectos el uno para el otro, así como tú y yo.

El corazón de Jacob se detuvo un instante. Su Nessie pensaba que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

-Pero no eran sexys –logró seguir con el tema de disfraces, en lugar proponerle matrimonio-. ¿Que tal María Antonieta?

-¡Le cortaron la cabeza!

-¡Pero comía pastel! ¡Y a ti te gusta el pastel! – Jacob se rió cuando ella se le echó encima y le hizo cosquillas.

-¡Eso no es gracioso, Francia estaba en la pobreza por su culpa! –se quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre él-. Además era rubia y yo no soy rubia. ¿Qué tal si somos Bonnie y Clide?

-Ya dejamos la vida de crimen, ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué no Batman y Gatubela…?

-O Clark y Louis.

-O Joker y Harley… Ya tienes el bate – Jacob levantó una ceja y sonrió.

-¿Que Joker no golpeaba y… ya sabes… hacía cosas malas a Harley? – se mordió el labio, tentada por la idea de ir a un baile, no importaba cual fuera su disfraz.

-Aunque se me tuerzan las entrañas, tomemos la versión de Ayer, ese Joker haría lo que fuera por su reina de Gotham, como yo por la mía – Jacob se levantó y beso su cuello antes de morderlo con suavidad.

-¡Aw, Puddin! – Renesmee se acurrucó contra él, se besaron tiernamente y minutos más tarde se quedaron dormidos en su cama.

Y así es como Renesmee acabó en el Aston Martin de Jacob fuera del hotel Fairmont, con una peluca rubia con coletas, una roja y una azul, un collar dorado con la palabra PUDDIN, altos botines negros, vestido de terciopelo rojo de escote corazón y la falda esponjada a medio muslo. Después de todo, era una gala de disfraces.

Y en su muñeca llevaba una hermosa rosa roja, era grande, con los pétalos abiertos, hermosos y exuberantes, con un listón negro atado a su muñeca.

-Es tu primer baile y todas las chicas llevan uno – murmuró Jacob amarrando el listón negro en su muñeca, cuando se encontraron en las escaleras para ir al baile.

-Es hermosa – susurró ella, acariciando los pétalos y Jacob la escoltó hasta su auto deportivo.

Jacob optó por usar un traje de tres piezas purpura con corbata y pañuelo verde, camisa lila y peluca verde. Le parecía ridículo caminar con el bastón de su personaje, pero era parte del disfraz.

Ambos prefirieron por no usar el característico maquillaje pálido, pero Renesmee si se pintó los ojos uno rojo y el otro azul, un pequeño corazón en su mejilla derecha y los labios rojos; Jacob quería morderlos como una manzana.

Jacob se bajó del auto y le entregó las llaves al valet, caminó hasta su Reina y con caballerosidad le abrió la puerta, ella bajó con elegancia del auto, con bate en mano y haciendo una bomba con su goma de mascar.

-¿Lista, preciosa?

-¡Vamos, Puddin!

Fue bueno que no eligieran el tema de realeza, pues en la gala abundaban Cleopatras, Marco Antonios, Julio Cesars, María Antonietas, Williams y Kates, reinas Isabel y príncipes Felipes de _The Crown_ , Ana Bolenas y Enriques VIII. Uno que otro iba vestido de superhéroes y demasiados James Bonds… ninguno iba como Joker y Harley. Nadie quiere ser un criminal y menos la versión de Ayer que todos odian.

Quil y Embry se movieron discretamente a su alrededor, usando traje negro y un antifaz del mismo color. Jacob no estaba tan preocupado por están en un lugar publico, pues había guardias de los mismos invitados y del evento en todas partes, el alcalde de la ciudad estaba invitado y al parecer el gobernador también. Nadie sería tan estúpido como para atacarlos en ese lugar y esperar salir como si nada. Por lo decidió disfrutar de la noche.

Con su Reina del brazo camino por el lugar, la presentó con el alcalde y ambos le agradecieron por el botón de pánico. Él solo se rió y se alegró de haber sido de ayuda, besó la mano enguantada de Renesmee y continuó su pequeño desfile entre los invitados.

Joker y Harley tomaron una copa de champaña y se sentaron en unos cómodos sillones, interpretando su papel como el resto de los invitados.

Renesmee vio a Alice y a Jasper y reventó otra vez su goma de mascar. Dejó que el tiempo pasara y no se había disculpado con ella, tenía que hacerlo y además le tenía buenas noticias, dejaron de golpear personas, ahora solo golpeaba las nalgas de Jacob cuando él se lo pedía.

Ya no tenía esa urgencia, esa necesidad de causar daño, de herir. Ni siquiera a Jacob, pero a él le gustaba ser tratado como un juguete sexual y ahora se acurrucaban al final.

Le gustaba dormir con Jacob a su lado y más ahora que las noches estaban cada vez más frías, ya imaginaba dormir con él acurrucada en diciembre, en las noches de nieve.

-Tengo que ir con Alice – susurró Harley.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, gracias, Puddin. Ve y habla con tus amigos, amenázalos y ríete maniacamente – se despidió con un besito en su mejilla.

Harley caminó estallando de nuevo su goma, arrastrando su bate metálico por el suelo alfombrado del salón de recepciones del hotel.

-Disculpe, um… ¿diosa Hera…? - Harley tocó el hombro de Alice.

Hera, con su largo cabello negro giró y vio a Harley Quiin con su bate. A su lado, Zeus le sonrió. Alice usaba un vestido parecido a los que usaba en Thorn, largo, vaporoso, color crema, con brazaletes dorados, en verdad parecía una diosa griega. Jasper usaba una toga de un solo hombro, mostrando sus brazos fuertes y su pecho marcado, con brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas, sandalias de gladiador, una copa dorada llena de vino y un cinturón dorado de donde colgaban unos cuantos rayos dorados en una bolsita también dorada.

-No sé le protocolo para dioses… así que, ¿podemos hablar? – pidió Harley.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Disculparme por esa última vez en que nos vimos…

-Aja ¿y?

-No te merecías que yo… te hablara de esa manera cuando tú ya te habías disculpado.

-Como sea – Alice se giró, dándole la espalda.

-Si te hace sentir mejor ya no estamos… cobrando. No de esa manera y… ya no vamos a Red Rose y a Thorn en la semana, solo los fines de semana porque… al parecer nuestras cabezas tenían o tienen precio…

Hera casi escupe su ambrosía y giró a verla de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Um… el día de mi cumpleaños, nos interceptó un auto y al parecer eran los jefes de los chicos que vendían droga en Red Rose y Jacob y yo… digamos que les pusimos un alto y… Como sea, las cosas están más tranquilas ahora y… ese día te traté mal porque… -Harley miró a su alrededor y se acercó más a Hera-. Si me dejaras explicarte… Yo lo siento mucho, Alice – nerviosa, retorció el bate entre sus manos.

Hera miró a Zeus y este asintió comprensivo.

-Podemos vernos el lunes si quieres, a la hora de la comida, te enviaré un mensaje.

-De acuerdo, gracias… y no enloquezcas a Hércules…

Ambas sonrieron antes de que Harley buscara a su Puddin.

Su amado Joker tenía a una chica pelirroja entre sus brazos, nada más y nada menos que Batgirl. Él no se veía muy contento que digamos, ella pasaba sus manos por todo el pecho y hombros del payaso maníaco.

-¡Hola! ¡¿Quién eres?! – preguntó Harley con tono aniñado y a Jacob le dieron escalofríos y se puso duro de inmediato.

Esa voz la escuchó cuando ella se ponía violenta, no sabía si habló así por el personaje o porque su Reina estaba a punto de hacer una aparición.

Esperaba que fuera la segunda.

La pelirroja la miró de arriba abajo.

-Aw, ternura, Harley y Joker, el rey y la reina del mundo criminal. Ternuras, Jacob se hace manicura cada semana, él jamás le haría daño a nadie.

-No, pero yo si – era verdad, la que hizo todo con las mierdas era Renesmee.

Espera, ¿manicura cada semana?

-Sí, claro. La nueva puta de Jacob, la que nadie conoce, la que nadie sabe nada…

Jacob logró quitársela de encima, e iba a defender a su Reina antes de que esta hablara e hiciera realidad sus fantasías nerds.

-Barbara Gordon, estoy a un segundo de hacerte lo mismo que a Jason Todd o peor aún… convertirte en el Oráculo. Quita tus asquerosas manos de ramera de mi Puddin – masculló Harley y el instinto de supervivencia de Barbara salió a flote.

Esa Harley si parecía la reina de Gotham City y que decir de la enorme sonrisa de Jacob.

-Todo tuyo, zorra.

-¡Adiós, Batiputa!

Harley explotó otra bomba de goma y con su bate imitó una escopeta cuando Barbara se alejó, como en la escena del tráiler de Ayer, que jamás salió en los cines. Los hombres a su alrededor que observaron el intercambio, incluido Joker, suspiraron.

-Tengo años que no veía a… como sea que se llame… -Jacob comenzó a tratar de defenderse-. Salió de la nada, solíamos follar cuando estaba de visita en la universidad… Dejó de hablarme cuando murió papá, obvio, y ahora salió de la nada y…

-¡Puddin, estoy aburrida! – Harley enredó los brazos en el cuello de Joker, desesperada por que él dejara de hablar de su antigua novia o lo que fuera Barbara y él la abrazo por la cintura.

Renesmee no le hizo una escena… pero al mismo tiempo como que quería que la hiciera, quería verla celosa, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor.

-¿Quieres que follemos en el baño?

-¡Sí!

El rey y la reina de Gotham City bailaron toda la noche y ella bebió su tradicional vodka con frambuesa. Jacob la presentó con las personas que se acercaron a saludarlo, unos para saber el chisme de quien era la misteriosa mujer que se decía que adornaba el brazo de Jacob desde los pasados meses y otros realmente interesados en él y la hermosa mujer que lo hacia sonreír como el personaje de quien se disfrazó. Renesmee saludó a todos con una sonrisa, saliendo de su personaje. Bebieron y comieron de lo que los meseros llevaban en las charolas, sobre todo los postres. Luego, bailaron un poco más y se besuquearon hasta que Joker no pudo más y se la llevó a casa.

* * *

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** Muajajaja me tardé de nuevo... Espero que este capitulo haya estado un poco mas alegre y ligero :D

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** es que les dio el airecito de la Rosa de Guadalupis jajajaja

 **Fran Ktrin Black** No en RRH solo era Ness, pero por culpa de Jake. Awww, te presto el hombro de Jacob para que llores en el... pero solo el hombro, nada de que confundí su hombro con su entrepierna o algo así de pervert jajaja Fuera de broma, en serio lloraron? Si es así, entonces... FUCK YEAH!

 **Veronica** ustedes solo necesitaban ser pacientes como el hermoso Jacob Black, juzgaron a mi Nessie sin razón como Alice, pero había mas sobre ella que no sabían. Creo que necesitan disculparse... Alice le va a dar una oportunidad, ustedes también deberían :D Las historias editadas las encuentras en Potterfics con este mismo nombre :D

 **Guest** me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior... y en cuanto a Edward... pst, pst... acércate, te diré un secreto... YA LO MATEEEEEÉ!

 **LV31** de nada chiquitina. Te lo merecías :D

 **Guest** no, no puede :( Yo también espero que un día se lo diga :D

 **Adanire** oh, bastaaa! Tu eres la que me hará llorar! Y muchísimas gracias por haberme dado una oportunidad, a pesar de conocer mi trabajo a través de la estupidilla que me plagió. No sé si te enteraste, pero hizo un post diciendo que plagiar mi trabajo era la única alegría en su vida, que estaba en la cama de un hospital paralitica y junto a ella su novio en coma, pero que asistía a una escuela católica donde era bulliada y tenia que caminar 15 kilometros de su casa a la escuela, que sus papás viven en Italia y en Alemania, creo, y que no la querían que solo llamaban al hospital para saber si ya se había muerto... W. T. F. Pero en fin, gracias por entrar a mi pagina y continuar leyéndome. Muah!

 **mae . 91** como dije en otra respuesta, la juzgaron como Alice, sin saber... Son malas, ustedes son las malas *se va a llorar a un rincón* Jajajaja No, no es cierto, la mala aquí soy yo, porque... NO HABRÁ REMAKE! Y si hay remake, tendría el final original, no el alternativo que publiqué y no creo que eso te guste mucho jijiji

 **pd:** gracias a **blankitapia** por darme la idea de los disfraces, no tenia idea de que disfrazarlos cuando ideé el capitulo.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Renesmee entró al restaurante que le envió Alice por mensaje, no se dio cuenta, pero las personas la miraban. Era una hermosa mujer, que destilaba confianza y seguridad, con cada paso que daba sus sedosos rizos color cobre rebotaban, vestía ropa cara y joyas que se valían miles de dólares.

Jacob se aseguraba que su Reina pareciera una de pies a cabeza, incluyendo a la seguridad.

Alice ya la esperaba en su mesa y algo dentro de ella se llenó de orgullo.

Renesmee era una Madame. No era esa chica que vio por primera vez en Thorn, evitando mirar a su alrededor, asustada de todo y de todos, incluyéndose a si misma y a la propia Alice.

Tenía miedo de sus deseos.

La chica tenía miedo de lo que quería ser, de lo que le gustaba y Alice se arrepentiría toda su vida de no haberla ayudado, de no haber estado ahí cuando Renesmee salió de su capullo y se convirtió en esa hermosa mariposa con collar de perlas.

-Hola, siento llegar tarde… Jacob no me dejaba salir de la casa sin Quil y Embry – dijo Renesmee sentándose y Alice vio a los hombres sentarse en una mesa alejada.

-Está bien, acabo de llegar, mi oficina está en el edificio de al lado.

Comenzaron a ver el menú, en un torpe silencio.

-¿Usas el collar fuera de Thorn? – preguntó Alice, viendo el hermoso collar de perlas en su cuello. También lo usaba el día de su fiesta en Red Rose, pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar.

-Jacob insiste – Nessie se encogió de hombros.

-Oh. No le digas a Jasper o me hará usar el mio a todas horas.

Ambas sonrieron de manera cómplice y un mesero llegó a tomar sus órdenes.

Renesmee pidió pechuga de pollo rellena de queso crema y espinacas y una copa de vino blanco. Alice ordenó rollos de lasaña.

Cuando la comida llegó, Renesmee se armó de valor.

-No puedo tener hijos – murmuró muy bajo, rotando los cubiertos en sus manos, antes de comenzar a comer.

Alice se quedó con el bocado a medio camino de sus labios.

-Por eso ese día en el jardín… te eché de la casa… por tus hijos… ver a Jacob jugar con ellos… Es insoportable.

-Renesmee – susurró Alice dejando caer el tenedor en el plato.

-Ellos… _ellos_ hicieron eso… Me arruinaron y… Jacob me ama así… defectuosa… No le importa.

Discretamente Renesmee se limpió una lágrima con la servilleta.

Alice tomó su copa de vino blanco y la bebió casi toda. Era muy temprano para tomar otra cosa más fuerte sin parecer una alcohólica. Debió decirle a Renesmee que hablaran en la fiesta, ahí había alcohol en todas partes y no se vería mal emborracharse en una fiesta…

-Mierda.

-Y golpeaba a las mierdas… porque me imaginaba que eran ellos, pero después de lo que pasó esa noche después de mi cumpleaños… decidí que no vale la pena, no son ellos y eso nos trajo problemas. Le dije a Jacob que también dejáramos eso de ser Madame y mascota… pero él no quiere – Renesmee soltó una risitia nerviosa.

-Oh.

-Sí. Lo sé. Y lo quería dejar, porque ese mundo me interesó porque… te vi a ti y a Jasper y él no te tocaba, eso era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, pero ahora… ya no… creo. Pero a Jacob le gusta y si él me acepta rota, yo lo complazco con eso.

Alice se terminó su bebida e hizo señas al mesero para que le llevara otra.

-Así que… siento mucho lo que te dije ese día, como me porté… Lo siento mucho, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Alice se quedó en silencio, pensando y procesando lo que Renesmee acababa de confesarle. Esa pobre chica, tenía sus motivos unos realmente buenos para ser como era, para lo que hacía… o solía hacer. Y ella la trató tan mal, juzgándola, llamándola sádica y psicópata… Si Alice estuviera en su lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo, encontrar un escape a su dolor de la manera que fuera.

-Por supuesto. Lo entiendo ahora… - Alice alcanzó la mano de Renesmee sobre la mesa.

-Gracias, Madame Withlock.

-De nada, Madame…

-Swan. No quiero usar más el Cullen, de hecho me iré a cambiar el nombre, no quiero nada que me recuerde a… él. Tengo su sangre, su ADN, es inevitable, pero si puedo deshacerme de su apellido y tomar el de mamá.

-¿Y si te digo Madame Black?

Renesmee sonrió.

-Mejor Nessie.

-¿Nessie?

-Jacob me dice así.

-¿Como el monstruo del Lago Ness?

-Sip – Renesmee suspiró, avergonzada.

-Genial.

Aclarado todo, se dedicaron a comer y hasta postre pidieron.

Alice ni se molestó regresar al trabajo, pasó el resto de la tarde con su amiga. Poniéndose al día sobre lo que ocurrió desde que dejaron de hablarse. Renesmee tentativamente le preguntó sobre sus hijos, quería conocerlos. Saber que les gustaba, que no, que les asustaba, que les parecía gracioso.

Quería ser la tía Nessie, la tía a la que corrían a abrazar y besar como lo hacían con Jacob.

Quería consentirlos de todo y darles un poquito de su amor a cambio de una sonrisa.

Alice le habló de ellos desde el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada hasta el parto y los primeros sustos de madre primeriza.

.

Cada vez que las chicas se vieron durante las siguientes semanas, Alice le dijo más sobre ellos y Renesmee vivió la maternidad a través de su amiga.

Y cuando por fin conoció a Jess y Archi, ellos sin pensarlo se fueron a sus brazos.

-Eres muy bonita – dijo Archi sentándose en el regazo de Renesmee.

-Mami dice que eres tía Nessie – Jess se trepo al sillón de la sala de su casa, para estar más cerca.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó Archi acariciando sus suaves mejillas y acariciando sus rizos.

Alice, Jasper y Renesmee soltaron a reír.

-Tranquilo ahí, niño. Que ella es mía – Jacob le quitó a Archi de los brazos a Renesmee y lo zarandeó juguetonamente.

-¡Pero ella es bonita! La quiero – dijo el niño haciendo un puchero.

-Te pareces a mis muñecas – dijo Jess siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano y acarició los rizos de Renesmee.

-Oh, gracias. Espero que no estés hablando de una muñeca de trapo – dijo Nessie, mirando a su amiga.

-No, te ves una como mi muñeca favorita, es una muy bonita que mi abuelita me regaló en el verano. ¡Ven, vamos por ella!

Renesmee pasó el resto del día en casa de Alice jugando a las muñecas. No solo estaba jugando con una niña, sino que se sentía como una de nuevo. Tenía más o menos la edad de Jessamine cuando su madre murió y dejó de vivir en esa hermosa casa y todo fue cuesta abajo.

.

Acción de Gracias llegó y Nessie insistió en ayudar en la cocina, se levantó muy temprano y puso al horno el gran pavo que embadurno de mantequilla con ayuda de Claire y la señora Emily la noche anterior. Luego comenzaron a hacer los postres.

Cuando Jacob se levantó la casa olía delicioso y ayudó con las salsas y el puré de papa.

Quil y Embry pusieron la mesa en el comedor y a las seis de la tarde estaban todos sentados en la mesa con ropa bonita y mucha hambre.

Jacob se puso de pie en el comedor, a la cabeceza de la mesa. Su amada Reina a su derecha, a su izquierda estaba la señora Emily, Claire y Quil junto a ella y a un lado de Renesmee estaba Embry.

Jacob dio gracias por todas las bendiciones en su vida, Nessie, su amada Reina y ella se sonrojó. Renesmee dio gracias por haberle abierto las puertas y recibirla con los brazos abiertos, en ellos tenía una familia, un hogar.

Quil se aclaró la garganta después de que el resto diera sus gracias y giró hacia su novia.

-Claire, quiero dar las gracias por Claire. Ella lo es todo para mí. En el momento en que vino a vivir con nosotros, en el momento en que la vi –la miró a los ojos-, supe que la amaría por siempre y que daría lo que fuera porque ella me correspondiera. Cuando crei, nunca tuve nada y deseaba tantas cosas, ahora no quiero nada, no deseo nada, mas que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Claire se mordió el labio para no llorar.

¿Estaba pasando lo que creía que estaba pasando?

-Te amo, Claire… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – Quil posó una cajita negra sobre la mesa, frente a Claire y la abrió.

Claire contuvo el aliento.

Renesmee y la señora Emily chillaron y aplaudieron como niñas chiquitas cuando Claire asintió entre lágrimas. Se pusieron de pie y abrazaron a la chica.

Jacob abrazó a su amigo y se palmearon la espalda.

-Felicidades, Quil.

-¡Gracias!

Después de las felicitaciones, comieron hasta sentir que explotarían, comieron postre viendo Mi Pobre Angelito, desparramados en los sillones del cuarto de televisión.

.

Esa noche de Acción de Gracias, Renesmee invitó a Jacob a _dormir_ en su habitación, se puso su nueva pijama: un camisón color purpura de encaje con bata de seda. Se miró en el espejo arreglando sus rizos, apenas si llevaba maquillaje. Respiró profundo y salió del baño.

Jacob ya la esperaba en la cama y al verla acercarse a él su corazón se detuvo.

-Oh, wow… Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias – abrió la bata y Jacob suspiró al verla en tan revelador atuendo.

-Ness.

-Jake – se burló de él.

-Me estas matando – cuando dormía en su cama, eso es lo único que hacían, dormir. No follaban.

Renesmee se subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo.

-Bésame – pidió acariciando sus mejillas, su barba picaba en la punta de sus dedos.

Jacob la obedeció sin dudar. La abrazó por la cintura, uniendo sus pechos y sus labios.

Sus besos bajaron por su mandíbula, su delicado cuello hasta el valle de sus senos.

Ella recorrió su fuerte cuerpo bajo la camiseta y con un fluido movimiento se la quitó, solo despegando sus labios por un momento.

Renesmee tomó las manos de Jacob y las posó sobre sus senos cubiertos de encaje, invitándolo a explorar. Él no rechazó su invitación, entre besos y caricias ambos terminaron desnudos y con ella debajo de él.

Jacob se detuvo.

-Está bien, puedes tocarme – susurró Nessie mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando su cabello.

Amaba que la hubiera escuchado cuando le dijo que se vería más guapo con el cabello largo, ahora ya le llegaba al cuello y podía enredar sus dedos en los sedosos mechones negros.

-¿Estas segura?

-Confió en ti.

Jacob tragó saliva. Renesmee confiaba en él.

Continuaron besándose con abandono, Jacob recorriendo, explorando por primera vez el cuerpo desnudo de su Nessie. Esa noche no sería su Reina, sería su Nessie y nada más.

Ella misma hizo que se dieran la vuelta, suspiró cuando sintió la suavidad de su cama y ronroneó al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Jacob sobre el suyo.

Sus labios chuparon y mordieron la suave piel de su Nessie, bajó por su cuello, sus senos y se deleitó cuando ella se retorció al morder sus pezones sonrosados.

-Jake – suspiró cuando Jacob continuó bajando y con reverencia besó su vientre y mordió el hueso de sus caderas.

Él continuo bajando hasta sus cremosos muslos y subió de nuevo hasta sus caderas, la miró a los ojos con diversión y sin dejar de mirarla tomó la delgada tela de encaje entre sus dientes y comenzó a bajar las diminutas bragas purpuras.

Jacob suspiró hundiendo su nariz en el pequeño triángulo de sus piernas y Renesmee ahogó un grito cuando él lamió su ingle derecha y mordió la sensible piel. Continuó lamiéndola hasta que hundió la lengua en su interior húmedo y cálido.

Renesmee gimió y levantó las caderas, restregándose contra el rostro de Jacob, amando la sensación de su barba contra sus muslos. Y por mucho que amara lo que él estaba haciendo con su lengua, lo quería dentro. Se sentía vacía y necesitaba que él la llenara.

Ella tomó un preservativo de su mesita de noche y le ayudo a ponérselo. Jacob trató de dar la vuelta, para que ella estuviera arriba, como siempre, pero ella se lo impidió.

-No, ven – se movió para acomodarlo entre sus piernas.

-Ness…

-Confió en ti – susurró llevándolo a su interior.

Ambos suspiraron y Jacob unió sus frentes, como esa primera vez en Thorn.

No la tocó, posó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y mirándola a los ojos se movió con cuidado dentro de ella, como si temiera lastimarla, como si temiera que ella se arrepintiera.

Pero no, Renesmee estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez, con Jacob. Ella lo eligió.

Renesmee estaba haciendo por primera vez el amor con Jacob, el hombre que la cuidaba, que la protegía, que la amaba. No podría haber deseado a nadie más que a él.

Paso sus manos por su espalda trabajada, por sus brazos, su pecho, sus caderas hasta llegar a sus nalgas y mostrarle como quería que se moviera.

A pesar de él estar en la posición dominante ella aun mandaba, ella tenía el control.

-Puedes tocarme – susurró ella, muy bajito.

Jacob suspiró y su corazón se calentó. Su Renesmee, su Nessie… confiaba en él.

Primero acarició su rostro con la punta de sus dedos, sus labios rojos, su cuello, bajó a su hombro y ella asintió.

Ella confiaba en él.

Con la respiración agitada, Jacob siguió moviéndose y se atrevió a tomarla de las caderas, acarició su cintura, siempre al pendiente de su reacción.

Su Nessie tenía los ojos cerrados, perdida en el placer que sus caricias le daban.

-Jacob…

-¿Si?

-Tócame – suplicó y lo volvió a tomar de la mano, la posó en su seno, mostrándole como.

Ambos se tocaron, se acariciaron y se besaron, todo mientras él estaba en su interior. Se movió lentamente, saliendo casi totalmente para entrar de nuevo con la misma lentitud agonizante. Le estaba haciendo el amor a su Nessie, por primera vez.

Hasta que ella le pidió que se moviera más rápido. Y más rápido. Hasta que fueron un lío sudoroso que se movía frenéticamente, encontrando las embestidas del otro, gimiendo, gritando, mordiendo, lamiendo.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo – susurró Jacob terminando dentro de ella, abrazándola, pegándola a su cuerpo pegajozo.

Renesmee estaba en la luna, también aferrándose a Jacob, temblando por el orgasmo tan intenso. Ella lo escogió, al hombre que la amaba, el hombre que le ofreció protección, un hogar, una vida.

Jacob la abrazó y beso su cabello y Renesmee sonrió, complacida, disfrutando de la calma que se instaló en su cuerpo, en su corazón, en su alma.

-¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? – preguntó con voz pequeña.

Jacob sonrió, con el ego tan inflado que no cabía en la habitación y la atacó con cosquillas, ella chilló hasta que comenzó a gemir.

* * *

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** No te preocupes, ya te dije que si hay un final alternativo o una historia cute and sweet serás la primera en saber.

 **familycullenblack** Escena del baño? Es decir, así? Jacob se quitó la ropa sudada, estuvo corriendo en la maquina durante mas de una hora, recordando la increíble noche que pasó junto a Renesmee, su hermosa y amada Reina. Ella lo dejó entrar por completo, le dejó que le hiciera el amor. Jacob se miró desnudo, en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su baño y no pudo evitar avergonzarse de su enorme sonrisa boba y gimió al ver lo que había mas allá de su cintura. No podía pensar en su Reina sin tener una erección como un adolescente. Encogiéndose de hombros abrió las llaves de la ducha y esperó a que el agua estuviera a la temperatura perfecta. Las gotas de agua caliente besaban cada uno de sus adoloridos músculos. Tomó el champú y se lavó el largo cabello negro que su Reina amaba. Aclaró el champú de su cabello y rostro y a continuación tomó su jabón liquido y virtió una generosa cantidad en la palma de su mano. Restregó el producto por su pecho marcado, sus abdominales y sus brazos que amaba rodear la cintura de Renesmee... sin siquiera sentir vergüenza de lo que hacia a diario en la ducha pensando en su reina... bajó su mano hasta su gran, gorda y palpitante po... ¿Una escena del baño así?

 **Julky** Besitos desde México!

 **Veronica** Acabo de editar el capitulo donde muere Edward, tal vez lo publique el domingo... depende de mi estado de animo :D No se si les vaya a gustar como quedó. A mi me gustó, porque se explica mejor mas adelante, solo es probete ;)

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** SIII! Todo es amors y felicidad!

 **gaby** Son unas linduras! Si, Jacob si lo sabe, Ness aun no.

 **blankitapia** De nada! Y no como un pudin pudin, sino como PUDDIN! Así le dice Harley a Joker. La verdad no se mucho sobre ellos, pero si veía la serie animada donde ella jamas se quitaba su trajecito rojo y negro... Me encantaban ellos... Yisus, que ingenua era.

 **Adanire/Guest** (son la misma o postearon un coment muy similar?) sospecha, pero no mucho, Jacob le dijo algo para que no pensara que corrían peligro... La chica también robaba dibujos, les cambiaba los colores y los hacia pasar como suyos... era todo un caso la estúpida y lo peor... YO RESULTÉ LA MALA con sus lectoras. Me decían que no debería de hacer tanto escándalo, que no estaba haciendo daño a nadie al publicar mi historia como suya.

 **lonelygirllove** Jejejejejeje si se portan bien, publico el domingo...

Eso es todo por hoy, es tarde... posteé el capitulo ya muy tarde porque tengo insomnio últimamente.

Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, en comparación a sus hermanitas mayores en Potterfics; son mas lectoras pero casi no comentan, aquí son menos y me apoyan mas...

¿Les confieso algo mezquino? Las Little Perverts de Potterfics serán mis hijas primogénitas... pero, adivinen quienes son mis favoritas ;)

Soy una Mother Pervert terrible.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Sinopsis**

Jacob Black lo tenía todo. Era guapo, rico, una vida llena de lujos. Era el heredero de un pequeño imperio… y luego ya no.

Al morir, su padre solo le dejó la casa donde creció, un nightclub y millones de deudas por cobrar.

Pero uno de sus deudores no tenía con que pagar, así que le ofreció a su hija.

No era la primera vez que Renesmee Cullen era cambiada como mercancía, para pagar las deudas de su padre. Cuando llegó a manos de Jacob Black, estaba rota. Se alejaba de todos y tenía miedo… incluso de ella misma; pero eso no significaba que no fuera a luchar, no como _esa_ noche en la que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Jacob no tiene interés en ella, al contrario, su único propósito es protegerla y le asegura que nadie la tocará.

Renesmee está a salvo con él…

¿Pero Jacob estará a salvo de Renesmee?

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Renesmee despertó con una sonrisa, enredada en los brazos de Jacob Black.

La noche anterior él le hizo el amor por primera vez. Dejó que la tocara, que la besara, que la amara.

Lo dejó entrar por completo en su cuerpo, en su corazón. Y no sintió miedo, su toque no le recordó otro, solo el suyo y el de nadie más.

Podría sentirse un poco triste porque nunca tendrían una familia propia, pero ya no estaba rota, no se sentí incompleta. Jacob la curó, se metió por cada hendidura, por cada grieta en su corazón hasta meterse por completo.

Primero llegó a ella en forma de lujuria, verlo con ese chico mientras lo amenazaba la hizo verlo realmente como su protector. El podría cuidarla, defenderla de todo, protegerla. La lujuria con el toque de violencia fue lo que la definió por completo para siempre.

Jacob continuó alimentando esos deseos y le hizo ver que no había nada malo en ella, que no era un monstruo era algo normal y más viéndolo diariamente en Thorn. Se dio cuenta de que no había nada malo en ella y sus gustos.

Y después, Jacob mismo la ayudó a explorar más sobre si misma a su lado, descubrieron lo que les gustaba, lo que no.

La protegía, la cuidaba, la amaba y ella a él.

De hecho lo amó desde antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta, si no, no le hubiera dolido tanto el no tener una familia con él.

Continúo siendo su Madame a pesar de que ya no lo necesitaba. Renesmee ya no necesitaba la violencia para excitarse, le bastaba con verlo a él, abrazarlo, besarlo, oler su piel…

Lo amaba, lo dejó entrar por completo. Daría lo que fuera por hacerlo igual de feliz como lo era ella.

Renesmee eligió a Jacob para hacer el amor por primera vez y una segunda y una tercera… y una cuarta.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Jacob adormilado, al sentirla revolverse en sus brazos.

-Bien – respondió ella con una sonrisa, acostándose bocabajo a su lado apoyándose en los codos, para verlo mejor.

-¿Estás segura de lo que hicimos anoche? – Jacob le acarició con el pulgar la mejilla sonrojada.

-Hicimos muchas cosas… se mas especifico.

Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja y su corazón se saltó un latido.

-Te amo, Nessie.

-Lo sé – Renesmee se acurrucó a su lado y suspiró complacida.

Beau rasguñó la puerta del baño y Renesmee se puso de pie para dejarlo salir a jugar. Se puso la bata de seda y caminó hacia la puerta, donde la pequeña bola de pelo saltó emocionada y brincó por todos lados.

Jacob vio como la seda acariciaba la piel desnuda de su Reina y sin poder evitarlo, su mano viajó a su erección matutina.

Su puño bajó lentamente por su gruesa polla, la sintió palpitar en su palma mientras veía a Nessie jugar con el cinturón de seda de su bata y Beau saltaba tratando de alcanzarlo.

La respiración de Jacob se agitó cada vez más, lo que ocasionó que Renesmee lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos.

Nunca había visto a un chico masturbarse fuera de Thorn, siempre desviaba la vista de con ellos, no era algo muy agradable de ver… pero con Jacob era totalmente diferente.

Tal vez podría crear una escena para Jacob, como su Madame podría ordenarle que se masturbara y cuando estuviera a punto de correrse lo detendría y retrasaría su liberación, al menos una decena de veces.

-Yo… un… voy a ducharme – Renesmee dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose al baño y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta asomó la cabeza y dijo-: ¿Vienes?

Jacob dio un saltó de la cama y al entrar al baño vio lo más hermoso que alguna vez vieron sus ojos. Renesmee totalmente desnuda, bajo el agua de la ducha, con cada gota besando cada curva de su cuerpo como él lo hizo la noche anterior. Su cabello cobrizo se veía rojo oscuro, totalmente empapado sobre su hombro izquierdo. Pero eso no era lo mejor, su labio inferior regordete estaba entre sus dientes, su mano izquierda pellizcaba su duro y rosado pezón y su mano derecha hundida entre sus piernas. Y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Jacob la observó como un depredador. Jamás se sintió de esa manera con ella, dado su historial. Siempre la vio como a una mujer a la que debía de proteger, cuidar, pero sobre todo respetar. No la veía como algo a lo cual quería follar hasta el olvido lo quisiera ella o no. En sus fantasías siempre era consensuado y ella tenía el control; pero verla así hizo algo en él que creía perdido.

Esa hambre de macho de querer tomar algo que decidió que le pertenecía. Renesmee era suya y de nadie más. Su cuerpo le pertenecía y ahora su corazón. Esa hermosa criatura era para él, fue hecha para él.

Iba a reclamar a Renesmee de una manera en que a ella no le quedara duda de que le pertenecía, que la amaba a pesar de todo.

Jacob gruñó al ver a Renesmee liberar su labio y gemir desviando la mirada de sus ojos, viendo lo que tenía en su mano. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que continuaba masturbándose con furia.

¿Por qué estaba usando su mano cuando podía usarla a ella?

Le arrebató la mano de su centro y metió a su boca los dedos humedecidos por ella y no por el agua.

-Ven aquí – gruñó y la sacó de la ducha con brusquedad.

Renesmee tragó saliva, con el corazón a toda marcha y los ojos enormes.

Jacob la asechó hasta el lavamanos, ella escurriendo agua por doquier hasta que se topó con el frío mármol.

Sin decir una palabra Jacob la tomó de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y la empaló con la ayuda de su mano derecha. Renesmee ahogó un gritó aferrándose a él con sus piernas y brazos.

-Estoy limpio – gruñó conteniéndose de empujar contra ella.

-Yo también…

-Lo sé – Jacob empujó dentro de ella con brusquedad una y otra vez, pero no le hizo daño, ella estaba más que dispuesta para recibir todo de él.

-Mierda, mierda… Nessie, he querido follarte así desde que te conocí. Quería tenerte así, suplicando, llorando, susurrando mí nombre una y otra vez. Exprimiendo mi polla sin parar.

-Jacob…

-Dime que está bien. Dime que quieres esto.

-Quiero esto – susurró con los ojos cerrados, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de lo que Jacob le daba con tanta pasión.

Le gustaba saber que él le deseó casi tanto tiempo como ella.

Jacob gruñó de nuevo y decidió marcar su cuello de alabastro.

-¡Ah! – Renesmee chilló retorciéndose contra él, encontrando la manera en que su clítoris se rozaba con su pelvis.

Jacob gimió con cada empuje violento que dio, sus manos dejaron marcas en la delicada piel de sus nalgas, donde se aferraba a ella. Renesmee lo mordió en el hombro y arañó su espalda cuando se vino y casi vio estrellitas.

-Sí, así nena. Así, exprime mi polla con ese lindo coñito que me pertenece – jamás le dijo palabras tan crudas ni tan verdaderas.

Renesmee no imaginó que esas palabras le gustaran, pero al venir de Jacob la encendieron y logró montar un segundo orgasmo en las alas del otro y en esta ocasión Jacob la acompañó gruñendo su nombre, mordiendo su labio regordete hasta casi sangrarla.

Jacob descansó su frente en el hombro de Renesmee, tratando de recuperar el aliento y la cordura.

¿Qué hizo?

¿Por qué la tomó así?

¿Por qué le habló así?

Iba a disculparse cuando levantó el rostro y Renesmee lo vio expectante.

-¿Qué?

-¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? – preguntó con ojos enormes y esperanzados.

-Dame un minuto, soy más viejo que tú.

-Bueno, mientras espero, deja que te limpie – Jacob creyó que su Nessie lo bañaría, pero no, se arrodilló ante él y a Jacob se le cruzaron los ojos casi de manera permanente cuando su dulce y cálida boca lo rodeó.

.

Jacob terminó la llamada y la sangre huyó de su rostro.

Le hablaron del Centro Medico de Olympia, el muy maldito les dio su teléfono, les dio instrucciones de llamar a su hija a ese teléfono.

¿Ese maldito desgraciado por qué no se moría de una vez?

¿Por qué seguía siquiera en el estado?

Si fuera por Jacob, Edward Cullen hubiera muerto desde el día en que le dejó a Renesmee, pero la cucaracha huyó y se supo esconder, y ahora estaba ahí, al pie de la tumba aun jodiéndolo todo.

La trabajadora social del hospital le dijo que cuando recuperaba la conciencia lo único que hacía era nombrar a su hija.

Jacob se debatía entre decirle o no a Renesmee, él no se merecía ese último deseo, ella no se merecía ser molestada. No había hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenerla a salvo las últimas semanas solo para que ella saliera de la casa a ver a ese malnacido y se pusiera en peligro.

Renesmee no lo sabía, pero sus cabezas tenían un precio, utilizó todos sus recursos, pidió y cobró favores solo para que ella estuviera a salvo hasta resolver su situación.

Pero debía decirle, su conciencia le decía que tenía que decirle, ella merecía saber de su padre, pero ese gusano no merecía tener la dicha de la presencia de la persona a la que hirió.

.

-¿Renesmee? – ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y giró la laptop para que Jacob viera lo que hacía.

-Estuve investigando y puedo terminar la preparatoria en línea cuando inicie el año, me gustaría ir a la universidad…

-Oh, claro. ¡Por supuesto! ¿A cuál quieres ingresar? ¿Columbia, NYU, Duke, Yale, Princeton, Harvard, Stanford, Dartmouth?

-¡No te burles! – le lanzó un cojín de la cama, pero Jacob lo atrapó con una sonrisa.

-¡Hablo en serio! Puedes entrar a la universidad que quieras.

-¿Y tiene que ser al otro lado del país?

-Son las mejores, yo estudié en Yale he hice mi maestría en Princeton.

-Hici mi miestria in Princitin –se burló Renesmee de él y Jacob se hizo el ofendido-. Estaba pensando más en la universidad comunitaria… a lo mucho la estatal.

Jacob hizo una mueca.

-¿Que querías decirme? Entraste buscándome.

-¿Que te gustaría estudiar? – Jacob no se armaba de valor para decirle que su padre está muriendo en Olympia.

-Literatura Inglesa o… no sé… Negocios y así podría ayudarte en Red Rose… o en Thorn – se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia, pero era importante para ella.

-Suena bien, cualquier cosa que tú quieras – besó su frente y se sentó junto a ella en la cama y Beau saltó a su regazo.

-¡Gracias!

-Ness… hablaron del Centro Medico de Olympia… él le dio mis datos y dijo que te encontrarían aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – cerró la laptop y la puso a un lado.

-Edward está en el hospital, quiere verte… está muriendo.

Renesmee lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Oh por Dios… - sintió como su corazón sin quererlo o no, se estrujó.

-Quiere verte… pero no quiero que vayas. No merece que lo veas. No merece…

-Quiero verlo –replicó de inmediato, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Necesito verlo, Jacob.

-Ness…

-Tengo que verlo, Jacob.

-Él no merece tus lágrimas…

Renesmee no lo escuchó, se levantó de la cama, buscó sus botines y se los puso a jalones sobre sus jeans negros, buscó su bolso, su celular y tomó un abrigo blanco, todo mientras evitaba que Jacob la detuviera y Beau brincoteando a sus pies.

-Renesmee, no voy a dejar que vayas.

- _Tengo_ que verlo – trató de esquivarlo y llegar a la puerta.

-Renesmee no vale la pena –Jacob la tomó de los brazos, para detenerla-. ¡No vale la pena que te arriesgues por él!

-¿Por qué arriesgarme?

-¿Por qué crees que casi ya no salimos de la casa? – preguntó exasperado, necesitaba hacerla entender que no debía ir a ver a Edward.

-¿Para estar más tiempo juntos? – susurró las palabras que Jacob le dijo.

-No… si… Hay alguien allá afuera empeñado en hacernos daño, Ness… He hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenernos a salvo cada fin de semana que salimos. No te quería alarmar…

-Estas mintiendo – susurró pensando en las pasadas semanas.

Estuvieron casi recluidos desde su cumpleaños, solo saliendo los fines de semana al club y cuando ella se empeñaba en salir. Las clases de manejo, la comida con Alice después de Halloween, las salidas a conducir y la insistencia de Jacob de tener más seguridad en Red Rose y en Thorn cuando ellos estaban ahí…

Se le revolvió el estómago. Pero no quería creerle. Jacob no le ocultaría algo tan grande…

-No te miento.

-Sí, mientes… Si… si no… no quieres que vea a Edward y estas inventando cosas… - tartamudeó.

-No, Ness… No quiero que estés en peligro.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! – se salió de su agarre.

-No quería preocuparte, quería… quiero que seas feliz, que nada te haga daño… - trató de tomar su rostro, para calmarla, para calmarse a sí mismo sintiéndola a salvo en la punta de sus dedos.

-¡No me hace feliz que me ocultes cosas Jacob! ¿Qué tan mal están las cosas? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-No quería preocuparte…

-¿Quién es?

-Las personas de la otra vez. No les causó mucha gracia lo de tu cumpleaños y han tratado de…

-¿Matarnos, hacernos daño?

-Sí.

-¿Cuál de las dos?

-La que puedan.

-¿Que han hecho?

-Para empezar, enviaron a otro grupo un par de semanas después de tu cumpleaños, intentaron quemar Red Rose, metieron más personas a vender droga… Cuando salimos nos siguen, pero cobré favores, pedí otros más… Nada va a tocarte, lo prometo – la tomó del mentón para que viera sus ojos.

No mentía, era sincero, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer ya.

Renesmee tiró sus cosas al suelo y lo abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Jacob.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¡No quería preocuparte!

-¡Pero eso no está bien! Yo te cuento todo, he dicho todo, merezco que me digas, merezco la verdad. Tuviste que ser sincero, tienes que ser sincero conmigo. Me importa una mierda el no preocuparme, necesito saber… preocuparme a tu lado, encontrar una solución.

-Yo… Lo siento.

-¿En que nos metimos, Jacob?

-Ya pregunté con mis contactos y no es nadie que ellos conozcan… son nuevos en la ciudad… Se ha mencionado a la Bratva…

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estas jodiéndome! –se alejó de él, pues creía que vomitaría. Tenían una guillotina sobre sus cuellos-. ¿Que hicimos mal? Tu les advertiste, ellos insistieron en meterse a vender en Red Rose y estábamos en nuestro derecho de… Pero que estoy diciendo, es la jodida Bratva.

Puso las manos en sus rodillas, pues estaba entrando en pánico.

Jacob trató de calmar a Renesmee, el resto de la tarde y de convencerla de que no era buena idea que fuera a ver a Edward a Olympia y ella aceptó… hasta que Jacob se quedó dormido viendo una película a su lado.

Renesmee lo miró y se dio cuenta lo cansado que lucía, ojeroso e incluso pálido bajo su piel bronceada, pero aun así, se marchó.

Subió a su habitación por su bolso y abrigo y corrió al garaje, tomó las llaves del sedán y se subió. Lo encendió y dio en reversa. Saliendo de la casa por el gran portón le dio deja vu, estaba dejando a Jacob de nuevo, pero esta vez para ver a Edward.

Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber si era verdad.

Renesmee llegó al hospital con la ayuda del GPS, su celular sonó y sonó y sonó en el asiento del copiloto, durante todo el camino. Jacob iba siguiéndola con unos minutos de retraso, en la SUV.

La chica se estacionó frente al hospital cuando milagrosamente vio un auto que iba saliendo, pero ella no se bajó del auto. Se quedó tras el volante respirando agitadamente. Iba a ver a Edward sin importarle su seguridad, dejó a Jacob dormido y ahora lo más probable es que estuviera a punto de llegar… o las personas que querían hacerle daño.

Así que se bajó apresuradamente y entró por la entrada de Urgencias. Se acercó a la estación de enfermeras.

-Buenas noches… me llamaron porque mi… padre está aquí, su nombre es Edward Cullen… soy Renesmee.

Una de las enfermeras tecleó el nombre del paciente y la miró con pesar.

-Está en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, él está… bastante mal.

-¿Que le ocurrió? – preguntó tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Lo golpearon hasta casi matarlo, tiene muchos huesos rotos, una contusión y el cerebro inflamado… no baja la inflamación y si no baja para mañana… o muere o tendrán que ponerlo en coma inducido – omitió la peor parte.

Ninguna hija debería de saber que le hicieron a su padre y en qué condiciones llegó, era demasiado… humillante.

-Oh.

-¿Quieres verlo?

-Sí, gracias.

La enfermera se puso de pie y llevó a Renesmee hasta los ascensores y le dio instrucciones de cómo llegar.

Renesmee se sentía entumecida. No sentía… nada.

Bajó del ascensor y caminó hasta otra estación de enfermeras y le dieron la misma información que la anterior y una de ellas la acompañó hasta la habitación donde yacía Edward Cullen, moribundo, casi desfigurado.

-Sus órganos funcionan correctamente, pero su cerebro es el que aun esta inflamado y sus huesos… – Renesmee dejó de escuchar.

Se concentró en observar a Edward.

Su cabello castaño cobrizo era delgado y casi en su totalidad canoso, envejeció al menos quince años en los meses que no lo vio después de dejarla con Jacob. Sus brazos y piernas eran muy delgados u envueltos en grandes yesos, las manos huesudas una de ellas con alambres y cables uniendo los huesos de su mano destrozada, los golpes en su cara estaban morados e hinchados, su labio partido y un pómulo colapsado, su nariz estaba quebrada en tres lugares, sus piernas también estaban rotas y uno de sus brazos.

Ese era su padre, moribundo, casi hecho papilla.

La enfermera y el doctor le dijeron a Renesmee algo a cerca de sus órganos y la posibilidad de donarlos, cuando Edward despertó unos instantes.

-Renesmee… mi niña – susurró muy bajito, apenas si era audible.

La chica iba a decir algo, pero recordó que la enfermera y el doctor seguían a su lado.

-¿Puedo tener un momento a solas?

-Por supuesto – ambos se marcharon discretamente.

Renesmee volteó el rostro hacia Edward y él la reconoció con el ojo que no estaba tan hinchado.

-¡Viniste!

-Sí.

Edward trató de mover su mano y tomar la de su hija pero ella la alejó antes de que siquiera la tocara, pero se inclinó sobre él, posando una mano en la almohada a un costado de su cabeza, enjaulándolo.

-Mírate… Te ves tan… patético, moribundo, viejo… Destrozado en una cama de hospital, solo… Muriéndote… pidiendo por mí – espetó mirándolo fríamente.

-Re…

-¿Me escuchaste esa noche? ¿Escuchaste como gritaba que me ayudaras o te fuiste de inmediato? Lloré por ti durante horas, grité, supliqué, rogué y ellos solo se burlaban y continuaban violándome. Destrozando y violando mi vagina, mi ano, mi boca, dejando su asquerosa semilla dentro de mí, sobre mí… obligándome a tragar… Restregaron mi cara en mi propio vómito, mi propia mierda, mi propia sangre. Me golpearon, quebraron mis huesos, mi espíritu, mi alma… Dime, ¿qué te dieron… o que pediste y no pudiste pagar que tuviste que dar a tu propia hija? ¿Valió la pena? ¿Lo bebiste? ¿Lo inhalaste? ¿Con ese dinero le pagaste a alguien más lo que debías? ¿Pensaste en lo que me harían? ¿Te dijeron lo que me harían? ¿O pensaste que habría flores, pétalos de rosas, velas y solo uno de ellos tomaría mi virginidad con ternura? ¿O pensaste que yo era una puta y lo iba a disfrutar? ¿Pensaste que disfrutaría ser usada, penetrada incluso por dos a la vez, pensaste que disfrutaría ser humillada, ultrajada? Se rieron de mí, se burlaron de mis suplicas, de mis lágrimas… Quedé embarazada y perdí al bebé… y ahora, ya no poder tenerlos…

Edward lloró y sollozó, pero evadió su mirada.

-Mírame – Renesmee tomó su maltratada cara por las mejillas, haciéndole daño y enterró las uñas en su piel envejecida.

Edward se quejó y el pitido de su corazón se aceleró.

-Como quisiera ser yo la que te envió al hospital. Daria cualquier cosa por haber sido yo la que te dejó de esta manera. Te escondiste bien, pero no tan bien al parecer. Jacob jamás te encontró… hubieras sido su más grande y hermoso regalo… Te hubiera sacado los dientes uno por uno, las uñas una por una, quebrado tus huesos uno por uno… todos y cada uno de ellos… Tal vez incluso te hubiera quitado la piel con un pelapapas… Hubiera sido tan hermoso.

Edward miró a los ojos de su hija, sus enormes y hermosos ojos color chocolate, iguales a los de su madre y pudo ver el dolor que le causó, pero vio otra cosa, violencia. Vio la violencia, la venganza que prometían sus palabras y el arrepentimiento de no ser ella quien lo dejó en ese estado lamentable, muriéndose, herido y humillado. Pero sobretodo vio el placer que le causaba verlo así. La satisfacción de saber que sufrió lo mismo que ella.

-Y después… me llevaste con Jacob Black… Lo hiciste de nuevo –Renesmee lo soltó, asqueada-. No sé si agradecerte o maldecirte por ello… Él me hizo feliz y ahora mi vida corre peligro a su lado. Todo por tu maldita culpa… Espero que haya valido la pena todo este dolor… Y agradezco que mamá haya muerto porque si no… tal vez le hubieras hecho lo mismo… la hubieras vendido… Espero te mueras, Edward. Espero que sea lenta y dolorosamente y que te vayas al infierno y ahí te quedes, que sufras el doble… el triple de lo que yo sufrí. Jódete, Edward. Muérete. Púdrete en el infierno.

Renesmee se enderezó y salió de la habitación donde Edward se quedó llorando y suplicando su perdón en silencio y las maquinas volviéndose locas con su pulso acelerado.

Entró al ascensor y respiró por primera vez. Se recargó en la pared metálica, abrazándose a sí misma.

No sabía si estaba feliz o destrozada. Queria llorar de felicidad y de dolor. Lo que si sabía era que necesitaba a Jacob.

Necesitaba a Jacob. Necesitaba sus brazos a su alrededor, consolándola. Necesitaba que le dijera que todo estaría bien.

¿Por qué le tocó esa vida?

¿Por qué tuvo que tener ese padre? ¿Por qué tuvo que perder a su madre?

¿Por qué ahora que era feliz, las cosas se arruinaron y su cabeza tenía un precio…?

Le diría a Jacob que huyeran… Canadá, México, Inglaterra, Irlanda, a donde fuera. Sería divertido, cambiar de identidades, empezar desde cero, vender Red Rose y Thorn… Ella iría a donde fuera si Jacob estaba a su lado, porque lo amaba… Lo amaba con toda su alma rota, lo amaba tanto que lo necesitaba como su próximo aliento. Jacob era su todo, le debía todo.

Debía decírselo… y disculparse por huir mientras dormía… de nuevo. Pero nunca más. Si huía, seria a su lado, para estar a salvo.

Cuando salió del hospital sacó su celular y caminó buscando el número de Jacob para decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo sentía y el placer que le causó ver a su padre moribundo, cuando una camioneta negra entró al estacionamiento del hospital, rechinando las llantas. Renesmee giró vara ver de dónde venía el ruido y vio a Jacob caminando hacia ella, enfurecido, aliviado.

-¡Jacob! - caminó hacia él con alegría, le diría que lo amaba.

Le diría que ya no tenía miedo de decírselo, lo amaba y…

Un estruendo sonó, Renesmee giró de nuevo y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, en el brazo y su pierna. Fue como un pellizco con una de las pinzas para pezones que ni ella ni Jacob se atrevieron a usar y después sintió caliente.

Ardía.

Demasiado.

El dolor fue insoportable y cayó de rodillas y manos escupiendo sangre.

 _¡¿Qué está pasando?!_

¡¿Por qué dolía tanto?!

A su alrededor todo se volvió negro y sintió que el mundo giraba.

-¡RENESMEEEEEEEEEE! – escuchó a lo lejos, seguido por un golpe.

.

Jacob condujo hasta Olympia llamando a Renesmee una y otra vez. Ella jamás contestó. Se limitó a conducir hasta Olympia detrás de ella… El camino era de al menos una hora, pero estaba lloviendo y esperaba que Renesmee respetara los límites de velocidad.

En la casa despertó y vio que su Reina no estaba a su lado y los créditos de la película estaban por acabar, caminó por la casa buscándola cuando por una de las ventanas la vio salir de la propiedad en el auto. No quiso perder más tiempo llamando a Quil y Embry y decidió seguirla solo.

Perdió demasiado tiempo buscando zapatos, abrigo y las llaves de la camioneta. Esperaba alcanzarla en la carretera y obligarla a regresar a casa, pero no tuvo suerte.

Cuando por fin llegó al hospital preguntó por Edward Cullen, pero no le dieron ninguna información por no ser familiar. Hizo un escándalo, por supuesto. Trató de subir al ascensor pero seguridad lo sacó. Tuvo que esperar a Renesmee fuera del hospital.

Fue un infierno, caminó desesperado por el estacionamiento, tratando de llamarle, pero la llamada lo enviaba a buzón. Caminó enfurecido de ida y vuelta hasta que vio un auto conocido, el auto que se llevó Renesmee, al menos que sabía que ella aún estaba ahí.

Siguió caminando bajo los pequeños y dispersos copos de nieve que se derretían al llegar al suelo, la lluvia se había convertido en agua nieve. Intentó llamar de nuevo a su celular cuando vio el número de Nessie que lo llamaba. La vio caminar hacia él y sonreírle.

Su pecho se llenó de alivio, estaba enojado con ella, pero estaba más que aliviado, ella estaba a salvo.

Una camioneta entró estrepitosamente en su visión periférica y Nessie también la vio, Jacob siguió caminando hacia ella cuando unas pequeñas explosiones sonaron y el abrigo blanco de Renesmee se llenó de rojo y ella cayó de rodillas y manos.

 _Oh no. Oh no. No._

-¡RENESMEEEEEEEEEE! – gritó desesperado, corrió hacia ella, pero la camioneta lo arrolló.

Lo lanzó por los aires y aterrizó en el suelo húmedo con un golpe seco.

Cayó al suelo en una posición antinatural, malherido, huesos rotos, heridas internas… tal vez incluso su cráneo estaba fracturado.

Ambos quedaron en el suelo, separados por unos cuantos metros, con copos húmedos cayendo sobre ellos, en un charco de su propia sangre, tratando de respirar… luchando contra la oscuridad que los envolvía cada vez más, en donde no dolía.

Al cuerpo herido de Renesmee le costaba cada vez más respirar, se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre. Estaba muriendo.

Y en su último aliento dijo:

-Te amo.


	25. Parte II - Capítulo 1

**Undisclosed Desires Parte II**

 **Sinopsis**

Renesmee Cullen estaba sola, rota, destrozada, cuando cayó en manos de Jacob Black, un niño rico de Seattle venido a menos, ahora a cargo del negocio ilegal de su padre.

Cuando una hermosa chica fue entregada a cambio de una deuda, Jacob se juró protegerla, cuidarla. Con paciencia juntó los pedazos rotos de Renesmee. La llenó de atenciones, regalos, comodidades… La protegió. Pero no fue suficiente.

Renesmee quería más que su protección, lo quería a él… atado, amordazado y los regalos que podía darle: los deudores a los que golpeaba y torturaba sin piedad…

Hasta que se metieron con quien no deberían y pagaron un alto precio: sus vidas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Renesmee despertó luchando por respirar.

Lo último que recordaba era el dolor, el ardor en su pecho, la sangre en su boca…

Jacob.

Edward…

La camioneta negra que pasó cerca de ella…

Respirar se sentía extraño. Trató de tocar su pecho, pero encontró un montón de gasas, su mano tenía una intravenosa, su pierna izquierda estaba sobre un par de almohadas y su brazo izquierdo también tenía gasas.

Miró a su alrededor y vio decoraciones navideñas tras una gran ventana de vidrio…

 _¿Navidad?_

-Jacob – susurró con voz ronca y seca.

Un enfermero, con guantes y cubre bocas entró a la silenciosa habitación, viendo unos papeles y al verla despierta se detuvo en seco y regresó por donde vino.

-¡Doctora Platt! La paciente… - su voz se perdió en la distancia.

Pronto un equipo médico estuvo sobre ella.

Una doctora de voz dulce comenzó a inspeccionar sus pupilas y posó un helado estetoscopio en su pecho, otro revisó sus signos vitales en las máquinas y una enfermera anotaba todo lo que hablaban entre ellos. La tocaron, la inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza.

Todos ellos usaban guantes, batas esterilizadas y cubre bocas. Parecía que estaban a punto de operarla en la habitación.

-Señorita Cullen, soy la Dra Esme Platt. ¿Sabe dónde está? – preguntó revisando unos papeles y la miró de nuevo a ella.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza, asustada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Sabe qué ocurrió?

Renesmee miró a su alrededor.

-Jacob – susurró.

 _¡¿Dónde está Jacob?!_

Quiso gritar, pero su garganta seca se lo impidió.

La doctora miró a su alrededor y el resto de los médicos y enfermeras negaron con la cabeza.

-Comenzaré desde el principio –la doctora Cullen se aclaró la garganta-. Señorita Cullen, no sé si recuerde, pero fue a visitar a su padre en el Centro Medico de Olympia… Al salir, una camioneta pasó cerca de usted y le dispararon. Un disparo rozo su brazo izquierdo, otro su muslo, también el izquierdo y… en su pecho. Le dieron a un pulmón.

Renesmee abrió la boca asombrada, asustada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el pitido de su corazón se elevó.

-Esa misma camioneta –continuó la doctora-… atropelló al señor Black. No sé si suene mal o bien, pero lo bueno es que estaba aún fuera del hospital, a unos pasos de la entrada y fue atendida inmediatamente, fue llevada a cirugía…

-¡Jacob! – gritó en un susurro.

La doctora Platt ignoró a su paciente y continuó con su relato. Renesmee necesitaba saber.

-Fue llevada a cirugía y… su padre… su padre murió antes de que usted siquiera dejara el edificio… Él era… era donador de órganos, así que… le trasplantamos el pulmón de su padre… Lo siento, señorita Cullen.

Renesmee la miró horrorizada.

 _No._

 _No, no, no._

 _No, no._

-Lamento su perdida señorita Cullen, pero… él era compatible… era su padre e hicimos lo necesario para salvarla.

Renesmee tocó el vendaje con horror, con asco. Hizo un ruido desesperado y quitó lentamente con manos temblorosas una gasa, luego otra y otra hasta ver una línea roja fina en su pecho.

-No… - sollozó aun temblando.

-En verdad lo lamento. Después de la cirugía permaneció tres semanas en coma y…

-¡No! – Renesmee rasguñó su pecho, no quería ese pulmón.

Aceptaría cualquier pulmón, menos _ese_. No el de él. No el de Edward.

 _¡NO!_

Incluso un pulmón de un donador con hepatitis, con VIH, con lo que fuera, menos el pulmón de Edward Cullen, su padre.

-Señorita… - la doctora intento detenerla.

-¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! Sáquenlo, sáquelo. ¡NOO! ¡No lo quiero, quítelo, sáquelo! – rasguñó la piel de su pecho y comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Enfermera! – gritó la doctora Platt.

Varias manos tomaron los brazos de Renesmee mientras ella se retorcía en la cama, llorando, gritando una y otra vez que le sacaran el pulmón de su padre.

No quería esa cosa. No quería nada de él, no quería nada de su padre y menos ese pulmón.

¡Quería a Jacob! ¿Dónde estaba Jacob?

La habitación se oscureció y Renesmee sintió que perdía control de su cuerpo.

.

Renesmee despertó.

Aún estaba en la habitación del hospital. Era aun de día… pero no sabía qué hora era o si era el mismo día. Los santaclauses, los renos y nochebuenas detrás de la ventana a los pies de su cama. Miró a su alrededor y respiró profundo…

Luego, recordó.

Respiró profundo un par de veces, estaba asustada, sola, horrorizada, quería a Jacob, ¿dónde estaba Jacob?

-¡Nessie!

Renesmee miró hacia la puerta y vio a Jacob con una bota de yeso en una pierna derecha, un guante ortopédico en la mano izquierda y un collarín negro y azul… una gran gasa cubría la parte derecha de su cabeza… rapada. También usaba cubre bocas y bata esterilizada.

-¡Jacob! – Renesmee trató de levantarse pero el pecho le dolió.

-Nessie, mi Nessie – sollozó levantando su brazo sano, queriendo llegar a ella, pero no podía.

El enfermero empujó la silla de ruedas de Jacob hasta la cama de Renesmee.

-Jacob – ella estiró su mano y Jacob la tomó.

Lloraron y sollozaron, acariciando las partes de sus cuerpos que no estaban dañadas.

-¡Pensé que te perdería!

-No me decían nada de ti.

-Nessie, lo siento tanto.

-Yo también, no debí venir… pero tenía que verlo, tenía que verlo por mis propios ojos y ver que era verdad. Quería verlo morir… quería matarlo yo misma… pero me conformé con verlo sufrir, le dije lo que me hicieron, quería matarlo, pero ya está muriendo…

-Nessie…

-Le hice daño… y lo disfruté –sollozó de nuevo y cada respiro le recordó que él aún estaba vivo. Dentro de ella-. ¿Qué pasó? – logró balbucear.

-Te seguí… -Jacob sorbió su nariz-. Pero cuando llegué al hospital no me dejaron entrar por no ser familiar, tú no contestabas el teléfono y… enloquecí. Me echaron del hospital y vi el auto en el estacionamiento, decidí esperarte ahí y te iba a llamar de nuevo y te vi… y luego…

Jacob comenzó a llorar de nuevo, si es que en un momento se detuvo. Las últimas semanas fueron un infierno, tanto por sus heridas como por su Nessie. Estuvo a punto de perderla, para siempre.

-Corrí hacia ti -continuó-, pero la camioneta me arrolló.

-¿Que te pasó en la cabeza? – estiró el brazo y le dolió. Se sentía muy entumecida, apenas si podía mover sus extremidades.

-Tuvieron abrir para liberar la presión – contestó Jacob con tristeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por el golpe que me di al caer al pavimento – respondió con simpleza y limpió su nariz con la bata.

-¡Oh, Jake! Todo es mi culpa – Renesmee sollozó.

-No, es de las personas que quieren hacernos daño… No sé en qué momento se salió todo de control. Todo estaba bien, te tenia, eras mía, te ayudé, me ayudaste… y…

-Te amo – soltó Renesmee.

No podía esperar más para decirlo, tal vez en el siguiente minuto moriría. No lo sabía. Es lo que le iba a decir cuando le dispararon.

-¿Qué? – Jacob parpadeó y su corazón se detuvo un instante. De nuevo, pero esta vez no estaba en un quirófano. Reanudó su marcha dolorosamente contra sus costillas rotas.

-Te iba a decir que te amo, cuando todo… Te amo. Te amo, te amo – odió con toda su alma que las palabras salieran de su boca con la ayuda del pulmón de Edward.

Siempre se arrepentiría de no haberle dicho que lo amaba, antes de que toda la mierda golpeara el ventilador.

-Yo también te amo – Jacob se _levantó_ de la silla y besó a su amada Reina, aun con el cubre boca, tenían que tener cuidado.

La doctora Cullen le explicó que Renesmee aceptó bien el pulmón, ayudó un poco que estuviera en coma durante el tiempo de recuperación, ahora venía la rehabilitación de ambos. Jacob ya había contactado a los mejores doctores de Seattle.

Un par de guardias custodiaban la habitación de ambos, el alcalde de Seattle le había llamado cuando se enteró de lo sucedido y le ofreció cualquier cosa que necesitara.

La policía de Olympia arrestó a los hombres de la camioneta, pues todo estaba en las cámaras de seguridad del hospital, pero no hablaron. No dijeron una sola palabra. Pero al menos ahora estaban a salvo. Jacob planeaba que una vez recuperados salieran del estado o incluso del país.

Pidió al mejor cirujano plástico para que su Reina y no tuviera una fea cicatriz, sabía que sería muy duro para ella tener el pulmón del bastardo de su padre en ella, así que entre menos la viera mejor, diariamente curaron las puntadas y le aseguraron que la cicatriz comenzaría a verse de un tono blanquecino a los seis meses.

Se hizo cargo de todo medio muerto, pero la seguridad de su Nessie era más importante que su propia salud, pero tenía Embry y Quil y ellos se encargaron de que todo lo que su jefe pidiera en balbuceos fuera llevado a cabo. Pero su Renesmee no despertaba, su Reina parecía una princesa de cuento, dormida en su tumba de vidrio, esperando a que el príncipe se recuperara de sus heridas para poder besarla y que despertara.

Pero ella no despertó. Él se recuperó de sus cirugías, dejó de babear por la anestesia, recuperó la conciencia total. Se enteró quien fue el donador del pulmón y quiso asesinar con sus propias manos al imbécil que tomó esa decisión de mierda.

Así que esperó con paciencia. Su cuerpo aceptó el pulmón, quitaron los tubos, maquinaria y demás cables que la ayudaban a respirar con el pulmón y ella comenzó a respirar por su cuenta, pero no sabían cuánto tiempo estaría en coma.

Su Nessie tendría que ir al menos cada seis meses a hacerse exámenes y chequeos generales. Era algo bueno que desde que llegó a manos de Jacob se ejercitara y comiera saludablemente, eso ayudó mucho a su recuperación aunque estuviera en coma.

La doctora Platt le explicó a Jacob los cuidados que tendría que llevar, el tratamiento y recuperación… aun corría peligro de que su cuerpo rechazara el pulmón más adelante y más con su actitud de no quererlo dentro de ella.

-Recupérate pronto, Ness. Hazlo por mí y tal vez podremos estar en casa para año nuevo – le pidió antes de que una enfermera se lo llevara a su propia habitación. Solo le permitieron cinco minutos a su lado los cuales la mayoría los pasaron llorando.

.

Alice y Jasper visitaron a Jacob y él les dio la noticia de que Renesmee despertó.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sí. Según la doctora Platt es probable que salgamos de aquí para año nuevo, ya llamé a casa y se están encargando de que la biblioteca la conviertan en nuestra habitación. La doctora Hale ya está esperándonos con el plan de recuperación de Nessie y mis terapias. Quiera o no tendré que usar la piscina – suspiró triste, pues su Nessie aún no podría nadar con él.

-Es una suerte que seas un cabeza dura y no te hayas muerto – bromeó Jasper viendo la gasa nueva en la cabeza de Jacob.

-Sí – sonrió con tristeza. Odiaba le que hubieran cortado el cabello, su Nessie quería que lo llevara largo.

Alice se enteró por Jasper de que Jacob y Renesmee habían sido heridos. Él lo escuchó en una junta con el alcalde, en la revisión del proyecto que tenía él con la ciudad. Jasper era fuerte, era un texano, su adolescencia la pasó en el rancho hasta que se mudó a Seattle; era el pilar de su pequeña Madame, pero el escuchar que la mujer de Jacob y él estaban al borde de la muerte en Olympia… casi se desmaya en la junta. Llamó de inmediato a Alice y partieron de la ciudad para ir a su lado.

Fue un infierno las horas que pasaron sin saber nada de ellos, esperando en la sala de espera hasta que alguien se dignara a hablar con ellos. Pero vieron a Quil y a Embry entrar al hospital cuando ellos se iban y pudieron hablar con sus doctores y vieron a Jacob cuando por fin salió de cirugía. Estuvieron a su lado cuando le dieron las noticias de su Reina.

A los tres les dolió enormemente que la chica tuviera el pulmón de su padre, se imaginaban como iba a reaccionar y no era para más.

.

La doctora Platt habló con Renesmee, le dijo lo que no pudo decirle pues la sedaron y amenazó con atarla si intentaba lastimarse de nuevo.

Renesmee la miró con odio y la doctora Platt se encogió por dentro. Tenía años de experiencia, era respetada en su gremio y de no ser por ella Renesmee estaría muerta, pero el ver la intensa mirada llena de odio de una chica tan bonita y joven le dio escalofríos.

Había algo en su mirada que le hacía parecer mucho más vieja de lo que decían sus papeles, como si hubiera visto todos los horrores del mundo a muy corta edad. Esme Platt pensó que el odio hacia ella era porque no salvo a su padre y al contrario, cosechó sus órganos y uno de ellos le tocó a ella.

Pero no sabía cuál era la razón del odio de la chica, ella fue la que puso esa asquerosa cosa dentro de ella. Era de su padre y ciertamente Renesmee no quería nada de él.

La doctora Platt le dijo sobre los cuidados de los siguientes meses y los que llevaría por el resto de su vida.

-Lo bueno es que es joven, señorita Cullen. Esta sana y eso es muy bueno para su recuperación. En unos momentos vendrá su terapeuta y le ayudara con la rigidez de sus músculos. Estuvo un poco más de tres semanas en coma y sedada otras cinco horas. Es imperativo que comience la terapia. Es muy afortunada, un par de centímetros a la derecha y la bala hubiera dado en la columna dejándola paralitica o peor… muerta. Agradezca lo que tiene señorita Cullen – la doctora Platt palmeó su mano con simpatía.

En su mente, Renesmee la estaba torturando en la oficina de Jacob en Red Rose.


	26. Parte II - Capítulo 2

**Undisclosed Desires Parte II**

 **Sinopsis**

Renesmee Cullen estaba sola, rota, destrozada, cuando cayó en manos de Jacob Black, un niño rico de Seattle venido a menos, ahora a cargo del negocio ilegal de su padre.

Cuando una hermosa chica fue entregada a cambio de una deuda, Jacob se juró protegerla, cuidarla. Con paciencia juntó los pedazos rotos de Renesmee. La llenó de atenciones, regalos, comodidades… La protegió. Pero no fue suficiente.

Renesmee quería más que su protección, lo quería a él… atado, amordazado y los regalos que podía darle: los deudores a los que golpeaba y torturaba sin piedad…

Hasta que se metieron con quien no deberían y pagaron un alto precio: sus vidas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

El terapeuta de Renesmee la saludó con una sonrisa y le dio un puñadito de _Skittles_.

-Hola, soy el doctor Emmett McCarty. Tomate estas _pastillas_ y te sentirás mejor, ya lo verás – el doctor le sonrió y las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron adorablemente.

Renesmee vio los _Skittles_ en su mano y frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo unos cuantos dulces de colores la harían sentir mejor?

-Vamos, hará que mi invasivo examen se sienta mejor – el doctor le sonrió quitándose el cubre bocas-. Arg, sé que esta mierda es por tu bien, pero, ¿cómo vas a disfrutar de eso? – se señaló completo.

A Renesmee se le escapó una diminuta sonrisa.

Se comió los _Skittles_ de contrabando y el doctor sonrió.

Tenía ojos grises y traviesos, hoyuelos en las mejillas, hombros anchos y era alto, no tanto como Jacob pero si mucho más alto que Renesmee. Su uniforme era azul grisáceo, que hacía que resaltara aún más el lindo color de sus ojos. Y él, lo sabía.

-Ahora sí, ¿en que estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! – el doctor se frotó siniestramente sus manos enguantadas.

Le tomó delicadamente la pierna que no tenía las gasas y masajeó lentamente su pantorrilla, su pie desnudo. Subió de regreso hasta su muslo y Renesmee agradeció que el guapo doctor McCarty estuviera usando guantes, pues sus piernas se parecían a las de Jacob.

¿Nadie se tomó la molestia de depilarla… o al menos rasurarla?

El doctor sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones de _scrub_ y le preguntó:

-¿Te importa si pongo música?

-No – la chica negó con la cabeza.

-¡Genial!

 _Gold Digger_ de Kanye West sonó por la pequeña bocina y al ritmo de la canción siguió masajeando el cuerpo de su paciente.

Cantaba horrible, fuera de tono, la letra equivocada en unos párrafos, pero a él no le importó y Renesmee se encontró a si misma mordiéndose el labio para no reírse.

-Ahora, algo más acorde a la fecha – murmuro toqueteando su celular.

-Um… ¿qué fecha es?

-Veinte de diciembre. ¡Ya mero es navidad! – le dio play al cover de _All I Want For Christmas_ hecho por Red Riding Hood.

Renesmee apartó la vista, ignorando la voz casi angelical de Coraline Cole.

Casi un mes en coma, cuando se marchó a Olympia fue un par de días después de acción de gracias… se perdió casi todo diciembre.

Ella y Jacob se perdieron las festividades. Estaban ilusionados por ellas. Jacob le prometió un enorme árbol y lo decorarían juntos. Quedaron en que no se regalarían nada, pues lo tenían todo. Se sentarían junto al fuego de la chimenea y jugarían con Beau…

-¡BEAU! – gritó, asustando al terapeuta y lastimándose a sí misma.

-¿Que hice? ¿Te lastimé?

-No, no… Agua… - su garganta parecía un desierto.

El doctor asintió y le sirvió en un vasito rosa y se lo acercó con una pajilla.

La chica dio un par de traguitos le dio las gracias.

-Beau… Es Beau… Beau es mi perrito. Tenemos un perrito… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Espero que no piense que lo abandoné… es pequeño y es muy jugueton… Quiero a mi Beau.

Se abrazó a si misma sintiendo un horrible dolor en el pecho, no tenía nada que ver con sus heridas. Tenía que ver con su pasado, su presente…

¿Cómo es que llegaron a ese punto?

¿Por qué desobedeció a Jacob?

Debió quedarse en casa junto a él, pero escapó, se salió sin su permiso, pues la idea de ver a Edward morir era muy tentadora. Deseaba verlo morir más que a ninguna otra cosa.

Y ahí estaba su precio, pagó con creces cada una de las cosas que hizo con las mierdas. Estaba más rota que en un principio, pues sus heridas sanaron, sus huesos se recuperaron, con la ayuda de Jacob lo hizo su alma y corazón, pero ahora… tendría que cuidar del pulmón de Edward como si fuera suyo…

Él seguía vivo a través de ella, con cada aliento que ella daba, él también.

Solo moriría cuando ella también lo hiciera y eso le revolvía el estómago y la cortaba por dentro.

Jamás se libraría de él.

Hasta su último aliento, él estaría a su lado, como un parásito alimentándose de ella, recordándole cada minuto que él seguía con ella, recordándole lo que le hizo, como le arruinó la vida… dos veces.

.

La doctora Platt les dio la mala noticia de que deberían de quedarse en el hospital al menos hasta después de año nuevo.

Necesitaban hacer más estudios y por mientras iniciar la terapia.

Fue duro, Jacob tenía que aprender a caminar de nuevo, ahora tenía tornillos y placas de titanio en su pierna y brazo. Trató de bromear y decir que ahora era como _Wolverine_ , pero Renesmee no le vio la gracia.

Renesmee dio unos cuantos pasitos en su habitación los primeros días. Afortunadamente la herida en su pierna y brazo solo fue superficial, no afectó el músculo, solo fueron rozones; pero tenía que comenzar a caminar, moverse y ver como reaccionaba su cuerpo al pulmón.

Un hermoso rubio enfermero llamado Royal, sacado directamente de la _GQ_ , ahora estaba de planta con ella, la ayudaba a caminar, a ir al baño, le daba baños de esponja; él, el doctor McCarty y la doctora Platt eran los únicos que podían entrar a su habitación sin ser inspeccionados primero.

Jacob y Renesmee se opusieron al principio de que fuera un hombre enfermero, pero el miedo de Renesmee se fue cuando él la codeó y le dijo:

-Cuando te recuperes y puedas tener sexo, fóllalo como una loca de mi parte – mientras Jacob era llevado fuera de la habitación de su Reina.

Renesmee abrió la boca sin saber que decir y él susurro:

-Pero no le digas a mi esposo.

-¿Por qué habría yo de decirle a tu esposo?

-Porque lo ves diario. El doctor McCarty es mi esposo. ¿Apoco no está folláble?

-¿En serio? ¿ _Él_ es tu esposo?

En ese momento, Renesmee se derritió por los McCarty como ellos se derretían por la chica.

En casa hablaban mucho de ella y de Jacob y como eran algo así como realeza en Seattle y su malísima suerte que resultó muy buena al resultar heridos frente a un hospital.

Había tanta tristeza en los enormes ojos color chocolate de Renesmee, tanto odio y rencor. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana, con su piel pálida, grandes ojos y rizos color cobre.

Y qué decir de Jacob Black. Tan solo ver la manera en que la miraba, la fiereza con la que quería protegerla, ese aire posesivo de macho viril, su rostro cincelado y sus ojos negros… El doctor McCarty también lo estaba ayudando a él a caminar y tenía un pequeño flechazo por su paciente.

.

La siguiente vez que Jacob visitó a Renesmee ella le dijo que quería a los McCarty.

-¿Los tipos que te manosean a diario?

-Sí, quiero que vayan a Seattle con nosotros.

-¿Y crees que voy a estar feliz con que…?

-Son esposos, Jake. Royal Y Emmett son esposos, por eso tienen el mismo apellido y me agradan. Son dulces y graciosos y no me están diciendo a cada momento que soy afortunada, que debería ser feliz y no sé qué más _imbeciladas_ , como lo hace la doctora Platt – refunfuñó su Nessie cruzándose de brazos.

-¿ _Imbeciladas_ es una palabra?

-¡Estoy enojada, yo que sé!

Jacob soltó a reír, su Reina estaba regresando a él poco a poco y si tener a los McCarty como sus doctores la hacía feliz, el mismo les conseguiría una casa en Seattle.

.

Por fin Alice y Jasper pudieron entrar a visitar a Renesmee a su habitación, solo podían verla por la ventana decorada con tan mal gusto navideño.

Entraron con ropa de cirujano, guantes, bata y cubre boca. Tenían que ser cuidadosos con Renesmee, pues tuvieron que debilitar su sistema inmune para que pudiera aceptar el pulmón.

Alice se lanzó sobre Madame Nessie, llorando y sollozando.

-¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso, Renesmee! ¿Tienes idea de cuan asustados estábamos? – trató de abrazarla con cuidado, pero le era imposible.

Su amiga estaba despierta, viva, sanando. Jacob también estaba sanando, pero no estuvo en coma casi un mes como Renesmee.

Jasper besó la frente de Renesmee, mientras Alice seguía sollozando.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intensión – susurró la chica, palmeando con torpeza la espalda de Alice. Seguía sin saber qué hacer cuando alguien lloraba frente a ella, excepto con Jacob, porque lloraban juntos y se consolaban mutuamente.

-Mañana es navidad – susurró Alice entre lágrimas-, te tengo un regalo, pero… según la doctora Platt no podrás usarlo hasta al menos abril o mayo – Alice hizo un puchero bajo el cobre bocas.

-Gracias, yo no te tengo un regalo. Lo siento – murmuró Renesmee, apenada.

-No te preocupes, cielo –Alice acarició el cabello de su amiga-. Los niños están encantados con Beau, les dije que si cuidaban del perrito de la tía Nessie, tal vez tengan uno para navidad. Así que mañana, Beau tendrá un amiguito… La nombramos Edythe.

-Gracias por cuidar de el. Espero que no me haya olvidado.

-De hecho a mí se me ocurrió llevar una de tus almohadas y una de Jacob y se la pusimos en su camita – dijo Jasper muy orgulloso de su idea.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! Lo extraño – Renesmee hizo un puchero.

-Es hora de irnos, solo nos dieron cinco minutos – murmuró Jasper tomando a Alice de los hombros.

-Recupérate pronto – Alice se despidió y se refugió en los brazos de su esposo.

Casi perdió a sus amigos en una sola noche.

Todo estaba tan jodido. Quería escupir en la tumba de Edward Cullen, prenderle fuego a su cadáver y bailar alrededor de la hoguera. Pero no hubo nadie que reclamara los restos y le dijeron a Jacob que incineraron lo que quedó del padre de Renesmee y la chica se podría llevar las cenizas cuando saliera del hospital.

Sí, claro. Como si ella quisiera darle cristiana sepultura.

.

Una hora más tarde la señora Emily y Claire pudieron entrar a ver a Renesmee, vestidas de la misma manera que sus visitas anteriores. También lloraron mucho, pero la pusieron al día. La casa estaba siendo remodelada para ellos y su recuperación, el estudio de Jacob fue convertido en una habitación de hospital. Explicó que unas máquinas que limpian en aire fueron llevadas e instaladas.

La señora Emily ya tenía el menú indicado para la recuperación de ambos, la piscina también fue cambiada ligeramente para la rehabilitación de Jacob, el pequeño gimnasio también ahora tenía barras y otros aparatos para su rehabilitación. Así como una pequeña ducha.

.

Para Renesmee el tiempo en el hospital hubiera sido una prisión de no ser por la Tablet que le fue llevada el primer día en que despertó; ahí tenia de todo: libros, juegos, internet, redes sociales y podía hablar con Jacob todo el día sin necesidad de despedirse cuando sus cinco minutos acababan.

Jacob tenía su laptop en su habitación, manejando su negocio a la distancia, odiando cada minuto que pasaba en el lugar. Odiaba los hospitales, su madre estuvo en uno al menos cuatro meses. Odiaba el olor, los colores tan crudos, las batas, los pitidos de los monitores, pero lo que más odiaba era que lo mantenían alejado de su Reina. Pero se esforzó por sanar, mejorar para salir del lugar cuanto antes. Esperaba que su Nessie estuviera haciendo lo mismo.

Renesmee también odiaba los hospitales, despertaba a los cinco minutos, asustada, pues a ella venían sueños donde era una adolescente y estaba atada a una cama en el área psiquiátrica… Y lo que era peor, tenía el pulmón de Edward ayudándola con cada respiro que daba.

Lloró todas las noches desde que salió de coma, trató de quitarse las gasas de nuevo, pero la doctora le advirtió que si se hacía daño la atarían otra vez.

Eso fue suficiente para alejar las manos de su pecho, pero no podía evitar pensar que toda su vida vería esa cicatriz, recordándole quien fue el donador. Jacob vería la cicatriz cuando estuvieran juntos.

El simple pensamiento le daba nauseas.

Jacob le dijo que hizo lo que pudo para que la cicatriz no fuera tan visible, le dijo que todos los días le quitaron las gasas y la curaron con diligencia y un cirujano plástico estuvo a cargo de sus cuidados y recetó la crema antibacterial y cicatrizante que le ponían.

Prefería que sus huesos se hubieran roto, tener el cuerpo lleno de placas y tornillos de titanio que tener el pulmón de Edward.

.

La mañana de navidad, Renesmee se despertó sobresaltada, estaba soñando que la ataban en la cama de hospital, era una niña. Lloraba por su madre y su padre, pero ellos solo la veían a través de un vidrio, se quedaron callados e inmóviles cuando los doctores y enfermeros se convertían en _ellos_.

-Shh, shh. Solo soy yo, Nessie – susurró Jacob tomándola de la mano.

-Jake… ya no quiero estar aquí… - murmuró odiando las lágrimas que derramaba. Eran lágrimas débiles y ella debía ser fuerte.

Ya había llorado demasiado en su vida, tenía que ser fuerte, por ella, por Jacob y para poder salir del hospital, sanar y huir junto a él.

-Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, pero a mediados de enero saldremos, no te preocupes – se quitó el cubre bocas y besó su mano.

Nessie sollozó.

-No llores, preciosa. Yo estoy aquí – besó de nuevo su mano izquierda.

-Es que todo esto es mi culpa.

-Tenías que verlo, Nessie. Lo entiendo. Tenías que ver si era verdad que estaba muriendo… Me imagino que fue muy satisfactorio.

-Demasiado – sonrió Renesmee limpiando sus lágrimas.

El simple recuerdo del miedo en sus ojos, el miedo que le tenía a su propia hija fue increíblemente placentero.

-Feliz navidad, mi hermosa Renesmee.

-Feliz navidad, Jacob.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

El pecho de Jacob se hinchó.

A pesar de estar malheridos, maltrechos y en un hospital, era feliz. Pues su Nessie estaba a su lado y de momento estaban a salvo… y lo mejor de todo, lo amaba.

Lo amaba.

Se lo dijo diariamente desde que despertó. Le explicó que cuando salió del hospital y estaba llamándolo para decirle que lo amaba, cuando la bala la atravesó. Era un hermoso milagro que ella estuviera ahí a su lado, con el pulmón de Edward en ella o no.

Jacob se quedó en la habitación de Renesmee, vieron The Grinch en su Tablet y Renesmee se quedó dormida a media película. Él la miró dormir, admirando la suavidad de la piel de sus mejillas, la longitud de sus pestañas, el rico color de su cabello.

Aun con ojeras bajo sus ojos, pálida y en una cama de hospital, era hermosa. Y era suya.

Jacob planeó las cosas muy diferentes, quería que fuera romántico, especial, no en una habitación de hospital con ambos heridos, vendados y parchados. Pero así era como se dieron las cosas.

Esperó a que su Reina despertara y cuando lo hizo le mostró una cajita turquesa con un delicado lazo blanco.

-¡Feliz navidad! – puso delicadamente la cajita en su mano.

Renesmee lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, era una cajita de _Tiffany_ y estaba un 99% segura de su contenido.

* * *

 **REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** Siii, mentí! LES MENTÍ A TODAS!  Como creen que iba a spoilear mi propia historia...?! Bueno, si iban a morir, pero después decidí que no, porque dejé unos cabos sueltos que quiero atar... En mis notas ya están atados... pero, um... Ya no se como continuarla.

 **Guest** Oh si, ella es la misma... O incluso peor, por que ahora tiene el pulmon de Edward.

 **blankitapia** Cual doctora? La doctora Platt segura saliendo hasta que se vayan a Seattle y ahi los atendera la doctora Hale :D

 **Julky** Que pasó? Que las hice sufrir mas o menos los dias en que duró Nessie en coma. Los dias que tu sufriste, los sufrio Jacob. Me encanta hacer maldades.

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** Mugre doctora Platt! Para que le hizo eso a Nessie!

 **gaby** Yeeeiii Edward murió!

 **mae.91** Awww, creo que esta parte va a ser mas cursi... No se, aun no me decido. O será mas cursi o mas sangrienta. Aun no me decido :D

 **Adanire** No llores, chiquitilla!

* * *

 **MOTHER PERVERT AL SERVICIO DE LA COMUNIDAD!**

Nueva historia.

 **NARK**

 **Sinopsis**

Las madrastras son malas. Las madrastras son malvadas.

A las madrastras solo les importan su belleza y el marido rico que se consiguieron. Las madrastras ven a sus hijastras como sirvientas. Las madrastras planean matar a sus hijastras.

Las madrastras te encierran en una torre, para que no te midas el zapato que perdiste en el baile del príncipe.

Las madrastras se convierten en brujas y te dan una manzana para envenenarte.

Es lo que siempre se dice de las madrastras, ¿cierto? Las madrastras son malvadas, punto.

Eso no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso.

Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y papá me crió él solo hasta que cumplí ocho años. Se enamoró de una mujer más joven que él y muy hermosa, pero sobretodo, buena y se convirtió en mi madre.

Esme Platt, mi madre, se ha casado de nuevo, con un doctor sacado de un libro o un cuento de hadas, pero tiene siete hijos. ¡SIETE! A ella no le importa, adora ser madre de ocho niños, incluyéndome.

Nos mudamos al otro lado del país, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Vivo en una mansión en Seattle, con siete chiquillos ricos y mimados, voy a una escuela preparatoria privada, tengo un auto de lujo y… por fin sentí mariposas por alguien, alguien prohibido… Nunca me he enamorado, solo _crushes_ , pero nunca sentí mariposas, de esas de las que Esme dice sentir al ver a Carlisle y que tan coloridamente las describe como: ganas de vomitar al verlo.

Las sentí por primera vez al ver a Beau, el chico más lindo y torpemente adorable que he visto. Mi maestro de historia, el profesor Beaufort Swan.

¡Diablos!

 _Mi primer intento de un fanfiction de Edythe y Beau (Edward y Bella en Vida y Muerte). Disponible en Fanfiction a partir del 1 de Junio '17_


	27. Parte II - Capítulo 3

**Undisclosed Desires Parte II**

 **Sinopsis**

Renesmee Cullen estaba sola, rota, destrozada, cuando cayó en manos de Jacob Black, un niño rico de Seattle venido a menos, ahora a cargo del negocio ilegal de su padre.

Cuando una hermosa chica fue entregada a cambio de una deuda, Jacob se juró protegerla, cuidarla. Con paciencia juntó los pedazos rotos de Renesmee. La llenó de atenciones, regalos, comodidades… La protegió. Pero no fue suficiente.

Renesmee quería más que su protección, lo quería a él… atado, amordazado y los regalos que podía darle: los deudores a los que golpeaba y torturaba sin piedad…

Hasta que se metieron con quien no deberían y pagaron un alto precio: sus vidas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

-Hora de su terapia, señor Black – llegó el doctor McCarty, listo para llevarse a su hermoso paciente a sus terapias y se detuvo en seco al ver la escena.

Renesmee viendo fijamente una cajita de _Tiffany_ en su mano y Jacob mirándola como su el sol saliera de su trasero.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Se van a casar! ¡Ábrelo, quiero verlo! – caminó hasta ellos y Jacob lo atravesó con la mirada.

-¿Podría darnos un momento? – masculló con la mandíbula apretada.

-¡Oh! – Emmett dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero no se salió de la habitación. Sacó su celular y discretamente comenzó a grabar.

Se lo agradecerían algún día.

Renesmee miró a los dos hombres anonadada. ¿Eso en realidad estaba pasando? ¿Jacob le estaba proponiendo matrimonio en el hospital?

-Jake…

-No tienes que decir si… Si quieres velo solo como un regalo de navidad, nada más – no quería presionarla.

Se suponía que le prometió ser paciente desde su cumpleaños, pero el simplemente pensar en ella como su esposa… Ni siquiera podía describir como se sentiría llamarla suya oficialmente.

-Sí.

-¿Ves? No es tan malo.

-Digo, que sí, estoy diciendo que sí – lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡SIII! ¡DIJO QUE SI, HIJOS DE PERRA! – Emmett giró el celular hacia él para filmarse celebrando el compromiso de sus pacientes.

-¡FUERA! – gritaron Renesmee y Jacob y Emmett les sacó la lengua.

-¡No _Skittles_ para ustedes hoy! – cerró la puerta enojado, pero con una sonrisa continuó grabando desde la ventana.

-¡Ábrelo, quiero ponerlo en tu dedito! – la animó Jacob y Renesmee lo obedeció.

Soltó el lacito blanco y abrió la caja, dentro venia otra cajita negra y en su interior un anillo de compromiso y uno de matrimonio. El de compromiso era corte princesa, con diamantes pequeños a su alrededor y alrededor de la argolla, la de matrimonio era una delicada banda de diamantes.

-¡Jacob… es hermoso! – miró el anillo y luego a su futuro esposo, quien la miraba con ojos grandes y brillantes.

Ilusionado con la idea de una vida juntos.

-¿En verdad te gusta? – la tomó de la mano.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿En verdad quieres ser mi esposa?

-¿Tú quieres que yo sea tu esposa? ¿Así, rota, incompleta, defectuosa, que no puede seguir una simple instrucción de no dejar la seguridad de la casa…?

-Siempre y cuando sigas siendo mi Reina.

-¡Por supuesto, mascota! ¡Pónmelo!

Jacob sacó el anillo de compromiso y se lo puso en el dedo anular izquierdo a su amada Reina. Era la medida perfecta.

-Te amo, Jacob Black – le dio un pequeño besito en sus carnosos labios.

No podían besarse como ellos quisieran, la doctora Platt les dio una cátedra de cuidados.

-Y yo a ti Renesmee Swan.

-Gracias por recordarlo – le sonrió y le dio otro besito.

-Pronto será Black – Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja uniendo sus frentes.

-Renesmee Black, me gusta como eso suena.

-A mí más.

-Oh no – Nessie se alejó de él, asustada.

-¿Qué?

-Alice va a querer planear la boda, ¿verdad?

-Oh, no – el rostro de Jacob fue un reflejo del suyo.

.

Renesmee respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones del frío aire de Olympia a través de su bufanda.

El doctor McCarty empujaba su silla de ruedas y Royal empujaba la de Jacob.

Por fin los dieron de alta, un par de días después del cumpleaños de Jacob.

A su lado, Quil y Embry, Jared y Colin vigilaban a su alrededor. Listos, esperando que alguien los atacara, pero el estacionamiento estaba tranquilo, ninguna camioneta negra lista para dispararles o atropellarlos.

Lograron llegar al auto y con cuidado Jacob y Renesmee se pusieron de pie y entraron al cálido interior.

-En una semana estaremos ahí, gracias por darnos esta oportunidad. No se arrepentirán, seremos los mejores doctores y en nuestras manos se recuperaran rápido y podrán tener una hermosa boda de junio – dijo Emmett ayudándole a Renesmee a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Al otro lado, Royal le ayudaba a Jacob con lo mismo.

-Gracias a ustedes por aceptar. Nessie es quien habló maravillas de ustedes y lo que mi Reina quiere, mi Reina lo tiene – tomó su mano izquierda enguantada y besó sobre el pequeño bulto que era su anillo de compromiso.

-Ah, amor joven – Emmett suspiró.

-Eres mayor que Jacob por dos años, cállate – se burló Royal y le puso los ojos en blanco, antes de cerrar la puerta el auto.

El auto salió del estacionamiento, con Quil y Embry al frente. Tras de ellos iban en la camioneta Jared y Colin.

-Ya verás que todo va a estar bien, Ness. Nos vamos a recuperar, venderé Thorn y Red Rose y en un año estaremos viviendo en Escocia.

-Eso suena perfecto – se acurrucó en su hombro y suspiró.

Jacob le había dicho ya sus planes a Quil, Embry, Claire y la señora Emily. Se irían del país, no querían arriesgarse, pero su salud aún no se los permitía. Ellos sin siquiera pestañear dijeron:

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

.

Jacob veía por la ventanilla como se alejaban de Olympia, una ciudad infernal a la que no quería regresar. Su Nessie dormía en su hombro, Quil y Embry hablaban sobre los planes de boda del primero.

-La próxima semana iremos a una prueba de pastel. Claire consiguió una cita en una pastelería que… - dio un frenazo que hizo a los cuatro rebotar contra el cinturón de seguridad.

Pronto se vieron rodeados por hombres con grandes armas que salieron de al menos cinco autos, ordenándoles que salieran del auto.

Las puertas de Jacob y Renesmee fueron abiertas y los sacaron a rastras.

-¡Nessie! – gritó Jacob estirando su brazo tratando de alcanzarla.

-¡Jacob! – gritó ella, aterrorizada, siendo sacada por debajo de los brazos. La arrastraron por la carretera y la lanzaron sobre Jacob, al frente del auto.

-¡De rodillas! – les ordenaron encañonándolos con AK47 en sus nucas.

-¡Jacob! – lloró Renesmee, luchando por cada aliento que daba. Dolía respirar.

Esto era.

¿Así era como morirían?

¿En la carretera helada, de noche, en medio de la nada?

Jacob la miró y no vio a su Reina, vio a una niñita de dieciséis años, asustada, temblando, con los minutos contados.

-Mírame, Ness… No tengas miedo, estoy aquí. Mírame – le limpió las lágrimas.

Era lo único que podía hacer, él también quería llorar.

Le falló. Una y otra vez le falló a Renesmee. Él prometió, juró que nada la lastimaría, que la protegería y simplemente falló.

Pero no estaba en él salvarla o no. Sus cartas estaban marcadas.

-Parece que es verdad lo que dicen: si quieres el trabajo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo – dijo una mujer bajándose de una lujosa camioneta plateada.

Su largo cabello oscuro se movía con el viento helado. Usaba un abrigo de mink largo, guantes de cuero, pantalones de lana y botines de alto tacón que hicieron eco con cada paso que dio en la carretera solitaria.

Se acercó a Renesmee, quien cada vez hacia más ruido al respirar y a Jacob, mirándolos como si fueran un par de insectos pegados a la suela de su bota.

-¿Estos son? – les preguntó a sus hombres.

Uno de ellos asintió.

-¿En verdad estos son los dos que me han causado tantos problemas? ¿Qué son? ¿Gatos? ¿Por qué simplemente no se mueren? -refunfuñó-. ¿Y esta es la mujer a los que todos temen? ¿Esa chiquilla llorona? ¿Quién eres niña? –preguntó la hermosa mujer-. Los hombres a los que lastimaste, trabajan para mi… y hablan de ti como si fueras… no sé… cualquier cosa menos eso – señaló a Renesmee con burla.

La mujer miró a Renesmee y ella la miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Levántenla – el hombre que tenía encañonada a Renesmee la levantó con brusquedad y ella sintió que iba a vomitar.

La mujer de cabello y ojos oscuros la miró directamente a los ojos. La mujer era un poco más alta por sus zapatos, inspeccionó a la chica frente a ella, no usaba maquillaje, tenía los ojos y la nariz hinchada, las mejillas mojadas con lágrimas y parecía que le costaba respirar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

 _¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Isabella a Renesmee, mientras la cobijaba cariñosamente._

 _R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E. Renesmee._ _C-A-R-L-I-E. Carlie._ _C-U-L-L-E-N. Cullen. S-W-A-N. Swan._

 _Excelente –Bella tocó con tu dedo la nariz pequeñita de su única hija-. Así sabrás decirle a las personas tu nombre y como pronunciarlo bien._

 _Si mami. Te quiero._

 _Y yo te quiero más. Buenas noches, cielo._

Renesmee cerró los ojos y cayó desplomada.

Desmayada.

Jacob trató de protegerla del golpe en el duro pavimento frío.

-¿Nessie? –preguntó tratando de despertarla-. ¡¿Que le hizo?! ¡¿Que le hizo?! – preguntó aterrado.

La mujer suspiró, cansada de esos dos.

Dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a su auto.

Renesmee abrió los ojos y le dio más miedo verla alejarse que sus siguientes palabras.

-Mátenlos… a todos – ordenó con voz cansada.

-R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E. Renesmee. C-A-R-L-I-E. Carlie. C-U-L-L-E-N. Cullen. S-W-A-N. Swan. Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan – dijo Nessie, alejándose de Jacob, poniéndose de pie a duras penas y dio un par de pasos tambaleándose.

La mujer se detuvo en seco.

Dejó de respirar.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y giró lentamente la cabeza, viendo como sus hombres apuntaban sus armas a Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan.

Iban a dispararle, como ella lo ordenó. Iban a matarla.

-Él dijo que moriste… Él me dijo que estabas muerta – gruesas lagrimas se derramaron por los ojos de Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan.

-Vámonos – dijo la mujer girando de nuevo y abrió la puerta de su camioneta.

Los hombres continuaron apuntando a Renesmee.

-¡DIJE VAMONOS! ¡TODOS! ¡AHORA! – gritó Isabella Marie Swan y subió a la camioneta, ordenándole al chofer que la sacara de ahí.

No miro atrás.

Sus hombres la obedecieron y la camioneta se alejó rápidamente.

-¡DIJO QUE MORISTE! ¡DIJO QUE MORISTE! ¡DIJO QUE HABÍAS MUERTO! – Renesmee corrió detrás del auto en el que su madre subió.

Sentía que el pecho le ardía de nuevo, no podía respirar, pero no le importó, tenía que verla. Tenía que verla de nuevo.

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ! – su garganta y pecho quemaron al gritar, se derrumbó sobre sus manos y rodillas, como aquella noche, no podía respirar.

-Renesmee – Quil llegó a ella, mientras Embry trataba de llegar a ellos con Jacob a cuestas.

-Él dijo que murió, él dijo que murió, él dijo que murió – repetía Nessie como una letanía una y otra vez, cuando Jacob llegó a ella.

-Nessie, mírame. ¿Nessie? – Renesmee sintió unas manos tocándola.

Alguien estaba tocándola.

No quería que nadie le tocara. Odia que la toquen.

-¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡Él dijo que muriooó! ¡Él dijo que mama muriooó! ¡AAAH!

Se retorció en el suelo frío y trató de quitarse la bufanda, el abrigo.

Gritó, pataleó, gruñó, tratando de quitarse la ropa, necesitaba llegar a su pecho, necesitaba quitarse el pulmón.

No quería que la tocaran pero alguien seguía manoseándola.

-¡No me toqueeen! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenmeee! ¡No me toquen! ¡Él dijo que murió, él me dijo que mamá muriooó!

-¡Nessie! ¡Soy yo! ¡Nessie!

-¡Mamá! ¡No me toqueen! ¡No me toquen! ¡Mamá! ¡Sueltenme! ¡Duele! ¡Noooo! ¡No lo hagan, por favor no me hagan daño! ¡MAMAAAAÁ!

Jacob miró a los cuatro hombres y a su Nessie, mientras intentaban detenerla.

-No la toquen. ¡Sueltenla! –les ordenó y ellos se alejaron-. Nessie, solo soy yo. ¡Soy Jacob, mírame! – tocó su rostro, para que solo lo mirara a él, pero ella no lo veía.

Tenía la mirada perdida, no estaba ahí con él, ella estaba en una vieja bodega, rogando, suplicando que no la tocaran, que no le hicieran daño, regresó al momento en que la rompieron más allá del reparo…

-Regresa a mí, Nessie – Jacob suplicó tratando de abrazarla, llorando, desesperado por hacer algo para que ella ya no sufriera.

Renesmee luchaba cada vez más por respirar.

-Quil, llama al hospital. Tenemos que regresar.

Su pierna y su brazo dolían como si se los estuvieran cortando con un cuchillo oxidado, pero no dijo nada, Renesmee era más importante.

Quil llamó al hospital y ofrecieron a enviarles una ambulancia, pero era más rápido ir ellos, pero necesitan estar listos para recibirlos. Embry tomó a Renesmee en brazos, a pesar de que ella luchaba contra él y la metieron al auto. Jared y Colin ayudaron a Jacob a ponerse de pie.

El corazón de Jacob se rompió al ver a su Nessie llorando, suplicando porque la soltaran, por que dejaran de tocarla.

Imaginarla así, llorando y suplicando _esa_ noche cuando la vendieron por primera vez, les rompió el corazón a todos.

¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar?

Fueron emboscados en la carretera, alejados de la ciudad. Los sacaron de auto, les apuntaron con grandes armas, una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro se acercó a ellos, preguntó si Renesmee era la chica a la que sus hombres le temían, se acercó a ella y le preguntó su nombre. Renesmee se desmayó y la mujer ordenó matarlos, su Nessie despertó y comenzó a deletrear su nombre y la mujer se detuvo y la miró como si… Luego ordeno que los dejaran.

Todos se fueron tan rápido como llegaron y Renesmee comenzó a seguir los autos, diciendo que él dijo que ella murió.

¿Quién dijo que esa mujer murió?

Luego gritó mamá.

Renesmee pensaba que esa mujer, la que intentó matarlos desde un principio, era su madre.

¿Por qué pensaba Renesmee que esa mujer, era su madre?

¿En verdad lo era?

¿Y por qué Renesmee dijo su nombre así?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué Renesmee regresó a esa dolorosa noche, pensando que él y el resto eran ellos?

Trató de consolarla, de limpiar sus lágrimas, pero ella solo continuaba defendiéndose y pidiendo que no la tocaran.

Algo en la frágil mente de Renesmee se rompió. Pasó por mucho estos últimos días… los últimos años y ahora le estaba cobrando factura que no haya tenido ayuda profesional. Pero ahora la tendría, él se aseguraría de que su Nessie sanara física y mentalmente.

Ella era su todo, la amaba, era su Reina y lo mataba verla así, herida, frágil, perdida.

¿No merecían ser felices?

¿Por qué cuando todo estaba encajando bien, cuando todo iba de manera correcta, la vida llegaba y les arrebataba todo para dejarlos de peor manera?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jacob rezó. Le pidió a Dios que su Nessie regresara a él. No pidió por su propia salud, solo quería que su Reina fuera feliz.

* * *

 **Mother Answer Time!**

 **Julky** No creo que vaya a escribir lemon con Emmett y Royal. 1. Por que es la historia de Jacob y Renesmee. 2. El lemon hetero que escribo es una basura, imaginen el gay... Asi que, sorry, pero no habra LGBT sexy time.

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** No se, tal vez a su manera la queria, pero le era mas importante su vicio (explicacion en otro cap)

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** si tenia la caja el contenido que creias? Yeii, ya salieron del hospital MUAHAHA

 **gaby** recuerda que trato de actualizar cada cinco o siete dias :D

 **Adanire** Seeh, todas queremos un Jake... Si, date una vueltecita por Nark, cuando salga Beau... va a salir con todo :D Vas a querer despues a un Beau... Jacob quien? jajaja

 **LV31** HEEY! Que milagro! OH MY GOD! De que te graduaste? Felicidades! Solo no me salgas que de primaria, por que me da el patatus! Asi es, asco! Pero asi es la vida... Me inspire en un capitulo viejisimo de Greys Anatomy, solo que creo que ahi era el corazon :(


	28. Parte II - Capítulo 4

**Undisclosed Desires Parte II**

 **Sinopsis**

Renesmee Cullen estaba sola, rota, destrozada, cuando cayó en manos de Jacob Black, un niño rico de Seattle venido a menos, ahora a cargo del negocio ilegal de su padre.

Cuando una hermosa chica fue entregada a cambio de una deuda, Jacob se juró protegerla, cuidarla. Con paciencia juntó los pedazos rotos de Renesmee. La llenó de atenciones, regalos, comodidades… La protegió. Pero no fue suficiente.

Renesmee quería más que su protección, lo quería a él… atado, amordazado y los regalos que podía darle: los deudores a los que golpeaba y torturaba sin piedad…

Hasta que se metieron con quien no deberían y pagaron un alto precio: sus vidas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Renesmee despertó y vio solo paredes blancas a su alrededor, la habitación estaba muy iluminada… de manera artificial. No había ventanas hacia el exterior, solo hacia el interior del hospital, podía ver enfermeras y doctores ir de allá para acá.

-Ness – Jacob entró en su línea de visión y ambos sonrieron.

-¡Jacob! – levantó la mano para acariciar su rostro, pero no pudo.

Estaba atada.

-¡Jacob! – susurró aterrada al ver su manos atadas a la cama con gruesas muñequeras de cuero marrón.

-Nessie, cálmate. Tranquila – acarició su mano.

-¡¿Por qué estoy atada?! – Renesmee forcejeó contra sus ataduras y le dolió.

-¡Renesmee, mírame! – suplicó Jacob.

-¡Jacob!

-Respira, inhala conmigo.

Ella lo obedeció mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas la noche en que salimos del hospital? – preguntó él, después de minutos respirando al unísono.

Renesmee lo miró y ahogó un grito.

-Shh, shh. Tranquila. Tranquila, aquí estoy contigo.

-Ella…

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Ella… mamá intentó matarme.

-Shh, shh, no pienses en ello. No aun.

-¿Por qué estamos otra vez en el hospital? ¿Por qué estoy atada? – lloró, luchando débilmente contra sus restricciones.

-Entraste en una crisis nerviosa. Nos… golpeaste, cuando ella se marchó, te quisiste hacer daño, regresamos al hospital porque no podías respirar… y a mí me lastimaron un poco… No… parecía que estuvieras en el presente, llorabas, gritabas… golpeabas a todo el que se te acercara, incluso a mi… Solo logramos calmarte hasta que te sedaron… despertaste y… fue lo mismo. Despertaste a media noche y trataste de… Um…

Jacob dudó. Trató de ser fuerte, de no recordarla así.

-¿Qué?

-Quebraste el espejo del baño de la habitación y… - Jacob evitó su mirada, no quería recordar como la encontró, en el suelo del baño, en un pequeño charco de sangre… sangre de sus muñecas.

-¿Jacob, que hice…?

-Tienes que estar en el… -se aclaró la garganta-, estamos en el ala psiquiátrica, tienes que estar aquí por evaluación… Tendrás la mejor atención médica, Ness. Lo juro. Te pondrás bien, regresarás a casa… conmigo.

-Has que me desaten, Jacob. No lo haré de nuevo. Lo prometo, no quiero estar atada. No quiero estar aquí – sollozó, cerrando los ojos y a su mente vino el rostro de su madre.

Ambos, el dulce y cariñoso de cuando era una niña y el de la otra noche, cuando la miró como si fuera escoria y ordenó que la asesinaran.

.

Jacob tuvo que irse, por más influencia que tuviera y lo dejaran quedarse a su lado, tenía que descansar, él también estaba herido. Estaba recuperándose de heridas de las que no muchos salen vivos: hemorragias internas, le abrieron el cráneo para liberar la presión en su cerebro, placas y tornillos en sus extremidades, costillas rotas.

Renesmee aún estaba sedada, salía y entraba de un sueño intranquilo. Siempre estaba alguien ahí con ella, pero siempre atada.

.

La doctora Platt visitó a Renesmee al día siguiente y le dijo que estaba bien físicamente, esperaba que se recuperara pronto.

-Tienes que estar tranquila, sin alterarte. Ya no te hagas daño, Renesmee. Eres muy joven y muy bonita… y estás comprometida, cariño. El señor Black te ama, deja de hacerle daño a él también. Tienes que salir bien en tus exámenes psicológicos o tendrás que quedarte aquí más tiempo. Piénsalo – le palmeó la mano y salió de la habitación.

La dejó sola, atada a la cama. El horario de visita había terminado, así que Jacob no estaba a su lado. Tenía un par de horas despierta, con la mente dando vueltas y vueltas, recordaba esa noche en la que vio a la mujer salir de la camioneta, caminar con elegancia hacia ella y preguntarle su nombre.

Se quedó sin aliento, viendo el reflejo de sus ojos en el rostro cruel de esa hermosa mujer.

¿Cómo es posible que estuviera viva?

Edward le dijo que su madre murió, poco después se salieron de la casa en que creció, se fueron a un edificio que olía a pis y la vida no fue igual.

Edward le dijo que su madre _murió_ …

Edward le _dijo_ que su madre murió.

-Edward mintió… - susurró sin aliento.

Su respiración se agitó y ella también, no dejó de moverse, tratando de arrancar las muñequeras, pero solo se hizo daño. Sus heridas aún estaban nuevas y vio como las vendas comenzaron a llenarse de rojo. Estaba sangrando de nuevo.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?! –en ese momento entendió lo que Jacob le dijo a medias-. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenmeee! – gritó desesperada y Royal entró de inmediato y se detuvo al ver la sangre.

-¡Enfermera! – gritó saliendo de nuevo de la habitación y regresó a ella.

-¡Royal, él me dijo que mamá murió! ¡Él mintió!

-Lo sé, lo sé – Royal se apresuró a desatarla y otra enfermera entró con una bandeja llena de gasas.

-Él me dijo que mamá murió – susurró Renesmee una y otra vez, mientras ambos enfermeros curaban sus heridas de nuevo.

Royal la miró con lastima y pesar. Esa pobre niña rota, había estado tan feliz por ella cuando se comprometió con Jacob la mañana de navidad. También cuando por fin le dieron de alta, solo para regresar una hora después con una crisis nerviosa, y un par de días después trató de suicidarse. Ahora estaba en el área psiquiátrica, diciendo que su papá dijo que su madre murió.

Lo había dicho entre sueños los días pasados y lloraba aun dormida.

.

La mañana siguiente Jacob la visitó de nuevo, Nessie seguía atada y sedada. Le avisaron la noche anterior que Nessie se hizo daño inconscientemente al tratar de desatarse.

No pudo dormir, tenía que estar con ella, pero no podía. Lo revisaron en el hospital cuando regresaron y solo estaba un poco más magullado que antes, pero no había razón para que estuviera en el hospital. Estaba hospedado en un hotel cercano. Lejos de su Nessie, quien lo necesitaba.

-Ella necesita ayuda, señor Black. Lamentablemente este hospital no es lo que ella necesita. Ella necesita vigilancia constante, y el apoyo de un psiquiatra experto. Nuestras instalaciones solo son de paso temporal.

-La llevaré a casa.

-No, señor Black. Ella…

-La llevaré a casa, no la llevaré a un lugar donde este sola…

-Señor Black…

-Las setenta y dos horas legales en las que ustedes la retuvieron después de… -ni siquiera podía pensar las palabras, menos decirlas- terminan mañana. Me la llevaré de aquí, punto.

Jacob se alejó del psiquiatra que atendió a Renesmee los pasados días y rodó en su silla de ruedas a la habitación de su Reina, Renesmee lo esperaba despierta y con una sonrisa triste.

-Sácame de aquí, Jacob. Me portaré bien, lo prometo.

-Lo sé, mañana te dan de alta. Nos iremos de aquí y olvidaremos todo esto.

-Ella… - Renesmee esperaba que su madre se hubiera puesto en contacto con él.

-No me han buscado. No han… no hay nadie allá afuera esperando por nosotros. Se desvanecieron.

-Ella está viva… ¿Por qué Edward me diría que ella murió? ¿Por qué no me buscó? ¿Por qué me dejó? ¿Ya no me quería? ¿Que hice para que ella me dejara? – sollozó.

-No lo sé Ness, ojala supiera que pasó, desearía poder evitarte todo este dolor… Pero no sé qué hacer, más que llevarte lejos. Quisiera tener todas las respuestas, quiero que seas feliz… Pero… no sé cómo. Ya no – Jacob enterró la cara en sus manos y sollozó.

Él estaba tan perdido como ella… No había llorado tanto en toda su vida, como lo hizo las últimas semanas.

No sabía qué hacer.

El horror de haberla encontrado con las venas abiertas, pálida, inmóvil…

-Ella iba a matarme. Ella ordenó que nos mataran… una y otra vez… Y esa noche… ella me miró a los ojos y lo ordenó de nuevo. Mamá iba a matarme – Renesmee continuó llorando y Jacob también.

Tal vez los dos necesitaban internarse en un psiquiátrico. Ambos necesitaban ayuda, estaban tan rotos, dañados. Pero por mientras, se llevaría a Renesmee a casa.

Se despidió de ella y le prometió llevarla a casa al día siguiente.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, nos iremos de aquí y seguiremos con nuestras vidas. Te amo, Renesmee. Eso jamás lo dudes.

-Y yo a ti.

.

Esa noche mientras Renesmee dormía, enfermeros entraron a su habitación, en su intravenosa pusieron un poco más de sedante y la sacaron de su cama, la pusieron en una camilla y la llevaron fuera de su habitación.

Entraron al ascensor y bajaron hasta el primer piso, afuera la esperaba una ambulancia privada, aseguraron la camilla y checaron sus signos vitales. Todo estaba bien.

La ambulancia salió de las instalaciones del hospital con rumbo desconocido, con Renesmee ajena de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y de su destino.

.

Jacob llegó al hospital listo para llevarse a Renesmee. La llevaría a casa como pensaba hacerlo antes de que la madre de Renesmee apareciera en la carretera lista para matarlos.

La casa estaba lista, con los cambios hechos para recibirlos con su nueva condición física. Pero Renesmee ya no estaba en el hospital.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que Renesmee fue trasladada? ¡¿A dónde?!

-No sé decirle, señor Black – dijo la enfermera, temerosa de la mirada enfurecida de Jacob.

Royal desvió la mirada. Se sentía culpable, pensó que nada pasaría si se iba a una habitación a descansar un poco, estaba tan cansado de siempre estar ahí al pendiente de Renesmee. Era su trabajo, pero estaba muy cansado, por eso se fue a una habitación de los doctores y enfermeros de guardia. Cerró los ojos solo por un momento y cuando despertó ya era de mañana, Renesmee no estaba y Jacob parecía que lo iba a matar.

-Déjeme ver si entendí bien, ella ya no está en el hospital. ¿Cómo se fue? ¿Le dieron de alta? ¿Ella se marchó por su cuenta? ¿O escapó y ustedes no saben dónde está?

-Vinieron anoche por ella en una ambulancia privada… - comenzó la temblorosa enfermera.

-¿Y permitieron que se la llevaran así como así?

-Su madre firmó los papeles. Nos mostró su identificación… ella…

Jacob empalideció.

-¿Qué? – preguntó en un susurro. Su sangre se heló.

-Su madre, ella firmó los papeles de alta y dijo que la llevaría a casa – la enfermera balbuceó buscando los papeles y se los entregó a Jacob.

Él los tomó con manos temblorosas y vio la firma de Isabella Swan, ella se hacía responsable.

Ella iba a matar a Renesmee.

.

Parecía que últimamente lo único que Renesmee hacia era despertar en habitaciones desconocidas y asustada.

Se sentía adolorida, confundida, dolida.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo familiar, pero no estaba en ninguna habitación de hospital. No estaba en casa tampoco.

De nuevo las paredes eran negras, el techo blanco. La cama era grande y esponjosa, con grandes columnas en las esquinas. Su habitación en casa de Jacob parecía andrajosa comparada con esa habitación. Incluso tenía una pequeña sala en la esquina.

Pero lo mejor de todo, no estaba atada.

Se incorporó poco a poco y continuó viendo a su alrededor y sonrió.

Jacob cumplió su palabra la sacó del hospital y la llevó a un lugar hermoso.

Se levantó de la cama moviéndose lentamente, caminó buscando el baño y al entrar en el se quedó sin aliento. Era casi del mismo tamaño de la enorme habitación. Con cuidado se quitó la bata de hospital y abrió las llaves de la gran tina de baño de mármol.

Se sentó en el agua calientita y suspiró. Miró las vendas en sus muñecas y el vendaje en su pecho y frunció el ceño. No recordaba haberse herido de esa manera. Ella no lo haría… no conscientemente, pero le hablaron de una crisis nerviosa y estuvo retenida legalmente durante setenta y dos horas.

Ella jamás le haría eso a Jacob, no lo haría de nuevo. No lo abandonaría y no intentaría quitarse la vida como lo hizo a los dieciséis.

Miró su mano izquierda y no traía su anillo, tal vez se lo quitaron en el hospital. Quería olvidarse de todo, de todos excepto Jacob.

No quería volver a pensar en Edward, a pesar de respirar gracias a él, no quería pensar en Isabella Swan y cómo es que estaba viva y la quiso asesinar.

Se olvidaría de todo el dolor, del sufrimiento y solo vería hacia el futuro con Jacob Black. Se recuperarían de sus heridas y se irían a Escocia. Ya se imaginaba a Jacob con un kilt, como Jamie en _Outlander_ , la última serie que vieron juntos. En su Tablet tenia los libros de Diana Gabaldon en lista de espera. Esperaba que Jacob le hubiera llevado los libros a ese lugar desconocido. Salió de la tina, limpia y fresca después de casi una hora donde se bañó con cuidado.

Se enredó en una suave toalla negra y se quitó los vendajes. Tenía una línea roja en sus muñecas, gracias al cielo no se cortó de manera correcta. Las puntadas eran pequeñas y delicadas como las que estaban en su pecho. Buscó en el botiquín y encontró los medicamentos que le recetaron así como las cremas y antibacteriales y cicatrizantes de sus heridas.

Se curó con diligencia, se embadurnó las cicatrices del brazo y muslo, con sprays, cremas y pomadas. Luego le dedicó su atención a la del centro de su pecho. Necesitaba que la cicatriz se notara lo menos posible al igual que la de sus muñecas.

Terminó de secarse y se puso una bata también negra y esponjosa.

Regresó a la habitación y abrió un hermoso armario blanco de puertas doradas y encontró ropa de invierno. Fue cuando se le ocurrió abrir las cortinas y ahogó un grito por la hermosa vista. El Sound en todo su esplendor y Mont Reinier cubierto de una hermosa capa de nieve fresca. Al parecer su habitación daba hacia la parte posterior de la casa y tenía un muelle largo y al final un yate pequeño.

Esta vez Jacob se lució, el lugar era espectacular y la ropa en el armario era increíblemente lujosa.

Los abrigos de pieles que no creía que fueran falsos. Estaba en contra de ellos pero eran increíbles y suavecitos.

Eligio un suéter grueso negro y extremadamente suavecito, jeans negros y botas del mismo color y sin tacón, eligió una gruesa chaqueta larga tipo anorak, con capucha y forrada de suave piel de algún pobre animal.

Quería salir aunque fuera un momento. Tenía mucho tiempo encerrada en hospitales y sería un crimen desperdiciar ese lugar. Tal vez no lo tenía permitido, pero cinco minutos respirando aire fresco no podría ser tan malo.

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con un largo pasillo con solo otras tres puertas, giró en la esquina y vio otro largo pasillo con otras tres puertas. Caminó para encontrarse otro pasillo pero este era corto y se abría hacia las escaleras. Las paredes estaban adornadas con arte original que vio con la boca abierta mientras caminaba con lentitud.

Así como caminó por los largos pasillos, bajó las escaleras, lentamente y respirando profundo, tratando de no agitarse. Logró llegar a la planta baja y se encontró con una mujer vestida de sirvienta, con una canasta de ropa sucia.

-Hola, disculpe, ¿ha visto a Jacob?

La mujer negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

-Gracias – murmuró ya cuando la mujer se había ido.

Caminó bajando un par de escalones y a su izquierda vio la enorme y lujosa sala, a su derecha la puerta de entrada, se veía gruesa, pesada, color oro viejo con vidrios opacos.

Giró hacia la sala y vio por las enormes ventanas y suspiró. La vista era tan hermosa.

En el enorme jardín vio a unos hombres vestidos con largos abrigos negros caminar por los alrededores. ¿Sería más seguridad contratada por Jacob?

-¡Hola! – dijo alguien a su espalda.

No era Jacob.

Renesmee giró para ver a Isabella Swan.

* * *

 _Y aquí, en este momento, es cuando la calidad de la historia se va al caño..._

 **Guest** mi vena macabra jejeje

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** En el siguiente cap se sabe donde, como, cuando y porque Bella estaba "muerta"

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** EDWARD!

 **Guest** Este Emmett gay será redimido en NARK jejejejeje Si, me gusta Harry Potter, por que? No, sorry, no tengo un Jake extra para dártelo para que te abrace en el frío. Supongo que eres del hemisferio sur :D Pasame tantito frío, en mi ciudad hace mucho calor!

 **familycullenblack** NO, NO MUERAS!

 **MiluBlackCullen** ME GUSTA HACER SUFRIR A LA GENTE! Dejame! jajaja Y mas al pequeño Jacob. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **LV31** FELICIDADES! Te interesaría ser mi consultora en Nark? La historia va para ese rumbo :D

 _Ya están advertidas, de aquí en adelante la historia se hace mas stupid..._


	29. Parte II - Capítulo 5

**Undisclosed Desires Parte II**

 **Sinopsis**

Renesmee Cullen estaba sola, rota, destrozada, cuando cayó en manos de Jacob Black, un niño rico de Seattle venido a menos, ahora a cargo del negocio ilegal de su padre.

Cuando una hermosa chica fue entregada a cambio de una deuda, Jacob se juró protegerla, cuidarla. Con paciencia juntó los pedazos rotos de Renesmee. La llenó de atenciones, regalos, comodidades… La protegió. Pero no fue suficiente.

Renesmee quería más que su protección, lo quería a él… atado, amordazado y los regalos que podía darle: los deudores a los que golpeaba y torturaba sin piedad…

Hasta que se metieron con quien no deberían y pagaron un alto precio: sus vidas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Renesmee dio un pequeño traspié hacia atrás, tropezando con una mesita en la gran sala.

-Ten cuidado, te puedes lastimar – dijo Isabella con preocupación acercándose a su hija, pero ocasionó que esta se alejara aún más.

Isabella vio a la hermosa chica de cabello color cobre en largos rizos, piel pálida, ojos color chocolate, labios rechonchos y rojos. Estaba asustada, la veía como si… fuera un fantasma. Isabella también estaba asustada.

Se sentía enferma, se sentía estúpida.

¡Trató de asesinar a su propia hija!

¿Cómo es que no la reconoció? ¿Cómo es que no vio en ella a aquella niñita de seis años que vio por última vez cuando la dejó en la escuela?

¿Cómo es que no reconoció sus propios ojos en ese rostro hermoso?

Ambas se miraron, con un par de metros entre ellas. Isabella quería acercarse abrazarla, decirle tantas cosas. Pero su propia hija le temía y no podía culparla.

Lloró tanto por ella, durante años. Siempre la recordó y cuando ella comenzó a deletrear su nombre como cuando era pequeña… todo lo que sabía, todo lo que conocía se hizo añicos. Dejó de ser la jefa de la Bratva y se convirtió de nuevo en esa joven asustada y perdida, rota.

Su hija estaba viva.

Investigó el nombre de Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, sus registros se perdían a los dieciséis años cuando estuvo en el hospital. Los registros legales y médicos estaban sellados por la Corte, era relativamente nueva en el estado y aun no tenía contactos de fiar.

Decidió secuestrarla. Llevarla a su casa, era un lugar seguro donde no tendría a ese niño mimado entrometido. Renesmee era su hija y lo pudo comprobar en el hospital y sacarla de ahí fue muy fácil.

Ahora, ahí estaban, frente a frente, asustadas la una de la otra, con cientos de preguntas.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? – pidió Isabella señalando uno de los cómodos sillones blancos de su nueva casa.

Renesmee la miró, respirando agitadamente.

Isabella recordaba el ruido que hizo al respirar la otra noche en la carretera helada… cuando ordeno matarla. Jamás se lo perdonaría, pero no sabía que era su hija, nadie sabía quién era la chica y en el hospital no le dijeron nada cuando envió a sus hombres a terminar el trabajo, además Black tenía seguridad en todo el lugar. Fue más fácil sacarla de ahí que intentar terminar el trabajo.

Sus hombres solo le dijeron que se le decían Nessie. Por supuesto no encontró nada relacionado a una Nessie.

-Siéntate, Renesmee. No debes de agitarte, de hecho deberías de estar en la cama.

Renesmee la miró y se sentó en el sofá más alejado, antes de que terminara desmayada como la otra noche.

-Él me dijo que habías muerto… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Me abandonaste? ¿Ya no me querías? – odió que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas cuando soltó sus preguntas a borbotones.

-¡No! ¡Eso jamás! ¡Te amaba! ¡Aun lo hago! – Isabella dio unos pasos hacia ella.

Renesmee se rió.

-Sí, claro. ¿Cuántos hombres no enviaste a que me mataran?

-¡No sabía que eras tú! ¡Él también me dijo que moriste! ¡Me dijo que te mataron!

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Edward… Él…

Isabella contuvo su llanto, su enojo y respiró profundo, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, cansada, triste, enfadada. No sabía por dónde empezar a desenredar todo, así que prefirió tomar el hilo desde el inicio de todo.

-Aún estaba en la universidad cuando lo conocí. ¿Alguna vez te lo dije?

Renesmee negó con la cabeza.

-Era encantador, él era… perfecto. Era huérfano, pero era buen estudiante, ambicioso, estaba en su último año de leyes y yo en mi tercer año de universidad. Nos hicimos novios y antes de graduarme de Literatura Rusa… me pidió matrimonio… al salir me casé con él y… Muy pronto te tuvimos. Compró una casa preciosa, yo era la esposa perfecta de los años cincuenta… -Isabella se rió-. Éramos un matrimonio hecho con molde. La mujer en la casa, el hombre en el trabajo… pero no lo resentí, pues te tenía a ti y era muy feliz. Pero poco después comencé a notar algo… Edward tenía problemas, el trabajo era demasiado para él… Después comenzaron los problemas económicos, de la nada no teníamos para pagar la mensualidad de la casa, los autos, al mes siguiente teníamos todo este dinero y yo aprovechaba y ahorraba o pagaba por adelantado los pagos.

Renesmee la miró, tratando de contener el impulso de correr… a la puerta o hacia ella y abrazarla. Pero primero necesitaba saber que pasó en verdad. Como es que su madre estaba viva.

-Todo estuvo bien por un tiempo, fuimos felices –continuó Isabella-. Él me confesó que era adicto a las apuestas, así fue como se pagó la escuela, era bueno con las cartas, pero con la presión del trabajo no era tan bueno como antes. Pero lo dejó, por nosotras… No quería endeudarse y atraer más problemas. Pero me mintió, siguió jugando por años, perdiendo, endeudándose, pero lo supo ocultar muy bien. No lo supe hasta que fue muy tarde.

Isabella desvió la mirada, pero continuó hablando.

-Esa mañana te llevé a la escuela, fui al supermercado y cuando entré con las compras… _ellos_ ya estaban ahí.

-¿Ellos?

-Venían a cobrar la deuda de Edward. Me exigieron dinero, ellos insistieron en que yo tenía el dinero. Yo no sabía de qué hablaban… Me golpearon… creían que así yo hablaría. Destrozaron la casa buscando el dinero que tu padre les debía –Isabella tragó saliva y retorció las manos en su regazo-. Entraron a tu habitación y tomaron ropa tuya, tus juguetes, tomaban tus cosas de una manera que… me dio tanto asco… Me tiraron sobre tu cama y dijeron que era la primera advertencia a la siguiente irían por ti… Sostuvieron mis manos, mis piernas, cortaron mi ropa…

-¡No! Detente… ¡No! ¡Tú no! –Renesmee apretó sus manos contra su pecho, llorando, imaginando la escena. Su mamá, la persona a la que ella más amaba en el mundo, le hicieron lo mismo que a ella. No quería imaginarla así, herida, lastimada, llorando pidiendo que se detuvieran, como ella misma lo hizo-. Por favor no sigas, no me digas lo que te hicieron, no puedo, no podría… No me digas que te lastimaron como lo hicieron…

Isabella se levantó, quería consolar a su hija, quería tocarla, decirle que ahora todo estaba bien, pero temía asustarla.

Renesmee se hizo bolita sobre sí misma, recordando, armando un rompecabezas que durante mucho tiempo estuvo incompleto.

Las palabras que _ellos_ le dijeron sobre su madre…

-Ahora tiene sentido… las cosas que me dijeron cuando estaban dentro de mí… Hablaban de ti y como… ¡Oh por Dios, no! No. ¡No!

Agarró con los puños su suéter negro, rasguñándolo tratando de sacar de nuevo el pulmón.

-¿Renesmee de que estas hablando? – Isabella se hincó a su lado, quitándole las manos del pecho, no quería que se lastimara.

-¿Mamá… por qué me dejaste? – se aferró a su madre y lloró en su hombro.

-¡Yo jamás te dejé, mi niña hermosa! –Isabella se aferró a su hija con la misma fuerza, sollozando de igual manera-. ¡Él me dijo que te mataron! Él me encontró en la casa, en tu habitación y llamó a la ambulancia, me llevaron al hospital y yo… No sé qué pasó conmigo. Algo se rompió dentro de mí ese día. Cuando me recuperé a mí misma… estaba en un psiquiátrico, cinco años después. Los doctores me revisaron, me hicieron pruebas, yo solo quería verte, que estuvieras bien, pero me preguntaron cosas y se dieron cuenta de que yo pensaba que era otro año. Yo no les creí cuando me lo dijeron, pero me mostraron quien era el Presidente, periódicos… Era otro milenio. Me sentí como si estuviera en una película de ciencia ficción.

Isabella recordó esos días, la confusión, el dolor, estaba aturdida, perdida, perdió cinco años de su vida con su mente trastornada por lo ocurrido esa mañana en la habitación de su hija.

-Los doctores no localizaban a Edward, pero me dijeron que sin falta iba en mi cumpleaños, así que esperé un par de meses y cuando él llegó… me dijo que… ellos fueron por ti a la escuela… La policía encontró tu cadáver una semana después.

-¿Le creíste? – Renesmee la miró incrédula.

-¡Me mostró una acta de defunción! ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba? Y no podía salir, estaba internada, él pagaba el hospital.

-¿Él lo pagaba? –Renesmee se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos-. Tal vez por eso no teníamos dinero nunca. Él me dijo que moriste y días después nos mudamos. Lloré hasta quedarme dormida por años. Soñaba que era una pesadilla, que tú me despertabas y me decías que solo fue un mal sueño. Que me amabas y todo estaría bien – Renesmee sollozó.

-Y yo soñaba con lo mismo –Isabella su rostro con ternura-. Tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos, llamándome mami. Horneando galletas… -Isabella limpio las lágrimas del rostro de su hija. No podía creer que eso estaba pasando, necesitaba de nuevo a su psiquiatra-. Un par de años después, el hospital se incendió y yo logré escapar, solo llevaba sobre mí mi pijama y unas pantuflas. Fui a la casa, ahí ya no estaba Edward. Vivía otra familia. No tenía a nadie, no tenía nada. Vagué por las calles, perdida, con hambre, frío. Sola. Tenía mucha hambre y comía de la basura. Aprendí a robar para sobrevivir. Me metí con la persona equivocada… o la indicada –trató de sonreír y Renesmee tuvo un deja vu-. Le robé la cartera a un hombre. Nunca nadie se fija en los indigentes, siempre son ignorados, las personas prefieren hacerlo, nadie me veía, pasé a su lado y tropecé con él para meter mi mano en su saco y sacar su cartera, pero él tomó mi mano. Me llamó ladrona, escoria… Vio mi ropa y algo en mis ojos que lo hizo que le diera lastima.

Isabella acariciaba el cabello de Renesmee quien de una manera u otra encontró un lugarcito en el regazo de Isabella, como cuando era pequeña, escuchando atenta la voz de su madre.

-Me compró comida, tenía tanta hambre que me comí la hamburguesa en un minuto… luego la vomité. Lloré tanto, lloré porque era la primera comida decente que tenía en años y la vomité por completo. Él trató de consolarme, pero yo solo me quería morir. Hablaba raro, en mi mente confusa no supe distinguir su acento. Pero él era bueno y se apiado de mí. Me dijo que se llamaba Dimitri, me dijo que no tuviera miedo de él, que solo quería ayudarme. Me llevó a la casa en que se estaba quedando, era un apartamento enorme y lujoso en el centro de la ciudad. Me llevó a una habitación y me dijo que me duchara y me dio ropa. Comencé a limpiar el lugar y hacía de comer, solo estaba él y otro par de hombres que siempre llevaban armas, me dijo que trabajaban para él. Pero un par de semanas después, me dijo que se tenía que ir. Ese no era su hogar o su país.

Isabella suspiró recordando a Dimitri.

-Él era ruso, iría a casa, donde su familia lo necesitaba. Me pidió que fuera con él, me dijo que sería bueno conmigo, que sería paciente. Si lo fue. Arreglé mis documentos con su ayuda y la siguiente semana estaba en un avión privado, con un abrigo de chinchilla sobre mis hombros aterrizando en San Petersburgo –Isabella sonrió al recordar a su amado Dimitri y los primeros días en Rusia-. Dimitri me presentó con su gente como su mujer. Pero las personas no confiaban en mí, me veían despectivamente, hablaba el idioma, lo estudié en la universidad, pero estaba un poco oxidada, Dimitri fue muy paciente y amable conmigo. Me pido matrimonio un par de meses después de que llegamos, para que su familia no desconfiara de mí… o peor, me mataran. Pues ellos eran la Bratva de Rusia. Eran los jefes del crimen del país y su hermano mayor era el heredero al trono. Él era el príncipe de la Bratva. Me convertí en una de ellos de pies a cabeza, me casé con él y entré al negocio, era una de ellos. Pero él jamás me forzó a nada, ni me presionó. Era su esposa en papel, pero no en la práctica, hasta que me enamoré de él. Un par de años después de que nos casamos, su hermano Felix murió y sobre nosotros recayó el trono… Nos hicimos cargo de sus hijos, Alec y Jane. Jamás te reemplazaron, pero los veía como a mis hijos. Fui a cada función escolar, estuve ahí en sus cumpleaños, los arreglé para sus primeras citas, estuve ahí al lado de su cama cuando enfermaron… Cuando entraron como novatos a la Bratva, los vi ascender… Dimitri murió hace un año, cáncer –los ojos de Isabella se humedecieron de nuevo-. Si fuera rusa podría haber continuado yo manejando la ciudad, pero Alec y Jane se hicieron cargo y me dieron su bendición de regresar a América.

Renesmee pensó en Dimitri, el hombre que salvó a su madre y vio las similitudes con Jacob…

-¡Jacob! – se levantó de golpe de la suave alfombra en la que no se dio cuenta que estaba acostada, usando el regazo de su madre como almohada.

Se mareó con el súbito movimiento.

-Tranquila, siéntate. Debes de tener más cuidado, cariño – Iabella trató de tomarla de la mano, para que se sentara de nuevo a su lado.

-¡¿Tener cuidado?! ¡Tú eres la que me trajo a sabrá Dios donde! ¡Debería de estar en un hospital! ¡Me hicieron un trasplante de pulmón por tu culpa! Mandaste a tu gente a asesinarme una y otra vez. Esta vez casi lo logran, me dispararon… ¿Sabes que hacía en ese hospital, esa noche? ¡Fui a ver a Edward, el dio mis datos, moribundo y me llamaron, Jacob dijo que no fuera, porque corría peligro, pero lo ignoré, necesitaba verlo morir… o matarlo con mis propias manos por lo que me hizo! ¡Me vendió con los mismos que te violaron y me hicieron lo mismo! Me arrebataron mi virginidad, mi inocencia, me humillaron, me arruinaron. ¡Me embarazaron y ahora no poder tener hijos porque aborté a esa cosa horrible que creía dentro de mí…! Hui de él, pero siempre me encontraba, me pedía perdón, dinero, perdón de nuevo y esta vez estaba diferente, me pidió ir a cenar con su nuevo jefe, ¡¿pero adivina que?! ¡No tenía un nuevo jefe, le debía dinero a Jacob Black! ¡Me vendió con Jacob Black! ¡Y ahora tengo su puto pulmón dentro de mí, por tu culpa, porque me mandaste matar! ¡A mí! ¡Yo no te hice nada y me mandaste matar! ¡A tu propia hija! Edward estaba muriendo en su habitación cuando me dispararon. Yo estaba muriendo y me pusieron su asqueroso pulmón. ¡Vive dentro de mí, por siempre lo hará hasta el día en que muera, por tu culpa! ¡Porque le creíste que morí!

Isabella se quedó sin aliento, horrorizada y vio como Renesmee se alejaba de ella. De nuevo.

Edward la vendio? Dos veces?

Que le hicieron a su niña? No, a su niña no.

Isabella sintió un dolor profundo dentro de ella, tan profundo que sentía que estaba muriendo. Cerró los ojos tratando de no imaginar a su niña siendo violada, golpeada, usada, justo como ella… Y por las mismas personas. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Regresó a esa mañana, escuchó de nuevo sus risas, sus palabras crudas y crueles… Su Renesmee, su pequeña niña, no la mataron como dijo Edward, pero le hicieron algo peor, le hicieron daño de por vida. La lastimaron, la embarazaron y ahora jamás podrá ser madre.

Espera…

 _¡Oh, por Dios, el pulmón era de él!_

Eso no se lo dijeron cuando la sacó del hospital y le dijeron sobre los cuidados que su hija necesitaba.

Se dio cuenta de por qué rasguñaba el pecho sobre el suéter, queriendo sacar algo. Quería arrancarse el pulmón.

-¿Tú fuiste a verlo? ¿Él estaba ahí?

-Si… y no sabes cuánto disfrute verlo asustado de mí. Verlo destrozado como yo lo estuve…

-Me alegro escucharlo porque yo fui la que le hizo eso – Isabella quiso sonreír, pero no podía, las palabras de su hija giraban en su cabeza.

Nunca podría deshacerse de esas imágenes.

-¿Qué?

Isabella aclaró su mente, llegaría a eso más tarde.

-Cuando regrese a América, pensé mucho donde instalarme. No quería regresar a Phoenix. No quería caminar por los mismos lugares donde caminamos juntas, no sin ti. No quería el sol, estaba acostumbrada al frío y a lo gris. No podía ir a Nueva York porque está inundado de la mafia italiana. El sur del país es de los carteles… Así que Washington sonaba bien… Un día mientras iba en camino a ver una casa para comprar, lo vi. Usaba un estúpido traje, se veía tan… acabado. Decidí seguirlo y se metió a un cuchitril. Le puse vigilancia y vi que seguía en lo mismo, estaba armando mi negocio cuando me dijeron que un par de mis chicos estaba en el hospital porque una chica linda y aterradora los golpeó. Envié a alguien más para que se encargaran de ella y me dijeron que estaba con Jacob Black, como si eso significara algo para mí. Lo investigué y supe que era un mocoso que se cree mafioso, prestando dinero con intereses altísimos, solía ser alguien, pero su padre lo desheredó.

-Él es bueno, él me cuida – a Renesmee no le gustó el tono con el que habló de Jacob.

-Sí, claro. Mira que bien te cuidó dijo Isabella con desdén.

-¡Tú eres la que estaba empeñada en hacernos daño! ¡Yo no te hice nada!

-Te metiste en mis negocios.

-Tú te metiste primero en el mío, enviando a esos mocosos insolentes a vender drogas en Red Rose, Jacob les advirtió, pero regresaron un par de meses después y fue cuando entré yo y me hice cargo. No hicimos nada malo.

El rostro de su madre se iluminó.

-Investigué que es lo que hacían y he de decir que estoy muy impresionada. Lo que hiciste con Bethany, me quitó el aliento – Isabella habló con admiración.

Renesmee se enderezó.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de las mierdas, pero no quien era yo?

-Mis hombres solo me decían que te llamabas Nessie. No encontré a nadie con ese ridículo nombre. ¿El monstruo del Lago Ness? ¡Por favor! ¿Quién te puso ese nombre? ¿Él? ¿Jacob?

-Si me vieras con las mierdas sabrías que me queda… Soy un monstro – lo dijo mitad avergonzada, mitad orgullosa.

-Puedes trabajar para mí –los ojos de Isabella brillaron emocionados-. Seriamos imparables, seriamos las dueñas del estado.

-¿Por qué querría yo ser de la Bratva…? – a Isabella no le agrado el asco en la voz de su hija.

La Bratva era su familia.

-Porque no quieres que alguien más cuestione mi lealtad y te asesine. Lo que tú y tu Jacob han hecho es cosa de niños. En mi mundo no pueden saber que tengo una hija y que no pertenece a la Bratva. La Bratva lo es todo para mí, lo fue cuando me casé con Dimitri y me aceptaron. Ahí no tienes familia fuera, la Bratva lo es todo.

-Yo no quiero… Yo ya no hago eso – Renesmee se cruzó de brazos asustada, tanto de la Bratva, como la necesidad de hacerle daño a alguien.

-¿Por qué ya no?

-Porque ya no lo necesito.

-¿Por qué lo necesitabas? – preguntó Isabella genuinamente interesada.

-Porque… era la única manera en que me excitaba… pensaba que eran _ellos_ , pero Jacob… Con él no necesito eso. Quiero irme, no quiero estar aquí. Tú tienes a tu Bratva y yo tengo a Jacob…

-Renesmee…

-No envíes a más personas a vender a Red Rose, aléjate de nosotros y nosotros estaremos fuera de tu camino.

-Renesmee…

-Déjame ir… o termina el trabajo. Elige una pero yo me voy.

Isabella tragó saliva y asintió.

-Llamaré a alguien para que te lleve – Isabella se puso de pie.

-No te molestes. Caminaré.

Renesmee dio media vuelta y salió de la mansión sin mirar atrás. No quería volver a saber nada de Isabella y la Bratva. Pero sobretodo quería huir antes de que su madre hablara más de las mierdas. Esa necesidad de hacer daño estaba rasgando la superficie con garras filosas.

Caminó por el enorme jardín delantero, los hombres de los largos abrigos la miraron y asintieron con respeto y ella resopló enfadada.

¿Cuántos de ellos no la intentaron matar los últimos meses? ¿Cuál de ellos intentó incendiar Red Rose? ¿Cuál de ellos la sacó del auto y la encañonó listo para dispararle a la orden de su jefa?

¡Era la maldita Bratva!

¡Su madre era la esposa del jefe de la Bratva de San Petersburgo!

Y Edward… ese maldito malnacido hijo de perra. ¡Cuánto daño les causó!

Primero a su madre, a ella… todo por su adicción a las apuestas.

Renesmee caminó un paso a la vez por la solitaria y nevada carretera, deteniéndose cada cinco minutos.

No dejó de llorar.

¿Cuándo iba a dejar de llorar?

¡Tenía que ser fuerte, se suponía que era fuerte! ¡Los hombres de Isabella Swan, le tenían miedo, a ella!

Molió a golpes a dos de sus distribuidores, le disparó a uno y a los otros Jacob los golpeó, pero le tenían miedo porque sabían lo que podía hacer. ¡Isabella le ofreció trabajo en la Bratva!

Pero también le dijo que se tenía que unir si querían estar juntas.

¿Renesmee quería estar junto a su madre?

Pero esa mujer no era su madre. Su madre era buena, pura, le horneaba galletas, cocinaba, le cantaba canciones de cuna, esta mujer que vio era dura, cruel, no tenía esa suavidad en su rostro o en su mirada que Renesmee recordaba.

Renesmee vio como el sol cambiaba de posición con cada paso que dio, ya no pudo continuar caminando, pero se arrastró como pudo hasta una gasolinera y se dejó caer en el pavimento junto a una pompa y se recargó en ella, a pesar del penetrante olor a gasolina.

No podía seguir caminando más, estaba sola, rota, herida, cansada, hambrienta, sedienta. Y no podía dejar de llorar.

Su vida era un desastre, estaba perdida. No sabía dónde estaba.

Pero una cosa si era cierta, necesitaba a Jacob, tanto o más que su próximo aliento.

Era lo único que quería, lo único seguro, lo único bueno en su vida.

No le importaba que Edward estuviera dentro de su pecho, no le importaba que su madre estuviera viva, lo único que importaba era Jacob, la recuperación de ambos y su próxima boda.

Solo eso, solo quería a Jacob.

* * *

 **HORA DE RESPONDER COMENTARIOS LINDOS CON TONTERÍAS!**

 **Fran Ktrin Black** No odien a Isabella, ella no sabía! Aqui el malo es Edward...

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO** No estoy segura si Jacob la vaya a recuperar. Espero que Isabella si haya tenido una buena explicacion... A mi me parece una muy buena jejeje. Y si, si se esta yendo al caño... ya lo veras.

 **helenagonzalez26-athos** MUAJAJAJAJAJA

 **gaby** No, no la quiere para jugar a la casita, la quiere recuperar e integrarla a la Bratva. Jejeje pobre doctora Platt. Respecto a lo de Harry Potter y Syrius Black, solo se lo de las peliculas, nunca me han llamado la atencion los libros. Y una vez cometi el ENORME ERROR de buscar mas sobre Harry y su padrino y quede traumada... Respecto al frio... ADOPTAME! Quiero vivir en un lugar donde este frio estas fechas, en mi ciudad toda esta semana estaremos arriba de 100ºF 106 107 WHAT THE FUUUCK!

 **blankitapia** Me gusta dejarlo en cliffhangers, es divertido :D MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **LV31** Tienes razon, no le va a hacer daño, no ahora que sabe que es su bebé :) Si quieres puedes ir a consolar a Jake :D _**Nark**_ es la nueva historia que estoy subiendo sobre Edythe y Beau (la version reversa de Edward y Bella en Vida y Muerte), son humanos, ella es policia encubierta (Nark) y conoce a Beau en la boda de Esme y Carlisle jejejeje Pero no tienes cuenta y no podremos cotillear/chismear :( jajajaja

 **UMM... No se como decir esto, pero este es el ultimo capitulo que esta completo. El resto de los capitulos solo son viñetas, notas de como continua la historia.**

 **Es hora de que se armen de paciencia y esperen... Sorry!**

 **Las amo!**

 **KISSES AND LOVE**

 **VICKY.**


	30. Parte II - Capítulo 6

**Undisclosed Desires Parte II**

 **Sinopsis**

Renesmee Cullen estaba sola, rota, destrozada, cuando cayó en manos de Jacob Black, un niño rico de Seattle venido a menos, ahora a cargo del negocio ilegal de su padre.

Cuando una hermosa chica fue entregada a cambio de una deuda, Jacob se juró protegerla, cuidarla. Con paciencia juntó los pedazos rotos de Renesmee. La llenó de atenciones, regalos, comodidades… La protegió. Pero no fue suficiente.

Renesmee quería más que su protección, lo quería a él… atado, amordazado y los regalos que podía darle: los deudores a los que golpeaba y torturaba sin piedad…

Hasta que se metieron con quien no deberían y pagaron un alto precio: sus vidas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Si pudiera caminar, Jacob parecería una fiera enjaulada.

Tenía veinticuatro horas sin ver a Renesmee, sin saber de ella doce.

En su meñique llevaba el anillo de compromiso que él le dio en navidad.

Sus hombres, sus contactos y media policía de Seattle estaban buscándola.

Jacob Black estaba sentado en su sala, enojado, asustado. Imaginando lo peor. Su Renesmee fue secuestrada del hospital en medio de la noche, arrebatada de su lado, nada más y nada menos que por su propia madre, la mujer detrás de todo lo malo que les sucedió.

Isabella Swan estaba viva, lo estuvo todo ese tiempo, sabrá Dios donde estuvo, pero era de la Bratva y ahora tenía sus garras en Renesmee, haciéndole no sé qué…

Tal vez estaba torturándola, haciéndole daño, cobrando venganza sin sentido de algo que ellos jamás hicieron. En el mejor de los casos, Renesmee no sufrió y ahora estaba muerta.

El celular de Jacob sonó y Claire lo tomó de la mesita y se lo entregó, apresurada.

-¡Nessie! ¿Nessie eres tú? – preguntó desesperado.

-Su nombre es Renesmee – dijo Isabella al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Donde esta ella? ¡¿Que le hizo?! – Jacob odió que su voz se quebrara, ella lo escucharía y lo creería aún más débil.

-Te enviaré la dirección donde puedes encontrarla.

-¡¿Que le hizo?! – Jacob gritó, pero Isabella ya había cortado la llamada.

Jacob esperó el mensaje y cuando llegó se apresuró en la silla de ruedas hacia el garaje.

-Llama a todos, diles que regresen – le ordenó Claire.

Jacob no sabía si su Nessie estaba viva o muerta en la dirección que le envió Isabella, pero lo más probable era la última. Era en la carretera, en medio de la nada. Probablemente la desgraciada de su madre tiró su cadáver y al menos le llamó para que la sepultara.

Su corazón era una bola y le pidió a todas las deidades porque su Nessie no haya sufrido.

Sollozó acariciando el anillo en su meñique, armándose de valor para lo que le esperaba.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin su Nessie? Ella era su mundo, él dejó que ella tomara su alma y corazón, ella era su todo. No sobreviviría sin ella.

¿Cuantas veces podría perderla? ¿Cuantas veces podría soportar ese dolor?

Ni una más.

-¡Jacob! – gritó Quil y se bajó de la camioneta incluso antes de que Embry se detuviera por completo.

Jacob vio a Renesmee echa bolita, sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Quería saltar del auto y abrazarla, pero su estúpida pierna rota con tornillos y placas de titanio le impedía hacer tal cosa. Con impotencia vio como Renesmee se aferraba a Quil cuando él la tomó en brazos.

Embry abrió la puerta y Quil la depositó con cuidado, enseguida de Jacob.

Ambos se miraron y lloraron al abrazarse.

-¡Jacob!

-¡Ness! ¡Mi Ness! –se aferró a ella con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas en sus rizos de cobre, olían a gasolina y un aroma desconocido y caro-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? –la tomó delicadamente del mentón-. ¿Te lastimo? ¡¿Dime que te hizo?!

Suplicó por respuestas, limpiando delicadamente sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Llévame a casa, llévame lejos – pidió Renesmee tomándolo de las muñecas, aferrándose a él. Era su pequeño pedazo de cordura.

-Por supuesto. Vamos a casa. Ahí solo seremos tu y yo. Como en un principio. Solo tú y yo – acarició su cabeza, sus brazos, tomó sus manos pequeñas entre las suyas y las besó con devoción.

-Quiero a Beau – pidió Nessie en un sollozo lastimero, que rompió el corazón de los tres hombres a bordo de la camioneta.

Jacob podía darle el mundo y ella pedía lo que no podía darle.

-En unos meses, aun no.

Renesmee lloró aún más fuerte. Ni siquiera podía tener a su perrito, por culpa de su madre, por culpa de Edward.

Jacob no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir. ¿Cómo podría consolar a su Nessie, cuando el mismo no podía dejar de llorar como un bebé?

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa, los esperaba la doctora Hale, el doctor McCarty y el enfermero Royal. Renesmee necesitaba cuidados especiales no sabían que le ocurrió en esas horas, que hizo.

Pero ella estaba exhausta.

Royal la ayudó a quitarse la ropa y le puso la pijama, la ayudó a acostarse en la cama de la biblioteca con el aire puro y limpio. La doctora Hale la revisó y vio que todo estaba bien, solo cansada. Incluso tenía nuevos vendajes.

La dejaron dormir, ya era casi hora de ir a la cama, solo le dieron agua electrolizada.

Renesmee durmió el resto de la noche, y el día siguiente. Solo despertaba para ir al baño, llorar y beber agua.

Royal y Emmett insistían en que tenía que continuar con sus terapias, Jacob le rogó que comiera, pero Renesmee había perdido toda voluntad para vivir.

Ni siquiera la idea de pasar el resto de su vida junto a Jacob era un motivo para continuar con su vida, sus terapias.

Con impotencia, Jacob vio cómo su amada Renesmee, su hermosa Reina, se consumía y si no hacía algo jamás podría volver a recuperarla.

.

Royal dejó la charola de comida intacta, sobre la isla de la cocina.

Claire y la señora Emily se miraron en silencio, con rostros tristes y demacrados.

Una semana había pasado ya, desde que Renesmee regresó a casa. Solo había comido tres veces, dormía todo el día, la doctora Rosalie Hale le instruyó a Royal que le pusiera un suero vía intravenosa todos los días por las mañanas, lleno de vitaminas y los medicamentos que Renesmee necesitaba.

Jacob dormía en la biblioteca con Renesmee, en camas de hospital, con los purificadores de aire. Él continuaba con su rehabilitación con la ayuda de Emmett. Pero ninguno podía hacer nada por la chica.

Jacob decidió ceder su orgullo y marcó el teléfono en el que Isabella Swan le llamó para decirle del paradero de Renesmee.

No esperaba que le fuera a contestar nadie y mucho menos ella, pero así fue. Era más de media noche.

-¿Renesmee? – preguntó Isabella con esperanza.

-¿Que le hizo? – gruñó Jacob.

-¿Qué?

-¿Que le hizo a Nessie? ¿Qué le dijo? ¿A dónde la llevó?

-Ah, Jacob… -suspiró aburrida-. Su nombre es Renesmee, por cierto.

-No me venga con estupideces, señora. ¿Qué le hizo a _Nessie_?

-Traje a _Renesmee_ mi casa, donde estaba a salvo, segura, con todas las comodidades y decidió marcharse, le ofrecí un auto pero lo rechazó, sé de su condición médica y tomé la decisión de llamarte niño insolente, a pesar de que… - Isabella respiró profundo, calmándose, antes de ordenar asesinarlo de nuevo.

-¡Dígame que le hizo!

-Nada, hablamos solamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo ella?

-¡NADA! ¡Ese es el problema! No dice nada, está dormida todo el día, cuando despierta solo… llora. No dice nada, me aleja, no quiere seguir con la rehabilitación… ya no come… -Jacob sollozó-. Dígame que le hizo o juro por _Renesmee_ que yo mismo la mataré, señora.

-¿Está herida? – Isabella preguntó alarmada. Cuando envió a su gente a seguir a su hija para que se aseguraran de que llegara a salvo a Jacob, ellos le llamaron y le dijeron que se quedó en una gasolinera, sentada, llorando.

Media hora más tarde le dijeron que su hija seguía ahí, sentada en el frio, aun llorando, fue cuando decidió llamar a Jacob. A Renesmee no le gustaría nada que ella fuera y la llevara de nuevo a casa. Por lo que decidió darle su espacio, lo que hablaron fue demasiado para procesar.

-No… No está herida.

-Ella… -Isabella guardó silencio, tratando de no llorar-. ¿Puedo verla?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Por usted es que ella está así. Con el puto pulmón de la asquerosa mierda de su padre en su pecho.

-¡Yo no sabía que era ella! ¿Tú crees que le hubiera hecho daño si hubiera sabido que era ella…? Y todo es por tu culpa, porque la llamabas con ese estúpido nombre, si le hubieras dicho Renesmee frente a mis hombres ellos me hubieran dicho… Pero no, el niño le dio un nombre como si fuera una mascota de mierda. Si una sola vez le hubieras dicho su nombre, hubiera investigado más sobre ella, pero lo único que tenía era Nessie… El maldito monstruo del lago Ness. Voy a ver a mi hija te guste o no.

Isabella colgó la llamada, furiosa y Jacob lanzó su celular a través de la sala, sentado en la oscuridad, donde pasaba sus noches lamentando cada decisión tomada en su vida.

Se llenaba de _¿Y si…?_

No servía de nada. No podía viajar en el tiempo y cambiar aunque sea una decisión para que su Nessie no sufriera.

.

Renesmee despertó por la mañana, envuelta en cálidos brazos y un olor femenino y caro en su nariz.

Se giró despacio, con cuidado, para encontrarse con los cariñosos ojos de su madre. Asustada, trató de alejarse, solo para que Isabella apretara sus brazos a su alrededor con más fuerza.

-¿No estas comiendo, señorita? ¿Por qué?

-Aléjate de mí.

-Vuélveme a responder de esa manera, jovencita o…

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a mandar a que alguien para me dispare de nuevo?

Isabella lanzó a Renesmee fuera de sus brazos, le dio la vuelta en la cama y le dio una nalgada.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Renesmee la miró entre las hebras de su cabello revuelto.

-¡Te lo advertí, ahora metete a la ducha que apestas! – la tomó del brazo, la sacó de la cama y la sentó en la silla de ruedas con brusquedad, salieron de la biblioteca rumbo al pequeño gimnasio que tenía una ducha.

Renesmee estaba furiosa.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Jacob?

-Ah, no me digas. ¿Ahora quieres jugar a ser la mamá del año?

-Te estas ganando otra nalgada, Renesmee. No me quieres ver de malas, esta soy yo de buenas.

-¿Por qué no te largas a Rusia? Ahí tienes más hijos, ¿no?

-Mi única hija eres tú, ya pasé demasiado tiempo sin ti, por cosas que no estaban en mi control. Ed… Él nos hizo esto. Solo él y quieras o no, yo me voy a quedar aquí, en Seattle.

.

Jacob veía enfadado a Isabella Swan, mientras ella hablaba con la doctora Rosalie Hale, a quien Emmett y Royal se comían con la mirada.

 _¿Que no se suponía que eran gays y ahora ahí estaban babeando por la rubia?_

La madre de Renesmee había llegado antes de que amaneciera, con una maleta. Su gente neutralizó a la de Jacob y un enorme guarda espaldas entró con ella a la casa, abrieron la puerta principal de la casa, en silencio entró a la biblioteca. Cuando Jacob despertó se dio un susto de muerte al ver a un tipo enorme a los pies de su cama y la madre de Renesmee quitándose los zapatos tratando de no hacer ruido, para subir a la cama de su hija.

-Una palabra y te mueres – susurró Isabella y comenzó a acariciar los rizos despeinados de Renesmee.

Ella la hizo que se levantara de la cama, se duchara y desayunara e iniciar la terapia. Ahora, ella hablaba con la doctora, después de que Isabella la aprobara, pues la mandó investigar y la rubia estaba limpia y era la mejor de la ciudad.

Ni Isabella ni Jacob sabían si debían o no asesinar a la doctora Platt por haberle trasplantado el pulmón de Edward a Renesmee; al menos en eso coincidían.

Pero Jacob aun la odiaba, si no fuera por ella y sus malditas drogas que envió a Red Rose, Nessie no estaría herida y él casi paralitico.

Isabella y la doctora Hale se despidieron con dos besos en las mejillas, al estilo europeo y esta última se despidió de los McCarty con un tímido saludo y de Jacob con un asentimiento.

-Le preguntaré a Renesmee si se quiere quedar en esta casa o en la mía, Rosalie me dijo que no le costaría nada desviarse de su trabajo cada tercer día para revisarla en mi casa – Isabella giró hacia el pasillo.

-Usted no va a sacar a Nessie de mi casa. Este es su hogar, aquí se siente segura, a mi lado.

-Eso lo decidirá ella.

-Nessie no la quiere aquí.

-¿Quieres apostar? – Isabella lo miró enfadada y se marchó taconeando hasta la biblioteca, donde Renesmee estaba acostada leyendo en su Tablet.

-¿Ya se fue la doctora Hale? – preguntó Renesmee.

Solo dos días habían pasado desde que Isabella, su madre, se mudó a su antigua habitación en la casa de Jacob y Renesmee había dado un giro de 180 grados.

Comía, se duchaba, inició su terapia y su pequeño corazón latía emocionado cada vez que Isabella le sonreía. Se sentía estúpida.

-Sí. ¿Estas cómoda aquí o te quieres mudar a mi casa? Ahí es más bonito y te di la habitación con la mejor vista –Isabella se sentó a su lado y acarició sus rizos de cobre-. Royal y Emmett pueden ir con nosotras, por supuesto. Rosalie ira cada tercer día…

-Me quiero quedar aquí.

-¿En serio?

-Esta es mi casa, aquí esta Jacob.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero mi casa en una mansión, esta es… una casita agradable, pero… - frunció la nariz con asco.

-Me quedo aquí.

Isabella suspiró.

-Con una condición – dijo su madre, de repente muy seria.

-¿Cuál?

-Necesitamos un pequeño ejército de psiquiatras.

.

A pesar de que Jacob se opuso rotundamente, Alice, Jasper y los niños fueron de visita el sábado siguiente.

Alice quería ser parte del reencuentro madre e hija y no se lo iba a perder, ya había esperado demasiado. Y mucho menos se lo quiso perder cuando se enteró que Isabella era la versión femenina de un Voor de la Mafia Rusa, nada más y nada menos que la Bratva.

Se imaginaba a la madre de Renesmee con enormes anillos de rubíes, esmeraldas y zafiros, con brazaletes de oro, y pendientes de diamantes, vestida con pieles y una copa de champaña o vodka helado en la mano y comiendo caviar, sentada en un pequeño trono.

Lo que encontró fue a una típica mamá de los suburbios.

La decepción fue atroz.

Isabella estaba horneando galletas en la cocina y haciendo lasaña; Nessie estaba sentada en la barra, comiendo a regañadientes un tazón de fruta.

Alice vio a la jefa de la mafia rusa en el noroeste del país, vestida con jeans, un suéter azul marino y con una alta coleta deteniendo su espeso cabello oscuro.

Si, su visión de la mafia rusa era demasiado romántica para la realidad. No había joyas, pieles, ni vodka ni caviar.

-¿Nessie? – Alice se aclaró la garganta entrando a la cocina.

-¡ALICE! – Renesmee soltó el tenedor y saltó de su asiento para abrazar a su amiga.

-¿Cómo estás? ¡No deberías andar saltando así!

-¡Estoy bien! Entre más me mueva, mejor.

-Pero no exageres, cariño – murmuró Isabella sacando una nueva charola de galletas del horno.

 _Ni siquiera un rastro de acento ruso. Maldición._

-Hola, soy la madre de Renesmee. Isabella Swan – se quitó los guantes para hornear, extendió su mano hacia Alice y esta la tomó encantada.

-Soy Alice, amiga de Nessie y Jacob. Gusto en conocerla, señora Swan.

-Llámame Bella – Isabella sonrió y Alice le correspondió.

Ella y Nessie tenían los mismos ojos, incluso la misma expresión. Como si hubieran visto la peor mierda del mundo.

La vivieron.

Separadas durante dos décadas.

Alice esperaba, al igual que Renesmee, Isabella, Jacob y Jasper, que Edward se pudriera en el infierno por toda la eternidad.

No se veía tan mala como Jacob la pintó. Jacob la describió como cruel y mezquina. Una mezcla de Maléfica y Cruella de Vil. Pero Bella más bien era la versión nueva de Maléfica, la versión de Angelina Jolie. Maléfica era mala porque la hicieron mala y al final amó como una madre a Aurora.

 _Tengo que dejar de ver películas con los niños_ , pensó Alice.

Jessamine y Archi entraron a la cocina y se detuvieron a un metro de la tía Nessie.

-¡Hola hermosos! – Nessie se hincó para recibirlos con un abrazo, pero ellos se alejaron hasta la puerta.

-Mami dice que estás enferma y que nuestros gérmenes te pueden hacer daño – susurró Jess, bajando la mirada a una pequeña caja envuelta con papel de arcoíris y unicornios, que llevaba en sus pequeñas manitas.

-Está bien pueden acercarse – Renesmee se sentó sobre sus talones, aun esperando a que los hijos de Alice la abrazaran.

-Te extrañé mucho – Archi fue el primero en correr a sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti, lindo niño – Nessie besó sus mejillas.

-Mami dijo que no podíamos traerte flores, pero papá me llevó a comprarte una de cristal – el niño le ofreció una hermosa rosa de tallo pequeño y de grandes y abiertos pétalos rojos.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias! Es hermosa.

-Como usted, señora – dijo el niño con acento sureño, como el de su padre y le guiñó el ojo.

Renesmee soltó a reír.

Alice miró a su hijo como si no lo conociera.

Isabella miró la escena con un nudo en la garganta. Vio a la pequeña niña acercarse a su hija y entregarle un regalo. Renesmee lo abrió con cuidado para no destrozar el lindo e infantil papel. Era un pequeño brazalete de plata con un dije de mariposa.

Renesmee abrazó a los dos niños y Alice le ayudó a ponerle el brazalete en su muñeca derecha.

-Gracias, chicos. ¿Qué les parece una… solo una galleta antes de comer? – preguntó Nessie en un susurro, como si Alice no estuviera ahí y fuera su pequeño secreto.

-¡Siiii! – gritaron ambos y ella se puso de pie, los tomó de la mano, los llevó hasta la barra y los ayudó a sentarse en un banco.

Ella eligió dos galletas con más chispas de chocolate y le entregó una a cada uno con una sonrisa.

Alice miró a Bella limpiarse las lágrimas y girarse para que su hija no la viera llorar. Isabella lloraba porque su hija jamás tendría una escena como esa con sus propios hijos. Ella jamás podría tener un par de nietos, igual de adorables que los hijos de Alice.

Estúpido, imbécil, Edward hijo de perra. Se alegraba enormemente el final que le dio. Aun no sabía si decirle o no a su hija que Edward fue torturado por días, violado y humillado por sus hombres. Fue un hermoso concierto, sus llantos, sus suplicas…

Isabella suspiró recordando.

.

Alice ayudó en la cocina, conociendo más la dinámica de su amiga y su madre.

Isabella la veía con adoración y devoción, Nessie la veía con cariño y recelo.

.

Mientras, Jacob despotricaba contra ella, le decía de nombres y la odiaba porque ella fue la que sacó a su Nessie de ese agujero negro lleno de dolor y soledad. A ella si la dejaba entrar y a él no.

-¿Ni una sola palabra de lo que hablaron pasó ese día en su casa? – preguntó Jasper asombrado.

-No, y me evita… Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que nos besamos… Vive aquí conmigo, decidió quedarse aquí en la casa, pero es como si yo no existiera.

-Jacob es un ajuste enorme el que tiene que hacer Nessie. Su padre murió, le dispararon, estuvo en coma, despertó con el pulmón de su padre en su pecho, su madre aparece lista para matarla, se cortó las venas en el hospital… Su madre se la llevó y habló con ella, supongo que le explicó donde ha estado… Todo lo que Nessie sabía, lo que era ella se hizo pedazos. Su madre no murió, su madre no la abandonó. Nessie tendrá que vivir el resto de su vida, gracias al hombre que las arruinó a ellas. Su padre le dijo que murió y no sabemos que es lo que pasó con Isabella, pero no la abandonó, sino Nessie no la hubiera dejado que se quedara – como siempre, Jasper era la voz de la razón.

-Creo que no tenía opción. La mujer se instaló en la vieja habitación de Nessie y manda en mi casa, se hizo amiga de Claire y de la señora Emily. Se gana a Embry y a Quil con cada galleta de mierda que ella y Nessie hornean. ¿Sabías que _ella_ les dio el libre este fin de semana a _mis_ empleados?

Jasper se rió.

-Es bueno que ellas se estén acercado, Jake. Y lo que es mejor, están tomando terapia.

Jacob se rió sin alegría.

-Salen llorando, riendo, discutiendo, gritando, pero todos los días se sonríen a la hora de la cena.

-Nessie vendrá a ti, Jacob. Ya lo verás. Se abrirá de nuevo y te dirá todo… Y eso de los besos, me parece más que bien, tiene que cuidarse. Ella aún no está para… Um… eso – Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

-Jasper, he visto a Alice follarte, azotarte, colgarte del techo, chuparte e incluso realizado pegging frente a mí en Thorn, ¿y no puedes decir que la salud de Nessie aún no está para que ella y yo tengamos sexo? – Jacob se rió a carcajadas de su amigo y le dolieron las costillas que estaban sanando.

-Cállate – masculló avergonzado.

-La comida esta lista – anunció Isabella a los chicos.

Jacob suspiró y Jasper le ayudó a pasarse del sillón a su silla de ruedas, lo empujó del comedor a la sala y lo acomodó a la cabecera.

Isabella y los niños habían puesto la mesa y Nessie llevó una botella de vino de la cava de Bella, que llevó uno de sus hombres.

-Nessie tú no puedes beber – la regañó Jacob.

-El que ni tú ni yo podamos, no quiere decir que nuestros invitados tampoco – replicó ella sirviendo en la copa de Jasper.

-¡Yo me quiero sentar aquí! – Archi se sentó junto a Nessie, quitando a su madre del camino.

-¡Oye! – Alice se tambaleó.

-¡Hola! – Archi saludó a Nessie y le guiñó el ojo, de nuevo.

-Cuidado, jovencito – le advirtió Jacob.

Cuando todos ya tenían sus platos a rebosar, Isabella dijo:

-Oremos – y tomó la pequeña manita de Jessamine.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió cuando la delicada mano de su Nessie se posó en la suya y le dio un apretón.

.

Comieron poniéndose al día, los niños le contaron a Nessie sobre Beau y la perrita que les regalaron en navidad. Le mostraron fotografías y videos de los cachorritos que Jasper llevaba en su celular y Renesmee lloró un poco.

Extrañaba a Beau.

-No llores, yo estoy aquí – Archi se recargó contra su brazo y le hizo ojitos.

-¿Por qué sigues hablando con acento sureño? ¡Tú no hablas así! – dijo Alice.

-Porque papi dijo que a las chicas les gusta y quiero gustarle a Nessie – respondió el niño con simpleza.

-No te lo voy a decir de nuevo, Archivald – mascullo Jacob, fingiendo estar enfadado con su sobrino.

-Un día me voy a casar con ella. Es muy bonita.

Renesmee se mordió el labio, no sabía si reírse o llorar. Pero lo mejor, era la verdad.

-No, cariño. Lo siento. Pero estoy comprometida con el tío Jacob.

-No veo un anillo – dijo con insolencia.

-¿Dónde está mi anillo? – preguntó Renesmee, dándose cuenta de que no lo llevaba puesto. ¿Desde cuándo no tenía su anillo? ¿Se olvidó de ponérselo en la mañana?

-Aquí – Jacob lo sacó del bolsillo de su cárdigan y lo sostuvo entre su pulgar e índice.

Los diamantes brillaron con intensidad bajo las luces del comedor.

-¡Pónmelo! – Renesmee le extendió su mano izquierda hacia Jacob, sonriéndole enormemente y Jacob suspiró al ver esa sonrisa dedicada a él y solo él.

-Un día, voy a poder proponerte matrimonio como se debe, con una rodilla en el suelo… -dijo Jacob respondiéndole la sonrisa-, pero por mientras… ¿Renesmee Swan, me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?

Renesmee le respondió la sonrisa.

-Sí, quiero ser tu esposa.

Cuando Jacob le puso de nuevo el anillo de diamantes que compró para su Reina, en el lugar que siempre le correspondió, el pequeño corazón de Archie se rompió por primera vez en su vida.

En cambio el de Isabella, se encendió, lleno de felicidad.

Nessie se inclinó hacia Jacob y le dio un beso, uno pequeño, tenían invitados y niños presentes.

-Te amo, Jacob – susurró cuando él acaricio su mejilla y ella descansó el rostro en su gran mano cálida.

Una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Renesmee, como si hubiera recordado algo de repente, algo que había olvidado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Y yo a ti, mi Nessie – Jacob miró los ojos de Renesmee y se dio cuenta que el velo que opacaba sus ojos desde que despertó del coma, desapareció.

En esa ocasión, Isabella ni siquiera corrigió su nombre.

* * *

 **Como dije en el capítulo anterior, este es el ultimo capitulo que esta completo. El resto de los capítulos solo son viñetas, notas de como continua la historia.**

 **Es hora de que se armen de paciencia y esperen... Sorry!**

 **Las amo!**

 **KISSES AND LOVE**

 **VICKY.**


	31. Parte II - Capítulo 7

**Undisclosed Desires Parte II**

 **Sinopsis**

Renesmee Cullen estaba sola, rota, destrozada, cuando cayó en manos de Jacob Black, un niño rico de Seattle venido a menos, ahora a cargo del negocio ilegal de su padre.

Cuando una hermosa chica fue entregada a cambio de una deuda, Jacob se juró protegerla, cuidarla. Con paciencia juntó los pedazos rotos de Renesmee. La llenó de atenciones, regalos, comodidades… La protegió. Pero no fue suficiente.

Renesmee quería más que su protección, lo quería a él… atado, amordazado y los regalos que podía darle: los deudores a los que golpeaba y torturaba sin piedad…

Hasta que se metieron con quien no deberían y pagaron un alto precio: sus vidas.

* * *

 **Capítulo** **7**

-Bonita roca tienes ahí – dijo la psiquiatra de Renesmee, cuando el silencio se alargó al inicio de la sesión.

Renesmee dejó de ver por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos y miró el anillo de diamantes en su mano izquierda.

-Me comprometí – dijo con tristeza, viendo el anillo con ojos aturdidos.

No era la reacción que la doctora Carmen Denali esperaba.

-Eso veo. Felicidades.

Su paciente se encogió de hombros.

-Jacob me propuso matrimonio en diciembre, en navidad… Cuando aún estábamos en el hospital… Yo acababa de salir del coma unos días antes y él… es estaba parchado por todas partes.

Los ojos de Renesmee se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lo extraño.

-¿A quién? – la doctora se preparó para escribir en su block de notas.

-A Jacob, ¿a quién más?

-Jacob vive aquí, lo ves todos los días.

-No, no entiende –las lágrimas se derramaron por las mejillas de Renesmee, su mirada se volvió completamente borrosa-. Lo extraño tanto que duele. La está aquí a mi lado, estoy a su lado, pero… es como si no lo estuviera. Todo se arruinó y no sé cómo repararlo.

Renesmee sollozó.

-Aun lo amo y sé que me ama, pero no es lo mismo. Jamás lo será.

-¿Por qué piensas eso, Renesmee?

-No lo sé. Hay algo que se rompió, no sé qué es, pero yo no me siento la misma.

-Has por mucho estos meses. Es comprensible – la doctora garabateó algo con rapidez.

-Dormimos en la misma habitación, pero no puedo acercarme a él, porque tengo este estúpido pulmón y él está recuperándose de sus heridas, sus operaciones… Quiero besarlo, acostarme a su lado, dormir en sus brazos, pero no puedo. Tengo el pulmón de Edward en mi pecho, _porque_ me dispararon cuando fui a verlo _porque_ él estaba muriendo, _porque_ mamá lo golpeó hasta casi matarlo, _porque_ cuando estaban casados él apostaba y se endeudó y una de sus advertencias fue golpear y violar a mamá y ella quedó mal de su cabeza por lo ocurrido y cuando despertó él le dijo que yo estaba muerta, pero él me dijo que mamá estaba muerta y años después me vendió con los mismos que violaron a mamá y a mí me hicieron lo mismo…

Renesmee respiró con rapidez, y cada inhalación le recordó de quien era el pulmón que la ayudó a respirar.

-Odio que mamá está viva, amo que mamá está viva. A veces sueño que invento una máquina del tiempo y viajo al día en que se conocieron ella y Edward y darle una bofetada en la cara y decirle: ¡no seas estúpida! O cuando estaba casados, tocar a su puerta y decirle: abre los ojos, estúpida. Tómame en brazos y sal de esta casa, abandónalo. O ir al psiquiátrico y decirle que no estoy muerta, tomarla en mis brazos y consolarla y decirle que la amo, que todo estará bien, que yo cuidaré de ella… Pero despierto en las mañanas y ella está ahí, sonriéndome, como si por dos décadas no nos hubieran separado, como si me estuviera despertando para ir a la escuela y quiero… asesinarla con mis propias manos, _porque_ por su culpa tengo en mi pecho el pulmón de Edward, _porque_ ella mandó a que me mataran solo por haber impedido que su gente vendiera drogas en mi club… Pero un segundo después, quiero saltar de la cama y besarla y abrazarla y llorar en sus brazos y que me consuele y que me diga que todo fue un sueño… que fue una pesadilla… Y le sonrió y soy tan feliz de que ella este viva, a mi lado… Pero luego veo a Jacob –Renesmee sollozó-, veo a mi Jacob, con cicatrices de suturas por su cuerpo, luchando por cada paso que da en terapia. Está roto… y no sé cómo repararlo. Si yo fuera él me odiaría porque por mi culpa está así… Y veo la cicatriz en mi pecho y… quiero ir a donde ella está y envolver mis manos en su cuello y apretar, apretar, apretar, apretar –Renesmee apretó sus manos alrededor del imaginario cuello de Isabella, sonriendo-, hasta que la vida se extinga de sus ojos… ojos que son iguales a los míos, pero luego recuerdo que es mi madre y que está viva y soy feliz de nuevo, pero recuerdo lo estúpida que fue para no darse cuenta de que su marido la engañó, que no dejó de apostar, que lo perdió todo y nosotras pagamos el precio y… -dejó caer sus manos flácidas en su regazo y miró derrotada a la doctora Denali-. ¿Lo ve? Es un círculo, doy vueltas una y otra vez en esas emociones, Felicidad, odio, dicha, ira…

Renesmee se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con las manos y se las limpio en su regazo. Apretó los puños sobre sus piernas.

-Ni siquiera había notado que mi anillo no estaba en mi mano… solo habían pasado unos días de que me comprometí cuando nos dieron de alta… Salimos del hospital con esperanzas, con planes. Íbamos a recuperarnos, saldríamos de esta, nos iríamos del país… Cuando mamá nos emboscó en la solitaria carretera y pusieron un arma en mi cabeza… y la vi. Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, como en mis borrosos recuerdos, pero con mirada cruel y fría y ordenó que nos asesinaran… -la mirada de Renesmee se perdió, recordando con nitidez esa helada noche, hincada junto a Jacob, a segundos de ser ejecutados por órdenes de Isabella Swan-. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en el ala psiquiátrica, días después, porque intenté suicidarme. Me volví loca, igual que ella durante cinco años… Jacob me prometió que nos iríamos que todo estaba bien y cuando despierto, ¿Dónde cree que estaba? –Renesmee miró a la doctora, quien la veía atentamente, a pesar de saber la respuesta, no era la primera vez que hablaban de eso-. En su casa, ella me secuestró y quería que jugáramos a la casita, a la familia feliz. Después de que casi nos mata a mí y a Jacob… Y ahora está aquí, en mi casa, jugando a la mamá, ordenándome que hacer, horneando galletas, recibiendo a mis amigos en mi casa, desde aquí maneja su pequeño imperio criminal.

Renesmee se rió sin alegría.

Guardó silencio.

Perdida de nuevo en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos encontrados.

-Quiere que trabaje para ella – Renesmee susurró toqueando su anillo de compromiso.

-¿En qué forma? – la doctora Denali dejó de escribir y miró a Renesmee. Esta era información nueva.

-Quiere que torture a sus enemigos, quiere que le haga cosas malas a las personas que eran como yo, las que no querían cooperar con su negocio sucio. Es una criminal, pero es mi madre y está viva y la odio y la amo y extraño a Jacob, porque no puedo estar con él por su culpa.

Un par de lágrimas se derramaron de los cansados, rojos e hinchados ojos de Renesmee y ella las limpió, suspirando.

-¿Que tienes que decir al respecto, Isabella? – la doctora Carmen Denali, miró a Isabella, quien estaba sentada junto a Renesmee en el sofá.

Isabella había estado callada, escuchando cada palabra que dijo su hija. Ya las había escuchado en otras ocasiones, casi en cada sesión con la psiquiatra.

No tenía otra cosa más que decir, solo lo mismo de siempre.

-Lo siento tanto –Isabella quiso tomar las manos de su hija entre las suyas, pero lo pensó mejor y las dejó de nuevo en su regazo-. Jamás me alcanzará esta vida para demostrarte cuan arrepentida estoy. Pero no puedo hacer nada, más que quedarme aquí y luchar por ti.

-¿Es que… como pudiste ser tan estúpida Isabella? –Renesmee giró a verla por primera vez en la sesión-. ¿Cómo es que le creíste que estaba muerta?

-¡Me mostró el certificado! ¡Era tu acta de defunción! ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba? ¡No podía salir del psiquiátrico para ver tu tumba! Y él era mi esposo, ¿qué más podía hacer?

-Le creíste que había dejado de apostar, ¡¿por qué mierda pensaste que era verdad lo de mi muerte si ya te había mentido antes descaradamente?!

Isabella guardó silencio.

-No sabes lo que es perderte dentro de tu propia mente.

-Creo que si lo sé, las cicatrices en mis muñecas lo demuestran… No puedo creer que yo fui más fuerte que tú, yo era una niña y tú ya eras una adulta, eras madre, esposa… No te hicieron ni la mitad de lo que me hicieron a mí. Si, lo sé, también fue horrible, pero yo me quedé en la realidad, no tomé la salida fácil y me perdí en mi mente, dejándome llevar, tenías una hija que corría peligro y fuiste egoísta al elegir perderte que luchar y mantenerme a salvo.

Isabella se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

Esa misma discusión la habían tenido durante semanas.

-Lo único bueno que salió de toda esta porquería que se desató en el momento en que conociste a Edward y te envolvió en su encanto… fue que conocí a Jacob y… y… -Renesmee se quedó sin palabras, su mente moviéndose en círculos, tomaría una decisión aquí y ahora, sin importarle las consecuencias-. Y voy a luchar por él, no me importa si enfermo y muero, al menos mis últimos momentos fueron con él.

Renesmee se levantó abruptamente del sofá y salió de la biblioteca que ahora era su habitación y se dirigió a la piscina, a esa hora Jacob tenía su terapia acuática.

Al entrar, vio a Royal con traje de baño sentado en una de las sillas de playa que estaban alrededor de la piscina, con lentes de sol y un vaso con gaseosa en su mano. Era la viva imagen de la relajación. A su lado, la doctora Hale veía algo en su Tablet y se lo mostraba a Royal con una sonrisa.

En la piscina, estaban Jacob y Emmett haciendo ejercicios. Ambos sin camisa y con traje de baño. Emmett le daba la espalda a la puerta, Jacob dejó de ponerle atención a las instrucciones y se enfocó en Renesmee.

Su Reina.

Su hermosa Reina había llorado, aun lo estaba, pero le sonreía.

El corazón de Jacob se saltó un latido, era la segunda vez que le sonreía así desde que regresó a casa. La primera cuando le propuso matrimonio de nuevo el sábado.

Renesmee se quitó sus botas, sin dejar de ver a Jacob y sin pensarlo corrió un par de pasos y saltó a la piscina en una bola de cañón que mojó a Royal y a Rosalie.

-¡No!

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-¡Renesmee!

Renesmee los ignoró a todos y nadó hacia Jacob, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana. Tal vez no lo habría, tal vez moriría, pero no le importó, estaba en brazos de Jacob, con sus labios unidos.

-¿Que estás haciendo? – preguntó Jacob, con sus brazos enredados en su cintura, fascinado y asustado.

-Tú saltaste por mí, ¿recuerdas? Pensé que sería romántico… Te extraño, te amo…

Las facciones de Jacob se suavizaron por completo, sus ojos oscuros eran suaves y su sonrisa pequeña, tierna.

-Oh, Nessie – le robó un pequeño beso.

-Te amo, mascota.

-Y yo a ti, Reina – Jacob sonrió contra sus labios, sus brazos fuertemente alrededor a su alrededor y los de ella sobre sus hombros, jugando con el cabello corto, demasiado corto, de Jacob.

-¡Sal de la piscina en este instante! – Emmett trató de separarlos, pero ellos lo ignoraron.

Con suavidad, Jacob los alejó de él y se movieron a un rincón de la piscina donde Jacob se perdió en los ojos de Renesmee que lo veían como antes.

-¿Podrás algún día perdonarme? – susurró Renesmee bajando la mirada, no podía ver a Jacob a los ojos si su respuesta fuera negativa.

-¿Perdonarte?

-Por mi culpa estás así – delicadamente tocó la cicatriz de Jacob en su cráneo, donde jamás volvería a crecer pelo.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Nessie.

-Pero es mi culp…

-No – la firmeza de la voz de Jacob la hizo que lo mirara.

Renesmee tragó saliva.

Jacob se veía… violento.

Le recordó esa primera noche en que lo vio golpear a la primer mierdilla. Amaba verlo así, poderoso, desafiante, incluso altanero, fue la primera vez que sintió deseo sexual.

-De acuerdo.

Jacob le sonrió, con esa sonrisa enorme, blanca y rompecorazones y el vientre de Renesmee se contrajo.

Wow.

Era la primera vez que se sentía excitada desde…

-¡GERONIMO! – Emmett gritó saltando a la piscina y Rosalie chilló cuando el gran splash de agua la mojó de pies a cabeza.

Renesmee y Jacob giraron a tiempo para ver a Royal hacer lo mismo.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué el enfermero y el doctor se follan a la doctora, cuando tú me dijiste que eran gays? – preguntó Jacob girando de nuevo para ver a Renesmee.

-¿Qué ellos _qué_?

.

Para primavera, Jacob ya caminaba con la ayuda de un par de muletas. Renesmee subía despacio las escaleras de la casa, ella y Jacob caminaban por los jardines por la tarde. Parecían una pareja de ancianitos, dando pasos pequeños y lentos y el corazón de Jacob se calentó al imaginarlo. Envejecer con su Nessie, era el pensamiento más hermoso y puro que alguna vez llegaría a tener.

Isabella y su hija seguían yendo a terapia. Juntas y por separado. Jacob comenzó a acompañar a Renesmee después de que ella saltó a la piscina.

Jacob también necesitaba desahogarse. En sus terapias juntos, Renesmee se dio cuenta de que Jacob en realidad no la culpaba de nada ni le tenía rencor ni resentimiento. La amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Punto.

A la que odiaba era a su suegra. Con toda su alma y ni que decir de Edward.

Al menos en eso coincidían los tres, esperaban que en el infierno se estuviera pudriendo.

Isabella tenía que comunicarles una decisión muy importante a Renesmee y Jacob. La Bratva ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Pero tenía que decírselos a ellos, además, se los debía.

Organizó una cena para los tres, les dijo que sería obligatoria. Sonaba importante y sus invitados creían saber de qué se trataba.

-Yo creo que va a pedir que la boda sea en Rusia – dijo Jacob, mientras Renesmee le ayudaba a ponerse un suave suéter azul. Estaban vistiéndose en su habitación, que aún era la biblioteca. Tal vez para el final de verano podrían mudarse a sus habitaciones habituales.

Cada día se sentían mejor, más fuertes, más sanos.

-Oh Dios. Alice me hizo ver videos y fotografías de las bodas de las hijas de magnates Rusos… Que por cierto, insiste en que magnate es código para mafioso pudiente… Así que me hizo verlos por horas… Podrán tener mucho dinero, pero eso no les da clase. ¡Y las novias son niñas de dieciocho! Yo no quiero una boda así.

Jacob sonrió y después pasó la lengua por sus labios cuando la vio desvestirse y ponerse un vestido nuevo que le regaló Isabella.

Jacob subió el cierre del vestido de Renesmee y juntos salieron de su habitación, caminaron lentamente hacia el comedor, donde Isabella los esperaba a la luz de las velas.

Renesmee dudó un poco, deteniéndose a admirar a su madre y el lugar. El comedor estaba irreconocible. Tenía candelabros de cristal pesado, una vajilla espectacular, el olor a la comida ya servida en la mesa en platones y vasijas de miles de dólares… E isabella…

Esta era la Isabella que Alice tanto quería ver.

Ataviada con un vestido negro pegado a su delgada figura, con mangas pequeñas. Eso no era lo importante, a pesar de ser un Valentino, sino las joyas que llevaba. Un ostentoso collar de diamantes y perlas, a juego con los aretes, anillos con piedras gigantes que parecían falsas pero que definitivamente no lo eran.

Había en ella un aire aristocrático… y peligroso. Renesmee se vio atraída a ella como una polilla.

-Me siento mal vestido – susurró Jacob a su lado, a pesar de que, Renesmee estaba segura, su suéter costaba quinientos dólares.

-Bienvenidos – dijo Bella poniéndose de pie de la cabecera de la mesa.

Jacob refunfuñó. Ese era su lugar.

Bella ayudó a su hija a sentarse a su lado derecho, mientras Jacob se las arregló él solo, para sentarse a su lado izquierdo.

-¿Para que todo esto, mamá?

-Cenemos primero. Esto esta delicioso. Es mi comida rusa favorita.

Isabella misma les sirvió la comida, primero les sirvió sopa y explicó que en Rusia la sopa se come todo el año.

-En verano la hacemos fría, por supuesto.

Nessie y Jacob compartieron una mirada divertida.

La sopa estuvo buena, pero la ensalada de arenque no les gustó mucho, pero aun así la comieron.

Ah, pero el plato fuerte. Era pescado ahumado. Jacob se terminó primero su primera porción y espero (in)pacientemente a que su prometida y su suegra terminaran.

-¿Puedo servirme más? – preguntó Renesmee en voz pequeña pero ilusionada, lo que ocasionó que Isabella sonriera, enormemente complacida.

-¡Por supuesto! –le sirvió una porción doble y Renesmee se mordió el labio evitando saltar sobre su comida como si no hubiera comido en días-. ¿Jacob?

-¡Si, por favor! – le entregó su plato a Isabella y ella le sirvió igual que a su hija.

Isabella sonrió al verlos comer entusiasmadamente. Era como una madre orgullosa, viendo a sus dos hijos comer lo que ella les preparó con tanto cariño. Porque quisiera o no, Jacob seria su hijo en un futuro cercano.

-Voy a dejar de vender drogas – decidió anunciar Isabella, cuando ellos terminaron de comer.

No fue lo más sabio. Casi se ahogan con el último bocado.

Renesmee tomó su copa de agua y la bebió de un trago. Jacob se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, esperando que el pescado se despegara de su garganta.

-¿La Bratva te va a dejar que te salgas? – cuestionó Renesmee temerosa. Uno no salía de la Bratva, si lo hacías tenías que pagar un alto precio. Tu vida.

-Oh, no me voy a salir, cariño.

-¿Entonces?

-Voy a lavar dinero para la mafia… en el Red Rose.

Anunció como si nada, como si esa decisión no los involucrara directamente… o como si no necesitara de su aprobación para hacerlo.

Jacob se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Isabella.

Renesmee miró a Jacob.

Isabella se puso de pie y caminó con lentitud y elegancia hacia la cocina y trajo el postre.

-En la cena no se usa comer el postre, pero hice priániki –coloco en la mesa una bandeja de tres pisos llena de postres-. Los hice de chocolate, de miel y jengibre y rellenos de mermelada.

-¿Y postres rusos nos harán estar de acuerdo con tu negocio de mierda? ¡¿En qué estás pensando Isabella?! –dijo Renesmee enfadada-. Jacob, dile que jamás lo permitirás.

-Um… -Jacob se quedó congelado, con la mano estirada sobre la bandeja, tratando de decidirse por cual iniciar a rellenar su cara-. Esto es incómodo.

-¡Jacob!

Jacob se sirvió uno de cada uno.

Lo pensó un momento, mordiéndose el labio y suspiro antes de hablar.

-No me agrada de que haya decidido sin consultarnos que va a lavar dinero en mi club, pero… No suena tan mal, y la última vez que nos negamos terminamos medio muertos.

-¡Jacob!

-Renesmee, soy un criminal –tomó un priánik de miel y lo masticó con rapidez-. Prestaba dinero y le sacaba la mierda a los deudores desde antes de que tú llegaras. Después te convertiste en… -Jacob suspiró, derrotado-. Soy un criminal… No estaba demasiado lejos de lavar dinero hace unos años, ¿qué más da que lo haga ahora?

-¡Excelente! – Isabella levantó su copa para brindar con Jacob.

-Jacob, serás de la mafia rusa. Si te quieres detener, no será como cuando dejaste de prestar dinero.

-Nessie, nada bueno sale al negarle algo a tu madre. Le dije que no vendiera drogas en mi negocio, casi quemó el club, casi nos mata. Le dije que no podía verte, ¿y que hizo? Se mudó a la casa. Le diga que no ahora, no significa que no lo vaya a hacer de todas maneras. Lo queramos o no ella va a lavar dinero en Red Rose, ¿o me equivoco, Isabella?

-Nop. Esto era más como una cortesía. Me alegra que estés aprendiendo Jacob – Isabella palmeó su mano, como lo haría una madre y Jacob chocó de nuevo su copa con la de ella.

Renesmee los miró con la boca abierta.

¿Acababa de pasar… lo que acababa de pasar?

-¡Arg! – se puso de pie lanzando su servilleta a la mesa y salió del comedor.

-¡Nessie!

-¡Renesmee!

.

Renesmee se refugió en la piscina.

Para ella era un pequeño santuario, cosas importantes pasaron ahí. Jacob saltó por ella y ella por él. Superaron sus miedos, estaban juntos, y ahora necesitaba pensar sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Jacob decidió por cuenta propia apoyar a Isabella, ayudarla a lavar dinero en el Red Rose para la Bratva.

¿En que estaba pensando?

La policía de Seattle siempre estaba ahí metida, desde que los ayudaron a encontrar a sus agresores Jacob era muy amigo de la policía de la ciudad… Lo era desde antes, porque su padre era amigo de alguien poderoso en la Fuerza… William Black era alguien poderoso en la ciudad, punto. Y de alguna manera le heredó a Jacob ese poder, a pesar de no haberle dejado todos sus bienes.

Una cosa era golpear a las mierdas, era divertido, se excitaba, jugaban ambos, ¿pero ser de la Bratva? Porque no solamente era Jacob quien había aceptado entrar de lleno en el mundo del crimen, ella también iba en el paquete, era su prometida… e hija de la jefa de dicha mafia.

Renesmee gruñó y pataleó el agua que bañaba sus pies hasta los tobillos.

Todos los enemigos que se ganarían ahora, las mafias rivales, los carteles, la policía…

Podrían terminar muertos esta vez…

Pero… su madre le ofreció más mierdas… y la Mafia Rusa tenía mierdas para regalar. Extrañaba ver el miedo y las suplicas en sus pequeños ojillos asustados, el sonido de sus cuerpos al golpearlos…

Y Jacob ya había aceptado lavar dinero para Isabella, Renesmee estaba comprometida con él… pronto serian como si fueran uno solo… Además… ella era la hija de la jefa…

Lo quisiera o no tendría que aceptar… trabajar para Isabella.

Podría ser divertido.

No creía que pudiera hacer lo de antes, tal vez podría lastimarlos de otra manera; había muchas maneras, cientos, miles, de cómo lastimar a alguien, de cómo torturarlos. Sería toda una experiencia averiguarlo.

¿En verdad estaba pensando seriamente en esto?

Jacob estaba en la sala de la televisión, sentado con las piernas sobre el sofá, viendo una película de acción… aun comiendo priániki.

-¡¿Aun estas comiendo?! - preguntó Renesmee, mientras Jacob veía al Winter Soldier causar estragos en Bucarest.

-Si los probaras no estarías preguntando algo tan… honestamente estúpido – respondió con la boca llena y una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro de ser parte de la Mafia Rusa Jacob? Estaremos incluso en más peligro, ¿te das cuenta? Tendremos que cuidarnos de sus enemigos, de la policía…

-Nessie, ven siéntate – dejó su plato en el suelo y bajo los pies para que su Reina se sentara junto a él y dejó en pausa la película después de que el viejo amor del Capitán América robara una motocicleta… aun andando.

-Eso es sexy, ¿quién es él?

-No cambies el tema. Mírame – Jacob acunó su mentón con su mano, haciendo que lo mirara y no a la pantalla.

-¿Qué?

-No correremos peligro. Tengo a la policía en el bolsillo, siempre la he tenido. ¿Por qué crees que entran y salen de Red Rose cuando quieren? Solo miran hacia otro lado si uno les sigue dando lo que ellos quieren o necesitan.

-¿Y los enemigos que tenga Isabella?

-¿Cariño, quien se va a meter con Isabella Swan? La mujer es aterradora y su hija es una pequeña psicópata que ama moler a golpes a las mierdas – la abrazó y besó su cabeza, acomodándola contra su pecho.

-¡Jacob! Hablo en serio.

-Yo también.

-No creo que pueda agitarme demasiado, tengo que cuidar de esta porquería en mi pecho.

-No les digas así, a mí me gustan – Jacob poso sus manos en los senos de Renesmee y apretó juguetonamente.

-¡Jacob! –le dio un manotazo, alejándose de él-. ¡Hablo en serio!

-Yo también – procedió a hundir el rostro entre los senos de su prometida y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-¡JACOB! – Renesmee se rió a carcajadas, tratando de alejarse, pero él se lo impidió atrayéndola a su pecho de nueva cuenta.

-Siempre puedes cortarlos. Apuñalarlos lentamente en lugares no mortales para que se desangren lentamente, desollarlos… No es mucho esfuerzo, Nessie…

Los ojos de Jacob brillaban lujuriosos al imaginarse a Renesmee como la villana de una película de espías, vestida con un sensual vestido negro, cubriendo sus curvas como una segunda piel, guantes de cuero y una sonrisa malévola casi infantil… enterrando un cuchillo lentamente en el estómago de algún imbécil al azar, atado en una silla, amordazado…

La respiración de Renesmee se agitó, podía verse a sí misma usando cuchillos en alguien, hacerlo sufrir lentamente. Tal vez algún día usar una palanca en alguien de nueva cuenta.

¿Por qué la perspectiva de un futuro lleno de violencia la llenaba de vida?

Se sentía de nuevo como esa primera noche o como la noche en que besó a Jacob y tuvieron sexo por primera vez. Fue emocionante, vibrante, era como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño y se sentía así de nuevo.

Demasiado tiempo en las sombras, privándose de algo que ella misma no sabía que necesitaba para vivir.

Renesmee tomó la cabeza de Jacob entre sus manos y lo besó.

No como los besitos castos y casi tímidos que se han dado desde el incidente en Olympia, sino como los de antes, como los de la piscina, cuando saltó.

Jacob abrió los labios, sorprendido, Renesmee aprovechó para hundir su lengua en su boca que sabía a miel. Él reaccionó por fin y la abrazó con cuidado por la cintura, no quería lastimarla ni lastimarse, pero ella tenía otra idea en la cabeza.

Sin despegar los labios de los suyos se subió a su regazo, hundiendo las uñas en su cabello, causando que Jacob gruñera por el dolor en su cuero cabelludo.

-Nessie…

-Jacob… Te necesito.

-Aun no podemos.

-¿Quién lo dice? – Nessie bajó sus labios al cuello de Jacob y mordió la sensible piel debajo de su oreja, dejando una marca roja que comenzó a lamer.

-Los doctores aun no nos dan de alta – murmuró Jacob débilmente, disfrutando de cómo Renesmee se restregaba contra su entrepierna endurecida.

-¿Desde cuándo sigues las reglas? Estas a punto de entrar a la Bratva – no dejó que respondiera su pregunta retórica, siguió besándolo y moviéndose sobre su regazo.

-Nessie… Mierda, eso se siente bien - la mano de Renesmee estaba perdida bajo el pantalón de Jacob, tocándolo lentamente.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó en un susurro, besando su mandíbula, mordiendo su mentón.

-Si – respondió sin aliento, cuando su mano entró en contacto con su miembro endurecido, ya goteando por ella y su toque.

-Tócame – guió su mano hacia su pecho, debajo de la blusa.

El corazón de Jacob se detuvo un instante, no porque estuviera tocando a su amada Nessie, piel contra piel, sino porque sintió las cicatrices en su pecho. La cicatriz de la bala y la del trasplante.

A su mente vinieron las imágenes de ella, inmóvil en la cama de hospital, la imaginó de nuevo en el quirófano, con su pecho totalmente abierto, expuesto, manos expertas hundidas en el, tratando de salvar su vida.

Jacob alejó su rostro del de Renesmee, tratando de respirar, de sus ojos se derramaron gruesas lágrimas.

-¿Jacob? ¿Jacob? ¿Te lastime? – Renesmee saltó de su regazo, temerosa de haber lastimado sus heridas en las piernas, sus costillas…

-Yo… -Jacob boqueó en busca de aire, sentía el pecho comprimido, como si un elefante se hubiera sentado en el-. Ness…

-Dime que te duele, ¿cómo te ayudo?

-Solo abrázame – extendió sus brazos en busca de su Reina.

Nessie lo abrazó de inmediato, posando su cabeza en su pecho, Jacob la abrazó por la cintura y poco a poco se acomodaron en el sofá, de modo que Renesmee acunara a Jacob mientras lo consolaba y él sollozaba en silencio.

.

A finales de abril… Beau regresó a casa.

Renesmee lo esperó ansiosa en el jardín, esperaba que aun la recordara, que no se hubiera encariñado tanto con los hijos de Alice, pero Jasper cada semana le pidió una prenda de ropa que hubiera usado en la semana para ponerla en la camita de Beau.

Alice y los niños bajaron del auto y una bolita de pelo, más grande de lo que Renesmee recordaba saltó detrás de ellos. Los niños corrieron al lado de Renesmee y Beau los siguió. Olfateó el aire un momento y sus ojitos miraron a Renesmee.

-Ven con mam… - no pudo terminar la frase, pues el perrito saltó a sus brazos y comenzó a lamerla por todo el rostro.

Renesmee rió y rodó con él en el césped, besándolo, tratando de abrazarlo, pero él se movía sin control, agitando su colita, ladrando emocionado.

Jacob vio todo desde la entrada de la casa e Isabella se arrodilló en el césped junto a ellos, tratando de llamar la atención de Beau para que jugara con ella.

De nuevo, Alice estaba decepcionada. Ella quería a Isabella, jefa de la Bratva, no a esta señora encantadora. Lloriqueó durante semanas cuando Renesmee le contó sobre la cena rusa que Isabella les organizó y como se vistió, con joyas grandes y brillantes.

.

El Día de las Madres se acercaba y Renesmee estaba nerviosa. ¿Quería Bella que lo festejaran? ¿Y si lo festejaban sería un día feliz o uno lleno de tristeza?

Jacob decidió por ella.

Les regaló un fin de semana en un exclusivo Spa en medio de las montañas.

Renesmee estaba nerviosa, no quería que las personas vieran sus cicatrices, porque a pesar de que hicieron un excelente trabajo en ellas, no eran grandes ni grotescas, pero la cohibían aún más después del incidente con Jacob.

Pero aun así, disfrutó del fin de semana junto a su madre, quien le habló de Rusia, de su familia ahí.

-Jane se muere por conocerte y que decir de Alec. Tal vez podamos ir en navidad. Amaras Moscú y San Petersburgo en navidad. Es como si estuvieras dentro de una postal. Nieve cubriendo los jardines, los árboles, hielo cristalizado en las fuentes, todo es tan hermoso, tan blanco. La nieve es hermosa, serena, pacifica. Tomaremos chocolate caliente junto a la chimenea y veremos por los ventanales como cae _más_ nieve – murmuró Bella mientras la masajista deshacía los nudos de su cuello.

Renesmee estaba a su lado. A su mente vinieron imágenes de Ana Karenina. Luego frunció el ceño, porque odia el personaje de Karenina. Nessie pensaba que era odiosa, fastidiosa, una mocosa mimada que hirió a todos a su alrededor y al final se volvió loca. Lo que a Renesmee le gustaba de Ana Karenina, era la historia de Kitty y Konstantine.

El fin de semana lo pasaron entre masajes, faciales, manicuras y relajación.

Y por supuesto hablaron sobre Royal, Rosalie y Emmett.

-Lo que yo sabía era que eran gays, es decir, Royal me dijo que Emmett era su esposo, lo que no me dijeron era que jugaban para ambos equipos – cuchicheó Renesmee, a pesar de estar solas en su habitación.

Ya habían cenado. Estaban en pijama, cada una en su cama, pero con una copita de vino rosado en la mano. Solo una pequeña lámpara iluminaba la lujosa habitación, con vista a un pequeño riachuelo.

-Yo desde un principio noté las miraditas entre los tres, los coqueteos –dijo Isabella, con una sonrisa traviesa-. Pero pensé que ellos eran ese tipo de chicos, ¿sabes? De los que son gays pero admiran y coquetean con una chica bonita. Rosalie es preciosa y se sacó la lotería con ambos. Son muy guapos… ya me imagino las cosas en el dormitorio.

-¡Iuk, mamá! No quiero imaginarlo… No es algo que me asuste, es algo ya normal para mí, pero no quiero imaginar a mis doctores follando como conejos.

-¿Como que es normal para ti? –su madre abrió mucho los ojos-. ¿Tú y Jacob invitan…?

-¡No! En el Red Rose, ahí uno ve de todo.

-Oh… -Isabela se mordió el labio, pesando un momento-. ¿Crees que pueda ir?

-Puedes ir pero no cuando Jacob y yo estemos ahí.

-¡Oh, claro!

Ambas guardaron silencio.

-Espera, ¿por qué quieres ir?

-Tengo curiosidad. Nunca he estado en un club de esos.

-Oh. La primera vez que fui, fue… Casi vomito. Después… um… después, después me acostumbré – Renesmee no le iba a decir a su madre de sus prácticas sexuales con Jacob.

No le diría que era su Madame.

Espera, Renesmee era la Madame de Jacob. Ella podía ordenarle a besarla, a tocarla y él tendría que hacerlo, a menos que dijera Rojo. Pero ella podía hacerlo. Estaba harta de que él la tratara con delicadeza, últimamente casi no la tocaba, no tomaba su mano, no la abrazaba. No desde esa noche en que él lloró en sus brazos después de besarse.

Ya no corría peligro si se besaban, si se tocaban, aun no los daban de alta, pero ya no estaban en peligro inminente.

.

Era domingo.

La señora Emily, Claire, Quil y Embry tenían el día libre.

Isabella salió de la ciudad, por algo que a Renesmee no le importaba. Los únicos que estaban en la casa eran los perros guardianes de la Bratva, que estaban apostados en los jardines y en la nueva caseta de vigilancia a la entrada de la casa.

Renesmee y Jacob tenían la casa para ellos solos. Jacob quería que pasaran el día comiendo y viendo películas.

Solo Netflix, no chill.

Nessie no quería eso.

Quería regresar a esos días en los que follaban como conejos. Cuando lo hacían a todas horas, de diferentes maneras.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te azotaba? – murmuró Renesmee acercándose más a Jacob, en el gran sillón del cuarto de la televisión.

-Aja, ¿por qué? – dijo Jacob distraídamente, viendo a Batman rescatar a Martha Kent.

-No, por nada –suspiró la chica, encogiéndose de hombros-. Solo recordaba que me gustaba azotarte, ver como sus nalgas comenzaban a enrojecer y tu piel se ponía caliente al tacto. Me gustaba ver cómo te retorcías de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Me ponía tan mojada cuando gemías de dolor.

Jacob tragó audiblemente.

Minutos después, Renesmee habló de nuevo.

-¿Te acuerdas de esa tarde en la biblioteca? ¿Cuándo me follaste contra el escritorio?

-Aja – Jacob cerró los ojos, recordando nítidamente esa tarde, él desnudo completamente, siendo azotado con la pequeña fusta blanca de su Reina Nessie.

Mierda, extrañaba mucho a su Reina Nessie, demasiado.

-Me gustó ese día – susurró Nessie distraídamente, viendo la pantalla, pero sin ver la película.

-A… a mí también – admitió Jacob. Ya no le estaba poniendo atención a la película, a pesar de que Wonder Woman acababa de hacer su gran aparición, salvando a Batman.

-¿Y esa vez en mi cumpleaños?

-Oh, por Dios… ¿Cuál de las dos? –Jacob preguntó sin aliento-. ¿La de en la mañana o la de en la noche?

-Ambas – Renesmee le sonrió con malicia y se mordió el labio cuando vio la tienda de campaña en los pantalones de Jacob.

-Me dejaste duro toda la tarde, con la casa llena de invitados.

-¿Te dolió? – preguntó posando delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de Jacob, para moverla hasta el cabello negro de su amada mascota.

Ya había crecido en estos meses, después de que lo rasuraron cuando estuvieron en el hospital.

A Renesmee le encantaba que se dejara crecer de nuevo el cabello. Ansiaba el día en que durmieran juntos de nuevo para jugar con los sedosos mechones de grueso cabello negro.

-Algo, pero después… Mierda, jamás me había corrido así de duro… Y comí pastel de tus tetas… Eso fue increi…

Renesmee metió su lengua en la boca de Jacob y él le regreso el beso, tomando un puñado de sus rizos.

Ambos gimieron cuando la mano de Renesmee se metió bajo sus pantalones deportivos y comenzó a mover su puño en su dureza.

Jacob no supo cómo, pero su polla terminó en la boca de Renesmee y él gimiendo y gritando su nombre.

-Espera, ¿qué haces? ¡¿Por qué te detienes?! – gritó Jacob, agitado, enfadado.

Renesmee sonrió. Con maldad. Sus palabras eran música para sus oídos. Esta vez no lloro, no se detuvo, no la detuvo.

-Quiero ver a Wonder Woman patear tras… -dijo Renesmee, queriendo hacerlo sufrir un poco más, pero lo que vio en la pantalla, la dejo helada-. ¿Qué mierda? Superman… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nooo! Oh, no… ¿Por qué…? – Renesmee vio la escena en la pantalla, se perdió los últimos minutos, no vio la batalla de la Trinidad contra la cosa esa que hizo Lex Luthor con el cadáver de Zod… y ahora…

-¿Es en serio? ¿Te detuviste para ver la película? – cuestionó Jacob, con los pantalones en los tobillos y su polla pesadamente recostada contra su estómago.

-¡Ssshhh! ¡Pobre Lois! – susurró Renesmee, cubriendo su boca con la mano.

-¿Me acabas de callar?

-¡Sí! ¡Es Henry Cavill!

Jacob abrió la boca, totalmente incrédulo.

-¿Ese tipo te gusta?

-Obvio. ¡Es Superman! Solo cállate.

La persona que hizo esa música, era tan… La combinación de la música, la Trinidad destrozada, la triste escena, Renesmee estaba realmente metida en la película.

-¿Me tienes a mi aquí y estas babeando por ese tipo? – Jacob la tumbó sobre el sofa, perdiendo la paciencia y se subió sobre ella, listo para terminar lo que habían iniciado.

-Mascota, no – Renesmee puso una mano en alto y Jacob se detuvo, conteniendo el aliento.

-¿Cómo me llam…?

-Quiero que te toques –dijo su Reina con autoridad-. Tócate, quiero verte – Nessie se mordió el labio y Jacob solo la miró.

-¿Es… es en serio? – el corazón de su mascota latió desbocado en su pecho.

-Sí.

Jacob volvió a sentarse, al igual que Renesmee, él tomó su erección en su mano y comenzó a pompear, lentamente.

Renesmee olvidó la película, observó a Jacob, sus ojos pegados a la mano en movimiento y los de Jacob en sus labios rojos, entreabiertos.

-Detente – susurró ella, pero él la desobedeció.

En la pantalla, la tierra se levantó de la sencilla tumba de madera.

-¡Dije, detente mascota!

Jacob soltó su puño con un gruñido enfadado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo lo dije, mascota. Trátame con más respeto ¿o quieres que te castigue?

Él no supo que responder. ¿Quería que lo castigara? No quería agitarla, aun no los daban de alta. Tal vez esto es lo que podían hacer antes de que sus doctores les dieran luz verde para follar. Esto podría ser divertido.

Renesmee se acercó a él de rodillas y manos y lo besó, primero lentamente, despacio, ambos saboreando el beso… Beso que se salió de control en el momento en que ella posó su mano en la pesada erección de su mascota, pasando su pulgar delicadamente por la hendidura, esparciendo la humedad que ya goteaba.

Jacob recordó esa vez en el baño, una de las últimas veces que estuvieron juntos. Fue la mañana después de Acción de Gracias, después de que hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Esa mañana no jugaron a la Reina y la mascota, tampoco hicieron el amor, solo fue sexo en el baño de su habitación, sexo sin restricciones, sin límites, sin reglas.

Ahora, ese domingo, Renesmee dejó que Jacob la besara a su manera, la desvistiera y recorriera su cuerpo desnudo y por supuesto, la tomara a su manera.

Ambos gimieron al unir sus cuerpos después de tantos meses. Renesmee mordió el hombro de Jacob, él enredo su mano en sus rizos de cobre, se movieron el uno contra el otro susurrando palabras y promesas de amor.

-Te amo, Nessie – Jacob gruñó contra la curva de su cuello, vaciándose dentro de ella.

Renesmee arqueó la espalda, perdida en su propio éxtasis, susurrando el nombre de Jacob, hundiendo las uñas en la piel de su espalda.

Recuperaron el aliento aun en los brazos del otro, Jacob miró a su Nessie, a su amada Reina, era tan hermosa y completa y absolutamente suya. Besó tiernamente la punta de sus dedos delicados. Nessie sonrió tímidamente, perdida en las profundidades de los ojos oscuros de su Jacob.

-Te amo tanto, Jacob – Nessie suspiró, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose más amada que nunca, rodeada de los cálidos brazos de su prometido.

-Y yo a ti – susurró de vuelta, sonriendo ampliamente y el corazón de Renesmee se saltó un latido.

-No le dirás a nadie lo que hicimos, ¿verdad?

-¿Crees que nos metamos en problemas? – preguntó Jacob acomodándose entre las piernas de Renesmee, restregándose ligeramente contra ella.

Nessie cerró los ojos, moviéndose contra él, disfrutando de la fricción en sus delicados pliegues.

-No, si no decimos nada.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en el sofá, desnudos, comiendo, viendo películas y haciendo el amor cuando se les dio la gana.

.

No fue necesario guardar el secreto, las marcas de las uñas de Renesmee en la espalda de Jacob y la marca que él dejó en el cuello de ella, fue más que suficiente.

Emmett los notó cuando Jacob se quitó la camisa y entró a la piscina.

-¡Mira nada más que tenemos aquí! – dijo Royal con una sonrisa, cuando Emmett señaló la espalda rasguñada de su paciente.

-Vengan esos cinco, picarona – Emmett levantó la mano para que Renesmee chocara su palma con la suya.

Renesmee lo hizo con renuencia, Isabella estaba en la piscina con ellos, mirándolos desaprobatoriamente.

-Tú también, Don Juan – el doctor McCarty se acercó a su paciente y él le dio los cinco con una sonrisa.

-Los dejamos un fin de semana, esperando que sean responsables y cuiden el uno del otro, ¿y eso es lo que hacen? – dijo Isabella, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Bells, que esperabas? – dijo el doctor McCarty, con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Están comprometidos, tiene buena salud, están sanos… Se recuperaron gracias a nuestros cuidados y… míralos. Son calientes, claro que no iban a dejar las manos quietas – añadió Rotal.

-¡Pero aun no los dan de alta! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Renesmee se hubiera agitado de más? El pulmón podría haber dejado de funcionar que se yo. Mantente alejado de ella, Jacob.

-¡Ella me sedujo! – acusó Jacob a Renesmee, desde la piscina.

-¡Jacob! – Renesmee lo miró indignada.

-Yo estaba de lo más tranquilo, viendo a Batman y a Superman molerse a golpes, cuando la pequeña súcubo me sedujo.

Renesmee abrió la boca, atónita de que Jacob la vendió.

-Será mejor que la policía nunca los arreste, porque si no Jacob soltará toda la sopa, sin importarle a quien delata.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos, mirando amenazadoramente a Jacob y él tragó saliva.

* * *

Capitulo laaargoo y horrendo.

Estoy salada con las segundas partes. Sunshine, RRH... este fic...

Espero sus tomatazos!

 **Mother Pervert out!**


	32. Parte II - Capítulo 8

**Undisclosed Desires Parte II**

 **Sinopsis**

Renesmee Cullen estaba sola, rota, destrozada, cuando cayó en manos de Jacob Black, un niño rico de Seattle venido a menos, ahora a cargo del negocio ilegal de su padre.

Cuando una hermosa chica fue entregada a cambio de una deuda, Jacob se juró protegerla, cuidarla. Con paciencia juntó los pedazos rotos de Renesmee. La llenó de atenciones, regalos, comodidades… La protegió. Pero no fue suficiente.

Renesmee quería más que su protección, lo quería a él… atado, amordazado y los regalos que podía darle: los deudores a los que golpeaba y torturaba sin piedad…

Hasta que se metieron con quien no deberían y pagaron un alto precio: sus vidas.

* * *

 **Capítulo** **8**

Isabella y Jacob estaban revisando los libros de Red Rose y de Thorne, junto con el nuevo contador traído directamente desde San Petersburgo.

Renesmee escuchó embobada a su madre hablar en ruso y después traducir para ella y para Jacob.

Isabella lavaba dinero para la Bratva en el negocio de Jacob, Nessie seguía sin aprobarlo del todo, pero como dijo Jacob: tenía a la policía en el bolsillo y nadie se metía con ellos. La policía de Seattle entraba y salía del club cuando querían… excepto ellos.

No podían ir a Red Rose porque aún no los daban de alta. Pero al menos ya dormían en su habitación, en la planta alta, tenían a Beau con ellos y Jacob podía trotar en la caminadora al igual que Renesmee.

También comenzaron a tomar clases de ruso.

-Tal vez tu madre esté planeando enviarnos a la cárcel, estafarnos, quitarme el negocio, la casa… incluso llevarte lejos y nosotros ni lo sepamos porque no hablamos ruso - dijo Jacob una noche, después de que hicieran el amor lentamente y en silencio para que nadie los regañara.

Nessie estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Jacob, él tenía sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor y sentían que estaban en el cielo.

-Ella no haría eso, Jake.

-No lo sabemos hasta que comencemos a hablarlo.

Dos días mas tarde, el tutor llegó y las clases comenzaron.

.

Resulta que no, Isabella no estaba ideando un plan malévolo contra ambos. Al contrario les estaba dando una más que generosa comisión, abrió una cuenta en el banco a nombre de Renesmee para que la derrochara en lo que sea que su pequeño corazón deseara y otra para que pagara la universidad que quisiera, pues Nessie quería continuar en el otoño con los planes que tenía antes de que le trasplantaran el pulmón de Edward.

Isabella quería consentir a su hija, quería comprarle lo que ella quisiera, cualquier cosa se la podría comprar, conseguir u obtener. Pero Nessie no quería nada y lo que quería jamás lo podría tener. No podían viajar en el tiempo y que todo lo malo que les sucedió nunca ocurriera.

Así que su madre recurrió a lo material.

¿Te gusta mi collar? Te lo regalo.

¿Te gusta mi bolso diseñado especialmente para mí y hecho a mano en Italia? Hablaré con el diseñador tendrás uno exclusivo para ti en un mes.

¿Te gusta conducir autos veloces? Te regalaré el Tesla que venció al Lamborghini.

Nessie chilló emocionada.

-¡¿En serio?!

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Jacob se opuso.

-¿Por qué no le puedo regalar a mi hija el auto que quiere? – preguntó Isabella sacando su famosa lasaña del horno.

Quil y Embry miraron las charolas con ojos hambrientos, la señora Emily y Claire sacaron los platos y las copas, Nessie sacó las botellas de vino del pequeño refrigerador de Isabella, Rosalie, Emmett y Royal terminaron de decorar el tiramisú.

-¡Porque no la has visto conducir! –exclamó Jacob con toque de temor-. No respeta las luces rojas, conduce como si la persiguiera el diablo, no tiene precaución…

-Si la vas a tener, ¿verdad preciosa?

-Sí, mami – respondió Nessie con ese tono aniñado que les ponía los pelos de punta a Quil y a Embry.

Tenían mucho tiempo sin escucharlo.

Escucharla les dio gusto, la chica de antes del intento de asesinato estaba regresando.

-¿Por qué no le rentas una pista y un auto de carreras? - sugirió Rosalie.

-¡Oh esa es una magnífica idea! – reconoció Isabella y Renesmee casi saltó, emocionada.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

.

Después de la pista de carreras que Isabella rentó especialmente para Renesmee, el conductor de la Nascar que voló a Seattle para enseñarla a conducir, Isabella decidió llevarse a Renesmee a Rodeo Drive de compras.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Renesmee, sentada en la parte trasera de un Rolls Royce que no sabía que era de su madre.

Isabella sonrió de una manera que hizo que el corazón de Renesmee se saltara un latido. Fue como regresar a esos días en lo que eran jóvenes y felices, la recogía de la escuela y la llevaba por un helado.

-¿Te puedo tomar una foto? – preguntó Renesmee, cuando notó la ropa de su madre.

-¿Una _selfie_?

-Um… no. Bueno, sí, pero una foto solo de ti. Te vez exactamente como Alice te imagina y jamás te ve. Quiero enviársela. El cabello peinado así de sedoso, el maquillaje, las joyas, el vestido… Tiene esta idea romántica de cómo se debe ver la jefa de la mafia rusa y siempre te ve en jeans y con una coleta.

-Oh… - Isabella frunció el ceño por un momento.

-¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto, pero es solo que… No es práctico que este vestida así todo el tiempo, tengo un negocio que dirigir, no voy a una sesión de fotos. No puedo cocinar con perlas y Loboutin, no puedo correr con Beau, Jess y Archie por los jardines con un vestido Chanel – murmuró Isabella dejando que su hija acomodara su collar y su cabello de manera adecuada para la fotografía.

-Sí, yo si lo entiendo. Vestirse para la ocasión y todo eso, pero ella solo ve a Isabella, no a Bella, mi madre.

El chofer condujo en silencio, a un lado de él guardaespaldas personal de Isabella, compartieron una mirada de soslayo cuando escucharon a su jefa y su hija reír a carcajadas cuando se tomaron fotografías con filtros graciosos y enviarle videos a Jacob y a Alice con orejitas de diversas criaturas del bosque.

-¡Mi voz suena como la de una ardillita! – se rio Isabella viéndose a sí misma en la pantalla del celular de Nessie.

-¡Esto romperá el corazón de Alice definitivamente!

El auto se detuvo momentos después y Renesmee miró a su alrededor distraídamente hasta que enfocó la mirada en un edificio alto y angosto con grandes ventanas en el último piso.

-¿Um… mamá?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué estamos en el aeropuerto?

-¡Iremos de compras, te lo dije! – Isabella sonrió, la puerta se abrió y una mano apareció para ayudarla a bajar.

La puerta del lado de Renesmee también se abrió y se bajó a tientas, absorbiendo lo que veía frente a ella.

Un moderno y elegante avión privado.

El piloto, el copiloto y las dos asistentes de vuelo las esperaban con una sonrisa al pie de las escalerillas.

El piloto saludó a Isabella en ruso y ella le respondió de igual manera.

-¿Vamos? – Isabella miró a Renesmee y le ofreció su mano.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¡De compras!

-¡¿Pero en _dónde_?!

-Es una sorpresa.

-¿Puedo siquiera viajar? – preguntó Nessie subiendo tras su madre y se detuvo en seco al ver lo ostentoso de la decoración al interior del avión.

Lujosos y cómodos asientos de cuero color crema, paneles de madera pulida con toques en dorado, esponjosa alfombra azul cobalto.

-Puedes sentarte donde quieras – dijo Isabella sentándose en un asiento frente a una mesa pequeña con un barniz tan pulido que parecía espejo.

Renesmee se sentó a su lado, al otro lado del pasillo.

El guardaespaldas de Isabella subió después y se sentó en silencio en la parte trasera del avión. Renesmee se sabía su nombre, pero le era difícil de pronunciar y no quería ofenderlo al decirlo mal, además no interactuaban demasiado.

La asistente de vuelo pelirroja se acercó a Renesmee con una gran sonrisa, sus manos hábiles le ayudaron a ponerse el cinturón.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber? – preguntó la segunda chica, la rubia, con un pesado acento ruso.

-Tomaremos mimosas, gracias Eli – respondio Isabella.

La chica sonrió y caminó a la parte trasera del avión.

 **¡MAMÁ ME ESTÁ SECUESTRANDO!**

Nessie le envió un mensaje a Jacob.

Él le respondió dos minutos después.

 _Um… No. Sé a dónde te lleva… Y NO ME QUISO LLEVAR._

 **A dónde vamos?**

 _Es una sorpresa._

 **DIME!**

 _Nop. No arruinaré la sorpresa de tu madre._

 **Dime y cuando regrese te dejare ponerlo donde tú quieras.**

 _:o_

 _Hablas de…?_

 **Sip, podrás ponerlo, meterlo o venirte en donde quieras.**

 _Eres una súcubo! No te diré, Bella me mataría si arruinara la sorpresa._

 **Desde cuando llamas a mi madre Bella?**

 _Um… Mierda, ni yo sé. Esa mujer es como la humedad, se mete sin que te des cuenta y se apodera de ti…_

 **Y no soy una súcubo! Y por no decirme, no te tocaré ni con la escoba por una semana!**

 _NOOOOO!_

 _._

Horas más tarde, el avión aterrizó en Los Angeles.

En la pista privada que aterrizó el avión, ya estaba llena de autos y de los hombres de Isabella.

Las guiaron a una lujosa camioneta negra, Renesmee miró a su alrededor, asombrada de la cantidad de personas que estaban ahí para cuidar de ellas, solo porque iban a ir de compras.

En Los Angeles.

Los Angeles, California.

Viajaron en avión privado desde Seattle a Los Angeles, solo para ir de compras.

Era de lo más inverosímil.

Apenas hacia un año estaba viviendo en un apartamento decrepito, con un empleo que apenas si le daba para sobrevivir, era huérfana, estaba sola, traumatizada de por vida…

Ahora estaba ahí, al lado de su madre, en Rodeo Drive, con un prometido en Seattle, con amigos, siendo la Madame de Jacob.

.

Madre e hija caminaron por las calles llenas de boutiques con hermosos y caros objetos que solo un porcentaje muy pequeño de la población podría comprar. Las personas las miraban, por supuesto, eran hermosas y caminaban tomadas del brazo, sonriendo y riendo, señalando los ventanales con algo brillante y hermoso que les llamó la atención… pero no era por eso que las miraban, sino por el sequito de enormes hombres que las seguían, algunos cargando bolsas de marcas de diseñador, llenas de preciosas prendas de ropa, zapatos, bolsos… Pero todos alerta.

.

Isabella y Renesmee caminaron por Bervely Hills, tomadas del brazo, mirando cada tienda con escaparates hermosos llenos de artículos caros que ninguna de las dos necesitaba, pero si les gustaba, compraban. Su sequito de guardaespaldas las seguía de cerca, como el día anterior, esta vez no llevaban tantas bolsas de compras, pero aún era temprano.

-¿Cordelia? – Isabella dijo cuando vio a una hermosa chica de cabello rubio fresa, corto hasta el mentón y de ojos verdes escondidos bajo un grueso flequillo recto.

La chica estaba saliendo de Bijan, una boutique de fachada amarillo mantequilla y toldos color cobalto, acompañada de un chico moreno, una chica bajita de cabello negro y brillante y dos gorilas, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Enormes, cabello cortó, traje Armani y mirada atenta y fiera.

-¡Señora Swan! – la chica exclamó sorprendida, con acento británico.

Ambas se encontraron a medio camino y se dieron un cariñoso abrazo y beso en ambas mejillas.

-¿Cuándo regresaste? – cuestionó Isabella, sosteniendo las manos de la chica.

-¿Y usted que hace en América?

-Vivo aquí ahora… -respondió Isabella con una sonrisa-. Bueno, no aquí en LA, sino en Seattle, mi hija y yo venimos de compras – Isabella dio un paso atrás e instó a Renesmee a que se acercara a ellas.

-Ella no es Jane – dijo la Cordelia señalando a Renesmee.

-Es mi hija Renesmee. Nessie, cariño, te presento a Cordelia… Todo lo que toca la luz del sol, es de ella – dijo Bella, burlándose un poco de la legitima princesa del mundo.

Cordelia era la más pequeña de la familia Wentworth, dueña de diversas compañías internacionales, compañías petroleras y la mayor donadora de dinero en África. Ella es la que maneja la Fundacion Wentworth, desde hace un par de años y viaja alrededor del mundo asegurándose que el dinero se utilice realmente en las comunidades de bajos recursos.

-Gusto en conocerte – dijeron ambas chicas, saludándose de la misma manera que lo hicieron ella e Isabella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Los Angeles? – pregunto Bella.

-Solo unos días. Regresé de África hace un par de semanas. Tuve que ir a la gala de beneficencia en Nueva York y una junta de accionistas –explicó la británica-. Estoy en Los Angeles porque Valentina Reddington tiene su gala anual de Water For The World en unas cuantas noches.

-¿La Valentina Reddington? – susurró Renesmee, asombrada.

Valentina Reddington era la actriz del momento, su cara adornaba las revistas de editoriales y las tipo tabloide. Saltó a la fama a los dieciocho años cuando protagonizó la tercera cinta de la saga Iddén Chronicles; su compañero de reparto, el ganador del Golden Globe, Lincoln Slater, se obsesionó con ella al grado de acosarla en las calles de Galveston, Texas. La prensa tuvo un día de campo con lo sucedido.

Era la mejor amiga de Coraline Cole, vocalista de Red Riding Hood y cada vez que esas dos se juntaban era para causar sensación y dolores de cabeza.

Valentina Reddington también era el _crush_ de Jacob. Cuando la vio cortar la garganta de su hermanastro, un par de meses atrás cuando él y Nessie vieron la saga completa, fue suficiente para convertirse en su fan. Le gustaban las chicas hermosas y violentas, eso era más que obvio.

-¡Sí! –exclamó Cordelia con una sonrisa-. Su organización y la mía siempre se apoyan mutuamente, es una gran amiga mía – dijo la chica con cariño-. ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? ¡Será divertido! – señaló al guapo chico a su lado, que todo ese tiempo estuvo en silencio.

 _Oh, wow._

El chico parecía sacado de las páginas de la GQ.

-Oh, no quisiera imponerme – dijo Isabella, mirando a Renesmee, buscando en su mirada si quería ir o no a la gala.

-¡No sería imposición para nada! Le enviaré un mensaje – la chica buscó su celular en su caro bolso y no lo encontró, hasta que el chico a su lado se lo entregó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Cordelia lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Muy gracioso, Andrew. Oh, por cierto, él es Andrew. Andrew es mi… um… -lo señaló completo, sin saber que decir, sus mejillas enrojecieron-. Ellas son Isabella y su hija Renesmee. Conocí a Isabella en una gala a beneficio del Hospital Infantil en San Petersburgo. ¿Cuándo inauguraran el Ala Swan?

-Espero que en diciembre. Sería un honor para mí que asistieras, Cordelia – murmuró Isabella tocándola delicadamente en el brazo.

-El honor será mío.

Espera un momento.

¿El Ala Swan? ¿En el Hospital Infantil?

El acompañante de Cordelia la miró y Renesmee sonrió. El chico era muy guapo, alto, moreno, ojos oscuros y piel bronceada, la barba de tres días, ropa cara… Era muy guapo… y no debería estar viendo a otros chicos guapos.

Ella tenía el suyo… y estaba castigado porque no le dijo a donde la llevaba su madre en avión privado.

Isabella y Renesmee se despidieron de Cordelia, al parecer ahora tenían un vestido de gala que comprar.

.

Cuando Jacob se despertó, vio las _selfies_ que Nessie le envió por la noche, ella y Coraline Cole, ella y Valentina Reddington, ella y Oliver Applebaum muy juntos y sonrientes… como si fueran una puta pareja.

-¡¿Que mierda?!

Nessie, Isabella y Cordelia Wentworth posando como los Angeles de Charlie.

Nessie y los chicos de Red Riding Hood.

Nessie y el director Carl Lucas y su esposa, la escritora y guionista Kat Benson.

¡¿Qué demonios?!

DONDE FUE ESO?!

QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EN UNA FIESTA DE HOLLYWOOD Y NO ME INVITASTE?!

Renesmee no le contó a Jacob que ella y su madre fueron invitadas a una gala de beneficencia y que la anfitriona era la actriz por la que Jacob tenía un pequeño flechazo. Quería que fuera una sorpresa y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver las más de cincuenta _selfies_ con celebridades de la lista A, que su pequeña Reina le envió.

.

Cuando por fin regresaron de LA un par de días mas tarde, Jacob la recibió en el jardín junto a Beau.

-¡Jacob! – Nessie saltó del auto a sus brazos.

-¡Nessie! – Jacob enterró su rostro en los rizos de su Reina.

Su corazón se saltó un latido, como cada vez que ella expresa su cariño. Jamás se cansaría de esa sensación, tener a su Nessie en sus brazos siempre seria su actividad favorita, por el resto de su vida.

-¡Te extrañé mucho! – dijo Nessie llenando la cara de su prometido de pequeños besitos, amando estar de nuevo a su lado, por más divertido que fue salir de la ciudad.

-¿En serio? –Jacob se alejó de ella, pero mantuvo sus brazos a su alrededor-. Tus fotografías con los niños roqueritos de RRH no decían eso. Y tampoco tus fotos con Oliver Applebaum, ni tus fotos con la heredera del mundo.

-¿Te enojarías mucho si te dijera que te fui infiel…? – Nessie hizo un pequeño pucherito.

La mirada de Jacob se endureció.

-Porque creo que me besuqueé borracha con Valentina Reddington.

Jacob tragó.

-¿En… en serio? – su polla saltó emocionada en sus jeans. Ya se imaginaba a su Nessie besándose con su _crush_ y él observando desde una esquina, viendo como la mano de Valentina viajaba por la suave piel de Nessie…

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Renesmee le dio una palmada, sacándolo de su fantasía donde ambas lo invitaban a participar.

-¡Eres una mala mujer! ¿Quién era el moreno que no reconocí?

-Oh, el novio… amante, acompañante o sabrá Dios que de Cordelia. Mamá tenía razón, todo lo que toca el sol, es de ella. Investigué quien es ella y wow. En serio wow. Su hermano solía ser corredor de la Formula Uno. Ellos son los únicos que jamás se han involucrado de lleno en el negocio familiar…

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero, ¿cómo conociste a esas personas? –cuestiono Jacob con curiosidad, Nessie no le quiso contar nada por mensaje, solo continuo enviándole fotos-. ¿Cómo es que fuiste a una gala con la crema y nata de Hollywood?

-Oh, ¡mamá conoce a Cordelia! ¿Sabías que en diciembre se inaugurará la Ala Swan en el Hospital Infantil de San Petersburgo?

-¡¿Que?!

.

Por la tarde, después de una larga ducha y comida en la habitación, Renesmee modeló para Jacob cada prenda de ropa que Isabella le compró. Cada bota, cada zapato, cada sandalia. Cada vestido, blusa y falda. Cada pantalón, cada suéter y cada bolsa.

Jacob estaba acostado contra la montaña de almohadas de su cama, mientras su amada Reina se cambiaba de ropa frente a él, hasta que ella tomó una de las muchas bolsitas blancas que decían La Perla y se metió al baño.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! – cuestionó Jacob, levantándose de las almohadas.

-Salgo en un momento.

Jacob esperó emocionado a que Nessie saliera, pero pasaron cinco minutos, diez, quince…

Justo cuando pensaba en tirar la puerta, Renesmee salió.

-Santa madre de…

El corazón de Jacob se detuvo y caminó de nuevo a la cama, donde se desplomó sin aliento, pasando la lengua por sus labios, saboreando ya el festín que se iba a dar con la chica semidesnuda frente a él.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Renesmee, sintiéndose repentinamente tímida e incómoda.

La lencería era demasiado reveladora, totalmente transparente en color negro, pero eso no era lo que la tenía nerviosa, sino la gran cicatriz en su pecho, la cual Jacob ni noto. Su mirada estaba clavada en otros lugares más importantes.

Renesmee caminó hasta la cama, parándose entre las piernas abiertas de Jacob, él la miró a los ojos y fue bajando su mirada por su semidesnudo cuerpo. Con renuencia, se atrevió a tocarla, delicadamente paso la punta de sus dedos por la cintura de Nessie, sus caderas, subió de nuevo hasta sus senos y pasó los pulgares por los duros pezones de la chica.

La respiración de ambos se detuvo y reanudó su cadencia con rapidez.

-Se… se ve muy delicado… y caro – susurró Jacob girando sus pulgares en las caderas de Renesmee, cubiertas por el suave material de su ropa interior.

-Lo es – respondió ella, hundiendo sus manos en el oscuro cabello de Jacob.

Amaba hacer eso.

-Quiero destrozarlo, quiero arrancarlo, hacerlo pedazos – susurró Jacob, inclinando su cabeza para besar el estómago de Nessie. Hizo una línea con su húmeda lengua desde la ropa interior hasta su pequeño ombligo, haciendo que las rodillas de su Reina temblaran.

-¿Y quien te dijo que no podías? – susurró ella, tomando en sus puños los mechones gruesos del cabello de su mascota.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

¿Podían hacer eso?

¿Podría ser brusco con ella?

No brusco como para hacerle daño, sino brusco, rudo incluso… pero ¿eso… no le traería malos recuerdos?

Renesmee vio la duda en su mirada, sabía que estaba pensando Jacob. No, con él jamás tendría miedo, con el jamás recordaría a nadie más, su toque era único, con él jamás las sombras de su pasado la llevarían a ese lugar.

¿Por qué lo harían?

Ahora era feliz.

Lo tenía a él.

Tenía a su madre.

Tenía amigos.

Tenía una familia.

Renesmee lo tomó del mentón delicadamente, quería mirarlo a los ojos.

-Confió en ti – declaró en voz baja y firme.

Le dijo lo mismo que aquella noche en la que hicieron el amor por primera vez, cuando no fueron Madame y mascota.

Los ojos de Jacob se humedecieron.

Su pecho se sintió demasiado chico para que cupiera su corazón. La amaba tanto que dolía. Si en algún momento de su pasado, le hubieran dicho que amaría de esta manera a una chica que básicamente secuestro, a la chica que era el pago de una deuda, jamás, ni en un millón de años lo hubiera creído y mucho menos que ella lo amaría así.

Sonaba a cliché, pero era verdad.

La amaba con todo su ser. Sin ella moriría, ella era su todo y si tenía suerte, ella lo amaba de igual manera. Pero con que lo amara una décima parte de lo que él lo hacía, se sentía más que afortunado.

Él quería protegerla de todo mal, se lo prometió muchas veces y las mismas veces le falló. Pero hay algo que si podía prometerle y se lo cumpliría hasta su último aliento: amarla.

-Te amo – susurró Nessie, tomando la mano de Jacob y la posó en su pecho, sobre su corazón.

-Y yo a ti.

-No tengas miedo, confió en ti. Lo sabes.

Aun así, Jacob seguía dudando.

-Pero si tú no quieres… lo entenderé. Aun no nos dan de alta, si es eso lo que te impide arrancarme esto –señaló vagamente su cuerpo tentador-, destrozarlo con tus propias manos, arrancarlo con tus dientes, lanzarme a la cama y tomarme de la manera en que tú quieras, por _donde_ quieras… está bien, esperaremos – Renesmee hizo su cara más inocente, como si no supiera lo que sus palabras hicieron en Jacob.

La tienda de campaña en sus pantalones era más que evidente, para ambos.

Jacob suspiró, humedeció sus labios, sus manos viajaron de nuevo por el cuerpo de su prometida…

Prometida.

Renesmee Swan iba a casarse con él.

Renesmee Swan aceptó casarse con él y cuando los declararan marido y mujer… ella sería su Nessie. Nessie Black.

Solo había una manera de celebrarlo.

Jacob levantó ligeramente su trasero de la cama y se bajó los pantalones de pijama, liberando su erección gruesa y pesada, esta reboto con el movimiento.

Sin pensarlo, Renesmee se arrodilló frente a él, su mano derecha comenzó a pompearlo mientras se lamia los labios y pronto comenzó a lamerlo, a chuparlo. Lo metió a su boca ahuecando las mejillas y los ojos de Jacob rodaron hacia su cráneo.

Renesmee sintió las manos de Jacob en su cabello y dejó que el marcara el ritmo, follando sus boca, él murmuró alabanzas a su boca, su lengua y describió las cosas malas y sucias que quería hacerle.

Jacob sintió los sedosos rizos de cobre de su Nessie en sus puños, mientras sus caderas se movían lentamente, perdiéndose en la calidez de su pequeña boca húmeda. Por más tentador que era correrse en ella, hizo un esfuerzo por detenerse. Salió de ella con un húmedo pop, inclinó la cabeza de Renesmee, amando lo rojos e hincados que estaban sus labios, la besó. La besó de una manera obscena que dejó a su Reina mareada, húmeda y con ganas de que siguiera follando su boca con su gorda polla.

Las manos de Jacob tomaron la delicada tela negra transparente y jalo con fuerza. La tela se hizo pedazos en sus puños.

Renesmee jadeó.

Jacob la atrajo hacia él, levantándola del suelo, de pie frente a él; vio el cuerpo de su Nessie, con la lencería de cientos de dólares hecha girones, colgando de su cuerpo… así, así quería follarla.

La tumbó sobre la cama, bocabajo, sus pies apenas tocando el suelo, con sus rodillas empujo las piernas de Nessie a los lados, abriéndola, exponiéndola para él y entró en ella de una sola estocada.

Ambos gimieron.

La mano de Jacob se hundió en sus rizos y la otra se movió a su trasero, sin pensarlo, le dio una nalgada. Renesmee contuvo el aliento y se contrajo alrededor de Jacob.

-¿Te gustó eso?

-Um… no sé… - jadeó su Reina.

-¿Lo hago de nuevo?

-Um… - Renesmee no sabía que decir o que pensar, sus neuronas estaban de vacaciones, solo sintiendo y disfrutando del sexo como una persona normal, sin necesidad de golpear una mierda, o de azotar a Jacob.

-A mí me gusta cuando me pegas en el trasero – dijo Jacob sin aliento, sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella, perdiéndose en lo apretada que era su Nessie.

Renesmee no respondió, solo apretó las sabanas con sus puños, disfrutando de cómo Jacob la estaba follando, aun saboreándolo en su lengua.

Jacob se inclinó hacia adelante, quitó el cabello del hombro de Nessie y mordió la sensible piel que unía su hombro y su cuello.

-Mierda, Ness… -susurró incrementando el ritmo-. Esto me gusta.

Renesmee gimió enterrando su rostro en la cama, tratando de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, quería algo que la conectara con la tierra, porque sentía que estaba flotando, pero sus pequeños dedos apenas si lo tocaban. Jacob ahora estaba martillándola contra el colchón, diciéndole obscenidades en el oído y profesándole su amor eterno.

Jacob dio una brutal embestida, luego otra y otra.

-¡Mierda, Ness! – gruñó, hundiendo otra vez su mano en los rizos de su Reina.

Renesmee comenzó a correrse junto con él, gimiendo y gruñendo.

La respiración agitada de ambos llenaba la habitación.

Jacob se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella, enjaulándola con sus brazos.

-Te amo, Nessie – susurró con devoción en su oído.

-Yo a ti – susurró de vuelta, girando el rostro para poder besarlo.

El beso no fue tierno, ni dulce, fue lánguido y descuidado y aun enterrado en ella.

Las piernas de Jacob y sus brazos comenzaron a ceder; con cuidado salió del cuerpo de su Reina y con fascinación vio cómo su semilla salía de ella.

Era como ver porno.

Por supuesto, ya estaba duro otra vez.

.

-Bueno, oficialmente están dados de alta. Los dos… -dijo la doctora Platt, cerrando el expediente de Jacob y el de Renesmee en su escritorio-. Felicidades. Están sanos, aceptaste el pulmón perfectamente, no hay consecuencias por el coma. Jacob sanó sus heridas, no hubo infecciones con el titanio, hay perfecta movilidad en las extremidades afectadas. Las cicatrices de ambos tienen el color indicado. El doctor y el enfermero McCarty, así como la doctora Hale, cuidaron muy bien de ustedes dos. Son muy afortunados.

-Denme esos cinco – dijo Emmett acercándose a Jacob y a Renesmee.

Renesmee sonrió obedeciéndolo.

Aun no le caía bien la doctora, pero los estaba dando de alta, lo que significaba que podían tener sexo sin sentirse culpables o con temor de que pudieran haber arruinado su recuperación.

Isabella le hizo preguntas a la doctora, mientras los McCarty hacían planes para celebrar.

-Quiero ir a Red Rose – proclamó Renesmee, interrumpiendo los planes de karaoke de Emmett.

Nadie… Nadie, absolutamente nadie, quería escuchar a Emmett cantar.

-Red Rose, será – dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

-¿Si podemos ir? – dijo Renesmee, emocionada.

-Por supuesto. Todo lo que mi Reina quiera – Jacob tomó su mano y besó su palma.

-¿Podemos ir a Thorne?

-¿También quieres ir?

-Sip. Pero… ir realmente a Thorne.

La boca de Jacob se abrió, sorprendido.

-Oh…

-Es nuestro aniversario – susurró Nessie y le guiño el ojo.

Exactamente un año atrás, Renesmee entró a la oficina de Jacob Black, al lado de Edward Cullen, pensando que cenaría con él y con su jefe, Jacob Black.

-¿Que es Thorne? – preguntó Royal, sin tener idea.

.

Esa noche llovía, lo cual apestaba un poco, porque con la humedad a Jacob le dolían los tornillos enterrados en sus huesos, así que tenía que usar un bastón –uno muy elegante que le regaló Isabella-, para no tener que cojear o incluso peor, recargarse sobre Renesmee.

Hablando de Renesmee, se veía deliciosa. Ese pensamiento llenó la cabeza de Jacob desde que la vio bajar las escaleras junto a su madre, listas para ir a Red Rose.

Vestido negro tipo halter, con la espalda al descubierto y pegado a todas y cada una de sus curvas, le llegaba bajo de las rodillas. En su cuello llevaba sus perlas y en su mano izquierda su anillo de compromiso. El cabello lo peino hacia el lado izquierdo para que luciera su vestido sin espalda y Jacob quería marcar con sus labios cada centímetro de esa delicada piel cremosa.

Él también iba de negro. Su _uniforme_ oficial cuando iba a Red Rose. Pero usaba un traje de tres piezas que Renesmee sugirió. Era un Hugo Boss hecho a medida que compró y jamás uso.

Si con ese traje con camisa y corbata negra y ahora su nuevo y pulido bastón negro no decía que pertenecía a la mafia, no sabría que más lo haría.

Renesmee fue la primera en bajar del auto, seguida de su madre y al final Jacob.

La fila para entrar a Red Rose, como siempre, era infinita. Jacob sonrió al ver a las personas que estaban esperando a entrar, su negocio aún era prospero.

Renesmee tomó el brazo que él le ofreció y caminaron hacia la entrada principal de Red Rose.

Erick, el portero, fue el primero en verlos.

Sus ojos se abrieron casi cómicamente y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su rechoncho rostro.

-¡Jefe! – dijo casi con reverencia.

-Buenas noches, Erick… ¿Crees que haya lugar para un par de personas más? – cuestionó Jacob cuando el hombre lo miró de arriba abajo, admirado, pero sin levantar la cadena de terciopelo.

El jefe, ahí estaba, y en una sola pieza. Se veía sorprendentemente bien, sano, sólido y no como algunos decían, que quedó desfigurado, que perdió una extremidad…

-Oh, sí. Claro. Lo siento, lo siento –Erick levantó la cuerda-. Es solo que… Es bueno verlo, señor Black. Es bueno verlos a ambos - sonrió con sinceridad.

-Gracias. Es bueno verte a ti también.

Los empleados de Jacob, habían estado desolados con lo que les ocurrió a los jefes en diciembre. Su jefe estaba casi entre la vida y la muerte, su prometida estaba en coma y ellos no sabían si tendrían empleo cuando iniciara el año. Pero Seth Clearwater, el gerente, así como Quil y Embry se encargaron de que todo siguiera lo más normal posible. Quisieron visitarlo en el hospital, pero la seguridad era estricta y estaban en el área de Terapia Intensiva, así que le enviaron tarjetas y organizaron una vigilia por ambos.

-Es bueno verla de nuevo, señora Swan – dijo Erick cuando Isabella pasó a su lado.

Isabella iba frecuentemente al club, por las tardes, antes de que abrieran, de cierta manera ahora también era su club.

Dentro los recibió el familiar olor a alcohol, sudor y hormonas en Red Rose. Las luces danzaban por la pista, el alcohol fluía en la barra, los clientes bailaban al ritmo de la cadente canción extranjera de moda.

Jacob y Renesmee se sonrieron enormemente y fueron encandilados cuando un reflector se posó directamente en ellos.

Los empleados dejaron de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo en el lugar y comenzaron a aplaudir, clientes frecuentes los reconocieron y se unieron a los bitores y aplausos. Los que no sabían que ocurría o quienes eran esas personas avergonzadas por la atención, se unieron al festejo.

Ya estaban ebrios, cualquier motivo de celebración, era bueno.

-Ugh, ¿en serio? – susurró Nessie, alejándose de él y bajó las escaleras junto a su madre.

Jacob se rió siguiéndolas.

Las personas comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor, los empleados, los clientes, los que creían que eran celebridades. Jacob saludó a todos con una gran sonrisa y antes de que Renesmee se alejara más, la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a recibir toda la atención.

-¡Qué vergüenza! Qué bueno que no soy famosa o moriría cada vez que alguien me pidiera un autógrafo – refunfuñó Nessie una vez que la multitud los dejó llegar a su mesa habitual… la cual tenía un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas y un par de velitas encendidas en la mesa.

-Mi pobre pequeña superestrella. Con toda la fama de Hollywood, con el mundo a tus pies y solo lo que tú quieres es ser normal – se burló Jacob de ella.

-¡Cállate! ¡Oh… Jacob! ¡Son hermosas! – Nessie subió los tres escalones a su mesa.

-Um… no son mías – dijo Jacob incómodo.

-¿No? – cuestionó su pequeña Reina, frunciendo el ceño confundida.

Ambos se sentaron al centro del asiento en forma de herradura, al igual que Isabella, Quil y Embry. Se sintió como si jamás hubieran dejado de ir.

-Buenas noches. Bienvenidos, –saludó la mesera con una sonrisa enorme-, ¿lo mismo de siempre?

-Sí, gracias Anne. ¿De quién son las flores? – le preguntó Jacob.

-Oh, enseguida las quito. Son… um… nosotros las pusimos – se agachó para apagar las velitas.

-¡No! Déjalas. Son lindas. Gracias – pidió Nessie tomando una de las rosas rojo carmesí y la llevó a sus labios.

-De acuerdo. ¿Señora Swan, que le puedo traer?

-Beluga estará bien gracias – respondió Isabella haciendo una mueca. Era demasiado ruido. Probablemente se iría en menos de una hora. Solo quería festejar un momento con su hija.

La chica se retiró de inmediato, para traer sus órdenes.

-¿Desde cuándo vendemos Beluga? – dijeron Jacob y Nessie al mismo tiempo.

-Desde que soy socia. Tengo conexiones – dijo Isabella, con simpleza.

Cuando las bebidas llegaron Jacob y Renesmee hicieron un pequeño brindis entre ellos, con palabras susurradas al oído. Secretos y promesas dulces…

Isabella y los chicos desviaron la mirada, dándoles privacidad a los enamorados.

Más tarde, Renesmee brindó con su madre, se tomaron fotografías e incluso bailaron un poco.

Jacob notó que siempre estaban con el celular a la mano, tomándose cientos de fotos con muecas graciosas o sonrisas tiernas. No era por que fueran vanidosas, sino porque no tenían ni una sola fotografía juntas de cuando Renesmee era pequeña. Ninguna sabía dónde quedaron tales recuerdos, así que estaban haciendo nuevos. Cientos de ellos.

De hecho, Nessie ahora tenía una cuenta de Instagram, solo tenía a Isabella, Alice, Jasper, Claire y Cordelia Wentworth de seguidores; en esa cuenta posteaba sus fotos favoritas con su madre, de esa manera jamás se perderían, estarían por siempre en la World Wide Web.

A las doce en punto, Jacob y Renesmee se pusieron de pie y caminaron por el club, tomados del brazo. Entraron a la oficina de Seth y abrieron la puerta que les daba acceso a Thorne.

El brillo rojizo los envolvió como una manta.

Miraron a su alrededor, los que estaban follando, no los notaron, los que estaban en los sillones conversando y bebiendo los vieron con los ojos muy abiertos. Su expresión de sorpresa se transformó en una gran sonrisa.

Un chillido escalofriante sonó por el lugar, eso _sí_ hizo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo –follando, azotando, chupando, lamiendo, castigando, nalgueando, ahorcando…- y un pequeño bólido vestido de negro salió corriendo con finas telas volando en su estela.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON QUE VENDRIAN HOY?! – gritó Alice lanzándose hacia ellos, con tal fuerza que hizo que tropezaran hacia atrás, casi haciéndolos caer.

-¡Por Dios santo, Alice! ¡Ten más cuidado! – masculló Jacob viendo que Renesmee no estuviera herida.

-¡ESTAN AQUÍ! ¡SIN AVISAR! ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ACTUE?

-Solo venimos por un momento, no nos quedaremos mucho. Hoy nos dieron de alta – musitó Nessie caminando del brazo de Madame Whitlock.

Alice gritó de nuevo.

Renesmee dejó a Jacob rodeado de Doms y Madames, ella no quería lidiar con ellos y sus diferentes estados de desnudes, él lo sabía y por eso no la retuvo como lo hizo en Red Rose.

Jasper, al menos usaba ropa interior. Estaba hincado, sentado sobre sus talones, muy quieto y sin moverse.

-Mascota, puedes saludar a nuestra invitada. Es Madame Nessie – dijo Alice con voz dulce, cuando se sentaron en un pequeño sofá de terciopelo negro en una de las áreas para bajar del sub espacio, o simplemente para pasar el rato.

La piel de Jasper estaba perlada en sudor, su cabello húmedo, la espalda marcada, las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración agitada… Y una gran tienda de campaña que Renesmee optó por ignorar.

-¡Hola Jasper! – saludó Madame Nessie.

Jasper levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente, pequeñas arruguitas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos, asintió a modo de saludo y Alice le dio a Nessie un pequeño vaso con agua y una pajilla.

-Dale de beber, eso le gustará – la animó Alice.

Renesmee dudó. Se quedó con el vaso en la mano, mirándolo y mirando a Jasper.

Había jugado antes con el cabello de Jasper cuando estaba en modo mascota, darle agua le parecía más íntimo y no estaba segura de cómo se sentía.

-¡Tiene sed, dale de beber o el pobre se me morirá! – exclamo Alice, exasperada.

Renesmee la miró feo, pero se acercó más a Jasper y con cuidado le puso la pajilla entre los labios. Jasper bebió como si en verdad se fuera a morir si no bebía.

Minutos más tarde Jacob se reunió con ellos, ignorando a Jasper, tomó a su Reina de la mano y la llevó a su trono. Bebieron un poco más y miraron a su alrededor, a su diminuto reino.

Esta vez, Renesmee no estuvo quieta, tratando de ignorar a las personas y los acontecimientos a su alrededor, no. Hundió su mano en el cabello negro de su mascota, posó su mano en su grueso muslo y lo acarició lentamente mientras él besaba su cuello delicado con delicioso olor a vainilla.

-Quiero ir arriba – susurró Renesmee en el oído de su mascota.

-¿A la oficina? – cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, de manera adorable.

-No, no precisamente a la oficina, mascota.

-Oh.

Obviamente Jacob recordó la habitación junto a su oficina, donde solo una vez tuvo sexo con Nessie ahí. Tantas posibilidades que tenía ese lugar…

Jacob terminó su trago y se puso de pie, ayudó a su Reina a levantarse. Caminaron lentamente por el lugar hasta llegar a la puerta, giraron para despedirse de Alice, pero estaba ocupada masturbando a Jasper.

Era mejor no interrumpirlos.

Al entrar a la oficina, Renesmee miró todo como si fuera la primera vez.

El grande y moderno escritorio de Jacob, con la cómoda silla de cuero negro, la gran ventana a su espalda que les mostraba Red Rose. La mesa llena de caras bebidas en aun más caras botellas, el amplio sofá, la ventana que les mostraba Thorne… y la pared falsa que daba a la habitación de Jacob.

Renesmee lo tomó de la corbata llevándolo con ella, como si fuera una correa. Jacob no se opuso, la siguió como un perrito faldero, más que listo para restregarse en su pierna.

-¿Va… vamos a jugar? – preguntó Jacob, casi jadeante.

-Um, no.

Renesmee giró y empujó a Jacob a la cama por los hombros, se subió a su regazo, enredando sus manos en el cabello negro de su prometido.

-¿Entonces que hacemos aquí? – Jacob pasó la lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos.

-Tú –Nessie le tocó la nariz con la punta de su dedo índice-, me vas a follar hasta que me desmaye y mañana camine medio raro.

La enorme sonrisa de Jacob, blanca y brillante deslumbró a Renesmee, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se enamoró un poco más de él en ese momento.

Jacob lucia como niño en la mañana de navidad, cada vez que su Nessie le daba carta blanca a la hora de tener sexo. Era un gran regalo que ella le estaba dando, un privilegio que no tenía ni idea de cómo se ganó.

Pero por todo lo sagrado que le sacaría todo el provecho posible.

* * *

Hola Little Perverts.

Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo. No estado muy bien últimamente. Algunas saben lo ocurrido... Obviamente no he tomado muy bien mi reciente perdida.

Las buenas o malas noticias es que a esta historia le quedan dos capitulos mas... No se cuando los subiré, tengo la idea clara de que sigue, pero no he escrito nada aun, mas que un par de viñetas.

Espero que esten bien.

Kisses and Love

V.W.

Pd: Cordelia y Andrew son de Uptown Girl, la historia que ya tenia escrita a la mitad cuando mi tablet murió y con ella obviamente las mas de 300 paginas ya escritas. (Pst pst... Andrew es un acompañante wink wink)

Valentina Reddington, creo que ya habia explicado que saldria en Red Riding Hood, como amiga de Nessie (Coraline Cole) y cuando Vida y Muerte salio, pense en convirtirla en Edythe Cullen...

Ah, cuando era joven y tenia "buenas" ideas...


End file.
